Ponto de Equilíbrio
by Roz Under Pressure
Summary: Ela nunca seria uma pessoa boa, mas esse não era o ponto...
1. Azula

**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem aos criadores e a distribuidora: Viacon a excessão dos personagens originais...**

O Ponto de Equilíbrio

Prólogo

"Azula, Princesa da Nação do Fogo. Nossa líder destemida na conquista de Ba Sing Se. Você foi neta de Azulon, já falecido, Neta de IIah, já falecida, filha do Fire Lord Ozai, já falecido, sobrinha de Iroh, filha de Ursa, irmã de Zuko. Agora a deitamos para descansar." Dizia o Sábio do Fogo.

Acendeu-se a pira funerária.

"E com a morte da declarada princesa real, entregamos agora a coroa para Príncipe Zuko, o novo Fire Lord." Continuou os Sábios do Fogo, colocando a coroa sobre a cabeça de Zuko.

"Hail, Fire Lord Zuko!". Ele aclamou.

"HAIL FIRE LORD ZUKO!" O Povo aclamou.

E quando recebeu a coroa e voltou-se para receber o seu comprimento, Zuko não estava feliz.

"_Você não tem nenhum tipo de sentimento humano? Que tipo de monstro é você Azula?"_

"_Ah Zuzu deixe de ser dramático. Saia do meu caminho!"_

"_Não!"_

"_Eu não tenho tempo para isso Zuko."_

Zuko sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as memórias. Não queria lembrar que havia matado a sua própria irmã, e não queria pensar que a coroa dela pesava agora sobre sua cabeça. Só queria pensar na proposta que faria aquela noite.

* * *

Capitulo 1 - Azula 

Zonza, muito zonza, mal se agüentava em pé, mal sabia quem era ela mesma. A chuva começou a cair em gotas grossas, as queimaduras que ardiam desde que saiu do rio aliviaram, mas ela não podia ficar na chuva precisava ir para um lugar seco, precisava dormir, precisava de ajuda.

Caminhou a esmo, embaixo da chuva que escorria pelos cabelos soltos e lisos que emolduravam-lhe a face, até ver ao longe um celeiro e invadiu o lugar, caindo sobre um monte de feno, ignorando a fome, o frio e as queimaduras que voltavam a arder, ela adormeceu.

**

* * *

**"Então?" Perguntou o novo Fire Lord impaciente. 

"Quer que eu me case com você? Tem certeza?"

"Sim, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tenho certeza absoluta que isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer."

"Isso quer dizer que necessariamente, é o melhor que eu posso fazer também?"

"Não..." Respondeu o Fire Lord.

"Então, porque eu deveria?"

Zuko encarou a garota, atônito. Por algum tempo a sala toda ficou em silencio, Zuko não sabia o que dizer.

As coisas só ficaram mais estranhas quando ela começou a rir. Não porque talvez ela estivesse rindo dele, mas porque ELA estava rindo.

"Mai?"

"Certo, Fire Lord Zuko." – Ela parou de rir e olhou para ele com a velha expressão de tédio. "Eu caso com você..." E deu um sorriso de escarninho.

"Isso não foi engraçado. Sabia que é proibido rir do Fire Lord."

"Eu posso, vou me casar com ele." Mai disse envolvendo o pescoço dele e beijando os lábios daquele que ela poderia chamaria somente de Zuko.

**

* * *

**Ela nunca havia visto nevoa mais espessa. 

"Isso é um sonho." Pensou. "Com certeza é um sonho."

Mesmo sendo um sonho, a umidade do ar pegava em suas roupas, formavam orvalho sobre a pele fria e pesava em seus pulmões.

"Ou um pesadelo." Murmurou.

Estava parada, esperando algo, ela não sabia o que era.

"O fogo, o elemento da renovação, que por 100 anos perdeu seu caráter renovador. O fogo destrói o velho para abrir caminho para o novo, mas o fogo só servira a sua verdadeira utilidade de renovação se estiver unido aos outros. Por 100 anos, os elementos se desequilibraram de uma maneira, que talvez eles jamais se recuperem." Disse uma voz que parecia pertencer a própria névoa.

"Quem está ai?" Ela perguntou.

"Quem é você?" A voz falou.

"Pelo jeito que falou comigo você deveria saber!" Respondeu.

"Você sabe?"

A névoa se desfez e tudo ficou escuro.

Ela ainda estava exausta, vagando pela linha entre o sonho e consciência, quando começou a ouvir vozes.

"Quem é ela?" Disse uma voz de menino.

"Sei lá! Eu tenho cara registro geral do governo?" responde uma voz de garota, um pouco mais adulta.

"Sabe Lin, às vezes você não tem sentindo nenhum..."

"Será que ela tá viva?"

"Não sei, cutuca ela com uma vara."

Não é possível descrever a dor que um graveto causa em uma queimadura mal cicatrizada...

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gritou ela quando o graveto entrou em contato com a pele queimada e sensível.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ele gritou quando ela gritou e saiu correndo para fora do celeiro.

"NÃO NA QUEIMADURA NÉ, IDIOTA!!!!"

Os olhos dela começaram a entrar em foco e viu diante de si uma garota. Mais ou menos 13 anos, baixinha, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos curto.

"Moça, você está bem?"

"Onde eu estou." A voz dela saiu fraca, parte pelo grito, parte pela dor e parte pelo cansaço.

"Na nossa fazenda." Respondeu a garota. "Província de Hu."

'Província de Hu' Pensou ela. 'Descendo o rio de Hu a partir da capital, então foi no rio de Hu que o Zuko me jogou...'

"Quem é você?" perguntou a garota abruptamente.

"Hum..." ela precisava pensar em algo rápido. "Sou Ilah!"

"Nome de nobre."

"É, minha mãe me deu ele em nome da..."

"Última Senhora do Fogo, Ilah, esposa de Azulon, ela morreu durante o parto do penúltimo Fire Lord, Ozai." Disse a garota um tanto orgulhosa. "Venha, vamos cuidar das suas queimaduras."

"Vai dar ajuda pra uma mulher que aparece do nada, com uma queimadura no seu celeiro."

"A guerra acabou, não há o que temer."

A mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e com uma expressão pensativa.

"Consegue andar até a casa?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Então vem, vou te apresentar meu irmão e cuidar dessa queimadura."

**

* * *

**Uma velha tradição, uma bela xícara de chá com o tio Iroh. Zuko estava feliz por poder ter um minuto de paz. 

"Então, pra quando vocês vão marcar o casamento."

"O mais rápido o possível tio."

"É bom mesmo, vai te ajudar a consolidar o poder, ainda mais se vocês tiverem um herdeiro. Ah, netinhos." Sorriu.

Zuko fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Zuko, você fez o que eu te pedi?" Iroh reculperou o tom sério.

"Sobre o que tio?"

"Você continuou as buscas descendo o rio Hu?"

"Não, mas Azula foi legalmente declarada morta ontem. Não encontramos nenhum corpo."

"Se nós não encontramos um corpo morto é melhor procurarmos por um vivo."

"Tio?"

"Nós dois conhecíamos Azula muito bem Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh estava muito sério ao dizer essas palavras. "Se não há um corpo não deveríamos parar de procura-la."

"Tio, ela está morta." Ele abaixou os olhos para própria xícara. "Eu a matei."

Iroh tocou o ombro de seu sobrinho. "Não foi culpa sua, você ofereceu a ela a chance de se aliar a você, mas ela quis criar resistência e continuar com a guerra. Você o melhor que pode. E ainda assim, nem sequer estamos certos que ela está morta."

"Tio eu acertei o peito dela, bem no coração eu tenho certeza, e ela caiu no rio."

"Zuko, estamos falando de Azula..."

Zuko abaixou a cabeça.

"Tio, para o povo ela está morta."

"Eu sei, e isso pode fazer dela ainda mais perigosa. O povo não a reconhece."

"Boa tarde." – Disse uma voz agradável atrás dos dois.

Ursa entrou, ele estava com uma aparência melhor do que enquanto cremaram o corpo de Azula. Ursa não sabia que eles não haviam encontrado nada.

"Boa tarde mãe, como está?"

"Bem melhor... Sobre o que estavam conversando?"

Zuko e Iroh trocaram um olhar.

"Nada especial..."

* * *

"De volta pra casa..." 

Ty Lee sorriu. A tenda do Circo se estendia pelo prado. Suas bandeiras seguiam o sentido do vento, ondulando acima das cabeças de todos.

Enquanto ela passava, varias das pessoas a cumprimentavam, abraçavam davam as boas vindas, mas estranhamente algumas a olhavam com certa apreensão e algumas até com desprezo. Ignorando esses fatos ela foi diretamente para a tenda do dono do circo.

"Toc Toc! Adivinha quem é?"

"TY LEE! Minha estrela, você voltou."

"Sim, para ficar dessa vez."

"Graças a Agni! Estamos quase indo à falência."

"Por quê?"

"Guerra Civil." Ele disse. "Os últimos seis anos não foram fáceis, a guerra da princesa com o irmão pelo trono depois que o Avatar matou o Senhor do Fogo, a nação dividida... E as pessoas sabiam de você."

"O que?"

"Eles souberam que você trabalhava aqui, e que era aliada de Azula..."

"Mas eu me juntei ao Zuko antes do avatar vencer Ozai."

"Eu sei, mas as pessoas não, mas agora tudo está diferente, você é uma heroína de guerra."

"Eu vou te ajudar a se recuperar."

"Obrigado Ty. Tire um tempo para descansar, hoje é nossa última apresentação na capital. Amanhã erguemos a tenda e partimos para a província de Fa, depois para Hue e depois para a província de Hu. Ah, fale com Hong, ele vai te apresentar a nossa nova acrobata."

"Nova?"

"Sim, ela se juntou a nós há pouco tempo. Você vai gostar dela."

* * *

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" 

A Tribo da Água do Sul estava reunida no seu novo porto, não tão pomposo quanto o da Tribo do Norte, mas agora tão seguro quanto.

"Eu preciso fazer isso Katara. É parte do meu dever."

"Vou sentir sua falta Aang."

"Eu também vou sentir a sua, mas mando carta toda a semana, juro. E quando eu voltar, nos casamos."

"Vou sentir sua falta também Aang." Disse Sokka abraçando o amigo. "E é bom você me mandar cartas também."

"Eu vou!" Disse sorrindo.

Após as despedidas o Avatar subiu nas costas do bisão e partiu para o Templo do Ar do Oeste.

* * *

"Isso vai arder um pouco no começo," disse Lin "mas depois alivia." 

"Certo!" respondeu "Ilah".

Quando a garota aplicou o creme sobre a queimadura, Azula sentiu quase como se estivesse levando o golpe de Zuko novamente. A pele derretida e a carne queimada ardiam como se o sol estivesse estacionado ali, mas dessa vez ela não foi pega de surpresa pela dor e conseguiu manter o rosto impassível, apesar de não evitar a lagrima que escorreu pela face esquerda da jovem mulher.

Lin deu uma risadinha, "Você é bem forte, só uma lágrima." Ela começou a colocar uma bandagem sobre a ferida que toma a parte de baixo do rosto do lado esquerdo, descia pelo pescoço e ia até pouco acima do seio esquerdo e descia até o vale dos seios. "Vai começar a refrescar agora."

Azula sentiu uma onda de alivio percorrer todo o ferimento e a dor parar completamente.

"Obrigado..." Disse em sussurro quase inconsciente.

"Nada." Disse a menina sorrindo. "Long, venha aqui."

Azula viu próximo a porta um menino de uns 11 anos, parecia tímido, tinha o cabelo curto cortado de forma irregular e os olhos cinzas claros. Ele se aproximou lentamente ligeiramente vermelho.

"Olá moça. Desculpe ter enfiado um graveto na sua queimadura."

Azula ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, estava fraca demais pra desperdiçar palavras ou poder no pivete.

"O que houve com o seu cabelo?" Azula perguntou impulsivamente.

"Ele queimou o cabelo tentando fazer dobra de Fogo, mas ele é um horror."

"Pare de falar nisso, eu já desisti de fazer a porcaria da dobra."

"Você desistiu porque errou uma vez e queimou o cabelo?" Perguntou Azula.

"Sim!"

"Você foi mais esperto que meu irmão!"

"Ele queimou a mão?"

"Não... Deixe pra lá."

O silencio imperou por alguns segundos, como se as almas estivessem passando pela casa, mas um som interrompeu as suas passagens.

GROW!!!!!!!!

Era o estomago de Azula

"Uau! Eu nunca ouvi o estoma do Hung roncar assim depois de voltar do exercito!" Disse Long excitado!!!

"Quer comer algo Ilah?"

Ainda meio envergonhada Azula simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

* * *

Seus pés tocavam a terra que lhe mostrava o caminho, a cada passo se aproximava mais da pessoa que ainda lhe era familiar, apesar dos anos de distancia. 

"Toph?"

"Oi mãe!"

A senhora Bei Fong correu pra abraçar a filha.

"Meu Deus Toph, como você cresceu, já está da minha altura é tão te ver de novo."

"É bom... Sentir você mãe."

"Desculpe..."

Mas Toph ignorou isso e abraçou a mãe com mais força. "Como está o papai?"

"Ele está em Ba Sing Se, ele vai ficar tão feliz quando te encontrar aqui, mas por hora, venha, vamos conversar um pouco."

* * *

Era sem duvidas o caldo de carne mais ralo que Azula já tinha comido na vida, e sem duvida também a fome era o melhor dos temperos. Virou o conteúdo da tigela goela abaixo, sobre os olhares admirados de Lin e Long. 

"Bom trabalho Azula, sua educação esta assustando até mesmo os plebeus..." Ela pensou.

"Nossa você tá com fome heim!" Disse Lin sorrindo.

"Ah é que eu..."

"Está com fome, percebemos." Long também sorria. "Você é do exercito não é? Eu ouvi dizer que só existem 40 soldados mulheres ao todo em toda a Nação do Fogo. Qual era a sua patente? Como veio parar aqui? Se estava no exercito você deveria ser boaAAI!" Long só parou quando levou uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Long vai devagar." Disse Lin entre os dentes.

"Estamos ajudando ela, temos o direito de saber."

Azula ponderou por um segundo.

"Eu era uma capitã da 12ª divisão de dobradores." As palavras saiam quase naturalmente da boca dela.

"Era Aliada do Príncipe Zuko ou da Princesa Azula?"

"Príncipe!" – Ela disse rápido, sabia que Zuko deveria estar atrás dos que se aliaram a ela.

"Você deve estar feliz pela Princesa ter morrido." Disse Ling "Bebendo" mais de sua comida. "Algumas pessoas estão, outras nem tanto..."

"A princesa morreu?" Perguntou Azula interessada.

"Sim, cremaram o corpo dela ontem à noite e o príncipe Zuko foi declarado Senhor do Fogo."

Azula permaneceu em silencio processando o que havia escutado.

"Você deve estar feliz com isso, era aliada do príncipe." – Disse Long.

"Claro que estou... Acharam o corpo da Princesa?"

"Sim, eu soube que o próprio príncipe Zuko a derrotou..."

"Hum." Foi tudo o que Azula disse.

'Zuko não sabia... Ninguém sabia somente, Ozai...'

"Creio que seja melhor eu ir embora." – Disse abruptamente...

"Por quê? Sua queimadura ainda não sarou, você pode ficar mais algum tempo..."

Azula pensou um pouco, a garota tinha razão, ela teria que ficar quieta até as coisas se acalmarem. Ela não tinha certeza que Zuko achava que ela estava morta, afinal ele havia mentido sobre o corpo dela... Seria melhor fingir, ficar com aquelas crianças e usar seu melhor porte de atriz. Olhou para Lin e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela ficaria ali até recuperar as forças.

* * *

Aang chegou no Templo do Ar do Oeste sem maiores contratempos. Segundo sua última conversa com Roku ele deveria ir para o templo e esperar a chegada de um enviado e meditar nesses espaço de tempo. 

Olhando em volta, Aang viu as ruínas do velho templo, e os últimos traços de seu povo e respirou fundo.

* * *

Apesar de sua mãe praticamente não conseguir soltar seu ombro, Toph estava feliz. Era maravilhoso poder passar um tempo com sua mãe direito novamente. Pelos últimos 6 anos e meio Toph havia tido pouco tempo para passar com os pais, era maravilhoso poder parar e conversar com calma e quem sabe até simplesmente curtir a presença de sua mãe. 

"... E então seu pai teve que ir à Ba Sing Se, mas ele deve estar de volta em alguns dias. Ah, Toph ele vai ficar tão feliz por você ter vindo! Ele ficou tão orgulhoso quando o Rei da Terra lhe deu o titulo de Dama de Guerra e heroína nacional."

"Eu fico feliz que vocês tenham finalmente me entendido."

"Bem, na verdade, não entendemos, mas não tivemos outra escolha... Você simplesmente, foi..."

Toph sentiu o coração de sua mãe pular, apreensivo.

"Eu estou bem, e estou aqui, é isso o que importa."

"Tem razão." E pela décima vez a mãe dela a abraçou...

* * *

Após a guerra, com a dissolução do Dai Li, as coisas em Ba Sing Se não ficaram tão boas quanto se pensava, na verdade o povo se revoltara contra a monarquia e a falta de liberdade. Por muitos anos o Dai Li foi usado como um cala-boca nas massas, com a desculpa de estar protegendo os tesouros culturais de Ba Sing Se, mas com a traição de Long Feng e a aliança do Dai Li com Azula, o Grupo foi desfeito e substituido pela guarda real, mais pólitica e respeitosa com o povo. 

Kuei era um bom rei, bom mesmo, após perceber seu erro tem feito de tudo para deixar o povo feliz sem abrir mão de uma dinastia que ele havia herdado dos pais. Felizmente, ele teve a sorte de conseguir dois conselheiros muito bons, e agora o povo começava a se acalmar.

Smelerbee nunca ia se acostumar com aquelas roupas, mesmo elas sendo confortáveis e tal, as roupas da corte nunca seriam exatamente o que ela gostaria de vestir, mas o trabalho compensava apesar de ser duro (e de ela jamais imaginar que poderia ser tão política), ela também não gostava de ser chamada de Lady Rei (seu verdadeiro nome, ela já quase tinha o esquecido), a única coisa que ela realmente gostava era de poder estar em contato com Longshot (capitão Yan), que agora era capitão da guarda real.

"Lady Rei?"

"Sim Jin?"

"O Rei Kuei pede a sua presença na livraria em meia hora."

"Estarei lá Jin."

Continua...

N/A: Primeira Fic séria e primeira mesmo no É uma fic sobre redenção mais centrada na Azula, coloquei o que acontece com todos os personagens mais com uma questão de situar todo mundo, porque até o terceiro capitulo a coisa vai ser mais a Azula mesmo e ai depois os outros personagens entram e vão fazer parte do todo da Fic. Também tem alguns poucos OCs mas a história é centrada nos personagens do Desenho mesmo.

Acho que essa fic vai ter uns 10 capítulos, mas pode variar pra mais ou menos.

Ah propósito, a idéia inicial é fazer um Azulaang, mas juro por tudo o que há de avatariano que vai ter subtexto.

Mandem Reviews, plz.


	2. O Tigre

**Disclaimer: Avatar pertence à Viacon e criadores. Personagens originais pertencem a mim.**

Capitulo 2 – O Tigre.

O sol já havia se posto, Lin e Long estavam na cama dormindo, mas Azula observava o teto pensando em que faria a seguir.

Não tinha certeza se Zuko achava que ela estava morta, ele poderia estar simplesmente mentindo para o povo, a família real fazia isso há anos... Por outro lado Zuko nunca havia gostado da idéia de mentir para o povo deles, isso faria com que ele caísse mais rápido ainda, ele não tinha um pulso forte, ele não merecia o trono de Agni.

Não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria viver com aquelas crianças e mais ainda fingir, sem falar no sonho que havia tido, não que os sonhos a perturbassem tanto assim, mas esse tinha algo mais...

Passou mais algumas horas olhando o teto, até o sono a vencer.

_Ele era o fogo, eternamente jovem, que apagava e a ascendia porem imortal. Todo dia, ele se elevava para iluminar o mundo, mas por 100 anos teve sua visão nublada, pelo desequilíbrio dos elementos, e por seis anos ele observou os dois herdeiros a seu trono._

_E esperou._

_Mas havia chegado à hora..._

"_Você tem o coração no lugar errado..."_

Era a mesma nevoa pegajosa e espessa que inundava seus pulmões, e não há deixavam respirar direito. Ela ficou parada lá, tentado respirar melhor e achar uma saída da névoa, quando sentiu uma presença.

Se voltou para olhar, mas sentiu uma espada atravessar o lado esquerdo de seu peito e ser retirada. Ela se voltou e viu o Espírito azul, quando ele deu o segundo golpe, ela rapidamente tirou a camisa que usava e a prendeu a espada com a qual ele a atacou e a pegou para si.

O Ar pesava mais ainda, ela sabia que não conseguiria dobrar o fogo sem controlar a respiração, por isso teria que se virar com a espada.

Momentos tensos se passaram, onde ela encarou o espírito por algum tempo. Seu peito arfava sob o pano que o cobria e o frio da névoa começava a tornar os braços da jovem dobradora pesados e incessíveis, mas ela manteve a estância firme. Se perguntava o que o Espírito fazia ali, porque ele?

Quando o espírito atacou, foi difícil mover os braços, mas ela deteve o primeiro golpe, mos os seguintes foram ágeis e cada vez mais difíceis de se reter, o segundo passou raspando, o terceiro fez um corte em seu braço e o quarto entrou no peito dela, do lado direito dessa vez, e dessa vez ela olhou para o espírito, e sua mascara inumana assustada...

"Como...?" – Ela perguntou recuando e apertando o peito onde o a espada atravessou tentando deter o rio de sangue que escorria, e o espírito nada disse, apenas a olhou.

'É real demais... Isso não pode ser um sonho... '

E caiu para trás e fechou os olhos, sentiu a nevoa se desfazer, a umidade e frio irem embora, e por alguns segundo ficou confortável, mas isso não durou muito, pois o calor e a claridade só faziam almentar.

Azula abriu os olhos com o sol brilhando em sua face, forte como sol de meio dia e só parecia esquentar. O sol a cegava, esquentava seu rosto e só parecia ficar maior e mais próximo de uma maneira desesperadora.

"Lin, LIN!"

E assim Lin foi expulsa de um sonho maravilhoso com o menino mais lindo da vila...

"Ahn... O que é Long?" – Ela respondeu Sonolenta...

"Ilah, eu acho que tem alguma coisa de errado com ela..."

"_Chegou à hora de cumpri sua missão..."_

"Long, pega a água do rio, ainda deve estar fria."

O Calor estava insuportável, sua cabeça não funcionava e seus nervos a flor da pele não aliviavam a situação, ela fechava os olhos, mas a luz passava pelas pálpebras nada ajudava. Então, olhou para o lado e viu ali deitado um tigre.

O animal parecia não ligar para o calor, apenas estava deitado lá, como se estivesse no local mais fresco do mundo olhando para ela.

De repente ocorreu a Azula que aquele era o momento (ou sonho, ela já não sabia mais) mais estranho da sua vida...

Fechou e apertou os olhos, e quando os abriu de novo sentiu algo sobre sua barriga, era o tigre que estava deitado ali, plácido e calmo.

_Chegou a hora de corrigir._

Azula acordou coberta em suor. Já era noite, e era a lua que brilhava. Ela nunca havia pensado que nem por alguns minutos iria preferir a Lua ao Sol, mas mesmo deixando sua dobra fraca, o frio da noite e da Lua eram um alivio depois de uma noite e um dia de sonhos confusos e febre.

Dessa vez havia sido como se ela tivesse sido engolida pelo sol. Nunca havia sentido tanto calor, alem do mesmo nevoeiro do sonho anterior, que tinha tido no celeiro e o Espírito Azul, mas agora havia o tigre algo sobre "corrigir os erros", e mudar as coisas, mas ela não havia entendido nada...

Principalmente não entendia era a parte de corrigir... Corrigir o que? Ela não fez nada alem de ser uma filha leal ao seu pai e sua nação e defender o lugar do fogo, como o elemento superior, o que há der errado com isso?

"Oi!" Azula ouviu a voz e se virou para encontrar Lin. "Você está melhor?" A garota esfregava os olhos.

"Sim!" Respondeu simplesmente. "Foi você que cuidou de mim?"

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça parou ao lado e começou a olhar para lua também, após uns segundos de silencio, falou: "Não houve muito que fazer na verdade, a febre se estabilizou com um pouco de água, depois eu sabia que bastaria você suar que a febre iria embora sozinha. Você é forte, com certeza sairia bem daquela."

"Você é bem inteligente e tem um conhecimento muito grande para a sua idade." Comentou Azula... "Foi uma atitude bem tola em simplesmente acolher um desconhecido." Disse quase do nada, mas era uma coisa que estava passando pela sua cabeça.

"Eu já disse: A guerra acabou, não há perigo."

"Ainda assim..." Nem Azula sabia por que dizia aquilo. Enquanto tivesse abrigo e comida que importava o motivo de a garota a receber e cuidar dela?

"Eu sei..." Admitiu Lin.

"E fez mesmo assim?"

"Eu não pensei nas coisas desse jeito... Sabe, você foi a primeira pessoa que eu encontro no meu celeiro com uma queimadura no corpo. E no final das contas, você era uma soldada aliada do príncipe então não há o que temer..."

"E como você sabe tanto sobre curas?" Mudou de assunto.

"Velho senhor Mong, as pessoas da vila o achavam maluco, mas ele era um gênio. Foi ele que me ensinou a fazer ungüentos para queimaduras, assim que soube que o Long queria aprender a fazer dobra de fogo. Também foi o senhor Mong quem me falou tudo sobre Lady Ilah. Ele disse que conheceu pessoalmente e que ela foi a única pessoa na qual se podia acreditar em tudo de bom que se dissesse."

Azula sabia dessas coisas todas e na verdade sempre havia admirado a sua avó (apesar de não tê-la conhecido), uma mulher tão digna que seu primeiro filho foi nomeado em sua honra.

Ilah havia morrido no parto de seu segundo filho, e Azulon sempre havia culpado Ozai por isso, um pouco como Ozai sempre havia culpado Zuko por Ursa ir embora.

"O senhor Mong" continuou Lin "também cuidou de mim e de Long quando meus morreram até o nosso irmão voltar da guerra entre as nações, e depois por algum tempo quando começou a guerra de Fogo."

"Guerra de Fogo" era o nome que o povo tinha posto na briga dela com o Zuko pelo trono. Ocorreu-lhe que as pessoas em suas famílias sempre fizeram escolhas erradas sobre quem seria o próximo governante, Azulon preferia a Iroh a seu pai, e seu pai foi o Senhor do Fogo, Seu pai a preferia a Zuko e Zuko era o Senhor do Fogo... Ao menos por enquanto...

"E você, tem família?"

"Não!" Respondeu 'com toda a sinceridade', como sempre, apesar de a imagem de seu pai ter imediatamente passado pela sua cabeça. "Sou órfã."

"Bem, eu também sou... Agora." Sorriu Lin, tristemente. "Sobrou um pouco de comida. Está com fome?"

"Pesando bem... Estou!"

"O senhor Young nos deu um pouco de massa, então a comida está menos rala hoje."

E entraram.

* * *

O sol amanhecia sobre o palácio da Nação do Fogo, normalmente há essa hora, Zuko estaria treinando dobra de fogo, mas ele tinha cabeça para aquilo no momento, decidiu apenas se sentar sob o sol e pensar um pouco. 

Estava sob muita pressão ultimamente, havia assumido o trono há uma semana, tinha um casamento marcara dali a um mês, além de as palavras de seu tio Iroh não saírem de sua cabeça.

Poderia Azula estar viva mesmo? Não, não era possível, mesmo sem um corpo, ele tinha certeza que ninguém jamais teria sobrevivido a aquilo, pelo menos não a um golpe daqueles bem em cima do coração.

"Ah, porque me preocupo com isso?" – Disse para si mesmo. "Já tenho bastantes problemas reais, porque me preocupar com os imaginários?"

"Falando sozinho?" – Perguntou uma voz atrás dele, uma voz que ele conhecia bem.

Mai sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Falando comigo mesmo!" – Ele respondeu.

"Como você consegue acordar tão cedo?"

"Levanto-me com o sol." Ouviu um sutil bocejo de Mai. Sorriu. "Aparentemente você não."

"Fiquei conversando com Lady Ursa até bem tarde e..." ela ficou calada por alguns segundos "ela parece estar melhor."

Zuko sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando. "Isso é muito bom."

Outro bocejo. Outro sorriso.

"Me pergunto o que te tirou da cama tão cedo..."

"Falcão mensageiro, minha mãe mandou a carta mais cedo por causa da noticia do nosso casamento."

"Então, como estão as coisas?"

"Bem, Tom-Tom está indo muito bem na escola, meu pai está se saindo bem administrando a província de Chong e minha mãe quase teve um ataque do coração com a noticia... Normal."

Zuko fez que sim com a cabeça. "Então está tudo bem."

"E você?" – Perguntou Mai.

"Eu estou bem."

"Não! Tem alguma coisa te preocupando."

"Tio Iroh acha que Azula pode estar viva..."

"É, isso também me ocorreu..."

Essas palavras surpreenderam Zuko. "Você também?"

"Bem, se tratando de Azula, ela pode muito bem estar viva."

"Eu a atingi bem no coração."

"Talvez esse fosse o problema, não tenho certeza que houvesse algo ali, mas mesmo que Azula esteja viva, o que ela vai fazer? Todos os generais que se aliaram a ela estão presos o Dai Li foi deportado para o Reino da Terra e sumariamente executados, o povo está cansando de guerras, e se ela estiver viva ela só pode estar entre eles, se revelar quem é vai ser presa, SE ela estiver viva, está de mãos atadas, se ela está morta, não há com que se preocupar."

"Eu vou treinar." Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se levantar. "Obrigado!" E a beijou.

E não foi qualquer beijo, foi um da classe: "Vou pro campo de batalha".

A realeza da Nação do Fogo era pouco dada a demonstrações de carinho. Ainda mais um beijo daqueles, não que não tivesse acontecido antes, mas um beijo com tal envolvimento de línguas, com tal ligação de lábios, braço na cintura, mão na nuca, corpos próximos (e por Agni, ele estava sem camisa) e tão forte que ela involuntariamente cravou as unhas tingidas de preto nas costas dele... Com tal vontade, só antes de missões de vida ou morte... Ela até que poderia se acostumas com aquilo...

Depois de certa eternidade curta (ou foi assim que pareceu a Mai).

"Nossa! Eu planejava ir dormir agora, mas eu perdi o sono."

"Então já sei como te acordar quando nós nos casarmos."

Mai respirou fundo: "Mal posso esperar." Ah, sem duvidas ela podia se acostumar com aquilo...

E enquanto voltava para o castelo, ocorreu-lhe que provavelmente levaria muito tempo para ficar entediada de novo.

Zuko por outro lado, pensou que se o poder da dobra de fogo vem das emoções ele tinha poder pra lutar uma guerra sozinho.

* * *

Ursa já havia acordado uma hora antes de o sol nascer. Nos últimos dias, não havia dormido bem, sabia que não poderia ter feito nada por Azula, mas ela ainda assim era sua filha e ela não estava lá. 

Sempre havia pensado que havia algo de errado com Azula, no modo dela agir, o desprezo pelos sentimentos dos outros, ela conseguia ser pior que Ozai, porque até mesmo ele conseguia mostrar sentimentos... As vezes... Bem relutantemente... Mas ainda assim era algo. Azula parecia ser movida única e exclusivamente pelo que ela queria, e porque iria magoar os outros... Porque ela era assim?

Ursa Jamais entenderia...

Ela tinha um ímpeto de rezar pela alma da filha, mas por alguma razão, não conseguia, como se não houvesse nada pelo qual rezar, e isso a assustava.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e lavou sua mente das memória de sua filha...

Estava com fome, não havia comido direito nos dias anteriores, e alem do mais tinha que preparar o café da manhã do "hospede especial" e depois tomar chá com Iroh.

* * *

Lin acordou e arrumou a cama, foi para o celeiro para ordenhar o porcovaca e pegar alguns ovos para fazer o café da manhã, mas ao passar pela cozinha para ir pro celeiro, viu que o leite e os ovos já estavam lá. 

Por volta de uma hora mais tarde enquanto Lin e Long tomavam o café, "Ilah" chegou.

"Bom dia Ilah!!!" – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom dia!" – Respondeu Azula, bem menos animada.

"Nossa, você parece meio... Frustrada!" – Disse Lin.

"Nada demais." Respondeu.

"Foi você quem pos os ovos e o leite na cozinha hoje de manha Ilah?"

"Sim! Acordo bem cedo coisa de... Soldado."

"Você sabe ordenhar porcovacas?" – Perguntou Lin.

"Aprendi no exercito." – Na realidade foi uma estranha curiosidade de criança que lhe ocorreu quando estava em uma das fazendas da família, um dos ordenhadores a ensinou. Depois ela queimou a mão dele por algum motivo que já não se recordava (que a fazia sorrir ao lembrar da cara do homem), mas não vinha ao caso.

Long deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Lin e disse algo como "Fala!" em um tom inaudível que era perfeitamente audível.

"Hum-Hum!" Lin limpou a garganta. "Bem Ilah, já que o assunto está em afazeres da fazenda, bem, eu... Você sabe, você está morando aqui e tudo mais, e Hung ainda vai levar um tempo para voltar do quartel então, nós, digo, eu e Long estamos meio atarefados sabe... Então gostaríamos de... Bem..."

"Pode ajudar a gente a cuidar da fazenda?" – Disse Long sem rodeios.

'Que outra escolha tenho? A queimadura ainda arde, e essa menina é útil.' pensou Azula... "Claro! Ajudo sim!" Disse para as crianças.

"Nascida com Sorte." Pensou amargamente. "Sei..."

Como se não bastasse naquela manhã, ter descoberto que já não podia mais fazer nem a mais básica, das dobras de fogo...

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Segundo capitulo Up! 

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de esse ser um capitulo de transição e isso ser meio chatinho um pouco mais sobre a família do fogo aqui, gosto deles (convenhamos que se não gostasse não estaria escrevendo uma fic sobre a Azula).

É duro escrever sobre a Mai e a Ursa, a Mai porque ela só aparece no desenho passando por uma fase de adolescente Emo-Góticas que sempre passa quando se chega à vida adulta e por nós não sabermos sobre o que ela realmente pensa, e a Ursa porque ela e os sentimentos dela em relação a Azula, principalmente, não são citados também.

Também teve esse sonho da Azula, cheio de simbolismos e completamente doido, mas acreditem, eu vou explicar, foi complicado de se entender, e de se fazer também, coloquei um monte de simbologia e fiz umas pesquisas legais. Espero que a explicação satisfaça.

O momento "Maiko" está dedicado a minha amiga Ísis (como você pediu moça XD)


	3. Os Convites e o Circo

**Disclaimer: Essa é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos, eu não sou dona de Avatar e de nenhum de seus personagens, estes pertencem a criadores e a Viacon. Personagens originais me pertencem...**

**Interlúdio:**

O circo viajava pela noite, e em uma das carruagens, Yahna, uma velha vidente da tribo da água via o desejo divino...

Remexendo a tina prateada de água, a vidente lia a sorte de um desconhecido.

"Hum... Um coração fora do lugar... Que perdeu tudo até mesmo o que nunca a pertenceu de verdade... O espírito... Aqui representado como um medo interno... Hum... O tigre... Símbolo das mudanças... A fúria do Sol, o fogo que queima uma alma enevoada pela a confusão... Um deus entre o perdão e a punição... Ele pende para o perdão, já que quer provar a própria habilidade de renovar o velho... Sangue novo para o trono..." – parou e olhou para as cartas... "Que confusão..." – Suspirou...

"YAHNA!" Bateram em sua porta...

"Diga."

Entrou Hyn, um tratador de animais. "Yahna, estamos chegando a província de Hu!" e saiu...

"Hu!" disse a velha, depois sorriu... "Esses deuses são geniais..."

**Capitulo 3 - O Circo e os convites.**

O Sol iluminava a tenda recém montada do circo e uma jovem mulher que colocava a perna atrás da cabeça com toda a naturalidade do mundo ao lado de uma adolescente que fazia o mesmo com a mesma naturalidade. Em sincronia elas abaixaram as pernas ao mesmo tempo e uma deu uma cambalhota surpreendente.

"Você é muito boa..." Disse Ty Lee quando Naru aterrisou na sua frente.

"Estou honrada." A menina se inclinou diante dela...

"E muito formal também sabia". Sorriu. "Vem, vamos comer algo."

Já fazia uma semana que ela estava de volta ao circo e as coisas estavam começando a ficar bem para ela. O circo estava recebendo mais visitas, e ela e Naru trabalhavam muito bem juntas e ela havia voltado a fazer o que gostava.

"TY LEE!" Era Yang, um dos palhaços. Um tanto gorducho e muito engraçado...

"Ty, chegou um falcão mensageiro pra você." Disse o palhaço ofegante...

"Obrigada!" Ty Lee deu um beijinho no rosto rechonchudo do palhaço que saiu a fazer uma espécie de dança feliz. Ty Lee sorriu, mas a expressão dela mudou ao ver o selo real no pergaminho.

Abriu a carta meio hesitante. Naru observou a expressão de Ty Lee voltar para o normal e depois partir para extrema alegria e finalmente; Ty Lee também fazia a dança feliz... Naru não estava entendendo nada...

"Que houve Ty?"

"Minha melhor amiga vai se casar."

"Com quem?"

"O Senhor do Fogo!"

* * *

Depois da conversa com Lin e Long, Azula começou a fazer coisas que nunca havia pensado (ou desejado) fazer antes, como limpar um celeiro, fazer comida e pescar. 

Apesar de um começo difícil, depois de algum tempo, estranhamente começou a haver um senso de fazer todas essas coisas com perfeição, era quase que uma forma de se atar a sua antiga vida, apesar de toda a vez que ela olhava orgulhosa par algo que ela fez bem na casa sempre lhe ocorreria que àquelas horas treinando sob o sol afetaram sua cabeça.

Alem do que ela estava sinceramente surpresa com o próprio poder de atuação e paciência, digo, ela sabia que era capaz de fingir qualquer coisa, mas não que poderia manter o personagem do soldado por tanto tempo, até histórias de guerra ela contava para as crianças (que não eram tão mentiras, afinal ela havia estado em duas guerras...)

E todas as noites ela tinha sonhos com de pessoas que ela nunca havia visto morrendo queimadas... E era tão real... E para ela não eram só as imagens, eram cheiros, o calor do fogo, a altura dos gritos, e toda a noite ela acordava aborrecida com aqueles sonhos eles não a deixavam dormir direito, mais ainda. Ela sinceramente preferia os delírios de febre...

No momento estava sozinha na casa, Long e Lin haviam ido até a cidade, vender seu pouco produto de lavoura, ela esperava que Lin voltasse logo, a queimadura já estava quase cicatrizando, mas ainda ardia de uma maneira tão incrivelmente desconfortável.

Porem eram tantas as coisas desconfortáveis na vida dela, e ela agüentava muito bem, era desconfortável não usar o próprio nome, era desconfortável morar com crianças e principalmente, era desconfortável não poder dobrar e saber que seu irmão estava no SEU trono, governando SEU país.

Sua dobra, seu titulo, tudo o que a fazia poderosa havia sumido, só lhe restava sua inteligência e seu poder de atuação e isso deveria bastar por enquanto, ela ainda precisava de um plano, uma forma de voltar a capital, mas não agora, ela estava muito fraca e desprotegida sem sua dobra... Ela se sentia como um animal ferido e acuado.

Em sempre pensava em sua dobra! Como ela poderia simplesmente sumir?

Essas coisas não aconteciam assim. Certa vez Li a havia contado sobre a ira de Agni, como ele poderia bloquear o poder das pessoas que iam contra os desejos dele...

Ouviu um barulho na porta e depois Lin e Long entraram.

"CIRCO!!!" Gritou Long entrando na casa. "UHU!!!" E entrou correndo para o quarto.

"O circo está na cidade, compramos três entradas para o Show de hoje a noite." – Disse Lin entrando depois do irmão

"Três?"

"É, compramos uma pra você também. Tínhamos umas peças de cobre a mais já que tínhamos mais coisas pra vender graças a sua ajuda" sorriu abertamente "e além do mais você precisa de divertir, não sai de casa desde que chegou..."

"Que circo é esse?" – Perguntou Azula meio hesitante...

"O Circo Viajante da Nação do Fogo, eles estão correndo todas as províncias apresentando a acrobata nova deles e parece que a outra voltou a se apresentar."

"Ty Lee não é?" – Perguntou Azula.

"É sim..." – Respondeu Lin. "Você a conheceu?"

"Não, mas a vi se apresentar... Ela é muito boa..."

Passaram-se alguns segundos em silencio que foram interrompidos somente por Long passando correndo pelo meio da casa gritando: "CIRCO CIRCO CIRCO!!!" desesperadamente...

"Alguma noticia?" – Disse Azula depois que Long saiu da sala...

"Como assim?" – Perguntou, Lin olhando as entradas com certa fascinação...

"Alguma outra noticia, não vou à cidade há tempos..."

"Ah, bem... Noticia nenhuma de importante, só uns boatos..."

"Boatos são sempre interessantes não acha?"

"É..." Disse Lin, e ficou em silencio por algum tempo...

"Fala logo de uma vez." Disse Azula, mostrando que seus velhos modos não haviam morrido...

"Ah, certo!" Falou a menina meio surpresa com os modos de Azula... "O boato é que o senhor do fogo vai casar."

"Os boatos dizem com quem?" Perguntou Azula encarando a garota...

"Os boatos dizem que é uma Dama da corte que ele conhece há anos, mas não dizem quem..."

'Só pode ser a Mai...' – Pensou Azula... 'Já estava na hora Zuzu... Quatro anos atrasado...'

"Eu to doida pra ver os acrobatas, e os palhaços também e os mágicos de fogo." – Comentou Lin com um grande sorriso...

"É, eu também quero ver os acrobatas." – Disse Azula sorrindo.

* * *

Jin não poderia deixar de pensar que sua vida estava bem melhor agora. Era a secretaria do rei, (e isso era muito bom para alguém que tinha chegado à cidade como refugiada). Agora ela era encarregada de organizar todos os papeis do soberano no Reino da Terra, marcar conferencias, reuniões, lembra-lo de ir a todas elas e uma vez ou outra das uns conselhos extra oficiais (e não políticos) se os dois estivessem absolutamente sós. 

Nesse exato momento levava ao Rei uma mensagem mandada pelo homem que ela teimosamente ainda chamava de Lee. Deu duas batidas na porta do escritório do rei:

"Vossa Majestade?"

"Entre Jin!" Ela entrou e foi recebida por Bosco. O velho Urso se aproximou e roçou o focinho na mão de Jin e recebeu de presente um afago e um "Olá Bosco."

Recuperando o porte sério Jin se curvou e falou com seu soberano.

"Vossa Alteza, recebemos uma mensagem oficial do Senhor do Fogo Zuko."

"Ah, por favor, não me diga que a irmã dele ainda está viva." – Falou o Rei exasperado... Estava atolado em papelada, com problemas com o povo e a ampliação de Ba-Sing-Se, Azula estar viva só poderia trazer mais problemas.

"Não senhor." Disse Jin sorrindo. "É um convite de casamento."

"O que?"

"Um convite para o casamento do Senhor do Fogo Zuko e Lady Mai." "

Oh não!!!" – Disse Kuei apertando os olhos estressado...

"O que houve Majestade?" – Perguntou Jin confusa...

"Eu não posso sair de Ba-Sing-Se, Jin. Ainda há muita reserva em relação à Nação do Fogo, mas se eu não for ao casamento do Senhor do Fogo, eu posso despertar a ira dos Generais, e eles podem pressioná-lo a recomeçar a guerra." Kuei permaneceu em silencio por alguns segundos.

"Mas porque eles poderiam querer recomeçar essa guerra?"

"Pelo desfecho, depois de 100 anos de guerra, nenhum dos exércitos realmente pode ser chamado de o ganhador da guerra. Os Generais estão frustrados com isso. E ainda por cima com últimos seis anos de impasse entre ele a irmã... Nem mesmo a execução do Dai Li eles se acalmaram..." – Kuei voltou a apertar os olhos com os dedos... "Jin, me deixe só, sim?"

"Sim, Majestade!"

* * *

Quando se passa um mês sozinho num templo que não vê viva alma há anos, há coisas que você pode fazer, como por exemplo, usar a dobra de ar para limpar cada cantinho do local, procurar e observar bichinhos por horas, meditar, treinar, escrever suas memórias e ter uma ou outra idéia idiota como tentar fazer a barba usando dobra de fogo (não que ele tivesse feito mesmo isso, mas ele teve a idéia). 

E o pior é que ele só estava lá há uma semana.

Fora as cartas trocadas com a Katara, Aang estava sozinho... Bem, na verdade haviam Appa e Momo... Colocando em perspectiva isso era melhor que as reuniões políticas nas quais ele tinha que se envolver às vezes. E de um certo ponto de vista, ficar só era bom, ajudava a ver as coisas com clareza e se desatar mais ainda do mundo físico, mas o mundo físico chamou alto como um silvo de gavião...

Literalmente.

"Obrigado, rapaz!" Agradeceu Aang ao gavião, que lhe lançou um olhar estranho e subiu voou. Aang leu a carta, com o convite de casamento de Zuko.

"Um, bom, finalmente..." Murmurou Aang, um pouco aliviado... Afinal todo mundo sábia que Zuko ia ficar com a Mai (apesar de boa parte do seu alivio ter sido porque agora Zuko iria casar, ele poderia ficar com Katara em paz... Não que realmente houvesse algo entre os dois, mas ele sempre havia tido esse sentimento estranho em relação aos dois que... Ah, bem, esquece).

'Bem, não vou poder ir mesmo... Preciso de mais tempo pra meditar e a pessoa que eu tenho que guiar ainda não chegou...' – Pensou. Sentou no chão e pegou papel e tinta dentro da bolsa e começou a escrever duas cartas, umas para Katara (a da semana) e outra para Zuko, pedindo desculpas pela ausência.

Depois de escrever as cartas, atou uma ao gavião e outra a Momo, e ambos os animais partiram em direção ao sul.

Deitado no chão, Aang fechava os olhos sob o sol do meio dia, aproveitando os raios cálidos. "Eu não sei quem é esse cara que me falaram pra esperar," Pensou... "mas ele bem que poderia vir mais rápido." E colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

* * *

Ok, ela nunca havia sido uma grande fã da inércia, nem mesmo o metal e as pedras ficavam paradas com ela por perto, mas ficar em casa sem fazer nada depois de praticamente 6 anos de trabalho, era muito bom. 

Você realmente nunca dá muito valor para deitar na grama sem uma preocupação na vida, até que nunca mais tem a oportunidade de deitar na grama sem uma preocupação na vida.

Sentir as formigas fazendo sua casa no subterrâneo, os animais que andavam nas redondezas, os guardas rondando a casa e até sua mãe se aproximando pé ante pé dela.

Porém todos esses pisavam a terra, mas o gavião que trazia a mensagem da Nação do Fogo não, e como se isso não fosse o bastante, esse gavião estava com a bolsa de mensagens quebradas, para completar essa conjunção cósmica de azar, a bolsa arrebentou e caiu em um ângulo de 45° diretamente na cara de Toph.

"Auch!!! MERDA!!!"

"TOPH!"

"Desculpe mãe! O que foi isso que me atingiu?"

"É uma carta... Da Nação do Fogo..."

"O que diz?"

A mãe de Toph hesitou um segundo. "É um convite... Para o casamento do Senhor do Fogo Zuko."

"Irritadinho vai se casar hein? Com quem?"

"Lady Mai."

"Zuko e Mai... Eles formam um belo casal, um irritadinho e uma entediada, eles se completam..."

"Toph, não é educado chamar a realeza por apelidos."

"Tecnicamente não é educado chamar ninguém por apedidos, mas em compensação já salvei a vida dos dois, então eu posso."

"Ah Toph..." – A senhora Bei Fong já havia desistido de entender sua filha.

"Quando vai ser o casamento?"

"Daqui a um mês... Nossa tão cedo..." Disse a senhora Bei Fong mais para si mesma.

"Zuko já está atrasado para se casar, ele deveria ter feito isso quando tinha 18 anos e Mai 16, mas ele não quis se casar com ela com ela, pois ele sabia que se Azula vencesse e Mai estivesse casada com ele, ela seria executada com ele, se isso ocorresse toda a família dela seria perseguida, se ele não fosse casado com ela, ela poderia fugir sem problemas, seria considerada uma traidora, mas não significaria uma perseguição para toda a família dela."

"Nossa, Toph, não sabia que você conhecia tão bem a política da Nação do Fogo..."

"Ah, eu e o irritadinho acabamos virando bons amigos com aquela coisa toda de lutar contra o pai de depois contra a irmã dele... No fim ele não era tão mal assim..." – E deu um típico sorriso de escarninho. Quebrado por outra mensagem voadora.

"Mas que droga, esses pássaros tão fazendo mira em mim?"

"Outra mensagem." Disse a senhora Bei Fong sem dar muita atenção a filha. "Dessa vez é da tribo d'água... Sua amiga Katara está mandando noticias. Aparentemente o avatar teve que ir para o templo do Ar do oeste... E aparentemente aquele rapaz, Sokka, pediu aquela guerreira Kyoshi em casamento... Elas também foram condecoradas não é mesmo?"

"Foram!" Disse Toph, mas dessa vez sua voz não saiu da maneira normal.

"Toph, tudo bem?"

"Sim, mãe."

"Ela recusou."

"O que?" Perguntou Toph incrédula.

"A guerreira Kyoshi, a tal Suki, recusou o pedido dele."

"Sério?" Perguntou Toph com um sorriso meio maligno...

"Sim, aparentemente ela está apaixonada por aquele outro rapaz, Haru... Lembro de quando você o trouxe, ele parece ser um bom rapaz, educado, cortes..."

"É Haru é uma boa pessoa e um bom líder... Suki soube escolher bem..."

"Sokka parece ser um bom rapaz também."

"É," disse Toph "mas ele é um idiota..."

Katara nunca havia tido tanto trabalho. Mestra de Dobra, responsável pelo treinamento dos dobradores de guarda da Tribo de Água do Sul heroína e mais recentemente embaixatriz também, bem, não exatamente recente, a função era dela há uns 6 anos, mas que só agora ela era chamada para o dever.

E justo agora, justo para isso...

Casamento do Zuko, ainda por cima com a Mai... A Mai a odiava, e Katara era capaz de entender isso, havia todo um clima estranho entre os dois, como se houvesse uma força empurrando ela e Zuko juntos, quase como mil vozes gritando em uníssono uma palavra de ordem que os designava juntos [estranho, mas nunca ia dar certo, ela sabia, eles eram bons amigos agora.

Bem, o dever chamava, não seria tão ruim assim, Mai e ela poderiam passar a se dar bem... Não poderiam? Poderiam? Bem, ela se dava bem com Ty Lee agora, e ela já havia chamado Ty Lee de aberração de circo... Cinco vezes... Mai poderia perdoa-la por ter beijado Zuko uma única vez...

'Ah, Katara, pare com isso' Disse para si mesma 'Você está noiva do Aang, Zuko vai se casar com Mai, tudo vai ficar bem...'

Quando sua turma de alunos entrou, limpou a cabeça daqueles pensamentos, e começou a dar aula. E mesmo assim ainda lhe ocorreu que ela não era tão confusa quando era mais nova, e recuperou seus modos confiantes para dar aula...

Em outro canto da Tribo de Água do Sul, Sokka sentava desolado sobre um bloco de gelo e pensava em tudo o que vivera até ali. Encontrar Aang, partir para Tribo da Água do Norte, conhecer Suki e Yue, depois partir para encontrar Bumi, dar de cara com Azula, Mai e Ty Lee... E depois Toph...

Ir para a Nação do Fogo, libertar Iroh e pedi-lo para ensinar Aang, de fato, conhecer Ty Lee e Mai de fato, vencer a guerra, voltar para casas... Começo da guerra civil, voltar para Nação do Fogo, encarar aquela maluca da Azula, dar o fora na Toph, e passar dois anos sem vê-la em um romance aos trancos e barrancos com Suki...

Ele sabia que ela não gostava mais dele, mas ele insistiu, porque ele não sabia, era uma daquelas coisas cômodas que você faz porque seria mais fácil que ele admitir que gostava da Toph e Suki do Haru...

Agora lá estava ele, com a bunda no gelo, sem Yue, sem Suki... Sem Toph...

Ele deveria ter ouvido a Ty Lee (não importa o que digam, ela era a melhor nesses assuntos de romance), quando ela disse que ele deveria falar a verdade para Toph e para Suki, e admitir a verdade para ele mesmo...

E agora não tinha mais como mesmo, Suki ia ficar com o Haru, e Toph jamais aceitaria ele de volta, ela era orgulhosa, poderosa e tão melhor que ele de tantas maneiras diferentes que ele não poderia entender se ela o perdoasse... Principalmente depois do que tinha ocorrido em Omashu...

Tia Wu estava certa... "Seu futuro está cheio de luta e angústia, a maior parte, alto-infligida…"

Suspirou...

* * *

Estendendo-se para os céus, as luzes do circo atraiam o seu respeitável publico para o maior espetáculo da terra. Palhaços, domadores, trapezistas, todos com o mesmo nervosismo de palco de sempre. 

O publico se aproximava das entradas, devolvendo as fichas feitas de metal barato que garantiam as entradas, em meio a multidão mal se percebiam as três figuras que se misturavam a multidão.

Enquanto esperava junto ao povo para entrar, Azula se lembrou da ultima vez que tinha pisado ali, pegar Ty Lee e partir para Omashu para pegar Mai e seguir seu irmão e tio... Ela lembrava de ter posto fogo na rede... Aquilo havia sido engraçado, mas havia também sido uma marca forte do momento em que a perseguição ao Avatar começou, dos meses de busca, a luta final, a morte de seu pai...

"RESPEITÁVEL PUBLICO!!!!" – Começou o dono do Circo...

O espetáculo foi muito bem, com a ressalva de Azula ter sentido Long se encolher contra ela quando os palhaços entraram, o que a fez olhar para o garoto com a sobrancelha erguida...

Lin olhou muito impressionada para a exibição de dobra de fogo "mágica" (exibição que, por sinal, Azula achou tediosa), mas o que Azula queria era ver a acrobata.

Ela não sabia muito bem porque, mas havia uma espécie de retorno que ela receberia por poder ver Ty Lee se apresentar novamente, talvez ela desse um jeito de chamar atenção dela e faze-la cair.

Yahna se aproximou da tenta, e observou o povo acomodado nas arquibancadas, seus olhos foram diretamente guiados pelas chamas e viu, entre o fogo de duas tochas a criança nascida com sorte, vestida em roupas de plebéia, cercado de duas criança e deposta de seu poder... A primeira parte ela já havia passado, mas as atitudes dela nessa noite, iam servir muito para as decisões de Agni.

Ty Lee se sentia incomodada com algo, e nada fazia dessa sensação mais desconfortável que estar há 15 metros do chão fazendo acrobacias sem rede (gran finalle), agora ela se sentia estranha, observada, mas não da maneira de sempre, com admiração, ela sentia uma aura confusa, caótica, perdida, e essa aura pertencia a alguém na platéia, e essa pessoa a observava intensamente.

A pequena plataforma que Ty Lee usava para fazer acrobacias começou a aquecer, a corda sobre a qual ficava a plataforma começou a balançar, mas de repente, como começou, parou. Ty Lee recuperou o equilíbrio e seguiu o Show...

"Ilah, onde você vai?" – Perguntou Lin quando Azula se ergueu de repente.

"Tomar um ar..." E rapidamente, saiu.

"Long, você não acha que a Ilah é meio estranha as vezes?"

"É, pó, medo de palhaço tudo bem, mas de um acrobata? A mulher tá lá no alto..."

"..." Lin encarou seu irmão um pouco. "Esquece..."

Do lado de fora da tenda principal Azula esfregava os olhos que ardiam intensamente... O que foi aquilo afinal? Enquanto ela observava sua "amiga" se equilibrando ela começou a sentir os olhos arderem, como se eles estivessem em fogo. Havia alguma coisa com seus olhos, e não era bom, ela não sabia o que era...

"Você fez bem em sair de lá..." Azula ouviu uma voz e olhou para de onde ela vinha, mas tudo o que viu foi uma sombra embaçada devido aos próprios olhos e as luzes das tochas atrás dela... "Se você tivesse continuado lá provavelmente nunca receberia perdão..."

"O que você disse..."

"Você me ouviu, fez bem em sair de lá."

"Do que você está falando?"

"De você e de Agni!"

Azula parou olhando para a velha, sem entender nada...

Não entender nada, por sinal, tinha se tornado uma constante irritante na vida dela...

"Você é uma velha maluca..." Disse Azula, chegando a conclusão que não levaria a nada falar com aquela velha, balançando a cabeça e se afastando..

"Não, eu sou Yahna, da Tribo da Água do Norte." A velha disse olhando nos olhos de Azula com uma expressão absolutamente normal. "Sou uma vidente das águas, eu vi você..."

Tudo o que Azula pode fazer foi encarar a mulher de volta...

"Você não percebe?" continuou Yahna. "Você deveria estar aqui, as águas te ajudaram, descendo o rio Hu, até a província de Hu, o tigre, a mudança, os sonhos, estão tentando te mostrar o caminho..."

"O que?..."

"Esteja aqui amanhã às dez horas da manhã e eu vou te ajudar a achar seu caminho. Boa noite e até amanhã..."

Nesse momento o Show acabou e as pessoas começaram a sair da tenda.

"ILAH!" Gritou Lin se aproximando dela e Azula se virou para encarar a garota. "Você perdeu o final do espetáculo..."

Azula se virou de volta e encontrou o nada... E voltou-se novamente para Lin quando essa perguntou:

"Algum problema?"

'Todos...' Ela pensou, mas fez que não com a cabeça...

**Continua...**

* * *

Capitulo 3 up...

Obrigada pelas Reviews...


	4. Os Desejos de Agni

Disclaimer: Avatar pertence a Viacon, Mike e Brian.

Capitulo 4 – Os Desejos de Agni.

A carruagem que Yahna chamava de casa era o que poderia se chamar de bagunça de estilos.

Algumas peles das Tribos da Água, uma pedra cravada com o símbolo da terra, algumas coisas feitas de ouro e prata, inclusive um disco com um sol em relevo que era realmente impressionante, entre várias outras coisas raras de se ver e algumas que se encontrava em qualquer lugar, uma mistura de seda do reino da terra com peles, e até mesmo um planador dos dobradores de ar.

Azula passou um bom tempo esperando a velha vidente aparecer, ta bom que a velha havia dito para ela estar lá as dez horas e ela só havia aparecido meio dia e meia, mas mesmo assim era muito irritante ficar esperando alem do risco de alguém a ver ali dentro, afinal ela havia entrado sem ser vista. Talvez exatamente por isso tenha se encostado na parede atrás porta quando a ouviu a porta abrindo.

"Esperou muito tempo?" – Perguntou a velha entrando na carruagem e sem olhar para onde ela estava.

"Me diga você, você é a vidente." – respondeu Azula.

"Você é tão sinica quanto me disseram que seria..." Se sentou com certa dificuldade na cadeira de peles. "Ah, a idade..." Suspirou... "Sente-se." E indicou uma cadeira de frente para a dela.

"Eu não vou sentar até você me explicar que história era aquela de ontem..."

A velha ascendeu uma espécie de cachimbo e começou a fumar algo que cheirava estranhamente como hortelã "Eles também me avisaram que você estaria acuada como um dragão ferido..." Puxou uma baforada. "Muito prazer, eu sou Yahna."

"Ilah..."

"Certo..." Disse a velha olhando nos olhos dela. Passaram-se alguns segundos até a velha mulher falar abruptamente: "Agni está muito irritado com você..."

Azula ergueu a sobrancelha: "Que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer o que eu disse... Agni está irritado com você..." outra baforada "Ele te deu o poder de um prodígio e você utilizou ele para bem desequilibrar ainda mais as coisas e agora chegou a hora de você arranjar isso e..."

"Equilibrar?"

"Exato!"

"Quem é você? O avatar?" A voz de Azula saiu carregada da ironia, mas a velha mulher ou não notou ou ignorou.

"Não! Eu sou só uma pessoa como todas as outras, umas das pessoas verdadeiramente atingidas pela arrogância daquele seu bisavô tolo."

Ocorreu a Azula falar algo sobre Souzem, mas não havia nenhum real motivo, ela não nutria sentimentos especiais pelo bisavô... Talvez um pouco de admiração, mas não o bastante para falar algo, em vez disso apenas perguntou: "... Certo, então como eu resolvo isso?"

"Não sei." Falou com toda a calma.

Azula ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Não me olhe assim, sou só uma vidente, eu não posso saber tudo, só sei o que eles querem e podem me dizer, mas existe alguém, um ser que é a ponte entre o mundo espiritual e o mundo físico..."

'Não, ela não vai falar isso.' Pensou Azula meio desesperadamente...

"...O Avatar..."

"Ah, não..."

"Ele está a sua espera no templo do Ar do oeste!"

"O que?"

"Ele está te esperando."

"Cada vez isso faz menos sentido!"

"Eu só estou dizendo o que vi... antes de partir, me fale sobre os sonhos que você tem tido."

"Você sabe sobre os sonhos também?"

"Tenho umas pistas... Porque não me conta sobre eles, talvez eu possa ajudar a interpreta-los..."

Apesar de tudo o que Yahna havia dito, Azula não confiava nele, ela poderia ter descoberto algumas daquelas coisas sozinha, ela poderia ter visto no rosto de Azula as olheiras que vinham como brinde junto com a noite mal dormida, quem sabe, talvez ela trabalhasse para o Zuko, talvez tudo fosse um complô para deixa-la louca...

Que diferença faria a essa altura?

"Está bem," Disse Azula "vou te contar os meus sonhos..."

* * *

"Senhor recebemos confirmações de todos os nobres da Nação do Fogo senhor, e também dos Representantes das duas tribos da Água, porem, infelizmente, o senhor Avatar Aang não poderá vir senhor, em compensação ele mandou-lhe essa carta." – O servo entregou a carta a Zuko. – "A senhorita Toph Bei Fong Também confirmou sua presença senhor e o Rei do Reino da Terra disse que enviará dois representantes seus e pede as mais sinceras desculpas por não poder vir pessoalmente."

"Isso é tudo Ywu?"

"Sim senhor! Deseja algo mais?"

"Não! Pode se retirar."

Na sala estavam presentes Iroh, Mai e Zuko, ainda discutindo alguns detalhes do casamento e esperando a chegada de Ursa.

"Bem..." – Disse Zuko. "Temos a confirmação do chefe Arnook, da Tribo do Norte, ele disse que vira pessoalmente..."

"Ele teve um filho há alguns anos atrás, não é?" – Perguntou Iroh.

"Sim, Hoddak, está com quatro anos." Disse Zuko. "Katara e Sokka também virão."

Zuko fingiu não sentir o corpo de Mai se contrair um pouco quando ele disse o nome de Katara, Felizmente, Ursa entrou naquele momento.

"O que eu perdi?" – Perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah, nada demais, as confirmações e explicações." – Disse Zuko, e depois falou sobre quem viria e quem não viria.

"Ah, uma pena o Avatar Aang não poder vir..." – Suspirou Ursa. "Ele é um bom rapaz..."

"Segundo a carta dele ele tem alguns assuntos a tratar..."

"Entendo." – Disse Ursa. "Já decidiram quais serão as flores que usarão no casamento?"

"Lírios Panda..." – Disse Zuko. "Íamos usar dentes de Dragão, mas a floricultura só os tinha os vermelhos, e a tradição diz para usarmos branco e dourado nessas ocasiões, só os convidados usam vermelho."

"Eu sei." – Disse Ursa. "É uma pena Mai, você queria tanto Dentes de Dragão."

"A verdade é que tanto faz." – Disse Mai sorrindo. – "Com tanto que o noivo vá."

Os quatro riram.

"Pois bem," começou Zuko depois que os risos cessaram, "o alfaiate real disse que já tem as roupas prontas, só falta nos irmos prová-las e quase todas as comidas e bebidas já foram enviadas para cá, mas ainda não chegaram."

"Vai ser um casamento e tanto, digno de um Senhor do Fogo..."

Com passos lentos e espaçados, Azula voltava para a fazenda, sua cabeça cheia com o que havia ouvido, e seu cérebro privilegiado trabalhando como nunca.

A bem da verdade, apesar de todo o respeito dedicado ao deus, Azula realmente nunca havia considerado Agni, porem isso é comum, em um sistema religioso ninguém espera que seu deus se manifeste ou realmente faça algo até o momento que se para pra pensar nisso.

Azula nunca havia pedido nada a Agni, NUNCA, mesmo que os sacerdotes dissessem que ela deveria agradecer ao deus pela benção de ser um prodígio, Azula nunca realmente havia sido muito atenciosa a sua religião ou ao seu deus, ela sempre preferiu crer em si mesma que em qualquer outro, mas agora, Agni vinha a ela, e a pedia (melhor, ordenava) que falasse com o Avatar para chegar a ele, agora Agni exigia o preço da benção de ser um prodígio, e agora, Azula tinha que corresponde-lo.

Chegou a pequena fazenda onde Long e Lin a acolheram, e lá esperou sentada a beira de uma pequena lagoa até a noite cair completamente e os sons da casa cessassem.

* * *

Desde a primeira vez que falou com Ilah, desde que cuidou do ferimento dela, desde que ela começou a ajudar a ela e a Long na fazenda, Lin sabia que Ilah iria embora quando tivesse a chance, e justamente por isso, a partir do momento que Ilah saiu falando que iria ver umas coisas na cidade, Lin soube que ela provavelmente não a veria mais, e por isso não se preocupou em esperar.

Para Lin, Ilah era intrépida, não que Lin conhecesse essa palavra, mas se ela a conhece e seria essa a palavra que ela ia usar, intrépida e também (e Lin detestava pensar nisso) certa nota de mentira em tudo o que ela falava, e esse é o tipo de coisa que você tem que saber perceber se é uma criança praticamente vivendo sozinha com o irmãzinho, mas apesar de tudo, Lin admirava Ilah.

"Ela vai voltar," pensou Lin, "mas não vou vê-la mais." E então colocou algo no chão e entrou para o quarto.

Já era por volta de meia noite quando Azula entrou na fazenda dos garotos, sua dobra ainda não havia voltado e ela precisava pegar comida para a longa jornada que a aguardava, ela sabia que levaria um tempo para chegar no templo do Ar do Oeste, ela só estava feliz por ao menos, com toda a comemoração pelo casamento de Zuzu a capital estaria tão cheia que ela não seria notada.

Depois de pegar um pouco de comida, Azula achou prudente pegar algo que escondesse nem que parcialmente o rosto dela.

Arrombando silenciosamente a porta do quarto de Hung (irmão de Lin e Long) Azula encontrou o que esperava; uma capa com capuz longa e negra e outra coisa que não pretendia encontrar, uma espada curta e reta que mais comumente era usada por soldados do reino da terra, aquele deveria ser um espolio de guerra, afinal, o irmão deles era um soldado e soldados da Nação do Fogo adoravam espólios de guerra. A espada deveria servir bem a Azula, pelo menos enquanto Agni não devolvesse a dobra dela.

Agora viria a parte mais difícil, entrar no quarto de Lin e Long e pegar o ungüento e ataduras para a queimadura, porem, estranhamente viu que havia um pacote no chão, com o nome dela (na verdade, o nome da avó dela) escrito.

Azula pegou o pacote e abriu, e lá encontrou o ungüento e ataduras novas, então leu a pequena nota abaixo do nome "Ilah".

"Boa Sorte."

Confuso? Claro! Mas ela não teria tempo para pensar naquilo agora, e partiu para a noite.

* * *

Uma semana mais tarde, em alto mar.  
A viagem já durava uma semana, mas logo deveria chegar a Nação do Fogo.

Katara observava a lua refletida no mar com distração, o que não era muito polido da parte de uma dobradora de Água, mas não conseguia tirar Aang da cabeça.

Cartas só duas vezes por semana era muito pouco para ela, a saudade apertava como nunca, ela queria Aang perto dela, ela sempre se preocupava com ele, mesmo depois de tantas vezes ter chegado tão perto de perde-lo, ela nunca havia sido capaz de encarar essa possibilidade de frente.

'Pare com isso Katara...' – Disse uma voz otimista na sua cabeça. 'Não há nada demais, ele só está cumprindo seu dever como o Avatar.'

'Você só pode está brincando'. – Disse uma outra voz, dessa vez mais neurótica. 'Como se cumprir o dever de Avatar não tivesse sido a razão de ele quase ter morrido tantas vezes em primeiro lugar...'

Katara engoliu em seco.

'É, talvez' – Disse uma voz que parecia ser a mais lógica. 'mas ainda assim Aang é forte e não existem muitas pessoas que tenham a coragem de enfrenta-lo, alias, existem somente quatro, três estão do lado vocês, e a ultima está morta.'

'QUEM GARANTE, ISSO TUDO POSSE SER SÓ FINGIMENTO, ISSO TUDO PODE SER SÓ UM PLANO PARA MATA-LO!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!'

"QUIETAS!!!!" Gritou Katara, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos, depois do chilique da voz mais neurótica.

Tudo ficou silencioso por alguns minutos, Katara então relaxou e se virou para voltar para o seu quarto quando deu de cara com Sokka acompanhado de cinco soldados da Tribo da Água, todos a encarando com uma expressão meio assustada.

"Katara você está bem?" – Ele perguntou parecendo meio preocupado.

Katara por sua vez não sabia onde enfiar a cara, ela também não entendia porque havia feito aquilo, quero dizer, ela as vezes ficava cheia de duvidas e nervosa, e ouvia aquele pequeno tribunal na cabeça da cabeça dela, mas as reações nunca foram tão... Exteriorizadas antes...

Sokka por sua vez, devido a sua total consciência dos estresses de Katara se segurava para não soltar uma frase irônica.

"Estou bem." – Ela respondeu ainda vermelha.

Sokka dispensou os soldados e foi falar com Katara.

"Vamos chegar a baia da Nação do Fogo depois de amanhã pela manhã, e depois vamos ser transportados de balão até a capital, chegaremos lá quando estiver anoitecendo."

"Ah, bom, muito bom." – Disse Katara começando a relaxar.

"Ah, mas, o que houve ainda agora... Qual foi o daquele grito?"

"Nada, eu só estou... Nervosa."

"Hum..." – Disse Sokka se se encostando à borda do barco e olhando a lua. "Não acho que ficar gritando no meio da noite vai te fazer mais calma."

"Talvez sim." – Ela respondeu irônica...

Ficaram alguns segundos em silencio.

"É o Aang não é?" – Perguntou Sokka abruptamente.

"Na verdade eu acho que é tudo; Aang, o desenvolvimento da Tribo da Água do Sul, meu posto como embaixadora e principalmente o casamento do Zuko..."

"Porque, "principalmente o casamento do Zuko"?"

"Sokka, tá tudo mudando, seriamente agora, com a morte da Azula, tudo está em paz, realmente em paz, eu me sinto estranha, feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupada..."

"Com o que?"

"Está tudo muito calmo, depois de todos esses anos, digo, já estamos em paz há seis anos, mas sempre houve a ameaça da Azula tomar a Nação do Fogo e voltarmos a guerra e mesmo sem isso, matinha-mos a cabeça ocupada com a reestruturação da nossa Tribo e eu... O que eu quero dizer é, estamos em paz, realmente em paz e é tão estranho... Mai e Zuko vão se casar, eu e Aang vamos nos casar é maravilhoso, mas também é... estranho, um sentimento quase alienígena e eu..."

"Tem medo que tudo caia por terra do nada ou talvez que algo de ruim aconteça?" Disse Sokka simplesmente.

"Exato!"

"E que você não saiba como é viver em paz e nunca se adapte a isso..."

"Sim! Você acha que eu estou exagerando?"

"Sim, você está exagerando. Boa noite, Katara!" e saiu.

Katara queria dar uma resposta, mas ao em vez disso apenar acompanhou Sokka voltar para dentro do barco com o olhar. Talvez Sokka tivesse razão.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Capital da Nação do Fogo

Azula não se lembrava de ter visto a capital tão lotada quanto agora, e ela havia vivido na capital a vida toda. Provavelmente devido fato de que a Nação do Fogo ter aberto os portos e houvesse todo um incentivo para a confraternização entre os povos.

Já fazia uma semana e mais alguns dias que Azula havia deixado a fazenda e ela estava preparada pra encontrar a capital lotada, mas isso era ridículo.

Esse era o primeiro evento na Nação do Fogo que Nobres das outras terras eram convidados, mas mesmo com toda essa tentativa de integração Azula podia perceber que alguns nobres (alguns até da Nação do Fogo) traziam mais guarda costas que realmente precisavam.

E ela os invejava.

Ela tinha passar entre o povo, em meio a gritos desordeiros, soldados abusados, ladrões, artistas de rua, prostitutas (o que era estranho para àquela hora do dia), sem falar no jogo ilegal e alguns odores cujos componentes ela não queria nem imaginar, mas quem era ela pra reclamar disso, ela era um deles agora, não melhor que um artista de rua, um ladrão ou qualquer outra coisa.

Esse pensamento só a irritava mais, ela tinha tudo e perdera por conta de um capricho Agni. Ela tinha raiva do seu Deus, quem era ele pra dizer que ela estava errada? Certo, ele era um Deus, mas isso era mesmo um alvará para julgar os outros?

Provavelmente sim...

Azula decidiu parar de pensar no assunto, ir procurar uma estalagem, conseguir algum dinheiro e partir no dia seguinte o mais cedo possível para o Templo do Ar do Oeste.

As pessoas estavam distraídas, não foi difícil conseguir bater algumas carteiras (apesar de fazer isso com certo pesar, não de uma forma moral, mas apenas porque o ato de bater umas carteiras fazia Azula pensar ainda mais e o quanto havia descido).

'Bem,' Pensou ela sentindo o peso das moedas, enquanto andava pela entrada do cais 'ao menos as coisas parecem estar melhorando.' Assim que fechou o pensamento um monte de lama voou diretamente em seu rosto jogado (ironicamente) por uma carruagem real oficial seguida por uma escolta de guardas reais que também ajudou a sujar Azula ainda mais. Depois outra carruagem e outra escolta.

'Cedo demais, Azula.' Pensou.

O fato a deixou irritada, obvio, mas a ira dela só fez aumentar quando viu quem a primeira carruagem veio buscar.

* * *

Katara desembarcou no porto da capital já com uma carruagem real recém chegada a sua espera.

"Bem vinda, Embaixatriz Katara da Tribo da Água do Sul e bem vindo Chefe de Exercito Sokka. O povo e o governo da Nação do Fogo os saúdam." – Disse o emissário que veio de brinde com a carruagem, em um tom tão pomposo e sério que Katara e Sokka ficaram meio rubros e sem saber se riam ou ficavam com a cara normal. Ambos esqueceram completamente o protocolo.

"Obrigado." Disse Katara incerta e polida ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Azula também viu em um outro barco que também acabara de aportar, o inventor que não andava (cujo nome ela não lembrava mesmo) juntamente com duas pessoas levemente familiares que vestiam roupas nobres e reais do Reino do Terra, eles deveriam ser embaixadores e também a dobradora de terra cega, outra amiginha do Avatar, 'Toph, eu acho'-pensou.

'A dobradora cega... ' Azula sabia que Toph "enxergava" pelos pés e mesmo sem haver perigo ali ela decidiu se voltar e ir embora, mas ainda manteve os olhos em Toph por alguns segundos, por isso não viu o soldado que passava na frente dela.

* * *

'Ela está se enrolando com o protocolo. ' – Pensou Toph assim que ouviu o tom na voz de Katara.

Para ele havia sido uma viagem bastante divertida, apesar de seu trabalho como representantes do rei, Smellerbee e Longshot ainda eram os mesmo e Toph gostava de conversar com pessoas com espírito de aventura.

A cabeça dela estava leve quando pisou os pés calçados no cais.

* * *

Com o impacto, quase toda a lama que cobria o corpo de Azula passou para a farda oficial do soldado com o qual esbarrou.

"Hey, qual o seu problema! Olha o que você fez." – O soldado tinha uma voz alta e grossa que passou pela balburdia e chamou a atenção de todos a volta.

"Desculpe!" – Disse Azula, baixo e em um tom humilde que nada tinha a ver com ela, mandando pro inferno o orgulho em nome da auto-preservação. Sim, ela pretendia um dia encarar Zuko novamente, mas agora o mais importante era sair dali sem ser percebida por nenhum dos amiguinhos de seu irmão.

"Desculpe? DESCULPE????" – O soldado a agarrou pelo colarinho da capa e a ergueu o bastante para os pés dela não tocarem no chão.

Os tímpanos de Azula doíam, seu rosto estava coberto de cuspe e ele a roupa estava apertando-a de maneira extremamente incomoda. Ela queria bater no soldado e fugir, mas ela conhecia bem a lei de seu país, bater em um soldado era um grande delito, haviam muitos guardas pela cidade, ela não sabia se conseguiria fugir... Droga!

* * *

"Que está acontecendo?" – Perguntou Toph.

"Nada!!" – Disse rapidamente o segundo emissário (que estava na segunda carruagem) e depois sussurrou para os dois guardas reais que o ladeavam: "Mande aquele idiota parar de fazer tumulto, está assustando os convidados do Senhor do Fogo."

"Não estou assustada." – Disse Toph e o emissário que pensou que ela não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse deu um pulinho, um tanto afetado.

"Não tive a intenção de ofender senhorita." Emendou rápido o emissário com um sorrisinho nervoso. "Apenas, não creio que esses pequenos problemas urbanos deveriam incomodar tão ilustres convidados."

O homem tremia dos pés a cabeça, de forma tão intensa que até mesmo Katara podia sentir. Era uma imagem cômica, já que o emissário era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto que Toph e mesmo estava tremendo de medo dela... Ou era o que parecia.

* * *

Os dois guardas chegaram até onde Azula e o soldado estavam.

"O que está havendo aqui?" – Perguntou o primeiro guarda.

"Olha o que ela fez com o meu uniforme!!!" – Disse o Soldado.

Os dois guardas se olharam.

"Vá se limpar soldado!" Disse um dos guarda.

"E você." Disse um dos guardas olhando para a figura suja e desgrenhada de Azula. "Sabia que sujar o uniforme de um oficial é crime? É o mesmo que jogar lama na bandeira, nós vamos ter que te prender." Após dizer isso os dois Guardas a seguraram pelos braços.

Deram alguns passos em direção a onde estavam Toph, Katara e os outros, até que um deles falou:

"Calma, calma, Shang, acha que isso vai ser uma boa idéia?" – Disse o Guarda da esquerda.

"Como assim Feng?" – Perguntou o outro sem entender.

"Veja bem, você acha que vai ser uma boa idéia levarmos uma mendiga maltrapilha e suja enquanto escoltamos duas embaixatrizes e convidados pessoais do Senhor do Fogo?"

O outro guarda pensou por algum tempo...

"Tem razão. Então que tal isso: A gente a leva para a prisão e depois escolta os convidados..."

"Não, não, não. Não poderíamos fazer isso, eles não podem esperar."

"Verdade, verdade, você é mesmo o inteligente Shang."

"Eu sei."

Azula não sabia se apresentava sua testa à parede mais próxima devido a "inteligência" do dialogo ou se entrava em pânico devido ao fato de os "Convidados Reais" estarem começando a encarar na direção dela e dos dois guardas.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." – Ela falou de repente. "Porque vocês, em homenagem a recém conquistada paz da nossa terra e o casamento do nosso amado líder, não me deixam ir. Afinal é uma época de festa."

Um guarda olhou para o outro.

"É, parece ser uma boa idéia. Concorda Shang?"

"É, tá livre dessa vez, mas se eu ver a sua cara de novo," E quando o guarda olhou para o rosto dela mais de perto mudou sua expressão de Guarda em serviço para uma de duvida. "Hum... A gente se conhece de algum lugar."

"Tenho certeza que não. Bem, obrigado e até mais..." – Ela disse se soltando e indo embora rápido, mas sem correr.

Quando alcançou uma distancia segura Azula soltou um suspiro de alivio, infelizmente cedo demais.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, me desculpem pelo Hiatus da fic, eu só não estava no clima pra escrever sobre Avatar, o 7° livro de Harry Potter saiu há pouco tempo, ai fiquei meio ligada no Fandom de lá (apesar de não escrever fics de HP nem nada) e me desliguei de Avatar, mas com todas essas noticias de Avatar e a terceira temporada estreando na sexta-feira que vêm eu voltei a escrever há alguns dias e terminei esse capitulo.

Me desculpem se a Azula tá meio fora do normal nesse capitulo, mas convenhamos, a Azula tá vivendo coisas muito inesperadas para ela, então vai agir de maneiras surpreendentes. E desculpe se as coisas começaram a andar depressa demais por aqui, mas é preciso.

R&R


	5. Sake

Capitulo 5 - Sake

"O Dragão do Oeste" Azula olhou com desprezo para o nome da estalagem. Ela ficava no porto da capital e era o lugar mais sujo, escuro e mal cheiroso de toda a capital. Infelizmente também era o único lugar com vagas, 'Por que será?' Pensou Azula irônica.

As coisas pioraram quando ela entrou. Não era possível, ela não conseguia acreditar que em plena aquele dia ensolarado e fresco de verão aquela maldita estalagem conseguia ser tão escura, quente e abafada.

Azula respirou fundo e olhou a volta para ver as pessoas que estavam ali. A maioria era de bêbados, ex-soldados e marinheiros (esses tinham grandes cicatrizes e vestiam algumas peças de roupas de fardas), prostitutas cansadas, caçadores de recompensas.

Ela estava deixando a capa da Nação do Fogo e a cicatriz propositalmente a mostra, ela queria se misturar aos outros soldados, mesmo que os soldados aposentados não fossem respeitados pelo governo (pelo menos na época do pai dela), havia um estrito código de respeito entre eles próprios.

Parando em frente ao balcão ela encarou o atendente caolho e sem um braço.

"Eu gostaria de um quarto."

"Cinco peças de bronze!"

Azula pós o dinheiro no balcão e recebeu uma chave.

"Segundo andar, terceiro quarto à esquerda."

Azula subiu as escadas e achou o quarto...

'Morrer não é mais um problema, porque eu já vi o inferno...'

Claro que esse era um pensamente mórbido, mas Azula não conseguia pensar em nada mais em relação ao seu adorável "quarto"... E ela achava a vida com Lin e Long era difícil, mas pelo menos as camas deles eram limpas. Aquela cama parecia ter recebido todos os soldados da Nação do Fogo sem nunca ter sido lavada. O lugar cheirava como se nunca tivesse sido limpo em duas décadas e como se não abrissem a janela há umas três.

De repente Azula foi acometida por uma lembrança da sua cama no palácio, enorme, limpa, com lençóis de seda, e montanhas e mais montanhas de travesseiros... E suspirou.

* * *

"Chegamos à capital, senhora!" Disse o condutor da carruagem, para Ty Lee assim que passaram pelos portões da Capital.

Respondendo apenas com um aceno de cabeça, Ty Lee continuava a observava a cidade. Não que fizesse tanto tempo assim que ela tinha partido... Na verdade fazia pouco mais de um mês, mas mesmo assim havia toda uma mudança na atitude do povo. Eles estavam felizes, como se a euforia pelo fim da guerra civil ainda não tivesse passado completamente e ainda fosse reavivada pela perspectiva de algo melhor, de um futuro diferente, mais pacifico e mais livre.

Zuko sem duvidas estava dando mais liberdade ao povo e Ty Lee gostava disso, era algo que era facilmente sentido por todo o país, os jovens estavam mais felizes e os mais velhos estavam absorvendo rápido a mudança, apesar de ainda haverem uns mais rabugentos que desaprovavam tudo aquilo, mas Ty Lee suspeitava que aquilo era simplesmente a vontade de falar mesmo.

E, alem da atitude, havia também a obvia euforia por parte do casamento de Zuko. A cidade estava lotada, apesar de a cerimônia não ser aberta a publico. Ficava no ar a duvida se o povo estava arranjando só desculpa pra fazer festa mesmo ou se tudo aquilo era felicidade por Zuko, provavelmente eram ambos.

Os Nobres estavam em suas casas na capital ou hospedados na casa de algum amigo na cidade, alguns poucos amigos mais íntimos ou convidados mais ilustres do Senhor do Fogo ficariam no palácio, isso a incluía, claro.

Chegaram aos portões do palácio e Ty Lee desembarcou e encarou o próprio palácio, entrou e seguiu em frente.

* * *

Teo esperava em uma sala pela chegada de Zuko. Quando Zuko usava aquele tom para chama-lo para uma reunião, Teo se sentia aterrorizado com a idéia de que seu prisioneiro especial poderia fugir, ainda havia muito ressentimento por parte de várias pessoas por conta da guerra.

O Povo era que estava mais feliz com o fim da guerra e seu ressentimento era mais por uma questão do grande nacionalismo do povo da Nação do Fogo, mas ainda haviam alguns militares que se ressentiam por terem dedicado a vida toda a guerra e tudo isso acabar de uma hora para outra. Alguns desses generais se aliaram abertamente a Azula quando ela iniciou a guerra civil, outros apenas a apoiaram em silencio e mais um grupo se recolheu esperando por oportunidade melhor. Esse prisioneiro seria tudo o que eles pediram aos deuses.

Teo ouviu a porta se abrir e se virou então viu Iroh entrar.

"General Iroh?"

"Olá Teo!" Iroh sorriu "Como está?"

"Oh, olá, estou bem, mas, eu esperava..."

"Zuko não disse que era eu que viria?" O velho general riu alto. "Compreensível, ele tem muitas coisas na cabeça no momento." A expressão de Iroh ficou mais séria e um pouco triste. "Na verdade, é justamente o fato de Zuko ter muito em sua cabeça no momento que faz dessa reunião particular."

"Qual é o motivo disso?"

"Quanto tempo demoraria pra fazer uma prisão para deter o melhor dobrador de fogo do mundo?"

* * *

Eram cinco horas da tarde, o sol estava se aproximando do horizonte e Mai andava pela borda do laguinho dos patos-tartarugas. O dia estava sendo cansativo, mas produtivo. Aquela noite eles teriam um jantar mais intimo com o antigo grupo do avatar e Teo, no momento o maior engenheiro e inventor das quatro Nações, que estava fazendo novos planos com Zuko para construção de novos metodos de transporte que tornariam o comercio entre as Nações mais fácil. Ele e Zuko haviam entrado em um acordo sobre a reconstrução das Nações e acabaram virando amigos depois que Teo chegou a conclusão que Zuko era boa pessoa.

Outro pensamento na cabeça da futura Senhora do Fogo era "Onde está Ty Lee?", a acrobata apenas havia mandado um falcão falando que deveria chegar à cidade em menos de uma semana e já faziam duas.

"MAI!!"

'Esse grito? Só pode ser...' mas Ty Lee atravessou a distancia entre elas antes que Mai pudesse concluir o seu pensamento... Ou se virar completamente, o que resultou em um estranho "meio-abraço" que pegou Mai pelas costelas.

"Quanto tempo, Mai!" Ty Lee ainda esmaga o corpo da futura senhora do fogo.

"Um mês e alguns dias." Respondeu Mai, emulando suas maneiras de alguns anos antes. "E você está atrasada..."

"Ah, sim, um acidente na estrada, umas pedras caíram e tivemos que fazer um volta enorme," explicou, "mas, nossa, parece que faz um século que eu não te vejo. Talvez seja porque eu tenho trabalhado muito."

"Ah, sim, você voltou pro circo não é?"

"Claro, voltei pra casa." Disse a acrobata sorrindo. "As apresentações tem sido muito boas, passamos por varia províncias, Shang, Fa, Hue, Hu..." Ty Lee estancou.

"Hu...?" Perguntou Mai olhando para o rosto de Ty Lee, curiosa em relação à expressão séria da amiga.

"Ah, eu quase cai da corda na hora do "Gran-Finalle"... Sabe, sem rede..., Mas não aconteceu nada na verdade. Só mais um dia de trabalho." Ty Lee sorriu.

Mai não estava muito convencida na verdade, mas decidiu não puxar mais o assunto. "Certo, se você diz...".

As duas andaram pelo jardim em silencio, até algo ocorrer a Mai...

"Quem te recebeu?"

"General Iroh, mas não tivemos oportunidade de converçar muito, ele estava a caminho de uma reunião."

"Sinto muito por eu não ter te recebido como deveria."

"Ah, tudo bem, a culpa é minha por não dar uma data certa pra chegar e ainda atrasar a data que eu tinha previsto."

Passaram alguns minutos de silencio observando o sol que mergulhava no crepúsculo... Até que Ty Lee atacou:

"Mas e ai? E o casamento? Tudo pronto? Pra onde vocês vão, na Lua-de-Mel? Posso ver seu vestido?" Ty Lee estava muito excitada com o casamento da amiga.

"Ah... Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Agora temos que nos arrumar para o jantar."

"Tão cedo?"

"É um jantar especial, só para amigos íntimos."

"Que honra!" Disse a acrobata sorrindo.

"Vamos entrar, o sol está se pondo."

* * *

Em outro pedaço do palácio...

"Katara?"

"Oh, olá Zuko. Tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim... E você?"

"Ah, estou dando uma olhada na paisagem..."

"Você parece... Inquieta. Há algum problema."

"Bem... É o casamento, não o seu, quero dizer, o seu casamento me fez pensar nisso, mas é o meu casamento que eu estou falando..." Ela fez uma pausa onde ela se perguntou se era uma idéia conversar aquilo com Zuko. "Eu amo o Aang, mas estou tão nervosa sobre tudo isso."

"É, eu também estou..." Admitiu Zuko "Apesar de estar querendo fazer isso há seis anos eu estou nervoso mesmo assim, é um passo enorme." Ele riu "Você pensa que já viu tudo na vida e está pronto pra qualquer coisa, ai vem uma coisa simples e comum e você não sabe como encarar."

"É a mais pura verdade, acabamos com uma guerra, mas somos uma negação em casamentos..."

Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos.

"Eu e Mai passamos por tanta coisa juntos, ela ficou do meu lado quando eu precisei dela, me perdoou por tê-la deixado para trás... mas agora, casar, ter filhos... Ainda mais com o meu histórico e o da própria Mai... Eles serão herdeiros do trono... E se eu acabar sendo igual ao meu pai? Ou a Mai igual a mãe dela?"

"Zuko, você não vai ser igual ao seu pai, alem de que eu acho que ninguém nunca fique igual ao seu pai ou a sua mãe, mas é justamente isso que me assusta. Meus pais foram tão bons..."

"Acho que você vai ser uma boa mãe e que o Aang vai ser um bom pai também. Pra falar a verdade, estou certo disso." Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza, existe uma frase que diz; "Não se aprende nada na vitória". Acho que você e Mai vão se sair muito bem, vocês tiveram ótimos exemplos de o quanto os seus pais erraram..."

Ambos riram.

Katara olhou para o rosto de Zuko. Se um a sete anos atrás alguém tivesse dito a ela que ela teria uma conversa amigável com o senhor do Fogo enquanto ela era hospede de honra no palácio para o casamento dele...

"O que é?" Perguntou Zuko, já intrigado com olhar fixo de Katara em seu rosto.

"Nada..." Respondeu Katara sorrindo, mas parou subitamente e perguntou; "Aquela não é a Ty Lee?" olhando por cima do ombro de Zuko.

* * *

Azula já havia resolvido tudo sobre a partida para o templo do Ar do Oeste. Ela havia falado com o dono de viagem pela costa que a contou sobre os pescadores de uma ilha próxima ao templo que pescavam perto deles, mas chegaria um ponto em que ela teria que ir sozinha, mas isso não seria tanto problema assim, ou ao menos foi o que garantiu o capitão do barco.

O Problema era que ela teria que esperar dois dias pra sair da cidade devido ao fluxo pesado de pesado de pessoas entrando e saindo pelo porto. Ela odiava a idéia, ela queria sair da Capital o mais rápido possível, aquele lugar todo, até a parte mais suja do porto a fazia lembra de tudo o que havia perdido.

Voltou para a estalagem e sentou em uma das mesas. Ela nunca havia sido uma grande fã de sake, mas se havia um momento pra beber algo alcoólico era aquele, mesmo porque nunca tiveram grande efeito nela.

Depois do primeiro copo ela estava mais relaxada, no segundo seu corpo começou a se aquecer e no terceiro ela estava suando, mas fora isso ela não se sentia inebriada ou tonta, apenas meio... Estranha, até ponderativa talvez, vendo sua vida agora de uma forma meio de trás para frente.

Ela tinha que admitir que a vida dela havia sido gloriosa, pelo menos a carreira dela, afinal quantas pessoas poderiam dizer que aos vinte anos já havia tomado um país, enfrentado um Avatar e lutado em duas guerras?... mas, novamente, quem aos vinte anos nunca teria tido pelo menos um caso com alguém?

Porque ela estava pensando nisso agora? Ela não pensava nesse tipo de coisa desde... Quando Zuko e Mai começaram a namorar. Ela tinha ciúmes, está bem, era isso, ela tinha ciúmes do Zuko, ela sempre havia tido, tanto o quanto ele tinha dela.

Ele a invejava pelo poder dela e por ser a filha favorita de Ozai, ela sabia disso e sempre usou aquilo contra ele, muitas vezes e ela o invejava por ter tudo o que ela não poderia ter; a atenção da mãe, por exemplo.

Zuko não sabia disso.

Um dia Zuko foi capaz de ver o que ele não queria e deixou o pai deles para seguir o que ele próprio achava certo, um dia ele parou de se importar com ser o filho perfeito e começou a ligar para ser ele mesmo e ela o achou patético por isso.

Havia grande diferença entre ela e Zuko, Zuko parou de negar o que realmente era, mas Azula sempre aquilo mesmo, ela era cruel, ela achava o sofrimento alheio engraçado, ela gostava de ser a filha perfeita, ela era a filha perfeita... Para Ozai. E ela também nunca negara coisas para si mesma, ela mentiria para o mundo, mas não para si ou ela achava que não.

Nunca negou que não poderia ser a filha que sua mãe queria, nem negou o mérito da ultima coisa que Ursa disse antes de partir, mas agora ela percebia as mentiras que havia contado para si mesma, ela não era perfeita, ela não era insuperável e principalmente, ela não era melhor que Zuko.

Porque ela estava pensando nisso agora? Provavelmente o efeito do álcool.

Alguém entrou pela porta do bar e ela viu o sol se pondo do lado de fora. 'Está começando a anoitecer...' pensou...

"JUN!!!" – Exclamou o velho dono da estalagem. "Quanto tempo!"

Azula ergueu a cabeça para encarar a mulher que entrava. Alta, com uma parte grande do cabelo sobre o rosto, bonita, umas tattoogens nos ombros e todos pareciam conhece-la, alguns a cumprimentavam, outros a olhavam de rabo de olho e uma outra pequena porcentagem saiu de fininho assim que ela entrou... Ela parecia familiar de alguma forma.

"Velho Gian." – Disse a mulher cumprimentando o dono, a voz dela era meio rouca e baixa, mas muito feminina.

"O que a traz de volta a velha capital? Quer um drink?"

"Sim, enche o copo. Estou aqui a trabalho!"

"Trabalho? Nossa, o que seria?"

"Eu não sei!" – Ela disse com um olhar significativo e bebendo o copo inteiro de uma vez.

"Ah, verdade, verdade!" – Disse o velho sorrindo.

"Arranje um quarto pra mim, eu devo voltar pra passar a noite. Até mais." E saiu.

Azula levantou da mesa sentido um pouco do efeito do sake que tomou, mas nada que alterasse o equilíbrio dela seriamente e foi até a banca do estalagem.

"Quem é ela?" – Perguntou com a voz que normalmente não correspondia com a de alguém que havia bebido.

"Você não sabe? Ela é Jun, a caçadora de recompensas. Uma vez ela quase ajudou o príncipe Zuko a capturar o Avatar."

"Grande coisa!" – Ela disse sem pensar e voltou para o quarto.

* * *

"Ty Lee esses são Capitão Yan e Lady Rei, eles são os embaixadores do Reino da Terra." Disse Mai, apresentando Longshot e Smelerbee pelos seus nomes verdadeiros.

Ty Lee cumprimentou os dois com um sorriso e uma reverencia. Ela havia gostado deles, a garota tinha uma aura vermelha apaixonada e aventureira, ele tinha uma aura lilás calma e ponderativa, alem de eles estarem apaixonados. Ela era capaz de sentir também certo desconforto por parte deles por estarem ali, diferente dos outros presentes eles não eram tão intimos de Zuko, mas Ty Lee sentia que logo eles ficariam mais sociaveis.

Zuko chegou alguns minutos depois acompanhado de Toph e um jovem que Ty Lee nunca havia visto antes. Um jovem com uma aura azul céu e meio baixinho... Não, espera, era uma cadeira de rodas. E, depois de ter notado, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos, ela estava intrigada, a aura dele era de uma pessoa livre e, no entanto ele estava preso a aquela cadeira...

"Hu-Hum!" Zuko limpou a garganta e Ty Lee olhou para ele. Ela percebeu que todos a encaravam com os rostos impassíveis, só Teo parecia olha pra ela divertido e Toph que provavelmente estava alheia a o que acontecia. "Ty Lee, este é Teo, o engenheiro das nossas novas prisões entre outras coisas. Teo, essa é Ty Lee, uma velha amiga."

"Prazer." Disse Ty Lee, completamente rubra enquanto fazia uma reverencia.

"O Prazer é meu." Respondeu Teo quase se divertindo com o embaraço dela. Em outro tempo, talvez, ele ficasse meio irritado, mas agora ele estava mais velho e, ele tinha que admitir, era difícil ficar irritado com alguém tão estonteantemente bela...

"Perdoem o atraso." Disse Katara entrando com Sokka. "Alguém estava em duvida sobre o que vestir."

"Eu gosto de estar bonito." Disse Sokka.

"Tanto esforço pra nada..." Disse Katara irônica.

"Eu acho que você está ótimo Sokka." Disse Toph sorrindo.

"Obrigado, Toph..." Responde distraído.

Toph sorri ironicamente.

Sokka olha pra ela, até finalmente entender e responder erguendo uma sobrancelha: "Perdeu a graça anos atrás!".

Silencio...

Todos riem.

"Vamos jantar!" – Diz Zuko parando a conversa antes que Sokka tivesse tempo de responder.

"Onde estão Iroh e a Ursa?" Perguntou Toph.

"Minha mãe estava indisposta e pede desculpas por não participar do jantar, meu tio está resolvendo uns assuntos e disse que ira se atrasar."

* * *

Iroh desceu até as catacumbas do palácio. O local era frio e desolador e havia musgo para tudo o que era lado e o caminho era iluminado apenas pela pequena chama que ele sustentava na mão. Ao chegar ao fim do túnel ele pode ver a linda noite e a sombra que se aproximava na noite.

"Ah, é um prazer vê-la novamente Jun." Disse sorrindo galanteador.

"Nossa, você perdeu peso." Jun sustentou um sorriso interessado no homem, enquanto descia de seu Shirshu.

Iroh sorriu, "Você continua a mesma de sempre." Parou de sorrir "Sei que essa não é forma de se encontrar com uma velha amiga, mas o que vou te pedir é para não ser ouvido por mais ninguém."

"Estou acostumada."

"Preciso que você encontre uma pessoa e a traga para mim." Iroh puxou algo pequeno de dentro da manga e entregou para Jun. "Se ela estiver viva, é essencial que mais ninguém saiba disso."

"Certo! O que eu ganho com isso?"

"O que puder carregar."

Jun sorriu e guardou a pequena coroa vermelha no bolso.

* * *

Desculpem... DE NOVO, pela demora do capitulo, mas com os novos episodios eu aproveitei pra acrecentar algumas coisas na história, agora tenho mais munição. XD

A Fic ainda deve ter mais uns três ou quatro capitulos, eu vou tentar terminar ela logo.

E no proximo cápitulo, finalmente, um pouco de ação XD...

Mandem reviews, por favor, elas são o alimento da alma de um autor desesperado XD.


	6. A Princesa e o Avatar

Capitulo 6 - A Princesa e o Avatar.

Um trovão estourou nos céus com força tamanha que fez todas as vozes na sala de jantar se calarem e todos os olhos se voltarem para a janela. Por motivo desconhecido para eles proprios um silêncio sepulcral se instalou e a conversa só recomeçou quando a voz de Toph os chamou de volta ao presente.

"Iroh!"

"Hahaha, eu deveria saber que não iria entrar de fininho com você aqui, Toph." Iroh saiu das sombras do corredor, usando, alem do usual sorriso, roupas confortáveis e elegantes que se encaixavam na ocasião informal e mantinham o clima de realeza e cumprimentou a todos os convidados.

"Tio, o senhor demorou mais que eu esperava." Zuko disse quando o Dragão do Oeste se sentou ao seu lado.

"Eu demorei mais que EU esperava. Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu estava resolvendo uns assuntos. Bem, vamos conversar e comemorar a alegria de estar entre os amigos."

O clima do lado de fora esfriou e uma chuva torrencial castigava a capital, mas o clima na sala estava muito confortável. O jantar transcorreu divertido, Longshot e Smellerbee conversavam com Sokka sobre o quanto a vida em tinha mudado para eles, Sokka contando sobre as reformas da Tribo do Sul e Longshot e Smellerbee sobre como era bom trabalhar com Kuei, Toph estava comentando com Katara e Iroh sobre os torneios que encarava pelo mundo, enquanto Teo comentava sobre sua nova idéia para uma maquina voadora completamente feita de ferro.

"Mas isso não foi feito antes?" – Perguntou Ty Lee subitamente. "Se não me engano Azula usou alguns desses no fim da Guerra das Nações?"

"Ah, bem, na verdade aqueles eram mais dirigíveis, eles usavam ar quente para flutuar. A minha idéia é fazer uma maquina totalmente de aço e sem nenhum tipo de sustentação que dependa de um tipo especifico de dobra. Apesar de usarem motores à combustão."

"Me parece meio impossível." – Apesar do tom de duvida Ty Lee sorriu para ele.

"É, parece, mas depois de rever bem a idéia cheguei à conclusão que..." – E Teo começou a falar aberta e animadamente das suas idéias, com uma paixão profunda e uma entonação de animação que conseguiria tornar um monologo sobre o acasalamento das lesmas interessante.

Já Ty Lee se dividia entre prestar atenção no que ele dizia e observar o rosto e aura dele... 'Ele é uma gracinha.' Pensou. 'A aura dela fica amarela quando ele fala disso, ele é muito inteligente...'

Mai olhou para a amiga com interessada incredulidade. Ty Lee nunca havia sido o tipo de garota de se interessar por homens por que eles eram inteligentes... Claro que Teo era bonito e interessante de se conversar, mas Mai realmente não achava que Teo poderia se encaixar no tipo de cara que Ty Lee gostaria, talvez ela só estivesse sendo polida... Não fazia sentido, ela parecia entretida demais por ele para isso, Mai deu de ombros e continuou a prestar atenção as ideias de Teo.

Logo as conversas foram se misturando até o momento que todos estavam no mesmo assunto, casamentos... E eles tinham bastante assunto...

* * *

A tempestade castigava a capital sem perdão. Jun e Shirshu iam a toda a velocidade pelas ruas encharcadas da cidade tentando chegar à estalagem o mais rápido o possível.

Quando os dois finalmente chegaram onde queriam Jun examinou o tempo e decidiu esperar até o dia seguinte.

A caçadora de recompensas entrou na estalagem completamente encharcada e foi até o balcão.

"Meu quarto!" Ela disse, obviamente irritada pelo banho forçado que tinha tomado e pegou a chave que lhe foi oferecida.

"Segundo andar, segundo quarto à esquerda."

Jun subiu para o quarto sem nada dizer.

* * *

_Os corredores do palácio eram enormes, muito longos na opinião dela e eles pareciam se inclinar em um caminho espiralado para frente. Ela não conseguia andar direto por eles, ela tinha que se apoiar nas paredes. O corpo dela estava tão cansado e a cada passo as coisas pareciam mais difíceis, como se o corpo dela estivesse ficando mais pesado até ela não agüentar mais e cair de joelhos. Ela bateu com os punhos no mármore negro que cobria o chão do corredor em uma frustração infantil._

_Ela estava tão frustrada, de uma forma que ela não ficava desde que era criança quando percebia que dependia de outras pessoas pra fazer algumas coisas. Ela odiava se frustra, ela odiava DEPENDER, talvez mais que o resto do mundo, ser frustrada era ainda mais doloroso quando se acreditava ser perfeito._

_Ela ficou em silencio e o cenário mudou sem ela perceber, agora ela estava no salão do Trono._

"_Então, você é Azula?" Perguntou uma voz vinda do nada._

"_Sim!" Ela respondeu com uma voz inesperadamente infantil._

"_Posso te chamar de Zula?"_

"_Não!"_

"_Então vou te chamar de abobrinha..."_

_Só havia uma pessoa que a chamava assim. Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Lu Ten olhando para ela._

_Tudo se desfez em um redemoinho embaçado._

_Quando tudo voltou a foco ela estava sendo levada pela mão de Ursa pelos corredores do palácio (em sua forma real) até o quarto de Ursa. Ela sabia o que aconteceria a seguir e tentou se livrar da mão de sua mãe, ela não queria ouvir aquilo de novo, ela finalmente se livrou e correu na direção contraria, onde as sombras consumiam tudo e logo a consumiram inteira.  
_

* * *

Depois do jantar todos foram para uma sala de estar e lá ficaram até já quase meia noite quando todos se recolheram aos seus quartos, menos Mai e Zuko que ficaram mais alguns minutos na sala. Mai estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Zuko e assim ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Se divertiu?" Zuko foi o primeiro a falar.

"Sim, e você."

"Também, é uma pena o Aang não estar aqui agora, eu fico me perguntando se ele está com algum problema e não quer falar..."

"Pare de se preocupar." Mai virou e o beijou. "Se ele precisar da sua ajuda ele vai falar. Ele não esconderia nada se você." Ela o beijou de novo, mais profundamente, aninhando seu corpo esguio ao corpo musculoso dele.

"Tem razão." Ele disse e a beijou de novo, eles ficaram alguns minutos só se beijando e nada mais, até Zuko falar novamente: "Você está nervosa?"

"Com o que?" ela disse mais concentrada em colocar a mão no rosto dele e beijar o pescoço do noivo.

"O casamento."

Mai parou subitamente, seu corpo tencionou, ela se posicionou de frente para ele e olhou-o nos olhos. Ficou assim alguns minutos até finalmente perguntar: "Você está?"

Ele sentiu o corpo dela tenso, ela se importava e ele seria sincero; "Admito que sim..."

"É, eu também..." Ela se acomodou no peito dele, mais relaxada. "É estranho, eu quero isso, mas ainda assim... Parece que há alguma coisa a ser resolvida ainda..."

"Você quer adiar?" Dessa vez foi ele quem ficou tenso e ela sorriu deslizando a mão pelo peito dele.

"Não, não quero, já adiamos a proposta, se adiarmos o casamento em si passara a ser um mal habito."

Ele sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar.

"Já é quase uma da manhã... Melhor irmos para os nossos quartos." Disse Zuko.

"Que tal irmos para o meu quarto?" Perguntou Mai sorrindo.

"Suas idéias são sempre melhores que as minhas." Ele respondeu sorrindo e a beijou mais uma vez

* * *

Na manhã seguinte...

Azula havia descoberto que mesmo que o álcool não tivesse efeito imediato aparente nela, ele sem duvidas causava efeitos no dia seguinte. De fato, Azula nunca havia odiado tanto acordar com o nascer do Sol. A cabeça dela parecia a ponto de explodir, a boca estava seca como se ela tivesse passado à noite toda lambendo um capacho velho e o ela sentia dor em músculos que ela nem tinha tanta certeza que existiam.

Nesse estado deplorável ela se arrastou para fora do quarto, desceu as escadas, cambaleante e no lado de fora da estalagem e enfiou a cabeça dentro de um barril com água acumulada da chuva da noite anterior. A cabeça dela estava cercada por água e ela se sentia em paz, era uma sensação boa, mas eventualmente ela teve que respirar de novo.

Ok, ela se sentia um pouco melhor agora. Se encostou no barril e observou o porto a luz da manhã. O sol ainda não havia saído completamente, a manhã estava fria ainda, as ruas sujas pela chuva da noite anterior, nossa, como as coisas haviam mudado por ali, nas épocas anteriores a capital era bem mais compacta, agora ela se estendia por toda a parede externa do vulcão, o porto havia se estendido também. Eram os novos tempos e a abertura que Zuko havia feito para as outras Nações.

Uma mulher saindo da estalagem distraiu Azula das observações sobre as mudanças na capital, era a tal caçadora de recompensas que ela havia visto no dia anterior, ela tinha algo na mão, mas Azula não conseguiu identificar o que era... Bem, de qualquer forma, não importava, ele tinha coisas mais importantes na mente agora e decidiu voltar para o quarto...

* * *

Jun olhou para o céu... Aquilo era bem mais cedo que ela costumava acordar, 'Mas vale a pena...' Pensou soltando um bocejo e se dirigindo para seu animal. Colocou a coroa diante do nariz de Shirshu e a reação do animal foi imediata. Ele partiu para cima de Azula, sem nem sequer dar tempo de Jun o montar.

* * *

Azula sentiu algo se mover rapidamente em direção a ela, por extinto ela moveu o tronco para a esquerda, o tempo pareceu andar mais devagar e ela escapou por um triz de algo que pareceu um longo, molhado e flexível espinho rosa. Azula se virou e viu o animal enorme e sem olhos que estava pronto para atacar, outra vez o espinho (que era a língua do bicho) a atacou mas ela conseguiu escapar novamente por um triz.

Sem racionalizar o que havia acontecido ela entrou na estalagem e começou a correr até o seu quarto, seja lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo era um sinal claro que não era uma boa idéia ficar na capital, ela precisava fugir.

O animal destruiu a porta da estalagem atrás de Azula em uma busca frenética e começou a ataca-la, Azula ainda era veloz, mas ela também ainda sentia os efeitos do sake da noite anterior.

O caminho entre o primeiro andar da estalagem até o quarto de Azula foi um grande tumulto de pulos e desvios para que em nada melhoravam a dor de cabeça ou a recente vontade de vomitar que estava se construindo dentro do estomago da ex-princesa, mas o extinto estava tomando o lugar da razão e a adrenalina mascarando todo o resto e ela sem duvidas subiu até o quarto com uma habilidade maior que se esperaria de alguém de ressaca que havia acabado de acordar.

Quando Azula chegou em seu quarto correu para sua única defesa e desembalou a espada bem a tempo de desviar de um ultimo ataque de Shirshu, mais uma vez o tempo pareceu ficar mais lento e Azula pulando em parafuso cortou a língua da besta fora com um único movimento.

Shirshu começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro em agonia e o sangue de sua língua decepada se espalhava por todo o quarto, mas ele parou de repente como se algo houvesse o paralisado. Azula aproveitou a confusão para pular da janela em cima de um telhado no primeiro andar da estalagem e consegue fugir.

* * *

Jun encontrou Shirshu em um estado lastimável, o animal expelia sangue do pedaço restante da língua e havia paralisado a si mesmo com o contato com o próprio sedativo, Jun demorou um bom tempo para parar o sangramento e tira-lo dali para curar aquele ferimento de uma vez antes que eu ele perdesse mais sangue.

Shishu ainda seria útil, com o nariz dele funcionando e a língua dele se regeneraria, mas ela teria que achar um método pra pegar aquela garota e leva-la para Iroh porque aquela menina, não estava brincando, ela era rápida e ágil e havia inutilizado o poder paralisante de shirshu por um bom tempo, ninguém antes havia feito aquilo.

Seria um trabalho difícil, mas havia muita grana em jogo pra ele ser abandonado agora...

* * *

Azula fez uma coisa muito estúpida e roubou um Rino de Comodo de um soldado nos portões de saída da capital sonolento demais para percebe-la. Seriam dois dias de viagem até a costa norte da Nação do Fogo se ela não parasse no caminho, mas ela realmente não pretendia, ela queria chegar ao templo e confrontar Aang o mais rápido o possível.

Bem, isso sim seria estranho, o Avatar provavelmente a atacaria antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de explicar qualquer coisa, mas quem poderia culpa-lo afinal? Ela havia causado muito mal a Aang e aos amigos dele. Nossa, ela tinha causado muito mal a própria família.

Novamente pensando no que não deveria...

Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que viu Ursa depois da noite em que a mulher foi embora deixando pra ela só uma frase, bem menos doce que a que ela deixou para Zuko por sinal, "Eu gerei um monstro" foram as exatas palavras. Ela só tinha oito anos. Ela lembrava de todo o ódio que sentiu da sua mãe e da vontade de mostrar o quão monstruosa ela poderia ser afinal... Mas não conseguiu, ela não conseguiu matar Ursa.

Ozai foi morto, e ela foi ferida gravemente durante a batalha final, Ursa ficou do lado dela enquanto curavam os ferimentos dela... Aquela garota, Katara, havia cuidado dela, era algo difícil pra Azula entender, mas não a deixaram morrer. Quando aquelas coisas aconteceram foi a primeira vez que Azula começou a ter esses pensamentos que ela tinha tão constantemente hoje em dia, pensamento que a guerra manteve longe da cabeça dela.

Ela lembrava de depois ela escapar e começou a guerra civil, aliada a um bando de generais que não se conformava com a derrota e as novas idéia de Zuko, a Nação do Fogo ficou sem um governante por seis anos por causa da guerra civil, as coisas só acabariam depois que um dos dois morresse e foi isso o que todos achavam que aconteceu, mas Azula estava viva.

A caçadora de recompensas atrás dela significava que Zuko estava atrás dela também ou que ele no mínimo desconfiava de ela estar viva. Então ocorreu a Azula que o objeto vermelho que havia visto na mão da caçadora poderia ser a sua antiga coroa, ela devia ter caído durante a luta com Zuko.

'Ah, minha dor de cabeça está aumentando e o andar desse rino não esta ajudando... ' ela colocou a mão sobre o estomago embrulhado, logo ela não pode mais segurar e pulou do animal correndo até um lugar onde pudesse vomitar... Erguendo a cabeça com os olhos vermelhos e o gosto amargo do vomito na boca, Azula não pode deixar de pensar que toda vez que pensava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, elas ficavam...

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, na capital...

"Ele vai ficar novo em folha, Jun." Disse o velho fazendeiro quando saiu do seleiro para encontrar com Jun do lado de fora. O homem era mais barato que um veterinário e já conhecia Shirshu e Jun... Ele devia uma a ela. "Na verdade ele vai estar pronto pra viajar assim que a paralisia passar e a língua dele vai se regenerar em pouco tempo. Não precisa se preocupar com o nariz, não foi afetado."

"Quanto tempo ele vai ficar paralisado?"

"Bem" o homem coçou a nuca. "Essa é a má noticia, o sedativo entrou em grande quantidade na corrente sangüínea dele, mesmo ele tendo grande resistência a toxina ele ainda vai passar algumas horas paralisado e vai precisar de um descanso depois de tudo isso."

"Droga!" Jun murmurou irritada, aquilo tomaria tempo. Suspirou. "Obrigado, Fu! Posso vê-lo?"

"Claro, claro..."

O único movimento no local era o da respiração de Shirshu. O corpo do animal subia e descia lentamente. Jun se aproximou e encostou nele e ficou surpresa ao sentir os batimentos rápidos do coração do bicho que denunciavam o verdadeiro pânico por baixo da paralisia muscular.

"Calma, calma..." Ela murmurou passando a mão pelo pescoço do animal.

"Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser." Fu disse entrando.

Sem uma palavra, Jun virou e se encostou no animal. Shirshu se acalmou com o contato com a dona e ambos adormeceram...

* * *

Três dias se passaram e as coisas estavam indo muito bem no palácio. Smelerbee e Longshot estavam reconstruindo sua visão da Nação do Fogo, Katara tinha conversas constantes com Zuko sobre as idéias de integração das duas Nações, quem sabe um intercâmbio cultural ajudaria a esfriar as coisas entre os dois povos, Mai passava o seu tempo com Ursa, Zuko (se fosse noite) ou com Ty Lee, quando a acrobata não estava passando tempo com Teo ( a jovem parecia ter desenvolvido grande interesse no engenheiro e ele parecia responder a altura)... Enquanto a Toph e Sokka...

Bem, as coisas entre esses dois estavam estranhas...

Tudo começou no dia seguinte ao jantar, quando Toph e Sokka se encontraram pela segunda vez, nos jardins do palácio.

"Olá, Sokka! Como vai?" A coisas começaram a ficar estranhas nesse momento, não era muito do feitio de Toph ser gentil daquela forma sem ser obrigada de alguma fora... Mesmo isso soando estranho, era a mais pura verdade.

"Oh... Olá Toph... Eu estou bem." Respondeu Sokka desconfiado. "Bem muito bem..."

"Ah, está? Eu pensei que você poderia estar tendo problemas pra sentar..." Ela disse se encostando numa arvore.

"Hum?" disse Sokka distraído.

"Sabe, depois do pé na bunda que a Suki te deu." Toph deu um sorriso maligno.

E depois dessa declaração a expressão de Sokka passou pela total surpresa para a irritação aguda.

"Ah, sim, você já soube." Ele disse irritado.

"Sei sim, mas você não me respondeu... A sua bunda, dói?" Toph, com certeza, não queria melhorar a situação.

"Sim, minha bunda dói" respondeu Sokka sarcasticamente.

"Ah, tadinho de você...tsc tsc tsc bem, veja pelo lado bom, você só aprender as coisas na derrota... Por exemplo, agora eu tenho certeza que você vai perceber que ser idiota indeciso não compensa... "

"Tem razão, mas pelo menos eu tenho as opções, eu não tenho que ficar provocando meu ex-namorado já que eu não tenho nada melhor em vista."

"Você TINHA as opções..." Toph parou abruptamente e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos com uma expressão poderativa, até perguntar com a sobrancelha arqueada: "... Você tem um ex-namoradO?"

Sokka saiu do jardim irritado só pra vir às gargalhadas altas de Toph quando já estava dentro do palácio. Ele andou pelo corredor furioso até eventualmente esbarrar em Ty Lee.

"Desculpe Ty."

"Tudo bem, gracinha..." Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso dela sumiu assim que viu o rosto dele. "Você está bem?"

"Ah..." Sokka lembrou de como Ty Lee era boa com aquelas coisas. "Podemos conversar?"

"Claro..."

A conversa durou algumas horas e terminou com Ty Lee dando algo que seria popularmente hoje conhecido como "pedala" e saindo para encontrar Teo enquanto murmurava algo que soava como "nunca aprende".

Ora, mas o que haviam com aquelas pessoas? Só porque ele havia ficado por um ano namorando a Toph e ter terminado com ela do nada para tentar voltar com a Suki? Ele era um homem, ele precisava de opções, quem poderia culpa-lo... Ok, talvez ele não estivesse tão certo, mas mesmo assim...

De qualquer forma isso havia sido dois dias antes e agora já faziam dois dias que Sokka não falava com Toph, mas ele poria um fim naquilo, NAQUELE INSTANTE!!!

"Lady Toph não está, foi a cidade com Lady Ty Lee e Lady Katara." Disse a empregada que estava arrumando o quarto de Toph.

Ok então, ele resolveria aquilo aquela noite, depois do jantar...

* * *

Azula enterrou os dedos na terra da montanha novamente. Era uma escalada tremendamente difícil, mas ela não poderia parar agora que estava tão próxima de encontrar o Avatar, descobrir qual era a o grande sentido de tudo aquilo e se ela voltaria a ter sorte.

Porque se os acontecimentos no caminho de volta para a capital não tinham provado que a sorte dela tinha ido embora, sem duvidas os últimos dias tinham provado.

Depois de roubar o Rino ela conseguiu chegar à costa, mas lá proeza de ser capturada por soldados que desconfiaram do fato de ela estar com um animal da cavalaria real, ela teve que fugir a pé e se perdeu na floresta onde teve que passar a noite... E choveu.

Na manhã seguinte ela seguiu caminho e acabou acidentalmente destruindo um ovo de dragão, ela conseguiu uma queimadura no tornozelo direito com isso, mas fugiu para a praia com muita dificuldade devido a dor em seu pé, lá encontrou um posto militar com um porto, mas não haviam barcos aportados ainda, o que significava que o barco que fazia patrulhas entre... E choveu.

No dia seguinte ela tinha conseguido chegar a costa e entrou como clandestina em um barco da marinha que foi atacado por piratas... Durante uma tempestade. Na confusão bateu com a cabeça em algo que ela não sabia o que era e perdeu a consciência pra acordar algumas horas mais tarde na costa da ilha do Templo do Ar do Oeste e perceber que ainda teria uma bela escalada pela frente.

Estava anoitecendo, ela estava cansada, mas ao menos ela estava chegando ao topo, seu tornozelo não doía tanto agora, ela ainda tinha um pouco do ungüento que Lin havia dado a ela pra queimadura no braço, talvez a sorte dela estivesse mudando... Afinal, não estava nem chovendo.

Um raio cruzou os céus e logo foi seguido por gotas grossas de chuva.

"Hum, ok." Azula murmurou. "Eu já estou quase lá."

* * *

Aang olhou para fora do templo e viu outro trovão estourar a distancia em meio as gotas grossas que metralhavam o chão sem perdão.

"Está chovendo hoje de novo Momo... Esse tempo tem andado terrível, espero que isso não "o" atrase. É uma pena que vou ter que perder o casamento do Zuko."

O jovem Avatar ficou alguns minutos olhando a chuva caindo do lado de fora até bocejar e esticar todos o músculos corpo e se jogar pra trás em cima dos panos que ele chamava de "cama". Coçou a barba com certa preguiça e bocejou... "Queria que a Katara estivesse aqui..." Disse para o lêmure voador. "E o Sokka... E a Toph... Na verdade qualquer uma pessoa, eu sei que é meu dever, mas eu estou me sentindo muito só."

Momo protestou com um guincho. Aang sorriu.

"Sem ofensas Momo, mas eu queria alguém pra conversar... Alguém que falasse a minha língua..." E passou a mão pela cabeça do lêmure. De repente Momo ergueu a cabeça meio assustado e Aang não entendeu o porquê, até que ouviu uma voz:

"Suas preces foram atendidas, Avatar."

Aang conhecia aquela voz, mas se recusava a acreditar em seus ouvidos, mesmo assim se ergueu de um pulo e encarou a figura envolta em sombras atrás dele.

Azula andou lentamente para a iluminação fraca do salão, nem ela sabia se por impulso dramático ou porque ela estava cansada demais pra se mover depressa, ela também não sabia porque estava sorrindo tanto.

"AZULA!" A voz e a cara de Aang eram de surpresa.

"Hum... Sua voz está tão grossa..." Foi tudo o que Azula disse, sorrindo, mas não forma normal, na verdade, havia algo de bobo no sorriso dela, mas era verdade, a voz de Aang estava muito grossa.

Aang agiu rápido e prendeu Azula com uma dobra te terra e a trouxe para perto dele com outra dobra. Ele se aproximou e a olhou bem nos olhos, com o rosto a centímetros do dela e estranhamente, ela ainda sorria.

* * *

"Merda!" essa era uma exclamação de clara frustração que foi solta por Jun quando ela chegou ao oceano, Shirshu não poderia seguir a garota através das águas, mas, como a sorte estava contra Azula e a favor do resto do mundo, Shirshu sentiu a essência de Azula vinda de um barco da Nação do Fogo. O barco estava estranhamente destruído.

"Marinheiro!" Chamou Jun "O que houve com o barco?"

"Fomos atacados por piratas." Respondeu um jovem oficial. "Próximo ao Templo do Ar."

"Prenderam alguém?"

"Não." Ele respondeu distraído.

"Nenhum clandestino?"

"Não." Dessa vez ele a olhou com estranheza.

"Vocês parecem cansados..." – Disse Jun parecendo desinteressada de repente.

"Com certeza, estamos todos esgotados com tudo isso, sem falar nos feridos. E também perdemos um bote salva-vidas... Eu mal posso esperar pra dormir um pouco..."

"Ok!" Disse Jun e instigou Shirshu para o barco.

Os marinheiros olharam atônitos enquanto o animal e a dona destruíram o que sobrou do Barco a busca de Azula.

"Ela não está aqui, deve estar no templo." Falou para si mesma. E com um cínico: "Obrigado rapazes..." Foi procurar uma forma de chegar ao templo deixando pra trás os pobre marinheiros.

"A propaganda de alistamento da marinha não dizia nada sobre isso..." disse um deles com a mão na nuca e os outros concordaram silenciosamente.

* * *

N/A: Nossa, essa foi rápida XD, capitulo quentinho saindo do forno... 


	7. A Enviada

**Capitulo 7 – A Enviada**

Duas figuras estavam sentadas em uma das varandas do palácio, admirando o luar...

"A lua é tão linda..." Disse a acrobata com uma voz sonhadora, mas Teo nada disse, ele estava imerso nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Ele e Ty Lee estavam passando muito tempo juntos e ele tinha que admitir que estavam sendo ótimos dias. Ty era divertida, cheia de vida, linda e escutava tudo o que ele dizia e tudo isso apelava imensamente a Teo, (sinceramente, a quem não apelaria?), mas a forma como ele se sentia não significava que ela estivesse interessada nele da mesma forma que ele estava se interessando por ela, ele não entendia como ela poderia.

Ele não era um exemplo de músculos e força, ele não era nem de longe o tipo de cara que se via com alguém como Ty Lee por ai, havia visto os soldados reais treinando e não só eles, os homens da Nação do Fogo em geral, eram enormes, musculosos e até bonitos, e Teo não achava que poderia competir com isso.

"Teo? Tudo bem?"

Teo se virou para Ty Lee assuntado.

"Sim, sim!" Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Eu estava pensando sobre... Como é bom que a tempestade tenha ido para norte... Se não, não poderíamos estar vendo essa lua linda." Ele disse rápido e com um sorriso nervoso.

"Não, você não estava." Ela respondeu com um tom sério que ele nem sabia que ela era capaz de produzir. "Você está preocupado... ou nervoso... ou ambos, com alguma coisa..." Ela disse séria.

Teo olhou nos olhos dela por um segundo... Os olhos dela eram cinzas e brilhavam ao luar, tão lindos, os olhos dele se movimentaram por todo o rosto dela o nariz meio infantil as a formas arredondadas. Teo tinha certeza que se desenhasse Ty Lee, não se usaria nenhuma linha reta, ela era toda em curvas e voltas flexíveis feitas de maneira especial, tudo nela era assim.

"Sim, eu estou..." Ele disse sinceramente. "Mas não é algo pra você se preocupar." Sorriu.

"Se você diz." Ela respondeu, dando de ombros e então, fez algo e inesperado e se inclinou em sua cadeira e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Teo congelou, mesmo com todas as conversas ela nunca havia chegado perto dele, dava pra sentir o cheiro dela, o calor da pele entre muitas outras sensações, Teo engoliu em seco...

"E então, como é voar? Eu já voei em um dos balões da Azula, mas seu planador parece ser mais aberto, mais livre."

"Realmente é..." Respondeu Teo começando a relaxar.

"Posso ir com você um dia." Ela perguntou sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dele.

"Eu... Eu acho que não tem espaço o bastante pra nós dois..."

"Eu posso ir no seu colo..." Ela disse com os olhos semi-cerrados.

Teo ficou sem palavras, mas finalmente conseguiu dizer um:

"Ty Lee, você é única."

Ela estancou, os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar.

"T-Ty Lee..." Teo gaguejou nervoso "Desculpe eu não, eu não queria ofender..."

Ty Lee levantou a cabeça e o olhou com os olhos inchados com uma expressão de quem tinha ouvido a maior besteira do mundo e sem mais uma palavra ela o beijou. Teo ficou sem reação a principio sem entender nada, mas a língua dela o fez parar de se importar com resto com o resto do mundo.

"Esse é melhor elogio que alguém pode me dar."

---------------------------------------------------

Sokka andou determinado pelos corredores do palácio até o quarto de Toph. E ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas parou com a mão em meio caminho até a porta quando viu algo no fim do corredor. Era Toph conversando animadamente com um homem.

O cara era alto, forte e usava um uniforme de comandante da marinha, Sokka não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas dava pra perceber que Toph estava tratando ele com uma gentileza que ela nunca havia tratado ele. Sokka sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

Ele falaram por alguns minutos antes de se despedirem e Toph ir em direção ao seu quarto, naquele momento Sokka entrou em pânico e se escondeu atrás de uma planta, se esquecendo completamente que isso não seria efetivo com Toph.

"Eu sei que você está ai Sokka!" E Sokka soube que era verdade quando uma dobra de terra o atingiu na traseira e o fez cair bem na frente de Toph.

"AI!!!!" Disse ele esfregando sua traseira ferida. "Po Toph!"

"O que você quer?" Ela perguntou, ignorando o que ele disse e cruzando os braços em sinal de irritação.

"Eu só queria conversar, nada demais," Mentiu o jovem. "mas aparentemente você já achou uma companhia..."

Toph soube que ele tinha mentido e que ele estava com ciúmes, mas ela decidiu jogar o jogo e fingir que não sabia de como ele estava se sentindo...

"Ah, sim, é verdade..." Ela disse com uma voz sonhadora que soava real. Soava... "Comandante Li é realmente um homem com uma boa," e aqui deu uma longa e sugestiva pausa "conversa, conversar com ele é muito interessante..."

Ela podia sentir o sangue de Sokka fervendo nas veias.

"Bem, Sokka..." Bocejou, "Eu vou deitar. Boa noite!" E entrou pro quarto.

Sokka olhou para a porta por alguns minutos, perdido entre a irritação, o ciúme e mais um ou dois sentimentos misturados, meio indefinidos...

Dentro do quarto, Toph esperou até sentir que ele estava longe e finalmente ele não pode mais segurar o riso...

---------------------------------------------------

Era ela mesma... Aang não podia acreditar, ele não queria acreditar, não, não, não isso destruiria tudo, isso acabaria com tudo o que eles mais queriam salvar. Ele se afastou dela balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e decidiu parar para pensar nas coisas mais claramente. Ele se virou e a olhou, ela parecia cansada e bem fora do seu normal. Ele se aproximou mais, voltando a posição inicial, olhando-a nos olhos, com o rosto a centímetros do dela... Então Azula espirrou na cara dele.

"Hey!" Aang se afastou secando o rosto.

"Desculpa, meus braços estão presos e eu to pegando chuva há mais de três dias direto..." Ela disse simplesmente, com a voz meio fraca, mas ainda sorrindo.

"Poderia ter avisado não é?" O tom dele era indignado...

"Você parecia tão concentrado..." a afirmação era bem cínica. O sorriso dela era provocador, mas não devido a expressão de cansaço eles não estavam efetivos como antes.

Decidido a esclarecer tudo de uma vez Aang começou pelo método mais eficaz:

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntar.

"Eu pensei que você soubesse... Ou deveria."

Aang então percebeu. O enviado...

"Não pode ser..."

"Eu não te culpo por pensar assim..." Azula disse sinceramente. "Pode me tirar daqui? A terra estar irritando a minha queimadura."

"Sua queimadura está cicatrizada!" Ele falou sério, olhando o ombro dela.

"A do meu ombro sim, mas não a do meu calcanhar..."

Aang a olhou desconfiado por alguns segundos antes de falar... "Não tente nada." E tirar a terra que a envolvia.

"Obrigado." Ela disse cinicamente e sentou-se no chão em parte estimulada pelo cansaço e começou a examinar a queimadura.

Aang percebeu que a coisa estava feia, terceiro grau no mínimo e se aproximou cautelosamente dela. "Deixa eu ver isso..."

Azula olhou para ele por alguns segundos, mas estendeu o pé ferido para ele. Aang tirou as ataduras finas e translúcidas que envolviam a ferida e tentou examinar, mas era impossível naquela posição.

"Pode deitar de bruços, por favor?" Falou Aang distraído e interessado em examinar a queimadura.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas fez o que ele pediu.

Aang examinou a ferida, era uma queimadura de terceiro grau como ele imaginou e, mesmo estando envolta por um ungüento bem poderoso, deveria arder ainda já que a ferida era recente, Aang tinha certeza que poderia cura-la completamente.

Ele juntou um pouco da água da chuva que caia do lado de fora do templo e a usou para cobrir a queimadura e começou a cura-la ate a cicatriz desaparecer completamente. Azula soltou um suspiro de alivio que fez Aang desviar os olhos da queimadura para as costas da ex-princesa. O jovem avatar corou vendo as curvas do corpo dela e meio mesmerizado não percebeu que ela tinha voltado o rosto para ele.

"Apreciando a vista?" Azula perguntou irritada.

"Eu, ah... Ah, sim, digo, não..." Ele se enrolou e soou como um garoto de doze anos novamente, até recuperar a calma e o porte e falar; "Já está curado..." com um tom mais sério e tirar a mão dela o mais rápido o possível.

"Hum, obrigado..." Ela disse inspecionando o local curado, agora sem nenhuma cicatriz ou indicador da ferida que havia ali. "Bem melhor." Ela admitiu. "Quando você aprendeu cura?"

"Há algum tempo atrás. É importante assimilar tudo o que eu posso sobre todas as dobras..."

Aqui houve um silencio longo e desconfortável sentido por ambos que Azula teve o bom senso de quebrar com uma pergunta útil:

"Então, como vai ser isso?"

"Hum?" perguntou Aang distraído.

"Como nós vamos fazer isso? Eu quero minha dobra de volta." Ela disse impaciente. A verdade era que ela estava se sentindo com sono e realmente queria descansar um pouco, mas a prioridade dela era terminar o que ela tinha que fazer logo...

"Você não tem sua dobra?"

"Não!" Ela disse contrariada. "Agni a tirou de mim..." Azula começou a se sentir meio tonta, o cansaço estava finalmente ganhando a batalha e ela se moveu involuntariamente.

"Você está bem?" Aang perguntou meio preocupado.

"Eu não estou... Me sentindo muito bem..." Ela cambaleou pra frente e desmaio sobre o peito de Aang que a sustentou. Quando a mão dele tocou os braços sentiu a pele dela queimando de febre sob os dedos dele.

"Merda!" – Disse o jovem Avatar pegando a princesa em seus braços e levando ela até a sua cama. Ele precisava baixar a febre dela e rápido...

Aang prosseguiu na tarefa de abaixar a temperatura do corpo da princesa. Depois de livra-la das roupas molhadas, deixando apenas a roupa de baixo, juntar água da chuva e coloca-la numa banheira de pedra que ele havia feito na mesma hora. Aang mergulhou o corpo de Azula na água gelada. Ela se contorceu com o desprazer causado pela água gelada, mas continua em seu estado de inconsciência.

---------------------------------------------------

_A mesma nevoa espessa, Azula já não a via há algum tempo. Ela esperava a qualquer momento surgir o espírito Azul ou um tigre ou outra coisa dessas, mas ao em vez disso um dragão Azul veio voando em direção a ela._

_O dragão a envolveu com o seu corpo de serpente e a olhou nos olhos._

"_Você sabe que lugar é esse?" perguntou uma estranhamente voz familiar._

"_Não!" Ela respondeu sinceramente._

"_Este é o seu mundo interno. O universo dentro de você..."_

_O dragão Azul bateu a cauda e a nevoa se dispersou completamente e Azula viu o que parecia-se muito com o palácio depois da derrota de Ozai... Pior na verdade. Tudo estava em pedaços o palácio mesmo saiu com sua estrutura intacta da batalha, mas nessa versão, tudo havia vindo abaixo e desta vez ele parecia ter queimado até o chão._

"_Há pouco tempo atrás..." Prosseguiu a voz. "...o palácio estava intacto, mas a luta com seu irmão, a derrota, tudo isso destruiu tudo o que você sempre considerou verdade, foi por isso que você foi poupada..."_

"_Eu fracassei..."_

"_De fato, mas foi isso o que te salvou..." O tom da voz era alegre demais ao dizer isso para o gosto de Azula._

_De repente saindo das ruínas, atrás dela, Azula viu o dono da voz e era a ultima pessoa que esperaria ver._

_O Avatar Roku._

"_Temos muito a conversar, minha bisneta..."_

---------------------------------------------------

Quando a febre abaixou Aang tirou Azula de dentro da água e procedeu em enrolá-la em um cobertor grosso e seco para secá-la e depois a deitou delicadamente sobre a cama dele e a olhou dormir. Depois soltou um bufo pesado de cansaço... Nossa, mas que dia! Não que tivessem acontecido tantas coisas DURANTE o dia, mas Azula ser a enviada por Agni era uma surpresa...

O que Agni tinha na cabeça afinal de contas? Era Azula! A mesma Azula que havia tentando matar ele varias vezes, quase conseguido pelo menos duas e tinha passado os últimos seis anos tentando tomar a Nação do Fogo e recomeçar a guerra.

Azula era perigosa, enganadora, ela era tudo menos confiável. Aang a olhou e se perguntou o que havia feito os deuses tentarem salva-la... Ela parecia tão inocente dormindo... As aparências enganam, é verdade, mas, era inegável que ela parecia inocente...

Bem... Talvez ela tivesse mudado ou talvez ela estivesse ao menos pronta pra isso ou talvez ainda ela não tivesse outra escolha.

Talvez ela estivesse ali só para recuperar sua dobra, ela era muito importante para ela, mas Azula se virava muito bem sem sua dobra de Fogo, Aang havia tido a prova disso no dia do Sol Negro e através dos anos ela mostrou estar sempre em grande forma física, na verdade, ela estava em grande forma física agora mesmo ele não podia negar, provavelmente ela não queria perder a dobra pra sempre.

Ele bocejou, estava tarde, ele estava cansado, mas ele precisava ficar do lado de Azula caso ela piorasse... "Hum, ok..." Ele pensou e se deitou ao lado dela, com um palmo de distancia e deixou que o som rítmico da chuva o levasse ao sono.

-------------------------------------------------

Zuko não queria levantar, porque ele deveria, ele tinha um belo corpo esguio contra o dele, a manhã estava fresca e confortável, os lençóis estavam cobrindo o seu corpo e o de Mai até a cintura.

Eles estavam quebrando muitas regras por dormirem juntos antes de se casarem, mas eles haviam passado por coisas demais para levar em conta todas as tradições... É claro que eles não levarem isso tão a sério assim não significava que as pessoas deveriam saber disso...

O jovem Senhor do Fogo suspirou e afastou o corpo de sua noiva gentilmente, Mai resmungou e se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

Ele se espreguiçou sob o sol e se vestiu. Saiu pela porta com cuidado para não ser visto e relaxou ao chegar no corredor principal. Colocando as duas mãos atrás do corpo Zuko começou a pensar sobre vários assuntos comuns a Nação do Fogo, assuntos de estado, o povo, a relação com as outras nações, mas invariavelmente seus pensamentos voltavam ao casamento.

Faltava só uma semana agora. Em uma semana Mai seria a senhora do Fogo e tudo estaria bem. Finalmente tudo estaria bem...

Zuko sorriu, relaxou completamente e fez algo completamente fora do comum... Começou a assobiar.

-------------------------------------------------

Como sempre os sentidos de Azula acordavam gradualmente de manhã, junto com ela. Essa manha, a primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi a própria cabeça deitada sobre algo macio e quente que sem duvidas não era feito de pano. Depois vieram o som da chuva, e o cheiro da chuva, junto com algo mais... Talvez suor, mas não era exatamente desagradável...

Azula abriu os olhos e viu onde ela estava deitada. As costas de Aang, mas essa constatação ou não a importunou ou não era realmente importante no momento. O fato era que ela estava confortável e esse era um estado raro ultimamente.

Aang obviamente, não pensava da mesma forma... Quando o jovem avatar acordou sentiu algo sobre as suas costas, ele teve que admitir que gostou do leve peso e do contato com a pele da princesa, mas assim que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo se afastou bruscamente, o que fez com que a cabeça de Azula batesse no exato um palmo de chão completamente descoberto.

A cabeça da jovem bateu pesadamente no chão.

"AI!!!"

"Desculpe!" Ele se aproximou tocando a cabeça dela onde havia batido no chão...

"Pela primeira vez, em quase um mês, eu estava realmente confortável..."

"Hum... Desculpe..." Ele disse incerto.

Ela fez uma cara de irritação, mas logo voltou ao seu rosto normal: "Bom dia a propósito..."

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou pondo a mão atrás da cabeça.

Aang se virou para pegar algo para comer, algumas frutas, isso seria bom, é sempre bom comer frutas no café da manha...

"Bem, café da manhã..." Ele disse sorrindo e passando as frutas para ela.

Comeram em silencio por alguns minutos até Azula falar:

"E então?"

"O que?"

Azula bufou e disse: "O que vamos fazer?"

Aquela era uma boa pergunta, Aang não fazia a mínima idéia.

"Hum, creio que enquanto estiver chovendo só podemos ficar aqui e... Conversar... Talvez isso ajude a entender e resolver o seu problema."

"Eu não tenho problema algum."

"Claro que não." Disse Aang... E aquilo era... Ironia?

Azula olhou para ele erguendo a sobrancelha. "Andou conversando com a Mai?"

"Ela disse que eu aprendo rápido." Ele replicou.

Azula não tinha mais nada a dizer...

"Então... Você é algum tipo de animal herbívoro ou algo assim?" O tom dela era irônico e ela olhava para as frutas com certo desdém, Aang se perguntou se era algum tipo de "vingancinha"...

"Eu não como carne." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Ah... Certo..."

Momentos de silencio...

"Eu nunca gostei de frutas..." Ela comentou casualmente. "Sempre preferi coisas apimentadas... E sangrentas." Não havia nenhum tipo de razão especial pra esse dialogo, havia até mesmo uma aura estranha no ar. A ultima vez que essas duas pessoas se viram, elas quase se mataram e no entanto agora, havia uma necessidade de ela ser de alguma forma cortes e ter uma conversa casual... Ela precisava dele.

"Entendo..." Aang respondeu, numa casualidade menos real que a de Azula.

O silencio estranho tomou conta do lugar... Aqueles seriam dias difíceis...

-------------------------------------------------

"Deve haver um meio!"

"Sinto muito moça, mas enquanto a chuva continuar não da pra cruzar essas águas, elas são muito perigosas, nem as embarcações militares estão se arriscando nessas águas."

"Argh! Certo! Alguma previsão de quando essa chuva vai acabar?" Ela perguntou irritada.

O velho lobo do mar olhou para o céu, para a água e cheirou o ar a sua volta...

"Eu diria uma ou duas semanas..."

Jun não sabia o que a irritava mais, a previsão ou o método para faze-la... Não adiantaria nada mesmo, ela poderia ficar frustrada e irritada o quando quisesse, mas isso não mudaria o fato de ela não poder atravessar o maldito mar até os templos. Só havia uma coisa a fazer agora, mandar para Iroh um falcão mensageiro contando o que ela havia descoberto.

Por hora era tudo o que ela podia fazer.

Continua...

---------------------------------------------------

Mais curto (e embromation) que o normal... sorry... E também muito doce e romântico, eu mesma quase desenvolvi uma diabetes escrevendo isso... Ufa!

Obrigado aos meus Betas, Chaos (que leu a primeira versão do capitulo) e Rafael (Teolacio, que endossou essa versão final XD).

Estamos perto do fim pessoas... PREPAREM-SE...


	8. Razões, Conclusões e Reações

**Capitulo 8 – Razões, Conclusões e Reações.**

O Dono do Circo coçou a cabeça, olhou para a estrada intransponível e coçou a cabeça novamente.

"O que a gente faz agora chefe?" Perguntou um malabarista.

"Eu tenho que pensar..." Disse o Dono com a mão no queixo.

Eles estavam a caminho da ultima cidade antes da capital, o programa era chegar a capital no dia seguinte ao casamento do Senhor do Fogo, aproveitando a quantidade de pessoas que ainda estariam na cidade sem serem diretamente ofuscados pelo casamento de seu soberano, sem falar que Ty Lee voltaria pro circo logo depois, então, ele teria sua estrela, seu show e seu publico e todos estariam felizes...

Mas agora, ele teria que ir direto para a capital, ser ofuscado pelo casamento do Senhor do Fogo e ainda por cima duvidava que havia um local desocupado grande o bastante para montar o circo...

O Dono do circo suspirou...

"Vamos para a capital." Ele apertou os olhos com o indicador e o dedão. "E avisem ao pessoal nas carruagens..."

--

Aang soltou um suspiro longo e olhou para Azula. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como começar, ele não sabia como ajudá-la... Talvez ele devesse começar pelo básico, por o que havia acontecido com ela durante os seis anos que eles não se viram e como ela se sentia.

Azula, por outro lado, pensava em como iria recuperar sua dobra, mas suspeitava que ele não estaria tão ansioso para vê-la dobrando fogo novamente, alem do que o bisavô dela disse sobre ela não esperar ter esse poder tão cedo na verdade...

"Então... Como foram os últimos anos?" Sem duvidas, Aang não sabia como iniciar aquela conversa, mas aquela pergunta deveria servir.

Azula suspirou e começou a falar com inegável sarcasmo na voz;

"Vejamos, em suma, eu lutei por seis anos pelo trono, realizei um ataque final e falhei."

"Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?"

"Até eu perder para o Zuko sim..." A voz dela saiu amarga.

"E depois disso?" Ele incentivou.

Azula soltou um suspiro. "Eu acabei descendo o rio Hu depois de o Zuko ter me atingido, eu apaguei, e acordei um tempo depois, em alguma margem do rio, pouco antes do local onde ele deságua no oceano..."

Azula começou a contar a história de como encontrou Lin e Long e enquanto falava não pode evitar de se perguntar como as crianças estariam, ela não havia pensado muito nos irmãos nas ultimas semanas, ela normalmente nunca mais pensaria neles, mas agora era meio inevitável, Lin e Long cuidaram dela, mesmo sem conhece-la e pensar nisso causava um certo sentimento incomum, mas ela apenas continuou a sua narrativa.

Aang ouviu com atenção a conforme ela narrava a sua história e percebeu que a personalidade dela não havia mudado, mas as atitudes dela, de certa forma, sim... Era difícil julgar se o fato era diretamente ligado a ela estar sem a sua dobra, mas mesmo assim havia algo de diferente.

Talvez fosse o puro amadurecimento, afinal ele não a via há 6 anos... Mas não, não era isso, não era só amadurecimento, talvez houvesse como fazer Azula ficar uma pessoa melhor... Nunca um pessoa boa, mas qualquer coisa mais humana que o que ela era antes era grande melhora.

--

Katara sabia, que por uma questão de justiça, tinha que admitir que Toph tinha sua culpa em relação a primeira relação dela com Sokka ter dado errado, mas esse parecia ser um fato que a própria Toph tinha esquecido.

A jovem mestra de dobra de água sentia que ela teria que fazer o trabalho sujo de lembra-la, afinal, ela era a única pessoa com a cabeça para ver que aquilo era necessário, mesmo que algumas pessoas poderem confundir com se meter na vida dos outros.

De certa forma, em verdade pura, Katara estava certa. Ela amava aquelas pessoas, eles eram como sua família... (principalmente Sokka) e ela detestava que eles ficassem agindo como idiotas e freando a própria felicidade por coisas passadas, por isso Katara bateu na porta de Toph aquela manhã.

--

Toph sabia que era Katara e deliberadamente não atendeu a porta, Katara era a ultima pessoa com a qual ela queria falar, não que ela realmente tivesse alguma preocupação em relação a Katara, era que ela sabia que a partir do momento que ela falasse com a Dobradora de água ela teria problemas.

Ela conhecia Katara, ela sabia que a partir do momento que a mestra entrasse por aquela porta, ela começaria a ditar as 2000 soluções pra um problema que; sim, estava relacionado ao irmão dela; sim, poderia afetar a vida dela de alguma forma, mas; não, dizia respeito a ela.

Toph sabia que havia um problema, mas ela resolveria ela mesma...

--

Azula terminou sua narrativa.

Quinze minutos depois Aang ainda estava em silencio particularmente irritante que Azula decidiu quebrar.

"Um teste de paciência é parte do programa, Avatar?"

Aang, não respondeu, mas em seus pensamentos profundos achou que agora entendia a idéia de Agni afinal de contas, mas continuava a se perguntar como terminar o que o deus e a privação dos poderes dela fizeram por Azula, mas a sorte estava do lado do Avatar e ele teve uma idéia brilhante...

"E antes disso?" O tom dele era animado, mas Azula não entendeu nada.

"Antes disso o que?" Disse, interrogativa, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Antes de Tudo, antes de você me conhecer, antes disso, eu quero saber tudo sobre antes de você ir atrás de Zuko, Iroh e eu! Como se sentiu com banimento do Zuko, quando veio atrás de mim e principalmente... Como se sentiu quando sua mãe partiu."

Azula olhou para ele e Aang percebeu que provavelmente tocou em uma ferida.

"Nada antes disso importa."

"Se eu quiser te ajudar, eu vou ter que saber essas coisas?"

"Porque?"

"É importante, foi a sua infância, eu preciso ver o que você passou, pra entender como você ficou assim!"

"Assim como?"

"Assim de uma forma que Agni te privou dos teus poderes e te mandou para mim!"

Azula bufou; "Por que você não me fala da sua?"

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu!"

"Certo... Se isso for te ajudar a falar, eu conto..."

--

O ritmo das coisas no palácio era absolutamente frenético, arrumar o salão real para o casamento, manter os hospedes felizes, e fazer tudo isso de forma que a família real não fosse incomodada a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

O estado dos empregados chegava a tal ponto, que Ursa pode admirar a maneira como tudo era organizado antes de ser notada, e ela provavelmente não teria nem sido notada se um dos empregados não tivesse esbarrado nela.

"Desculpe!" Disse o homem com humildade...

"Tudo bem..." Ursa respondeu e o homem ergueu os olhos para ver com quem falava... Levou um susto.

"Se-Se-Se-Senhora Ursa!" A surpresa do homem era obvia...

Ao ouvirem sobre a presença da mãe do senhor do Fogo (e atual rainha), todos os empregados pararam o que estavam fazendo e se curvaram para ela e o decorador, um homem baixo e gordo de ar meio afetado se aproximou dela.

"Senhora Ursa, é uma honra tê-la aqui!"

"Eu só vim verificar como estão indo as coisas..." Ela disse ao organizador e depois dirigiu-se aos empregados. "Por favor, voltem ao trabalho, não temos tempo a perder." E todos na sala voltaram a fazer suas tarefas. "Então, senhor Ping?"

Ping Yang era o coordenador de casamentos que a família real havia contratado pra aliviar a pressão sobre os noivos, mas Ursa ia pelo menos uma vez por dia ver o andamento da decoração.

"Está tudo fabuloso," Disse, animado... e talvez um pouco afetado também... "lindo, genial, vai ser um casamento como nunca visto antes!"

Ursa sabia que isso nunca havia sido o que Mai e Zuko queriam em primeiro lugar, mas Zuko era o senhor do Fogo e um casamento Grandioso em que todos os políticos e militares de alto escalão estivessem na lista de convidados, isso era algo exigido para que o governo de Zuko andasse sem maiores complicações, um nobre ofendido por uma falta de convite poderia causar problemas, Nobres eram muito sensíveis.

A Rainha escutava Ping falar sobre os preparativos já prontos enquanto observava o que já estava pronto, sem conseguir evitar o pensamento que muitas coisas iriam mudar sem realmente fazer idéia do quanto...

--

Azula tentava não rir o melhor possível, mas era difícil fazer isso enquanto Aang descrevia com detalhes, incluindo uma encenação gestual completa de como Zuko se apresentou para ele a primeira vez que se encontraram, ainda no pólo sul , inclusive a forma como Zuko caiu depois que o boomerang de Sokka voltou e bateu na parta de trás de sua cabeça.

Aang notou o rosto dela e não pode evitar...

"Isso é um sorriso?" Ele perguntou rindo.

"Sim, pra seu governo eu também sorrio." Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, rindo. "A única diferença é que eu prefiro rir dos outros."

Aang cruzou os braços.

"Isso não é muito divertido."

"Para mim sim..." Respondeu Azula dando de ombros...

"Hum..." Aang murmurou passando a mão na barba rala de queixo pensativo, mas parou de repente, com um sorriso estranhamente maldoso no rosto... "Acha que a essência da comédia é a desgraça dos outros?"

"Quase..." Ela respondeu lentamente e desconfiada. "Eu admito uma predileção pelo o sofrimento do Zuko."

"Qual é o seu problema com o Zuko afinal de contas?"

"Ele não merecia o trono..."

"Merecia? Merece?"

Azula parou e olhou para Aang, no fundo ela queria dizer que ele talvez merecesse agora. Zuko A havia derrota e tão humilhante quanto aquilo poderia ser, mas ainda assim ela não poderia deixar de sustentar uma estranha certeza que ele mereci a o trono exatamente por aquele motivo...

Ela não sabia exatamente como aquela mudança de sentimento por parte dela havia acontecido, mas havia, mesmo assim ela não sabia se admitiria isso para Aang...

"Merece..." Ela mentiu e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não foi convincente em relação a isso...

"Porque você odeia tanto o Zuko?"

"Eu não odeio o Zuko, apenas não o acho digno de ser rei..."

"Você quase matou ele, mais de uma vez..."

"De fato, assim como quase matei a minha mãe, mas nunca os matei... Eu nunca matei ninguém, infligir dor? Sim! Humilhar? De fato, mas matar? Nunca..."

"E quanto a guerra?"

Finalmente, Azula havia ficado irada;

"Quer me culpar pela guerra? Que já acontecia há mais de oitenta e seis anos quando eu nasci? Não fui eu que fugi que descobri qeu era o Avatar, Aang, você é mais responsável pelas mortes nessa guerra que eu!"

"De fato..." Respondeu Aang calmamente. "Sou muito mais culpado que você e não há nada que para diminuir a minha culpa... Eu tinha um dever e fugi dele, coisa que você nunca fez, mas ainda assim me intriga se você tinha prazer em dominar?"

"É claro que eu tenho."

"Como se sente estando tão vulnerável então? Afinal, somos inimigos mortais, eu poderia te matar..."

"Você?" Azula riu da possibilidade. "Você não tem instinto assassino, exitou em matar o meu pai, porque mataria a mim sem perguntas? Não, não faz o seu tipo, você nunca foi o tipo "idiota irritado que ataca primeiro e faz perguntas depois"... É inteligente, você nunca sabe o que pode extrair de um inimigo..."

"Tenho a impressão que o fato te isso ter poupado a sua vida também ser um ponto a favor da minha atitude..." Aang ergueu a sobrancelha...

"Sim... E também gosto da sua atitude irônica..."

"Não é culpa minha, ter o Sokka como cunhado ajuda..."

"Sokka é o irmão da dobradora de água?"

"Sim!"

"Esta casado com ela?"

"Ainda não." – Respondeu Aang sorrindo.

"Bom, então ainda tenho uma chance... Vou dar uma volta..."

--

Com os olhos bem fechados ela simplesmente aproveito sensação por sensação, a maquina se movendo rápido pelo chão duro, a perda de contato com o chão, a leveza, e logo o vento fresco e veloz zumbindo em seu ouvido e o calor do sol em seu rosto...

"Pode abrir os olhos!" – Ele gritou em meio aos sons do vento.

E do alto Ty Lee podia ver todo o centro da capital, desde o palácio, cercado pelas casas das famílias mais proeminentes até a base do vulcão onde ficavam o porto de entrada, algumas bases marinhas e militares e mais a oeste onde ficavam as casas, a sombra do vulcão.

A jovem fazia o melhor que podia pra obedecer a instrução de Teo e não abrir a boca por causa dos insetos, mas era difícil, mesmo a vista sendo conhecida, (afinal ela havia andando em um dos dirigíveis de Azula), ela nunca havia se sentido tão livre, com nada alem de ar a volta dela.

"GOSTOU?" gritou Teo abafado pelo vento.

Ela respondeu com um selinho e um sorriso, Teo sorriu de volta e Ty Lee subiu até a parte de cima da aza.

"TY LEE??" – Gritou Teo com certo tom de pânico. "TY LEE??"

"NÃO SE PREOCUPE!!" ela riu. "EU SÓ QUERO TER UMA VISTA MELHOR! E ALEM DO MAIS..." Ela surgiu a frente da aza, de cabeça pra baixo, olhando para ele. "...EU SEI O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO!"

Ele sorriu...

Ty Lee ficou admirando a paisagem, ate reconhecer algo, próximo a borda da cidade que chamou sua atenção.

"WOW, TEO, DESCE ALI!!"

--

Toph abriu a porta sabendo quem estaria do outro lado dela...

"Olá Sokka..." Ela disse, estranhamente calma. "Entre."

"Precisamos conversar..."

"Eu sei..." Ela indicou a cadeira para ele e se sentou na cama... Passaram-se vários segundos em silencio, até Sokka iniciar a conversa tão esperada...

"Olha Toph, eu sei que eu..."

"Não... Deixe eu falar primeiro..." – Toph disse, em um impulso para a própria surpresa...

"Hum... Certo então..."

"Sokka, me desculpe."

Sokka ficou claramente surpreso com as palavras de Toph. Porque ELA estava se desculpando?

"Toph, sou eu que..."

"SIM, você deve se desculpar, você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso..." Toph fez uma Longa pausa... "Uma GRANDE parcela de culpa nisso tudo, mas eu também tenho a minha e eu devo me desculpar, me desculpar por ter menosprezado você e por ter jogado a culpa toda em você..."

Ela respirou fundo... Falar daquela forma, bancar a compreensiva era sem duvidas, contra a natureza de Toph, ainda mais quando se tratava de algo que ela nunca havia sentido, como a maneira como Sokka se sentia em relação as garotas que ele gostava, mas ela tinha que se esforçar...

Respirando fundo mais uma vez ela continuou...

"Eu pressionei quando você precisava de um tempo eu realmente deveria ter sido mais compreensiva com você..."

"Obrigado... Eu devo desculpas também... Pra ser completamente sincero, eu... Veja, Yue morreu, Suki foi capturada e você... Bem, ninguém pode te segurar, essa é a verdade... Quando Suki voltou eu achei que poderíamos recuperar o que tivemos antes, mas..."

Sokka parou para respirar e seguiu, um pouco mais rápido que antes...

"Não era mais tão simples, eu não a perdi para a morte, mas Haru a salvou, os dois tinham muita em comum, então eu fiquei com medo de perder ela, para ele e eu realmente achei que nós ainda poderíamos dar certo... mas tinha você..."

Sokka levantou da cama e começou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto...

"Então eu tentei esquecer você e fiquei com a Suki e então... Bem, você sabe o resto... Bem, eu te perdôo, você me perdoa?"

"Acho que sim."

Ambos ficaram em silencio por algum tempo...

"Então é só isso? Simples assim?" Sokka finalmente perguntou...

"Porque a pergunta? Queria que fosse complicado?"

"Não... É que... Sei lá. Falta algo..."

"O beijo?" Toph perguntou sarcástica...

"Isso mesmo." Disse Sokka com um sorriso de escarninho...

"Pra que perder tempo, já estamos no meu quarto... Porque não vamos logo para o próximo passo..." Ela sorriu...

Sokka respirou fundo e sorriu; "Eu te amo..."

--

"O QUE É AQUILO??" Gritou o engolidor de fogo..

"Uma maquina voadora!" Perguntou o malabarista.

"Aquela é a Ty Lee?" Questionou o dono do circo.

"Sim!" Yahna disse com toda a certeza. "É ela mesma... Bem há tempo..."

Teo e Ty Lee pousaram bem perto de onde as caravanas e carruagens haviam parado e as pessoas a receberam com alegria e a cumprimentaram, Teo ficou al há uns dois metros, se sentindo meio deslocado...

"O que vocês fazem aqui pessoal?"

"Ouve um deslizamento e tivemos que vir para a Capital antes do que pensávamos..." Disse o Dono do circo... "Mas bem, pelo lado bom nós..."

"Ah, chefe espera, antes que quero que conheçam meu namorado. Esse é o Teo."

Teo se sentiu estranho por alguns segundos, mas o pessoal do circo realmente não percebeu ou não se importo e todos o cumprimentaram calorosamente, parabenizando o cara de sorte...

"Namorado?" O chefe do circo ergueu a sobrancelha. "Vai deixar o circo novamente, Ty Lee?" Perguntou o homem em um tom audível só a ela...

"Não, eu não..." Ty Lee começou a responder, mas ela então percebeu algo, ela percebeu o problema e olhando para Teo sendo cumprimentado pelo pessoal do circo ela sentiu o peito afundar...

--

Iroh leu a mensagem de Jun. Soltou um suspiro pesado e apertou os olhos com o indicador e o dedão, nunca o general pareceu tão velho e cansado, nunca ele se sentiu tão chateado e preocupado e nunca ele soube tão bem que seria portador de más noticias, mas ele precisava contar a Zuko...

Azula estava viva e estava com o Avatar.

Continua...

--

Nossa, capitulo todo praticamente Zuko Free...

Quase acabando, mas mesmo assim ainda tem muita água pra rolar por baixo dessa ponte...

Hehe... Desculpe?

Eu sei que demorei pessoal... Pra Carai, mas po, antes tarde do que nunca...

óò

U

PS: POSTADO SEM ESTAR BETADO. Então, POR FAVOR, falem me de qualquer erro ou inconsistência pra eu corrigir logo... Por favor pessoal, me ajude a fazer fics cada vez melhores afinal sorriso de vendedor de carros usados, elas são pra vocês...8D


	9. Os Conflitos

Capitulo 9 – Os Conflitos

**Capitulo 9 – Os Conflitos.**

Iroh se sentou em sua cadeira pensando em tudo o que Jun havia dito a ele. Ela estava sempre mandando qualquer informação que ela achasse útil a Iroh, e por todos os "relatórios" (aspas pelo fato de serem curtos e poucos detalhados, mas muito claros) e neles Jun descrevia uma Azula diferente da que ele conhecia.

E alem disso tudo havia o momento, Zuko estava tão feliz, Ursa estava feliz e mesmo suspeitando que Azula estava viva desde o principio, ele estava feliz, mas agora era inevitável, ele não poderia esconder isso de Zuko, não importava quanto dano isso poderia causar a felicidade dele.

Tomando sua decisão, Iroh mandou seu valete chamar o jovem Senhor do Fogo, seria melhor falar logo.

--

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto do palácio, a duvida corroia a outra pessoa por outros motivos...

Ty Lee estava apaixonada por Teo, era estranho estar apaixona por alguém que se conhece há tão pouco tempo, mas era inevitável, eles eram almas gêmeas, ela tinha certeza disso, mas ela não sabia se ele pensava da mesma forma, ela não tinha certeza ao menos... Mas mesmo assim esse não era o maior dos problemas.

O circo havia sido a casa de Ty Lee por muito tempo, lá ela se sentia querida e amada, durante os anos que passou na capital ela sentiu muita falta do circo, mas agora ela conhecia Teo, conhecia mesmo, agora Teo existia, ele estava lá, ele era importante, ela gostava e se sentia bem perto dele.

Por outro lado, talvez ele nem gostasse dela tanto assim... O pensamento fez os olhos dela se encherem de água, ela realmente não sabia o que era pior, ter que deixar o circo por Teo ou ele não gostar dela realmente, absurdo como isso poderia parecer para as outras pessoas.

No fundo Ty Lee temia que os homens se aproximassem dela pela sua natural, digamos, atitude receptiva e amigável, por isso ela nunca levou seus relacionamentos muito a sério ou se preocupou em fazer eles durarem, mas agora, pela primeira vez, ela se sentia diferentes em relação a um homem, ela sentia algo especial por ele, algo inexplicável e novo...

--

Zuko andava calmamente pelos corredores do palácio até o escritório de seu tio. O jovem senhor do fogo ficou surpreso e curioso com seu tio ter mandado chamá-lo. As coisas na Nação do Fogo estavam indo bem, o casamento dele com a presença de todos os representantes dos outros povos, tudo estava em tão completa paz que pela primeira vez, mesmo com as pressões do estado, Zuko estava calmo e feliz...

Tudo estava perfeito, o casamento aconteceria logo, todos estavam felizes, o amor estava no ar, até Toph e Sokka haviam se resolvido, Teo e Ty Lee estavam namorando e ele e Mai nunca estiveram melhores.

Pensando em tudo isso e com um inevitável sorriso Zuko entrou no escritório de seu tio...

"Tio, mandou me chamar?"

No momento em que Iroh olhou para ele, a expressão no rosto de Zuko mudou para preocupada, mas ele esperou seu tio responder.

"Sim..." Foi tudo o que Iroh disse...

"O que houve?"

Iroh olhou para Zuko...

"Azula esta viva." O tom de Iroh era completamente desprovido de qualquer de emoção...

"O que?" Zuko sentiu toda a sua alegria indo embora, tudo aquilo que ele havia lutado para tornar real, a paz, as suas amizades, até mesmo seu casamento, tudo estava ameaçado. Zuko não era um tolo, ele sabia que haviam pessoas que se aleariam a Azula.

"ONDE ELA ESTA??" Zuko falou assustadoramente igual a como ele perguntaria pelo Avatar, alguns anos antes.

"A ultima vez que ela foi vista, estava atravessando o mar ao norte da ilha principal da Nação do Fogo..." Iroh disse, com uma profunda significância em sua voz...

O pensamento de Zuko foi rápido, porque Azula iria para lá? Só haviam duas coisas no mar do Norte, A Pedra Fervente (lugar que Azula não tinha motivo para ir) e...

"Aang... Tio, temos que mandar..."

"Eu já tenho alguém pronto para pegá-la, mas no momento é impossível, há uma grande tempestade estacionada sobre o mar do norte, não há como atravessar, mas eu não estou tão preocupado..."

"Como 'não esta preocupado'?" Zuko falou com o olhar os olhos arregalados e as sobrancelhas curvas em irritação.

Iroh passou a mão sobre a barba, pensativo; "Zuko, eu mandei Jun atrás de Azula, as duas entraram em conflito e aconteceu algo que me intriga..."

"E o que houve?"

"Azula não usou sua dobra, Jun a atacou com Shirshu, mas Azula lutou com uma espada, ela até cortou a lingüa do animal." Iroh, ainda olhava pensativo para Zuko..

"Onde ocorreu isso?"

"Aqui, na capital."

"Ela passou por aqui?" Zuko disse surpreso.

"Sim. Azula conhece todas as passagens secretas para dentro e fora do palácio, mesmo depois que lacrarmos várias delas durante a guerra civil ela continuava a conseguir entrar aqui, tivemos que passar a maior parte do nosso tempo escondidos em outras casas por causa do risco de ela mandar assassinos, mas ela nem passou perto do palácio, na verdade era como se ela tivesse o único objetivo de chegar a Aang..."

Iroh suspirou e continuou a falar.

"Ela fez uma volta tremenda, até mesmo passou pela floresta de Ryuu Ten, todos sabem que ela esta cheia de Dragões agora..."

"Tio, estamos falando da Azula! Ela lutou com Jun dentro da cidade, seria facilmente reconhecida pelo seu fogo azul!"

"O fogo azul é raro Zuko, mas não necessariamente exclusivo de Azula... De qualquer forma não há nada que possamos fazer no momento... Além do mais, Aang pode cuidar de si mesmo, eu duvido que ela seja palho pra ele. Talvez Aang e aquele que ele esperava a tenham vencido mas não podem voltar."

Ambos permanecerem em silêncio, sozinhos com seus próprios pensamentos, até Zuko sair pela porta sem uma palavra, e sem notar a pessoa que havia acabado de entrar apressada em um corredor transversal ao da sala que ele estava...

--

Ursa trancou a porta de seu quarto e sentou-se em sua cama ainda consternada com o que havia ouvido. Não era o costume de Ursa ouvir conversas particulares entre Iroh e Zuko, mas ao ouvir o nome de Azula...

Por um momento ela ficou apenas sentada processando a noticia... Azula estava via... Azula estava viva... Era como uma grande explosão, um trovão no céu azul, seguida de grande calma e silêncio, depois do impacto inicial, apesar de ainda abalada, Ursa estava anestesiada, insensível e calma.

Parando para olhar em volta, percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, ela não havia trancado a porta atrás de si e sim aberto uma porta para entrar. Era o quarto de Azula, estava trancado desde que ela havia saído para a luta contra o Avatar pela ultima vez.

Logo depois da batalha, o mundo achava que Azula estava morta, estavam errados, ela vivia e iniciou uma resistência que levou a uma guerra civil de seis anos. Agora, novamente Azula estava viva, contra todas as possibilidades.

Era tão estranho, uma mistura grande de sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo que se preocupava com o que Azula poderia fazer, ela estava feliz com o fato de que ela estava viva, mesmo sentindo toda a paz no mundo em risco, ela estava apreensiva porque Azula poderia estar sem poderes de verdade diante do Avatar

Olhando em volta, ela percebeu que poucas coisas haviam mudado no quarto, mas o que mais chamava atenção era o enorme espelho de parede, quebrado, Ursa ficou de pé e viu o ponto de impacto, ficava bem na altura do rosto dela e a mulher se perguntou "por que" e "o que" Azula havia jogado naquele espelho...

--

A reação de Mai foi mais ou menos esperada por Zuko, ela apenas olhou para ele e disse:

"O que vai fazer sobre isso?" O rosto dela estava plano e sério, como antigamente.

"Esperar, mandar um almirante de confiança para a costa norte e esperar, não há mais nada que possamos fazer." Zuko se sentia inútil, Azula estava praticamente sozinha com Aang e ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar seu amigo...

Vendo o sentimento de inutilidade de Zuko, Mai disse; "Zuko, lembra-se da conversa que tivemos algum tempo atrás? Quando Iroh comentou com você que ele achava que Azula poderia estar viva e que você falou comigo."

"Sim, eu lembro de cada palavra, mas naquela época víamos apenas a possibilidade de ela tentar me atacar novamente e você está certa, ela não poderia, ela não tem mais poder, mas agora ela esta sozinha com Aang."

"Vai contar aos amigos do Avatar?"

"Eu não sei, talvez a Toph e Sokka, mas não sei se devo contar a Katara."

"Porque não?" A Jovem ergueu a sobrancelha, curiosa, esperando não ouvir a resposta que imagina que iria ouvir.

"Não quero que ela se preocupe..." Zuko realmente não percebeu o que implicava com aquelas palavras...

"Ela não é uma criança Zuko, se há um risco de Aang estar sozinho com Azula ela merece saber..."

"Isso estragaria a felicidade dela."

"Estragaria a da Toph e do Sokka também, você não parece tão preocupado com eles..." Mai deixou bem claro o que implicava, com aquelas palavras...

"Mai, por favor, agora não! Isso não é sobre nós!" A voz de Zuko era irritada e estressada.

"É a Azula, Zuko, isso é sobre todos nós. Ela está sozinha com o Aang e você quer esconder isso dela? É o noivo dela, Zuko!"

"Quem está sozinha com o Aang?"

Mai e Zuko se assustaram, não ouviram Katara se aproximar da sala onde eles estavam. O casal se amaldiçoou por terem cometido o erro primário de a deixarem a porta destrancada, mesmo que fechada.

Os três se encararam em silêncio, Mai tinha sua antiga expressão sem emoções, Zuko parecia culpado e Katara parecia muito nervosa e prestes a explodir, mas antes de isso acontecer, Mai falou...

"Zuko?" As palavras da jovem passavam a Zuko toda a responsabilidade, também davam a ele a escolha. O olhar cúmplice no rosto da futura Senhora do Fogo deixavam a Zuko, bem claro que ela confirmaria qualquer coisa que ele falasse.

"Nada demais... Aang disse na carta que ele me mandou que se sente culpado por não vir, a Mai mencionou isso ai eu disse que ela, a culpa, esta sozinha com ele... A culpa" Zuko disse rápido, a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça..

"Você sempre faz essa expressão de culpa quando fala da culpa do Aang..." Katara não era burra, ela sabia que havia algo de estranho ali...

"Na verdade, era exatamente disso que estávamos falando, você sabe como Zuko pode ser de vez em quando, ele não sabe se expressar direito de forma não-violenta." Mai sorriu.

"Vocês me assustaram por um segundo."Katara, disse, com sorrindo também. "Eu realmente achei que Aang estivesse em perigo..."

"Nada disso Katara!" Mai disse, e completou mais para si mesma que para qualquer outra pessoa, quando saía por uma porta lateral, passando bem perto de Zuko. "Não se preocupe, se qualquer coisa acontecer com Aang, Zuko terá prazer em te proteger."

Katara, sem ouvir, permaneceu em alegre ignorância, mas Zuko sabia que além de Azula, agora havia outro problema...

--

Aang sentiu a cachoeira bater com força sobre sua cabeça.

As coisas estavam indo bem, ele achava, havia algo sobre Azula, ela não queria mudar o jeito dela de ser, mas ela não havia percebido com as coisas haviam mudado dentro dela mesma, ela havia experimentado desamparo e desafio, mas também bondade e boa vontade da parte de estranhos, pessoas que haviam tratado ela bem por ser um semelhante e não a princesa.

Se a bondade de uma pessoa é medida por seus atos e não por suas palavras, ele tinha certeza que Azula poderia se sair bem e se tornar uma pessoa melhor, ele sinceramente acreditava nisso, em parte inspirado por como ela havia agido em relação a Lin e Long, os dois jovens que ela disse que a acolheram, ela havia sido cooperativa com eles... Estava em que ela queria algo deles em troca, mas como Aang mesmo havia dito a si mesmo, o fato de ela ter ajudado já era um grande progresso.

Haviam também os sonhos que Azula havia dito ter tido, Aang não sabia interpretar sonhos de forma muito acurada, mas no pouco que ele havia aprendido sobre simbolismo, o local representava o "mundo interno" da pessoa, e os elementos no local representavam o que influenciava naquele mundo interno. E até onde ele sábia, o tigre representava mudança, e isso tinha que ser bom... Obviamente Aang, não sabia que Azula já sabia de todas essas coisas, por algum motivo, a jovem não contou tudo a ele sobre Yahna...

Mas no momento a grande pergunta de Aang era como as pessoas encarariam isso... Vendo de um ângulo amplo, Aang não tinha tanto problema com Azula como teriam Mai, Zuko e Ty Lee... Azula havia encarcerado as amigas e tentado matar o irmão, ambas as coisas mais de uma vez entre a antiga guerra e a guerra civil, se as coisas continuassem bem e Azula fosse mesmo mudar, se não sua forma de ser, sua atitude, como será que ele iriam reagir?

--

"Mai, eu preciso falar com você eu acho que... Você está bem?" A primeira intenção de Ty Lee ao ir ao quarto de Mai era discutir sobre o problema dela com Teo e o Circo, mas a expressão no rosto de Mai a fez mudar de idéia.

"Azula está viva " Mai disse de uma vez. "e há uma grande possibilidade de ela está com Aang, no templo do Ar do Oeste."

Ty Lee recebeu a noticia com uma reação que Mai achou bastante estranha, a de simplesmente arregalar os olhos por alguns segundos, a jovem acrobata encarou sua amiga de anos. Mai esperava que Ty Lee fosse ficar em algo entre o pânico e o medo, mas a reação ligeiramente surpresa seguida de uma pergunta lógica foi meio surpreendente...

"Porque o Zuko não manda logo a alguem da Marinha e ou da Aeronáutica para lá, ver se o Aang tá bem?" Disse Ty Lee...

"Há uma tempestade estacionaria sobre o mar do norte da Nação do Fogo, nenhum barco ou balão pode passar por lá. Sua reação me surpreendeu..."

"Porque?"

"Eu esperava algo mais... Nervoso e irrequieto." – Admitiu Mai...

"Se ela vier, com as mesma intenções de antes, estamos prontos. Já a encarei antes, posso fazer isso de novo! Nós não temos mais medo, o que temos a defender agora é bem maior que ela." Ty Lee disse isso com o tom de voz mais sério que ela já havia usado na vida dela e quando se virou para Mai, percebeu que ela a encarava com a mesma expressão de quando Ty Lee atacou Azula para defendê-la anos antes.

Varios segundos passaram até que Mai finalmente consegui articular algo;

"Você virou uma mulher adulta." – Ela disse, reculperada... – E esta bem confiante...

"Sobre isso sim..." – Ty Lee voltou a parecer a jovem adolescente confusa que parecia quando entrou.

"Sobre isso?"

"Bem... Eu e Teo... Mai, eu acho que amo ele..."

"Esse é o seu problema?" Mai ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Não, é que... Mai, tem o circo, Teo é um inventor e ele é ótimo nisso, eu sou uma acrobata e, modestia a parte, eu também sou muito boa nisso, ambos teremos que viajar o mundo todo, mas eu duvido que sempre iremos para o mesmo lugar. Eu amo ele o bastante pra deixar o circo por ele, mas eu tenho medo do depois disso..."

Mai pensava estar anestesiada com as atitudes de Ty Lee, que ela não poderia mais surpreendê-la, mas naquele dia a garota estava provando que sua amiga estava errada, primeiro com sua atitude em relação a Azula e agora a angustia e preocupação da garota eram tão fora de seu comum que Mai demorou algum tempo para realmente pensar em algo lógico para responder a amiga...

"Ty Lee, você esta exagerando," Mai disse finalmente, em parte pensando em fazer Ty Lee se sentir melhor e parte sendo lógica em relação a situação... "vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo..."

"Mai, eu nunca senti isso antes, eu já sai com muitos garotos, mas o Teo... Ele é tão... Eu não se explicar, com ele é diferente é como se... É perfeito e imperfeito, é igual e diferente é..." Ty Lee parou, sem saber como continuar...

"Confuso mas fácil de entender, estranho, novo e mesmo assim, tão familiar..." Completou Mai sem pensar. "É, você está apaixonada..."

"Sente isso pelo Zuko não é?" Perguntou a acrobata sorrindo.

"Acho que sim..."

"Acha?" O sorriso de Ty Lee sumiu diante do tom de voz da amiga.

"Acho que ele ainda sente algo pela Katara..."

"Foi só um beijo Mai..."

"Ele protege ela demais, ele não quer contar para ela sobre Azula e Aang no templo, mas não tem tanto problema em contar isso para Toph e o Sokka!"

"Mai, você está sendo irracional..."

Pela primeira vez, Mai considerou isso... Ty Lee estava certa, ela estava agindo de forma ridicula. O que havia com aquele palácio naquele dia que todos estavam agindo de forma incomum? Mai suspirou e disse;

"Pra você estar me dizendo isso, eu devo estar muito mal mesmo..."

"Acalme-se," Disse Ty Lee, ignorando as palavras de Mai sobre ela. "você só está com ciúmes, ciúmes deixam as pessoas irracionais... "

"Isso é outra coisa que me perturba, eu não deveria estar assim, não combina comigo..."

"Tem razão, o normal seria o Zuko ser o irracional ciumento..." Ty Lee riu, e Mai até deu sorrisinho, "Ainda bem a Azula nunca conseguiu um namorado, o coitado iria..." mas Ty Lee parou, percebendo o nome que tinha mencionado. "Enquanto a ela, o que faremos?"

"Manter a calma... Não há muito mais que possamos fazer, alem do mais, o Avatar já derrotou Azula antes."

"É tão estranho não é?" Falou Ty Lee, mais para si que para Mai... "Mesmo não sendo tão poderosa quanto Aang, o simples fato de ela estar perto dele deixa a todos nervosos ou se preparando para a luta..." Disse Ty Lee ponderando sobre a propria atitude alguns minutos antes...

"É, é difícil de achar alguém que tenha boas lembranças de Azula..." Disse Mai, dando de ombros. "As minhas, se já houveram algumas, foram suprimidas quando ela nós prendeu..."

"Eu ainda guardo algumas..." admitiu a outra jovem. "algumas da infância, outras da adolescência... Como as de Ember Island por exemplo..." Ty Lee riu... "Eu me segurei muito para não rir da cara dela quando ela deu aquela gargalhada. Você viu?"

"Não tive o prazer..." Disse Mai ironicamente... "Eu me sinto tão estranha..."

"Por causa da Azula?"

"Não, em relação ao Zuko, nunca fui ciumenta em relação a ele e a Katara."

"Pelo menos, não até saber que eles se beijaram..." Ty Lee riu. "Acalme-se Mai, é normal isso... Você não pode impedir, mas tem que ao menos aprender a lidar com isso, duvido que você o Zuko vão ter um relacionamento feliz se você ficar jogando isso na cara dele toda vez que tiverem uma briga... Ele já se desculpou e te ama."

"De qualquer forma aprender a lidar com isso não vai ser fácil..."

"Você não sabe muito bem lidar com seus sentimentos quando eles vão alem do lógico... É por isso que me dou tão bem meus sentimentos... Eu ignoro a lógica."

"... Belo conselho Ty..."

--

Azula encarava o teto do templo de cabeça pra baixo acima dela, completamente alheia a tudo o que acontecia a muitos quilômetros dali, esperando Aang voltar de seu banho e pensando sobre... Bem, nada particularmente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Azula estava pensando em nada particularmente, desde seus tempo de escola que Azula não tirava um tempo apenas para não pensar em nada particularmente...

Era tão estranho, como ela se sentia tão calma agora, ela estava sem dobra, sem poder, sem títulos e sem muito pra usar alem de uma roupa velha e rasgada de tanto se viajar com ela, mas pensando bem, ela achava que em algum lugar de sua bolsa estava seu antigo uniforme. Passou mais alguns minutos olhando para o templo acima dela até ser acometida de uma curiosidade tremenda para ver se sua roupa estava lá...

Abrindo a bolsa Azula puxou de dentro o uniforme dela, a roupa pura, sem armadura, e a olhou fixamente por alguns segundos nos quais viu diante de si tudo o que havia feito... Ela tinha tanta certeza na época, de tudo o que fazia, ela tinha tanta certeza que estava certa, mesmo tendo perdido todos os amigos, mesmo tendo perdido seu pai, mesmo cercada o tempo todo por generais que a apoiavam apenas pela idéia de recuperar seu poder das épocas de guerra, ela achava que estava certa.

Ela deveria ter morrido tantas vezes, ela teria morrido na ultima luta contra Zuko... Ela agora olhava a queimadura no lado esquerdo do peito da roupa... Se ele soubesse, se ele tivesse atingido o lado certo do peito dela...

--

"Tem certeza disso?" -Toph perguntou, ela sábia que Sokka não mentia, mas isso não significava que ele tinha certeza...

"Se eu estiver errado, somos um belo par, uma cega e um surdo.", Sokka foi bem irônico, mas Toph ignorou o tom de voz dele e continuou...

"Azula, sozinha com o dedos leves... Acha que ele esta em perigo?"

"Eu não sei, sei tanto sobre a Azula depois da guerra entre as nações quanto você. Mesmo quando eu liderei alguns guerreiros da Tribo da Água pra lutar contra o bando da Azula, não a enfrentei diretamente." Sokka pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo... "Zuko seria a única pessoa que poderia dizer algo sobre ela, ele foi o ultimo a lutar contra ela."

"Nhéh... Eu acho que o Aang pode derrota-la." Toph parou para pensar. "Mas há algo mais nisso tudo..." Murmurou. "Lembra porque o Aang foi para o templo?"

"Encontrar com um..." Sokka arregalou os olhos em entendimento. "Toph, está pensando o mesmo que eu?"

"Isso mesmo, Sokka o "enviado" ao Aang..." Disse Toph...

"Vai ajudar ele a derrotar a Azula!!"

"Não Sokka, eu acho que a Azula é a enviada..."

"O que?" Sokka olhou-a supreso. "Ah, Toph, isso não faz sentido!"

"Sokka, pense nisso, o Zuko disse que atingiu no peito, eles estava tão certos da morte dela que realizaram um enterro sem um corpo, mas ela esta viva, e todo esse tempo, ela foi direto para o Templo, ela nem sequer tentou procurar aliados... Ela tinha um objetivo único."

Sokka suspirou, porque Toph sempre tinha que bancar a advogada do diabo? Ou pior ainda, da Azula.

"Toph, estamos falando da Azula!" Sokka disse irritado, ele nunca havia perdoado Azula (ou a si mesmo) por não terem encontrado Ozai a tempo durante a invasão do dia do eclipse. "Acredita mesmo que ela possa mudar?"

"Não sei, eu nunca a conheci a esse ponto." Toph falou, com calma. "Tudo o que sei sobre ela é que ela uma péssima piadista, uma ótima mentirosa e maluca..."

"COMPLETAMENTE maluca! Estamos falando de uma mulher que quase matou o irmão e a própria mãe alguns milhões de vezes!"

"Não me diga que Zuko nunca lutou contra ela pra vencer, ou que Iroh não matou milhões durante seu tempo de general?" Toph não estava mentindo, ela detestava isso, a jovem tinha uma forte crença que todas as pessoas deveriam receber o que mereciam...

"É diferente!"

"Era uma guerra Sokka, ninguém era inocente." Constatou a Jovem.

"Porque está se empenhando tanto pra defendê-la?" Disse Sokka em sua irritação crescente.

"Ah, sim, eu estou falando por ela sim!" Respondeu a Dobradora.

"Se não é isso, então está falando porque?"

Pensando um pouco sobre o assunto, Toph se perguntou porque afinal de contas estava tão empenhada em demonstrar outro lado das coisas?

"Eu não sei Sokka... Eu só acho muita coincidência tudo isso." Suspirou.

"De qualquer forma, acho que devemos ir para..." mas antes que Sokka pudesse concluir seu pensamento, ouviu uma batida suave na porta.

"Quem bate?" perguntou Toph.

"Sou só um servo, Lady Bei Fong, trago um mensagem urgente do Senhor do Fogo Zuko!"

Sokka e Toph trocaram um olhar significativo...

--

Katara já achava tudo aquilo muito estranho antes de entrar na sala, mas agora as coisas haviam entrado no território do suspense. Quando o servo trouxe um chamado urgente de Zuko para se encontrarem no escritório dele, ela esperava por algo envolvendo ela, Zuko e Iroh no máximo, mas se surpreendeu ao achar, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph, Sokka e Ursa alem das duas pessoas que ela esperava estarem lá.

"Ah, Katara, só faltava você..." Foi Zuko quem falou, com a voz carregada que só fez o desconforto de Katara crescer. "Bem, vocês todos, ou pelo menos a grande maioria de vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu os chamei aqui... Bem, eu... Eu acho que podemos ter um problema em nossas mãos. Ou talvez não."

"O que há Zuko?" Perguntou Katara, a única pessoa na sala que realmente não imaginava (ou sabia) do que ele estava falando.

"Como meus amigos mais próximos e pessoas que mais confio, tem algo que preciso dizer a vocês, algo que meu tio e Mai já sabem." Zuko respirou fundo. "Azula esta viva, e tudo indica que está no Templo do ar do Oeste com o Aang." Nesse momento, Zuko percebeu que a única pessoa surpresa com a noticia era Katara. "Vocês já sabiam?"

"Ouvi você o Iroh discutindo..." Murmurou Ursa.

"Mai me contou!" Disse Ty Lee

"Eu ouvi a Mai contando pra Ty Lee." Admitiu Sokka.

"Sokka me contou!" Toph deu de ombros!

"VOCÊS SABIAM E NÃO ME DISSERAM NADA!!"Gritou a dobradora de água olhando diretamente para Zuko, Toph e Sokka. "DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS SABEM DISSO?"

"Hey, calma Katara," Foi Toph quem falou, "Eu e o Sokka ainda estávamos discutindo o assunto quando o servo do Zuko nós chamou..."

Voltando o rosto para Zuko, Katara viu a culpa nos olhos dele, e o olhou com raiva.

"Desculpe Katara, eu não queria te preocupar..." Zuko abaixou a cabeça...

"Não queria me preocupar? Meu noivo está sozinho com uma mulher que nunca hesitou em tentar matá-lo antes, porque eu deveria me preocupar?" Katara olhou diretamente para Zuko por alguns minutos, mas ele não a encarou de volta. De supetão ela se virou e se dirigiu a porta.

"Katara onde você vai?" Sokka perguntou.

"Ver como está meu noivo!" Ela disse decidida.

"É impossível!" Disse Zuko. "Há uma tempestade estacionária sobre o mar do norte, não dá para passar!"

Katara parou, emoldurada pelo portal da porta e olhando por cima de seu ombro disse apenas uma palavra.

"Observe!" E saiu.

Sem outra escolha, todos exceto Iroh, Ursa e Mai a seguiram.

--

Aang encontrou Azula olhando para seu antigo uniforme com uma expressão compenetrada e pensativa. Ele não sabia se ela tinha consciência de que ele estava ali, mas decidiu que não a incomodaria, mas antes que pudesse se virar e ir para outro lugar...

"Sabe por que eu não morri?" A voz dela surpreendeu Aang...

"O que disse?"

"Eu disse; Sabe porque eu não morri?" Ela disse mais claramente... "Zuko atingiu do lado esquerdo do meu peito, eu deveria ter morrido certo, mas não morri. Sabe porque?" Ela olhou para ele, com os olhos inexpressivos e vazios.

Aang a olhou nos olhos, esperando qualquer pista sobre porque ela falava sobre aquilo. "Agni não te queria morta... eu acho."

Azula deu um sorriso amargo, "Talvez, talvez ele tenha algo há ver com o fato de eu estar viva, mas não com o fato de Zuko não ter atingido meu coração."

"Não atingiu?"

"Não, ele não atingiu meu coração, meu coração não está aqui." Ela tocou a queimadura e em silêncio, se ergueu e foi até Aang. "Meu coração está aqui..." Ela pegou a mão dele e pos sobre lado direito de seu peito. "Meu coração está no lugar errado... Literalmente."

Aang olhou para ela, ele tinha impressão que poucas pessoas sabiam disso.

"Quando eu nasci," ela continuou. "eu respirava, chorava e era muito saudável, mas o médico não conseguia ouvir meu coração bater muito forte, até ele ouvir o lado direito... Somente três pessoas sabiam disso, meu pai, minha mãe e o médico."

"Porque não contaram a ninguém?"

"O médico foi proibido;.meu pai achava uma vantagem que ninguém soubesse onde estava o coração de sua herdeira e minha mãe sempre tentava ignorar o fato o máximo que podia."

Ela o olhou, sabendo que por alguma razão, seu antigo pior inimigo era a única pessoa que ela poderia confiar agora, e continuou.

"Sabe Aang, há algo de muito maligno sobre ter o seu coração do lado errado do peito. Minha mãe sempre soube que havia algo de errado comigo, eu sei, ela me disse isso, pouco antes de me dizer que eu era um monstro, matar meu avô e ir se despedir do Zuko dizendo que tudo o que ela fez foi por ele." Fora um sorriso amargo no fim, Azula disse essas palavras, bem como toda a sua narrativa, como se estivesse lendo um relatório militar, não havia emoção na voz dela, não havia nada..

"Porque está me dizendo tudo isso?"

"Eu não sei, por sinal, não saber o porque das minhas atitudes e pensamentos ultimamente se tornou uma constante irritante na minha vida, mas me parece a coisa certa a se fazer agora e, por incrível que pareça, poucas vezes fiz coisas que eu não achava certas... E você é a única pessoa me ajudando"

Olhando-a nos olhos, Aang não era capaz de dizer se aquilo era verdade, mesmo ele sentindo que sim, ele se sentiu mal por ela, todas as escolhas na vida dela foram feitas por ela mesma, mas ninguém poderia culpá-la a nível de dizer que ela fez tudo por pura a simples maldade, ele não acreditava nisso, ele realmente acreditava que mesmo que impulsionada por egoísmo e sede de poder, havia em algum lugar no fundo da jovem um sentimento destorcido de certo e errado.

Ele pensou em dizer isso a ela, mas uma idéia melhor o ocorreu...

E sem uma palavra, Aang a abraçou.

E sem pensar, ela correspondeu...

E naquele momento todas as nuvens sobre o mar do norte sumiram, a travessia de barco se tornou possível novamente, bem a tempo do Senhor do Fogo e seu séqüito seguirem para o templo em um dirigivel.


	10. Jogo dos Mil Erros

Capitulo 9 – Os Conflitos

**Capitulo 10: Jogos dos Mil Erros. **

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Eles não sabiam, pareceu uma eternidade curta, em que ele ainda a abrasava e ela ainda correspondia, ambos incerto do porque de suas atitudes ultimamente e ambos sem ligar muito, Aang abaixou o rosto para olha para Azula de frente e ela o olhou de volta e o inevitável aconteceu quando ela segurou a cabeça do jovem e o beijou.

Se era certo ou errado, pela primeira vez na vida do Avatar, aquela capacidade de julgamento o faltou quando ele enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos, agora curtos, dela e aprofundou mais o beijo, sem pensar em mais nada, o mundo dele se resumia as bocas de ambos, a ação entre as duas e, talvez, uma outra sensação inconsciente levada a ele pelas suas mãos que viajavam livremente pelo cabelo e costas dela.

Azula, por sua vez nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, nos poucos beijos que ela havia trocado em suas duas décadas de vida nada se comparava com aquilo, todas a batalhas contra ele nada se comparava a luta entre suas línguas agora, e a luta se desenvolvia tão animada que ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele e o puxou mais perto, até não haver nenhum espaço livre entre os dois corpos, foi quando ela começou a passar as mãos pelas costas dele, sentindo cada músculo, cada curva cada cicatriz... Eventualmente a magia foi quebrada quando Azula tocou uma massa de pele e carne queimada bem no meio das costas dele.

Ao se separarem, de forma tão abrupta e inesperada como ocorreu o beijo em si, eles se olharam como dois estranhos.

Aang, agora, com sua consciência novamente funcionando, a imagem imediata de Katara o fez se sentir um monstro, mas ao contrario do que se esperaria, ele não se sentia culpado por beijar alguém que ele considerava sua inimiga até... Bem pouco tempo atrás na verdade, mesmo se sentindo culpado por trair Katara.

Azula, pela primeira vez em sua vida, experimentava culpa imediatamente depois de seu erro, ela não sabia exatamente por qual razão, se era por beijar um homem compromissado, se era por ter ferido seriamente o mesmo homem anos atrás ou se era pelo fato de estar beijando o provável assassino de seu pai, mas antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão sobre isso ela se virou e foi para qualquer outro lugar do templo onde pudesse ficar só.

Aang não a seguiu, ele sabia que precisava pensar também... Ele precisava ficar só com sua culpa...

--

"Impressionante não é verdade? A tempestade parou de uma hora para outra..." Comentou Sokka casualmente.

Ty Lee, Zuko, Katara, Sokka e Toph estavam a bordo de um dirigível, atravessando o, agora calmo, mar do norte. Toph estava sentada em um canto com os braços cruzados, Katara estava no controle da direção, Zuko alimentava as chamas, e Sokka e Ty Lee estavam ambos olhando para fora.

A verdade era que Sokka só havia ido falar com Ty Lee porque ela era a única que parecia que não daria um soco nele por fazer comentários casuais naquela situação.

"É..." Ty Lee passou a mão no queixo pensativa... "Estranho, geralmente tempestades não somem assim, elas levam pelo menos um tempo para se dissipar e o mar não se acalma tão rápido..."

"Já viu muitas tempestades Ty Lee?" O jovem guerreiro perguntou, curioso...

"... Na verdade não," Ela sorriu. "mas eu Teo falamos no assunto quando ele comentou sobre boas condições de vôo algum tempo atrás."

"Gosta dele não é?" Sokka sorriu..

"Muito... Ele é uma gracinha..."

"Hey, eu era uma gracinha..." Protestou Sokka de brincadeira.

"Você É uma gracinha," Ty Lee diminuiu o volume de sua voz e disse rindo "mas eu tenho medo da Toph então..."

"É BOM MESMO!" Gritou Toph de repente, e os três começaram a rir.

Katara e Zuko não podiam acreditar em seus ouvidos, mas só Katara verbalizou isso.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊS!! Se esqueceram porque estamos aqui?"

Ty Lee e Sokka olharam para Katara meio assustados. Ambos se arrependeram no mesmo momento de estarem brincando e tendo conversas casuais em um momento como aqueles, mas Toph pareceu não se abalar...

"Katara, acalme-se, é do Aang que estamos falando, se a Azula é mesmo uma ameaça, provavelmente o ele já acabou com ela... E alem do mais o que você espera? Que todo mundo fique neorotico e nervoso pra chegar e se desconcentrar se perenizarmos atacar?"

"'SE'? Não quer dizer 'QUANDO'?"

"Chegamos a ilha," Zuko cortou antes que a briga ficasse mais séria. "a partir daqui é melhor viajarmos por terra até o templo."

--

Azula pressionou a testa contra os joelhos e os dedos contra os próprios lábios, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Ah, o beijo, que beijo Agni, que beijo... Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma e ela não sabia como lidar com isso, ela nem sequer sabia como lidar com a culpa de seu ato e a raiva causada por não saber lidar com nada daquilo.

Antes que pudesse continuar com sua confusão Azula sentiu o chão abaixo dela vibrando de uma forma estranha, e por isso instivamente, ela se ergueu, puxando a espada e assumindo uma posição de luta, esperando, mantendo a calma enquanto sentia a vibração almentar, quando ela percebeu que seja lá o que fosse se aproximava dela por debaixo da terra!

Azula antecipou o que aconteceria de deu um mortal para trás antes que Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Ty Lee e Katara, literalmente brotassem da terra.

Momentos tensos se passaram enquanto todos armavam suas posições, o rosto de Azula estava concentrada, ela observou seus inimigos, da esquerda para a direita estavam, Ty Lee, pronta para imobilizá-la, Toph apenas em posição de luta, sem dobrar nada por enquanto, Katara estava no centro com uma grande massa de água sobre seus ombros e uma grande área de plantas mortas a sua volta, a posição de Zuko era mais defensiva e Sokka estava em uma posição de espada similar a dela. De todos eles Katara parecia a única pronta e disposta a atacar, mas se segurou...

"Onde está Aang?" Perguntou Katara.

Nesse momento, Azula sentiu algo fervendo no peito dela, mais uma sensação que ela não entendia, mas essa se manifestou externamente antes que Azula pudesse se segurar.

"O que há, dobradora? Não sabe onde está o seu próprio noivo?" Azula disse sem pensar ou se arrepender.

Os olhos de Katara brilharam de raiva e ela atacou Azula com tudo o que tinha, a princesa conseguiu desviar do ataque, dando um salto em que foi parar atrás da dobradora, já no chão teve que defender um ataque da espada de Sokka e desviou bem há tempo de um ataque de Ty Lee, saltando mais uma vez, agora ela aterrizou na frente de Zuko, desviando de uma série de ataques rápidos de dobra de fogo que Azula defendia com a espada cujo metal ficava cada vez mais fraco, tão fraco que uma cruzada com a espada de Sokka cortou parte da lamina da espada da princesa.

Azula caiu para trás, mas a jovem ainda tentou atacar com o pedaço da espada que restava, mas Toph impediu que o metal da espada ferisse Sokka, mas o susto deu tempo para Azula fugir, mas o chão se moveu rapidamente a volta dela e formando paredes de terra a volta dela, mas isso não seguraria Azula, ela saltou de parede em parede até a borda do lugar, de onde conseguiu sair, nesse momento Zuko parou de lutar e olhou para Azula por alguns minutos... Ela não usava sua dobra, ela não tinha sua dobra para usar, Iroh, estava certo...

Zuko parou bem de frente para sua irmã e começou a lutar com ela sem usar dobra, ambos tinham todos os seu ataques defendidos pelo outro, Sentindo que era algo entre os dois, todos em volta pararam para ver, mesmo assim, ainda prontos para atacar se necessário. Era como um Agni Kai sem fogo, mas eventualmente Zuko viu a queimadura no corpo dela...

Era enorme, maior que a dele, pegava a parte acima do seio esquerdo e seguia pelo pescoço até o limite do rosto com uma última linha fina subindo até o lábio inferior dela, antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer sentimento em relação a cicatriz ele sentiu um golpe certeiro dela em sua barriga que tirou todo o ar dos pulmões dele e o fez cair de joelhos na frente da irmã.

Nesse momento Toph tentou prender Azula em uma dobra de terra, mas Azula pulou antes que a terra pudesse pega-la, atrás da dobradora de terra, então começou uma batalha de saltos e dobras, Toda a vez que Azula aterrizava uma dobra de terra tentava prende-a, mas ela sempre escapava, até o momento que Azula calculou mal o salto e levou uma porrada no braço e nas costelas que a fez cair no chão se contorcendo, mas conseguiu se erguer novamente com esforço, mas ela sentia uma dor tremenda.

Finalmente Katara se caçou de tudo aquilo.

"DIGA ONDE ESTÁ AANG!!" Ela gritou, mas a resposta de Azula foi só um sorriso sínico e para Katara, aquela foi a gota d'água. Movida pela raiva a dobradora de água tirou cada gota de liqüido da grama a sua volta e se preparou para atingir a Princesa com uma única e mortal lamina de água.

O tempo pareceu se mover devagar, enquanto a lamina se movia em direção a Azula, a jovem esperava o corte a qualquer momento, mas antes que a lamina a alcançasse, Aang surgiu na frente da Jovem e fez a dobra de água voltar diretamente para Katara em forma de uma única gigante massa de água.

A dobradora de Água voou alguns centímetros no ar, caindo desmaiada sobre a grama da qual ela mesma havia havia retirado a água, o único movimento depois disso foi o de Ty Lee bloquear o Chi de Azula, mas logo depois, tudo parou, todos ficaram em silêncio, sem acreditar no que haviam visto...

Ninguém podia crer, nem entender por que Aang havia atacado Katara, para proteger Azula.

Nem ele mesmo...

--

"Lord e Lady Fa Li e seu filho Tom-Tom."

Mai cumprimentou seus pais formalmente, mas Tom Tom não parecia levar muito as regras da realeza a sério e não hesitou em abraçar a irmã pela cintura. Mai foi pega de surpresa, mas a atitude dele não era tão inesperada, ela apenas dispensou o servo que anunciou seus pais e acariciou os cabelos do irmão.

Ursa, ainda sustentando um sorriso pela atitude pelo mais jovem dos Fa Li, se aproximou dos pais de Mai.

"Huo, Hika, bem vindos."

"Obrigada Ursa, sentimos muito pelo atraso, chegar aqui faltando apenas uma semana para o casamento..."

"Não se preocupe mãe, provavelmente o casamento será adiado," Mai disse, pegando o irmão mais novo no colo. "Zuko pode ter alguns problemas de estado para resolver antes."

"Seria uma pena." Disse Hika em um tom sincero.

"Bem, vocês devem estar cansados..." Disse Mai pondo Tom Tom no chão. "Vou mandar os servos arranjarem um quarto para os senhores."

"Não será necessário querida, ficaremos na nossa própria casa, afinal, ela fica bem de frente para o palácio." Replicou Huo, sorrindo para a filha, "mas realmente, estamos um pouco cansados, e temos algumas coisas para organizar na casa então."

"Nós entendemos." Ursa falou.

Os pais de Mai partiram e ela e Ursa ficaram sós na sala...

"Mai, sabe onde aqueles jovens embaixadores do reino da terra estão?"

"Lady Rei e Capitão Yan? Eles partiram para as províncias do sul, as nossas maiores produtoras de aço e carvão ficam lá, o reino da Terra esta fazendo as negociações finais de preço com eles, já que Zuko não controla mais os preços de produção das províncias, desde que eles os concedeu autonomia sobre a própria produção... É até bom eles não estarem aqui agora..."

"Eu sei, com toda essa situação da Azula, é melhor manter tudo em segredo enquanto ela não representar uma ameaça para os nossas agora, Nações Amigas..." Ursa disse com um tom pesado.

"Sim, como sempre, Azula só serve para trazer problemas a Zuko..." Mai murmurou amargamente

"Mai, como se sente em relação a Azula?" Ursa sempre havia tido curiosidade sobre como Mai e Ty Lee se sentiam em relação a sua filha.

"Eu a odeio..." Mai disse sinceramente. "Ela quase me fez sacrificar meu próprio irmão, ela me manipulou, usou e feriu a mim e ao homem que eu amo. Eu a odeio..."

"Acha que poderia perdoá-la?" Ursa perguntou, sem expressão alguma em seu rosto.

"Duvido que ela me pedisse perdão... Você a perdoaria?"

"Ela nunca me fez nenhum mal." A atual rainha disse isso como se tivesse acabado de perceber aquilo. "Sim, é verdade, ela nunca me fez mal, ela teve a oportunidade de me matar, mas não fez isso." Terminou, mas a em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, sua consciência disse; 'Eu é que deveria pedir perdão a ela...'

"Você é a mãe dela..." Mai constatou.

"É, eu sou..." Mas no fundo Ursa realmente nunca soube o que exatamente aquilo significava, pelo menos não em relação a Azula.

"Sabe," continuou Ursa "quando eu era jovem e eu imaginava ter filhos, eu sempre imaginei tudo em relação a ter um filho exatamente como foi com Zuko, eu falava, ele me ouvia, não necessariamente concordava, afinal, não deveria ser assim, mas ele sempre me ouvia...

Aqui ela fez uma longa pausa

"Azula nunca me ouviu, nunca. Parece que de tudo o que eu disse a ela, a única coisa que ela gravou foi de eu a ter chamado de monstro..."

"Ela é um monstro, sempre foi, nunca mostrou ser algo diferente disso." Mai deu um riso de escarninho quando lembrou das palavras da própria Azula em Ember Iland 'È verdade, é claro, mas ainda dói...', o sorriso dela sumiu. 'ainda dói...'

Passaram segundos de silencio até Mai falar inconscientemente:

"Ainda dói!"

"Que disse Mai?" Perguntou Ursa que, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, não ouviu direito...

"Mentiras e nada mais..." Responder Mai. "Onde está o General Iroh?"

Ursa franziu a sobrancelha, como se só agora ela mesma tivesse percebido a falta de seu cunhado... "Não sei!"

--

"Amigo, se importa se eu não for com você dessa fez?" Aang perguntou a Appa passando a mão pela cabeça do bisão...

Aang teve o bom senso de manter Appa separado de Azula todo o tempo em que ambos estiveram no templo, o animal ainda guardava más lembranças de Azula... Só mais um ser vivo na lista de pessoas que tinham algo contra Azula, alem do mais, o fato que a cabine do dirigível estaria cheia de pessoas que tinham algo contra Azula, fez com que o Avatar viajasse junto deles.

"Você vem comigo Momo?"

Mas o pequeno lêmure sabia que era melhor não andar em um local fechado cheio de humanos tensos e por isso subiu na sela do bisão sinalizando que ficaria por ali mesmo...

Aang sorriu brevemente antes de entrar no dirigível...

--

Aang não era um assassino, ele e nunca havia sido, ele nunca seria e mesmo quando matar seu inimigo era dito necessário ele não pode fazer.

O caminho era longo e intrincado e tinha em sua rota mais guardas que qualquer outro lugar na Nação do Fogo, aquele era o homem mais bem guardado da Nação do Fogo e o mais incrível era que nenhum dos guardas sabiam quem ele era, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Somente cinco pessoas sabiam que ele estava vivo, somente três sabiam onde, e até o momento, só uma ia visitá-lo.

Ozai estava sentado em seu sofá quando sentiu suas mãos serem paralisadas e ouviu a primeira das cinco portas que envolviam sua cela se abrir para fechar em seguida e todas fazerem o mesmo, abrindo em fechando antes da seguinte ser aberta. Ele não olhou quando a quinta porta se abriu, apenas sorriu e disse sem olhar para quem entrava...

"Pensei que não viria mais Ursa, já fazem cinco dias..." A voz dele transbordava de ironia e amargura.

"Se eu fosse você, não esperaria que ela viesse mais."

Ozai ergueu o rosto para ver que era Iroh quem estava lá.

"Ora, ora, se não é meu irmão?" Ergueu a sobrancelha, "O que faz aqui Iroh?"

"Vim te ver." Disse Iroh "Ursa não vai vir mais, você precisa de alguém pra te trazer noticias do mundo..."

"Depois que Azula se provou um fracasso tão grande quanto Zuko, eu não quero saber de mais nada que aconteça do lado de fora dessa cela!"

"Não acho que você esteja em posição de julgar ninguém como um fracasso, não acha?"

"Tem razão." Ozai maneou a cabeça em confirmação. "Mas eu realmente esperava que Azula fosse capaz de levar o meu legado em frente..."

"É uma pena não ter filhos para levar seu legado em frente..."

"Eu sei que você se sente assim, afinal roubou um dos meus filhos pra levar o seu em frente."

Nesse momento Iroh se ergueu e se dirigiu a porta...

"Não tirei nada de você que você não tenha se provado indigno de ter..."

Quando a ultima porta se abriu, Ozai pode mover as mãos novamente, e coçou a barba...

Iroh estava mentindo, havia algo mais no fato de ele ter ido até lá...

--

"Zuko, isso é mesmo necessário?" Perguntou Aang preocupado.

O dirigível já havia partido, eles estavam agora começando a sair da costa do Templo do Ar do Oeste e Azula, ainda paralisada, estava sendo preza por Toph em algumas vigas de aço.

"Você acha que não seja?" Perguntou Zuko.

Toph terminou seu serviço e sem uma palavra para prisioneira foi ficar ao lado de Sokka.

"Sim, eu acho! Agni diz que ela pode mudar e eu acredito nisso. Eu acho que ela não deve ser tratada dessa forma..."

"Aang, sabe o que Azula vai encarar quando voltar-mos para a Nação do Fogo?" Zuko nunca estivera tão sério "Existem duas opções; ela ser julgada por crimes de guerra ou vai acabar como nosso prisioneiro especial."

"Quer dizer que não importa se ela mudou ou quer mudar?" Aang tinha uma certa nota de irritação em sua voz.

"Aang, nós não podemos confiar nela." Zuko disse logicamente.

"Você se esquece Zuko, que uma vez, 'nós' éramos só eu, Toph, Katara e Sokka e que não podíamos confiar em você..."

Zuko suspirou, e sem querer discutir mais com o amigo, chamou atenção para outro fato importante naquele momento.

"Azula não deveria ser a sua maior preocupação agora." Disse Zuko, indicando Katara com a cabeça...

Aang sentiu seu coração afundar dez centímetros em seu seu peito ao ver Katara curando o próprio pulso esquerdo e mais vinte centímetros por lembrar do que ele e Azula haviam feito. Ele então andou até a sua noiva e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Como está o seu pulso." A voz dele era tímida, como a de uma criança que sabia que havia feito alguma besteira...

Katara deu uma risada triste e respondeu "Vai curar mais rápido que a outra ferida..."

"Me desculpe, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo... Ela foi mandada a mim Katara e esta sem poderes, meu dever era protegê-la." Aquela era a verdade, mas ainda assim, Aang sentia que não era tudo.

"Você é meu noivo Aang, deveria proteger a mim..."

"Desculpe Katara, eu realmente sinto muito, agi sem pensar e te feri, mas eu tinha um dever para cumprir..."

"Eu entendo! Não foi tanto a sua culpa, eu realmente passei dos limites, estava disposta a matar ela, eu ataquei para isso, foi bom você ter me impedido..." ela disse, compreensiva "Você sempre me salva e sempre cumpre seu dever, não é?" – Ela sorriu...

"Eu tento..." Ele sorriu de volta envergonhado e um pouco culpado.

"Eu sei, eu confio em você e é por isso que eu te amo." E então Katara o beijou.

--

Azula ainda estava imobilizada, quando viu Katara beijando Aang, ela sentiu novamente o fogo em seu peito queimar, mas agora, ela finalmente entendia o que ele significava...

"Olá..." A voz de Ty Lee, soando pouco natural e sem emoções, a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Ty Lee? Porque Ty Lee estava falando com ela?

"Olá..." A voz de Azula também soava pouco natural, e a princesa se perguntou, ironicamente, se aquilo se aplicaria a todas as amigas que haviam brigado por traição e não se viam há mais de seis anos.

"Como você está?" Continuou Ty Lee, ainda soando pouco natural.

"Você quer dizer fora o fato de estar envolvida em vigas de aço?" Perguntou Azula ironicamente...

"Sim, fora isso." Foi a resposta de Ty Lee, sem nem sequer um sorriso.

"Na verdade não estou nada bem..."

"Eu imagino... Você está sem sua dobra não é?" Era uma pergunta para a qual Ty Lee sabia a resposta, e Azula sabia disso...

"Creio que isso seja bem óbvio a essa altura do campeonato..." Respondeu Azula irônica...

"O que aconteceu?" Ty Lee estava realmente curiosa para saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Azula suspirou "Agni tirou minha dobra, aparentemente, eu não sou merecedora dela..."

Ty Lee examinou a aura de sua "ex-amiga" por alguns segundos. Desde quando Ty Lee se lembrava a aura de Azula havia sido de um vermelho sangue bem definido, indicando a paixão dela pelas conquista, dominação e sede de poder, mas agora, a aura dela estava tão confusa, quase como um arco-íris.

A acrobata encostou a cabeça na parede de aço atrás dela e suspirou antes de falar, olhando para o teto...

"Sabe, quando eu soube que você estava viva eu estava pronta pra lutar."

"Nossa, eu fiz tanto mal assim a você Ty Lee?"

"Tanto?" A mulher de rosa parou para pensar sériamente sobre o significado de 'tanto'. "Eu não sei, sempre considerei você minha amiga..."

"Então, porque me traiu?"

Estranhamente, Ty Lee sorriu; "Sabe que você nunca me perguntou isso antes? Sabe que ninguém nunca me perguntou isso antes? Nem mesmo Mai, acho que no fundo todos tinham medo da resposta..."

"Qual a resposta?" Se a curiosidade de Azula era verdadeira ou falsa ou se no fundo ela sabia a resposta, isso era um mistério para ambas...

"Eu não queria que vocês machucassem uma a outra e você estava mais perto..." Ty Lee respondeu simplesmente...

"Não, não é só isso..." É, no fundo Azula sabia a resposta. "Você também sabia que eu mataria Mai ali."

"Você nunca matou ninguém..." Ty Lee deu de ombros

"Nunca hesitei em tentar, e só parava quando tentava fazer isso a sangue frio..."

"Era raro você não agir com sangue frio..."

"Não tanto, eu já perdi o controle... Algumas vezes... Muitas vezes, próximo ao fim da guerra, na verdade." Azula olhou para o teto "Quase matei minha mãe..."

"Se sente culpada por isso?"

"Como vai a sua vida? Voltou pro circo não é?" Azula mudou de assunto, não queria falar sobre sua mãe, sabia que provavelmente a encontraria em algumas horas...

"Voltei! Como você sabe?"

"Eu, Lin e Long vimos você se apresentar em Hu..." Azula deu de ombros, como se fosse uma resposta óbivia...

"Lin e Long?" Ty Lee ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Dois irmãos. meus..." Azula estancou quando percebeu qual seria a palavra certa para descreve-los, e deixando ela escapar de seus lábios "...amigos..."

Ty Lee olhou para Azula, olhando a expressão do rosto dela.

"Porque não me conta como sobreviveu a luta contra Zuko e chegou ao templo?" pediu a acrobata...

Depois de alguns minutos de consideração sobre contar ou não, Azula começou a falar...

--

Katara tocou os lábios, ainda surpresa. 'O que foi aquilo?' a mente dela perguntava, havia algo de errado no beijo de Aang, quase como... Não, não poderia ser... Mas era inegável, era como quando ela e Zuko se beijaram... Foi um ótimo beijo, ela nunca admitiria aquilo, mas Zuko beijava bem, mas ainda assim, o beijo entre eles teve o mesmo gosto de culpa que esse beijo de Aang havia tido... Será que ele e...

Katara olhou para Azula, presa por vigas de aço, falando com Ty Lee, nenhuma delas particularmente feliz, mas ainda assim se falando, mas Katara não ligava tanto para a interação entre as 'ex-amigas', a jovem dobradora estava mais preocupada com a idéia louca que se formava em sua cabeça...

Azula e Aang? Nunca, quanto tempo os dois passaram sós naquele templo, uma semana? Menos? Eles não se apaixonariam tão rápido, e além do mais, como poderia Aang se apaixonar por ela? Afinal, nada mudaria o fato de ela ser Azula, ela havia ferido, atacado e tentado mata-lo muitas vezes.

A dobradora de água balançou a cabeça e chamando a si mesma de louca, afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça...

--

Aang encostou a cabeça contra o aço frio da cabine do dirigível, se sentindo o pior dos seres vivos, beijar Azula, trair Katara e ainda por cima ataca-la, e pior ainda, gostar do beijo... Gostar muito do beijo. Ele se sentiu estranho beijando Azula, mas mesmo assim, foi tão bom, ele sentiu uma espécie de fogo que nunca havia tomado ele antes. Ele sentia no fundo de seu peito que ainda amava Katara, isso era inegável, ele amava Katara, isso nunca iria mudar, pensar em Katara, alem da recente culpa, ainda fazia ele sentir inteiro e feliz, mas agora seu coração parecia abrir espaço para pessoa mais inesperada o possivel.

--

O mais da metade da viagem havia transcorrido sem maiores problemas, Ty Lee permaneceu sentada ao lado de Azula o tempo todo, mesmo depois de a jovem ter terminado de sua narrativa. Toph estava ao lado de Sokka, que era quem pilotava o caminho de volta apenas sentindo a forma como a cabeça do jovem por vezes se voltava para a princesa.

Katara estava encostada no ombro de Aang, meio possessiva, e por vezes olhava para Azula de rabo de olho, tanto Aang quanto Zuko não olharam para Azula nem uma vez durante toda a viajem, Aang por saber que ver o rosto dela só faria de tudo pior e Zuko por realmente não querer pensar sobre a irmã naquele momento...

Azula percebeu tudo isso, mas ela mesma não queria falar sobre nada, ela se sentia calma agora, apesar da situação;;;

Todos estavam no mais profundo silencio até Sokka finalmente perguntar;

"Onde pousamos Zuko?" O jovem preferia o silêncio, ele parecia calmante para todos ali, mas a pergunta era pratica e precisava ser respondida...

"Na parte de trás do palácio, o mesmo lugar de onde partimos..." Disse Zuko, parecendo contrariado por ter que falar...

"Ótimo, e dai...?"

Zuko pegou um papel e escreveu algo prendendo a mensagem a um falcão mensageiro e soltou o bicho pela janela.

"Tio Iroh, vai estar nos aguardando quando chegarmos..."

O silêncio reinou pelo resto da viagem.

Quando o dirigível pousou, Zuko foi o primeiro a sair e se viu aguardado por Teo, Iroh, Ursa e Mai. Um a um, os tripulantes foram descendo... Zuko, Ty Lee, Sokka, Aang, Katara e finalmente, Toph, acompanhando Azula.

Para Ursa levaram alguns segundos para ela perceber que aquela jovem era sua filha, a mulher escaneou com seu olhar as roupas velhas, as ataduras, o cabelo curto, o corpo magro e fraco em comprassão ao que era antes, as vigas de aço ainda a envolvendo e principalmente, a cabeça abaixada... Mesmo depois de toda a lógica ter dito a ela que aquela jovem só poderia ser Azula, ela só pode acreditar quando a jovem ergueu a cabeça seus olhos finalmente encontraram com os dela.

Sim, aquela era Azula, mesmo sem a mesma raiva nos olhos da ultima vez que ela e Ursa haviam se encontrado, aquela era Azula. E Ursa sentiu seu coração se espremer em seu peito. Sua filha estava viva mesmo, e ela não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso.

Continua...


	11. Colhendo Tempestade

**Capitulo 11 - Colhendo Tempestade **

Dois pares de olhos se encararam, como se não houvesse mais nada em volta, ambos mais mergulhados em sentimentos do passado e lembranças amargas de palavras e atitudes cruéis que realmente ligados ao presente. Para que o presente voltasse ao seu lugar, e parasse de ser detido pelo passado, aqueles olhos teriam que chegar a um acordo comum...

Azula não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos olhos de Ursa, a ultima vez que ela olhou aquela mulher era e encarava com pesar e a Azula a encarava com raiva. Ursa foi a única pessoa que já havia conseguido fazer Azula realmente se sentir mal, ela era a única pessoa, entre todas as pessoas que deveriam amar ela, que a fizeram se sentir como se tudo o que ela fizesse, tudo, por mais perfeito, incrível ou insuperável que fosse, virassem cinzas diante do fato de que Zuko havia falhado ao tentar e precisava de atenção...

Era tão injusto! Ela sempre havia sido perfeita e precisa e todos a elogiavam por isso, menos sua mãe... E naquele momento Azula se perguntou o que exatamente, passava pela cabeça de sua mãe, vendo-a daquela forma derrotada e destruída? O que ela pensava da cicatriz, do cabelo curto, das roupas rasgadas? Ela sabia que seu pai teria vergonha dela, mas enquanto a sua mãe? Bem, Ursa provavelmente teria pena... E Azula não sabia o que era pior, a vergonha ou a pena...

Mas o pior, o pior de todo aquele conflito, de toda a raiva e culpa, era que no fundo, agora que ela entendia finalmente, o pior era que Azula achava que Ursa estava tão certa quanto ela...

Ursa não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos olhos de Azula, a ultima vez que havia visto a garota, ela a encarava com raiva, enquanto Ursa a encarava com pesar. Mesmo se pensando que Zuko estava sempre na mente de Ursa, mas toda a noite, antes de dormir a mulher era assombrada pelo olhar de Azula aquela noite e sobre como ela ignorou a humidade nos olhos da filha porque Zuko estava em perigo.

Quem poderia culpa-la por se apressar para salvar um filho? Também, quem poderia perdoa-la por chamar o outro de monstro? Era o paradoxo das decisões da vida, Ursa não era perfeita, ela nunca fingiu ser, ela nunca acreditou ser, ela havia errado, sim e muito, mas se só uma coisa em seu passado pudesse ser mudada, provavelmente seriam suas palavras aquela noite, ou talvez não, talvez ela gastasse essa oportunidade para mudar o passado, para dizer, ao menos uma vez, que ela estava orgulhosa do que Azula podia fazer, mesmo sem se orgulhar das atitudes dela.

Mas não se pode mudar o passado, e agora sua filha estava diante dela, queimada, ferida, sem poderes, coisa que Zuko contou em sua mensagem a Iroh, e tratada como uma criminosa...

Mas o pior, era que Azula só estava colhendo o que plantou, assim como os olhos de raiva de Azula na ultima vez que se viram. E em como uma incrível revelação cruel, Ursa viu que Azula estava tão errada quanto ela...

Apesar de tudo o lhes passou pela cabeça, só se passaram alguns segundos do tempo mortal, esse foi o tempo necessário para mãe e filha entrarem em um acordo mudo, e romperem o contato visual no momento seguinte, momento o qual Azula aproveitou para ver o efeito que havia causado a todas as pessoas a sua volta.

Seu tio Iroh, como sempre, parecia desconfiado, mas não havia o mesmo olhar de urgência, como antigamente, quando ele parecia pronto para ataca-la a qualquer minuto, dessa vez havia duvida nos olhos dele, mas não só a duvida se ele poderia confiar nela, mas também a duvida de se ela era mesmo uma ameaça. Não era tão difícil saber porque, Iroh tinha seus velhos instintos de guerra do seu lado, eles sempre foram confiáveis... Fora uma única, e inesquecível, vez que custou a vida de Lu Ten.

Havia o jovem na cadeira de rodas... Bem, ele não parecia estar prestando muita atenção a Azula, os olhos dele estavam voltados para Ty Lee e ela também parecia só ter olhos pra ele. Azula não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, outra coisa que chamou atenção eram as luvas de metal que ele segurava na mão, Azula conhecia bem aquelas luvas, e também as botas e focinheira feitas do mesmo metal... Um metal de propriedades muito interessantes, mas Azula desviou os olhos dele para olhar para a quarta e ultima pessoa presente no lugar.

Mai... Muitos anos antes Azula achava que conhecia Mai, que poderia saber quem ela era, o que ela pensava ou ao menos mante-la em rédeas, essa arrogância custou a Azula duas traições muito tempo de solidão que quase a levaram a loucura, mas agora, as intenções da jovem eram tão óbvias que Azula não precisou usar muito de seu poder cerebral pra saber o que ela pensava... Mai queria mata-la, simples assim.

"Zuko!" - Chamou o jovem na cadeira de rodas e entregou as luvas ao jovem senhor do Fogo e Zuko as pós sobre as mãos da irmã, sem olha-la nos olhos. Azula não protestou, mesmo as luvas sendo pesadas e fazendo um numero em seu corpo ainda exausto... Na verdade, naquele momento, ela se sentia tão desconfortável que a única coisa que ela queria era sair do meio daquelas pessoas, em sua maioria, hostis.

Como se ouvindo os pensamentos da princesa da Nação do Fogo, todos entraram no palácio.

Mai, Teo, Ty Lee, Toph, Sokka e Katara se separaram deles, mas Zuko, Aang, Iroh e Ursa ficaram para escoltar Azula até o lugar onde ela imaginava que ficaria presa. A princesa poderia até entender as presenças de Iroh, Zuko e Aang, mas Ursa estar lá só a fazia mais nervosa desviando a atenção de seu 'escolta', a jovem olhou para o céu lá fora, e se surpreendeu, aquele havia sido um dia cheio e o sol ainda nem tinha se posto completamente no horizonte.

No mesmo dia, ela contou coisas a Aang que nunca havia contado a ninguém, lutado contra várias pessoas mesmo sem sua dobra, sido capturada e agora estava de volta ao palácio e... Ah, sim, claro... O beijo... A jovem suspirou, se por paixão, exaspero, culpa, raiva ou desejo, isso não se podia dizer.

Desviando sua atenção de coisas nas quais não queria pensar,Azula finalmente percebeu o caminho que eles estavam tomando, ela o conhecia muito bem, era o caminho para seu antigo quarto.

Ursa destrancou a porta do lugar com a chave de seu quarto, por uma medida de segurança física das crianças, as chaves do quarto de Ursa e Ozai poderiam abrir as porta de Zuko e Azula, e por medida de segurança mental de ambos as chaves dele não poderiam abrir as portas dos quarto de seus pais.

Azula viu o próprio quarto, exatamente como da ultima vez que ela havia entrado nele, com a única diferença que ele foi limpo e o espelho retirado, Azula agradecia por isso, alem de mil outras medidas de segurança que estariam muito bem ocultas se não fosse Azula a observar tudo.

"Vão me deixar no meu quarto?" Ela perguntou olhando para Zuko, atonita.

"Não tente fugir!" Disse Zuko com algo impossível de identificar em sua voz.

Azula riu alto. "Para onde eu iria? Ainda mais usando uma dessas?" Azula mostrou as pesadas luvas em sua mão.

Zuko parecia pronto a responder algo, mas Aang o interrompeu. "Ela não vai fugir, eu dou minha palavra."

Zuko não respondeu, apenas deu as costas e saiu, acompanhado de Iroh, que mal olhou para a sobrinha, mas Ursa e Aang ficaram lá, mas a rainha, percebendo que o Avatar precisava falar com a princesa saiu, mas o olhar dela deixou claro que ainda havia algo a falar com Azula. 'Mal posso esperar...' pensou a princesa irónica e irritada.

Tomando um tempo para examinar o quarto, talvez em decorrência de evitar uma conversa com o Avatar, ela tinha que admitir, algumas coisas não mudavam, como a eficiência e velocidade dos engenheiros da Nação do Fogo, ainda mais sob um pedido do Senhor do Fogo... Eles haviam tido; o que? duas horas, duas horas e meia para preparar tudo aquilo?

Não importava, ela não pretendia fugir, mas mesmo assim aquele quarto era agora um lugar relativamente desagradável para se ficar, mas provavelmente seria mais confortável que a maioria dos outros lugares onde tenha havia ficado nas ultimas semanas e menos hostil... Pelo menos seria quando Zuko e Iroh o deixassem.

Finalmente, voltando sua atenção para o jovem Avatar, viu que eles estavam sós novamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e a olhou.

"Azula, me desculpe..." Aang disse, arrependido.

Entendendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer, ela se irritou um pouco, mas resolveu jogar um pouco:

"Desculpar? Porque?" Ela perguntou, em um tom de voz mais perigoso que dependia.

Aang ficou vermelho e começou a passar a mão pela nuca "Pelo beijo eu..."

"Eu beijei você!" Azula cortou, no momento em que percebeu que era tão ruim quanto ela esperava "Melhor, vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu."

"Eu não posso fazer isso..." Aang murmurou.

"Porque não? Quer arriscar o seu noivado?"

Aang a olhou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele não poderia esquecer, simples assim, ele não poderia esquecer o beijo, mesmo sem admitir para si mesmo, ele não queria esquecer.

"Responda Aang!" Ela quase gritou. Ela se sentia muito pressionada agora, cercada de pessoas hostis, confusa e nervosa e Aang não estava ajudando.

'Eu quero te beijar de novo!' Aang surpreendeu a si mesmo com aquele pensamento.. 'E eu não quero esquecer o primeiro!' A cabeça dele continuou, mas o Avatar balançou a cabeça e consternado, saiu sem que uma palavra de seus pensamentos íntimos saíssem de sua boca e trancou a porta atrás de si.

"Então, o que faremos com ela?" Perguntou Zuko.

Era a sala de jantar e todos os habitantes do palácio e seus convidados presentes no local, exeto Aang que ainda se arrumava e Ursa, cuja ausência em jantares era considerada perfeitamente normal. Ironicamente, os presentes estavam reunidos no jantar dispostos a discutir um assunto indigesto.

"Prende-la, jogar a chave fora?" Mai disse séria a frase relativamente brincalhona. "Meu tio ainda é o diretor da Pedra fervente, podemos coloca-la na geladeira permanentemente se quisermos."

Todos olharam a jovem noiva do Senhor do Fogo sem exatamente saber o que pensar sobre as palavras dela. Desde que Mai havia crescido para começar a demonstrar mais sentimentos, de vez em quanto era difícil saber quando ela estava brincando ou sendo séria, mas havia algo nessas palavras em que o limiar entre a seriedade do momento e das palavras foi atropelado pela necessidade de aliviar tenções, resultando nas palavras quase macabras.

"Bem, Aang acredita que ela mudou..." Disse Ty Lee incerta dividida entre o sua experiência, as mudanças que sentiu em sua amiga e (ela tinha que admitir), seu desejo que a mudança de Azula fosse verdade.

"Eu confio no julgamento do Aang." Toph disse. "Ele passou algum tempo a sós com ela, ele deve saber melhor o que dizer que qualquer um de nós."

"Obrigado Toph..." Aang havia acabado de chegar. "Boa noite a todos..." O avatar parecia cansado. "Qual o assunto?"

"O que faremos com Azula!" respondeu Zuko.

"Já?" Perguntou Aang curioso.

"Já?" Zuko parecia confuso.

"Sim! O que será feito dela é algo a ser decidido mais tarde. Ela ainda não cumpriu sua missão, nem eu a minha..."

"Acredita mesmo que ela pode mudar Aang."

"Não, eu não acredito em nada, ela mudou, eu sei disso, eu vi dois lados de Azula, o melhor e o pior e tenho as marcas pra provar, mas eu ainda preciso de um tempo com ela e alem do mais, Azula não tem sua dobra e disposta a mudar, ela não é uma ameaça a nenhum de nós. Não mais..."

"Bem, Azula ter ou não a sua dobra é uma referencia a poder muito relativa, mesmo sem a dobra ela ainda quase conseguiu nos vencer e isso porque estava nos enfrentando, se o objetivo dela fosse só fugir." Observou Sokka.

"Para onde ela iria? Se ela tivesse algum lugar para onde escapar ela teria ido para ao em vez de vir direto a mim..." Insistiu o Avatar.

"Ela estava desmoralizada," ponderou Iroh. "e sem a sua dobra, ela realmente não tinha onde ir, nem mesmo os seus antigos aliados a ajudariam, eles provavelmente só a usariam para tentar tomar o poder e Azula nunca aceitaria isso..."

"Nada a impede de mudar de ideia quando a dobra dela volta..." Disse Katara.

"Duvido que a dobra dela volte antes de ela conseguir provar que ela merece, ou que vá ficar com ela se ela não obedecer os designos do Deus que dá esse dom."

"Mas dentro do palácio ela teria acesso rápido a Zuko e a toda a família Real, aqui ela poderia matar a todos." Mai disse.

"Não podemos manda-la para a prisão, isso poderia acabar com qualquer chance de ela ser uma pessoa melhor." Insistiu Aang...

"Nós pede que confie nela?" Perguntou Mai.

"Não, eu peço que confiem em mim." O semblante de Aang ficou sério e duro, ele agora deixava claro que era um homem bem mais velho sábio e certo de suas palavras que se esperaria. "Eu juro, pelo meu nome e pela minha honra que no momento que Azula representar qualquer ameaça eu mesmo vou derrota-la e ter certeza que ela será julgada por qualquer mal que possa fazer, mas antes eu gostaria de ter uma chance... Afinal, Agni ele mesmo quis assim."

Todos na sala ponderaram em silencio, o juramento de Aang tinha muito peso, e ele sabia disso, jurar por sua honra e seu nome era a mesma coisa que jurar sobre todos os nomes e todas as honras de todos os avatares antes dele e por todos depois dele. Se Aang estava disposto a apostar tanto, era porque ele realmente acreditava em suas palavras.

"Bem eu confio no seu julgamento e nas suas palavras Aang." Zuko disse sério. "Certo, tome seu tempo, mas no primeiro sinal de problema, eu vou tomar todas as atitudes necessárias!" o Senhor do Fogo olhou em volta sala, esperando que os outros presentes dessem qualquer indicação que concordavam ou não e Zuko foi satisfeito por todos, verdade, Sokka, Mai e Katara demoraram mais a concordar, mas eles apoiariam Zuko e Aang, pelo menos diante de todos, apesar que eles provavelmente questionariam-os em particular mais tarde.

"Eu entendo. E agradeço a confiança de vocês." Aang falou cortes e grato.

"Que fique bem claro avatar, que confiamos em você e não nela..." Mai disse, com certa amargura.

"Eu entendo Mai." Aang curvou a cabeça "E fico feliz que a confiança de vocês por mim vale mais que velhas feridas, obrigado..."

"Bem, se temos uma solução," Iroh disse, tentando animar o ambiente e livra-lo do clima pesado "então vamos jantar, tivemos um dia cheio hoje, é melhor relaxarmos agora."

Azula encarava o teto, calma, apelando a toda sua capacidade de concentração, tentava racionalizar todas as possibilidades a partir de agora. Dependendo de seu irmão, ela provavelmente seria presa ou punida de alguma forma, o que exigiria um julgamento publico e talvez até internacional, mas mesmo Zuko estando trabalhando mais abertamente em relação ao seu povo que qualquer outro Senhor do Fogo, se a noticia que ela estava viva vazasse, alem da oposição que Zuko já encarava diariamente, ainda poriam haver pessoas a apoiar Azula... Não nas classes baixas é claro.

A Nação do Fogo nunca foi pobre ou mal cuidada, mas a autonomia de um povo em um sistema autoritário e centralizado em guerra sempre é pouca ou nenhuma, mas Zuko estava mudando isso, ele havia até instaurado uma constituição, Azula era uma ameaça,mesmo sendo mulher e estando sem poderes políticos, ela ainda era herdeira do trono de Fogo e primeira herdeira do trono enquanto Zuko e Mai não tivessem filhos, coisa que Azula sabia que não deveria demorar muito, já que a relação de Mai e Zuko já havia passado para seu estagio sexual ainda em Ember Iland seis anos antes.

A jovem sabia que seu destino era incerto, não só pelo o que Zuko poderia querer fazer com ela, mas também pelo fato de ela não saber o que fazer consigo mesma. Na conversa com seu... Com Avatar Roku ele disse que o trabalho dela seria importante, mas que ainda era cedo demais para ela saber exatamente o que teria que fazer, alem disso, o seu papo com Aang ainda não havia sido concluído.

Azula suspirou, Aang, o beijo... O que ela tinha na cabeça? Porque ela beijou ele? Porque ela fez aquela piada no dia anterior? Será que ela estava interessada no Avatar? Será que foi só carência? Será que ela estava com medo? Será que estava ficando louca?

Louca? Não, Azula já havia passado por breves períodos de loucura em seu passado, o espelho que ficava em seu quarto era prova disso, ela só costuma entrar naquele estado lamentável quando estava sob completo estresse, pressionada e com grandes chances de falhar em tudo o que tentasse fazer e combinasse isso com um incrível nervosismo, mas as coisas não eram assim agora, ela estava calma.

Ela já havia passado do tempo de crise por não ter controle sobre seu futuro, ela havia aprendido a lidar com isso, no fundo, ela não estava tão preocupada com ser presa, em primeiro lugar porque ela sinceramente acreditava que Aang a salvaria de ir para a prisão, as pessoas naquele palácio poderiam não confiar nela, mas confiavam nele, e em segundo lugar porque, sinceramente ela não se importava mais com o destino dela, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com ela naquelas semanas, a prisão parecia um lugar seguro e calmo para se ficar...

Porem, havia sim algo que a incomodava e era que agora ela estava tendo que lidar com o desconhecido de seus sentimentos.

O que ela sentia por Aang afinal?

Desejo? Possivelmente, o avatar havia crescido para se tornar um homem muito bonito, aquilo era inegável, um corpo forte, ela sempre havia gostado de homens fortes,aquela barba e cavanhaque, aqueles olhos cinzas claros e calmos que nunca mudavam... Ele era, agora, um homem desejável, forte, bonito e gentil...

Carência? Infelizmente, possível também. Ela tinha que admitir para si mesma (e era bem óbvio pro resto do mundo, diga-se de passagem) que os talentos românticos da princesa eram... Infimeros, para não dizer, inexistentes, na verdade o único relacionamento que ela havia tido em toda a sua vida havia sido com um Coronel aliado a ela na guerra civil, mas ambos não eram muito bons em se relacionar com outros e isso fez do relacionamento deles algo tão estranho como quando ela tentava fletar com os homens. Então aparece esse homem doce, gentil no qual você confia e te abraça em um momento que você está frágil; o beijo não é uma regra, mas pode acontecer...

Azula foi interrompida em seu pensamentos por batidas leves na porta...

"Entre se tiver a chave!" Falou a jovem sem virar o rosto para a porta.

Azula sentiu o cheiro de carne apimentada com arroz e se virou para ver quem entrava. Lá estava Ursa com uma bandeja de comida na mão, uma tigela de carne apimentada e arroz e uma xícara de chá.

"Achei que estaria com fome..." A mulher disse simplesmente, com um rosto imparcial. "E trouxe outra coisa pra você, tire a bandeja dos meus braços."

Azula estranhou o pedido, mas o fez e viu em baixo da bandeja, nos braços de sua mãe o que pode algumas de suas antigas roupas dobradas. Pondo a bandeja em uma mesa no canto Azula pegou suas antigas roupas.

"Depois que você foi declarada morta e suas tropas foram derrotadas, pegamos seus pertences pessoais..." Ursa sentiu uma necessidade de explicar a presença das roupas ali.

"Porque não jogaram elas fora?" Azula perguntou sem mostrar sentimentos em particular em relação a aquilo.

"Eu as guardei." A mulher respondeu simplesmente.

"Porque?" Insistiu.

"Não sei..." Falou a mulher depois de alguns momentos de ponderação.

"Não importa..." Suspirou Azula. "Então, como andam as coisas por aqui?" Perguntou a moça, casualmente, enquanto olhava entre suas antigas roupas algo que ela gostaria de vestir.

Ursa ficou surpresa, ela mesma estava tentando pensar em uma forma de iniciar uma conversa informal com a filha, mas ela havia feito isso por ela.

"Bem... Mai e Zuko vão se casar semana que vem."

"Eu sei, mas como vão as coisas no país? Zuzu tem feito um bom trabalho lidando com os nobres?"

"Sim, ainda existem alguns resistindo as mudanças, mas seu irmão recebeu apoio de muitas pessoas, de fora da Nação do Fogo também, e ser amigo do Avatar também é bastante intimidador..."

"Se eles conhecessem Aang melhor veriam que não há quase de intimidador sobre ele, mas sem duvidas é alguém que inspira respeito." Azula sorriu involuntariamente e Ursa percebeu algo de novo sobre sua filha. "Mas e Ty Lee, ela e o garoto na cadeira de rodas... Qual o nome dele? Teo? Eles parecem estar juntos."

"É, o nome dele é Teo, e sim eles estão..." Ursa sorriu. "Eles se gostam muito, isso é óbvio, mas acho que os trabalhos deles podem ficar no caminho, ambos prezam demais o que fazem." Ursa ficou em silencio por alguns minutos antes de concluir. "É uma pena quando duas pessoas que gostam uma da outra não podem ficar juntas..."

"Pode me dar licença, Ursa? Eu quero tomar banho." Azula falou abruptamente.

Azula nunca mais havia chamado Ursa de mãe diretamente depois do que havia acontecido no fim da primeira guerra. Ursa suspirou;  
"Não vai comer antes?"

"Pensei que você tivesse ensinado diferente disso,"

Ursa riu da ironia da filha "Certo, boa noite...".

Ty Lee não prestava mais muita atenção nas conversas, que aconteciam na sala de jantar, hoje menos animadas que nos dias anteriores, a jovem só estava lá com a cabeça aninhada sobre o ombro de Teo. Agora, depois de toda a agitação daquele dia Ty Lee tinha tempo para voltar a pensar sobre ela, Teo e o problema.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro dele, precisava falar com ele, mas tinha medo de ele não gostar tanto dela assim, ela tinha medo que ele não estivesse tão preocupado quanto ela e tinha medo que ele tivesse menos medo que ela.

Ela o olhou. Poderia Teo estar mentindo e usando ela como uma diversão? 'Os garotos só gostam de você é fácil...' uma Azula de quatorze anos falou em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente.

"Ty Lee, algum problema?" Perguntou Teo, quando viu a expressão no rosto dela...

"Como assim "algum problema"? Você não vê problema nenhum?" Ty Lee parecia chocada. Ela não podia acreditar que ele não se importava!

Todos os rostos na sala se voltaram para os dois.

"Não..." Disse Teo incerto e alerta. "Porque? Qual o problema?"

"Quer dizer que você não vê um problema?" A jovem começou a chorar e, em momento algum, atentou para o fato que Teo realmente não sabia do que ela estava falando. "Droga, eu nunca deveria ter confiado em um homem!"

Ty Lee saiu da sala deixando todos surpresos, menos Mai que apenas pressionou o indicador e o dedão contra os olhos. Ty Lee podia ser muito sensível, combinado isso com a confusão geral que havia sido aquele dia, ela provavelmente havia esquecido que ainda não havia falado com Teo sobre o assunto...

"Eu vou falar com ela..." Murmurou a jovem, antes de seguir a amiga.

Azula mergulhou todo o seu corpo na água morna da banheira de seu quarto, com um suspiro de prazer, ela não podia negar, havia sentido falta daquilo, dos luxos da vida de realeza, água quente a qualquer hora do dia e banho todos os dias, o seu ultimo banho havia sido em uma cachoeira gelada com uma queda forte, mas agora a água morna cercava gentilmente seu corpo nu... Era a primeira vez que se sentia realmente confortável em muito tempo.

Nossa, aquilo estava indo melhor que parecia a primeira vista, ela poderia jurar que seria jogada em uma prisão suja em algum lugar no fundo do castelo para ser isolada do resto da nação, como um secreto maldito, mas Aang realmente parecia estar interferindo por ela e a salvando de muitos constrangimentos e sofrimentos, MAIS constrangimentos e sofrimentos.

Após uma meia hora, quando a água esfriou, Azula finalmente saiu da banheira, não sem antes, quase que por reflexo, tentar esquentar a água novamente com dobra de fogo, o que, obviamente não funcionou, mas estava se sentindo limpa e relaxada, ela apenas se vestiu preguiçosamente e foi comer seu jantar surpreendentemente quente ainda, como quando sua mãe a trouxe, era um fato curioso, mas Azula não tinha vontade de descobrir porque, a fome falava mais alto, ela só comia frutas há semanas...

Dando a mordida ela foi invadida por um prazer quase orgasmico, faziam anos que ela não comia carne apimentada, era a comida favorita dela, depois de passar tanto tempo comendo só frutas, o que ela pudesse caçar, algumas coisas na cidade e caldo de carne ralo...

Azula engoliu o pouco de comida em sua boca em seco. como será que estavam Lin e Long agora? Vivendo sozinhos, naquela fazenda miserável, ela se perguntava se o irmão deles já havia voltado para casa.

Bebendo um gole do chá, a jovem começou a formular uma maneira de saber se eles estavam bem, o irmão deles sendo um soldado que lutava pelo lado de Zuko, ele tinha que ter um registro, era só procurar por um Hung da província de Hu que estivesse servindo do lado de Zuko, quem sabe agradece-los de alguma forma.

A verdade era que ela estava grata as crianças, mas não sabia como lidar com isso ou demonstrar gratidão... Bem, antes de pensar nisso ela teria que acha-los e o irmão deles, isso se ele ainda não tivesse voltado para casa, e essa seria uma tarefa difícil, em primeiro lugar porque, ela duvidava que fossem deixa-la chegar perto de qualquer coisa REMOTAMENTE similar a um registro militar.

Terminando de comer a jovem deitou, sonolenta, sem saber o que esperar do dia seguinte, mas mesmo com a incerteza, o cansaço do dia difícil venceu, e ela dormiu.

Ty Lee bateu com a cabeça na parede se sentindo muito idiota.

"Eu não acredito! COMO EU SOU BURRA, BURRA, BURRA!" Disse a jovem pontuando cada "burra" com uma batida na parede. Mai apenas assistiu até achar que a jovem já havia se punido o bastante e segurar a cabeça dela.

"Calma Ty Lee, não foi culpa sua, foi um dia estressante. E alem do mais, não é como se fosse um fim definitivo, tem solução pra tudo. Porque, dessa vez, ao em vez de assumir coisas você simplesmente não vai falar com ele diretamente"

"Você tem razão, como sempre..." Ty Lee disse a amiga. "Eu vou ao quarto dele, me desculpar e falar abertamente sobre isso."

"Melhor pra você..."

E tomando uma grande engolfada de ar, a jovem acrobata seguiu seu rumo...

Mai respirou fundo, passando a mão pela barriga. Ela também tinha algo muito importante para falar para alguém, ela pretendia esperar até a noite de núpcias, mas como isso seria provavelmente adiado por algum tempo, ela decidiu que havia chegado o tempo de contar a Zuko.

Continua...

--

Demorei, desculpem, eu to com o comp ruim, tive que alugar o da minha irmã pra fazer os ups, mas veja só, três capitulos de uma vez... Isso é feliz não é XD


	12. No Olho do Furacão

Em primeiro lugar, pro pessoal que só acompanha essa fic pelo ... Minhas sinceras desculpas, vejam, eu fiquei com problema no PC que eu tive que usar o Kurumim pra acessar ele e não podia salvar os arquivos direto no PC, então só atualizei a fic no Fórum onde eu postava ela, eu até atualizei os capítulos 9, 10 e 11 no PC da minha irmã, mas o FF tirou as separações de mudança de POV, foi uma M, então, agora eu finalmente to Atualizando a fic de novo... Pela penúltima vez, a Fic ta terminada, só falta o epilogo agora então... Bem, Obrigada e desculpa a todos... Aqui vai, a conclusão de PdE...

* * *

Em segundo lugar... Eu decidi que PdE segue a linha de Avatar até a The Boiling Rock com a exceção de alguns detalhes... A bem da verdade, o fim da Guerra e a guerra civil alem dos acontecimentos com os personagens são todos muito cobertos por alto nessa fic mesmo, então... Meh...

Ao capitulo;

**Capitulo 12 - No Olho do Furacão**

Teo havia acabado de se vestir e estava pronto para dormir. Havia sido idéia de Iroh todos se recolherem aos seus quartos mais cedo, o general provavelmente previu o sentimento que tomava a todos faria com que cair no sono fosse algo difícil de se fazer.

A volta de Azula alarmava o jovem mecânico, mas para ser completamente sincero ele não se importava tanto com Azula estar lá, em parte pelos motivos já citados e em parte porque ele realmente estava mais preocupado com o que havia acontecido com Ty Lee no jantar... Teo adoraria saber o que havia sido aquilo. Ty Lee poderia ser tão impulsiva e imprevisível as vezes, e ele gostava disso, mas agora ele tinha medo que ela realmente estivesse irritada com ele e ele nem imagina porque...

Teo se transferiu da cadeira de rodas para a cama, ainda pensando distraidamente no que havia acontecido, ele precisava falar com Ty Lee no dia seguinte, saber porque daquela atitude, mas ele preferia deixa-la esfriar a cabeça antes... Teo se acomodou debaixo dos lençóis quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

"Quem é?" Perguntou Teo, meio exasperado por ter que levantar e ir para a cadeira de novo...

"Sou eu Ty Lee." Respondeu a pessoa do outro lado.

Ty Lee ouviu o som de algo se movendo apreçado e caindo com um baque surdo no chão.

"Teo?" A jovem se assustou com o som.

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu uma voz abafada.

Depois de mais alguns sons estranhos Teo abriu a porta.

"Oi!" Ele falou ofegante, abrindo a porta. o rosto dele estava vermelho de esforço.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou!" Respondeu o jovem, rapidamente e ofegante "O que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim pedir desculpas..." a jovem o olhou e ele fez sinal pra ela entrar. A jovem sentou na cama e continuou."Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu acho que comecei a pensar sobre as coisas que eu faria, caso você não quisesse nada sério comigo, então eu comecei a pensar no que você diria e me confundi toda quando... Ah, desculpe?"

"Como assim, 'Se eu não quisesse nada com você'?" Teo perguntou.

"Ah, Teo, eu sempre atraio os garotos, mas eles nunca querem algo serio comigo, e tudo bem, eu nunca quis algo sério com eles também."

"Inclusive eu?" Havia, uma ponta, um pedaço, uma nota quase indetectável de medo na voz do jovem...

"Você é..." Ty Lee estancou e pensou um pouco antes de responder; "Diferente... Eu nunca me senti assim em relação a ninguém eu não saberia como lidar com..." Ty Lee percebeu que estava falando demais e mudou o rumo antes que revelasse mais do que era seguro. "Bem, o que aconteceu foi que eu imaginei que você teria uma reação a uma coisa e acabei perdendo o limite entre a imaginação e o que você realmente tinha falado.."

"Não saberia como lidar com o que?"

"Bem, eu tenho pensado muito no fato que eu vou voltar para o circo depois do casamento e você também deve viajar muito com o seu trabalho como mecânico... E eu fique com medo de não ver mais você." Obviamente ela não revelou a parte sobre ela temer que ele não gostasse tanto dela assim.

Teo parou, era verdade, ele não havia pensado nisso, como os dois manteriam um relacionamento assim? Ele não poderia pedir pra Ty Lee abandonar o circo, seria injusto, mas ele também não poderia abandonar o seu trabalho como mecânico e engenheiro, havia tanto a ser feito ainda, eles só haviam dado inicio aos planos, Teo não poderia abandonar tudo agora...

"Você tem razão... Não posso abandonar os trabalhos agora, apenas começamos e você... Não seria justo tirar de você o que te faz feliz..."

Ambos ficaram em silencio, sabendo qual era a única solução...

"Então, acaba aqui?" Ty Lee finalmente tomou coragem para falar...

"Não..." Ele respondeu. ", mas ambos precisamos pensar ou ao menos de um tempo para terminar o que começamos ou talvez não, ainda tem um tempo até o casamento."

"É, tem razão..." Disse Ty Lee sentindo um nó começando a se fazer na sua garganta. "Eu vou indo, amanha a gente se fala..." E a jovem saiu e foi para o seu quarto, tendo a sorte de chegar nele antes que começasse a chorar. 

* * *

  
"Olá Appa, como está amigo?"

Aang não estava conseguindo dormir, seu quarto parecia abafado, quente demais até para o verão da Nação do Fogo, ou pelo menos era o que ele diria se precisasse de uma desculpa para ele estar fora do quarto um pouco.

Acariciando a cabeça do bizão, Aang voltou aos mesmos pensamentos de seu quarto.

Katara, pensar nela, ver o rosto dela, alem da culpa que agora acarretavam, ainda traziam aquele sentimento quente e feliz. O rosto dela ainda representava momentos felizes para ele, nada em relação ao amor por ela havia mudado, agora a visão dele de Azula havia mudado drasticamente.

Aang nunca odiou Azula, mas ele tinha um idéia bastante certo do quanto ela era perigosa, mas agora, ele havia aprendido coisas sobre ela que ele nunca poderia imaginar. Sobre o coração dela, o relacionamento dela com a mãe, ela era humana afinal de contas e tão estranho como isso pudesse parecer ele nunca havia pensado nela dessa forma. De fato, ele nunca havia, mas agora que ele conhecia esse lado, ele queria ajuda-la.

E as palavras que Katara disse certa vez rolavam em sua cabeça;

'Sempre tentando salvar o mundo e todo o mundo.' Ela disse, anos antes.

'Esse é meu trabalho!' Ele respondia sorrindo, mas agora ele se sentia bem longe de um herói, por sinal ele não sabia o que ele pensava de si mesmo, a missão dele era ajudar Azula, ele tentou, em um momento ela o beijou, mas não poderia culpa-la, nem um pouco na verdade, ela nunca havia prometido lealdade e amor a outra pessoal, ele sim, ele poderia ter afastado ela, poderia ter dito que não, mas não fez isso, ele prosseguiu, ele deixou, ele gostou.

O gosto da boca dela, a sensação do corpo dela contra o dele, o cheiro de suor, o cabelo dela, a pele até do sentimento das unhas dela entrando na carne das costas dele, ele adorou cada segundo disso e pra ser completamente sincero ele não sabia até onde poderia ter ido se ambos não tivessem parado, abençoadas suas consciências.

Aang cobriu o rosto com as mãos, se sentido um homem condenado a danação. O avatar sabia o que havia sentido, mas não sabia o que sentia agora, pelo menos não em relação a Azula, ele tinha um desejo incrível de sentir tudo aquilo de novo, mas não era só isso, também queria protege-la, queria que ela fosse perdoada e acreditava nela... Ele queria salva-la, mas termina condenar a si mesmo no processo.

"Aang?" Disse um voz conhecida atrás dele.

"Oi Katara..." Ele suspirou, realmente não queria falar com ela agora, ele ainda não sabia como encara-la.

"Está tudo bem?" A jovem o abraçou por trás e acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele. O gesto era típico dela, normalmente fazia Aang se sentir melhor e ele expulsou a culpa de sua mente, tentando aproveitar o momento.

E o jovem Avatar aproveitou o sentimento quente do corpo dela, esquecendo por um segundo todos os seus problemas... Mas esquecer problemas não é eliminar problemas e Aang teve que voltar ao mundo real e lembrar que provavelmente não deveria estar aproveitando tanto o contato com Katara.

"Estou bem..." Mentiu o jovem avatar. "Só, cansado..."

"Imagino, você tem passado por algumas provações, bem duras." Ela se aproximou mais e murmurou próxima ao ouvido dele "Eu estou aqui pra você."

'Você sempre está...' Aang pensou se sentindo culpado. Ele se afastou de Katara, gentilmente, mas a mestra de dobra d'água não era burra, ela sabia que havia algo mais ali.

"O que houve Aang?" Katara cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ela sabia que estava acontecendo algo e aquilo estava começando a irrita-la. Porque Aang não se abria com ela logo, como ele sempre fazia?

"Nada..."

"Você está mentindo pra mim, Aang!" Katara já havia assumido de uma vez sua irritação. "Será que o tempo que você passou com a Azula te transformou em um..."

"Não é culpa dela, nada e culpa dela!" Aang disse e a presa na voz dele deixou mais coisas claras que ele pretendia.

O silencio instaurou seu reino por alguns momentos...

"O que aconteceu naquele templo Aang?" Katara perguntou, sua voz era calma, sua ira substituída por um sentimento mais complexo de curiosidade, medrosa e irada...

Aang viu que aquele era o momento, se ele fosse contar algo a Katara, aquela era a hora, mas ele não sabia o que sentia. Se ele falasse a verdade, Katara poderia não perdoa-lo, mas ele tinha muito medo de perde-la...

"Nada..." Aang se sentiu condenando a si mesmo, mas ele não conseguia dizer a verdade, ele não podia magoar Katara, ele não podia correr o risco de perde-la. Ele ainda a amava, apesar de todos os sentimos confusos que tinha por outra pessoa agora.

"Aang..."

"Katara, eu te amo!" Ele disse sem pensar e ele sabia que era a verdade, para Katara aquilo seria um alivio, para ele, só mais confusão.

Ela sabia que era verdade, aquilo era inegável, Aang a amava, ele a amava e era só disso que ela precisava saber... Era só isso que ela queria realmente saber. Ela sorriu pra ele, aliviada, e o abraçou.

Aang correspondeu, sentindo aquele calor familiar, cheirando o cabelo dela e aproveitando o carinho cálido comum a Katara, e ela, virando o rosto dele para se olharem nos olhos, o beijou. 

* * *

  
Mai entrou no quarto de Zuko sem bater e foi recebida pela voz no breu do quarto.

"Mai?" Mesmo aparentemente calma, a voz de Zuko tinha um toque de tensão que não escapava ao ouvido de Mai.

"Sim, sou eu..." Ela respondeu com a voz calma, quase simpática (ao menos, o mais simpático que Mai conseguia), ela sábia que ele precisava se sentir calmo e seguro depois de um dia como aqueles, e principalmente, antes de ela contar a ele. "Está acordado?"

"Sim... Algum problema?" Mesmo com os esforços de Mai, a voz dele ainda carregava a mesma tensão quase indetectável. Mai percebeu que não haveria uma maneira fácil de fazer aquilo...

"Não, Zuko, esta tudo bem..." Mai estava frustrada, ela não gostava de ver Zuko assim, ela nunca havia lidado bem com essa característica dele...

Pensando em uma forma de acalma-lo ela tirou o robe que cobria a sua camisola e deitou-se ao lado dele, sem uma palavra, ele envolveu o corpo dela com os braços e deitou a cabeça nos seios da jovem, ela sentiu todos os músculos dele tensos, mas dando um suspiro profundo, ele relaxou como um soldado que volta a casa depois de mil batalhas. Mai era o porto seguro dele, ele sabia que poderia contar com ela sempre, inclusive para brigar com ele se necessário.

Mai começou a acariciar o cabelo dele distraidamente, enquanto formulava uma forma de contar o que havia vindo contar... Antes ocorreu a ela perguntar algo tão imediato quando.

"Zuko, enquanto ao casamento?"

Com um suspiro de pesar, Zuko disse? "Vamos ter que adiar..." Ele ergueu a cabeça para olha-la nos olhos. "Me desculpa...?"

Ela colocou o rosto no mesmo nível do dele e o beijou de leve, ainda passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. "Não é culpa sua..." Ela murmurou e o beijou de novo. "Qual vai ser a desculpa para adiar? Não podemos contar o verdadeiro motivo..."

"Eu não sei ainda..." Zuko disse e respirou fundo. "Tio Iroh disse que pode fingir estar doente, seria um bom motivo, o Aang sugeriu que poderíamos falar que atrasamos para combinar com o Equinócio de Outono."

"Casar no fim do verão não é má sorte?"

"Eu falei isso para o Aang, mas ele disse que não era só o fim do verão, era o começo do Outono, a estação dos dobradores de Ar, seria como um selo da nossa amizade com o Avatar e um símbolo do nosso, bem a palavras do Aang foram 'separação do estado de guerra', mas a verdadeira expressão seria 'uma forma de se desculpar pelo extermínio dos dobradores de ar pelo monstro que foi Sozin', mas Aang é muito polido pra falar abertamente assim. Uma forma de mostrar nosso respeito a eles..."

"Não seria desleal de nossa parte usar essa data dessa forma? Afinal, só estamos querendo encobrir a volta de Azula."

"Eu não sei, mas foi o próprio Aang que sugeriu, se ele não acha isso, ou é porque ele não vê isso dessa forma ou porque ele quer muito proteger a Azula... E eu não vejo uma razão para isso..."

Mai tinha suas duvidas quando a isso, o jovem avatar parecia muito concentrado em salvar o pescoço de Azula, mesmo que aquela fosse a missão dele, como ele mesmo dizia, havia algo no fundo da voz dele quando ele falava de Azula que era diferente de antes, e não era só a antiga ira que havia sumindo havia algo mais, algo que ela temia ouvir na voz de Zuko quando ele falava de Katara e felizmente nunca esteve lá, mas Mai decidiu não dedicar mais de seu tempo a esse assunto, ele não era prioridade no momento.

"Zuko, já pensou em quando tivermos filhos?" Mai perguntou, mostrando uma curiosidade inocente...

Zuko olhou pra ela e sorriu. "Sim... Bastante, desde que a primeira guerra acabou, mas eu sabia que não era a hora certa, não é bom trazer uma criança ao mundo em tempo de guerra, mas realmente quero que tenhamos nossos herdeiros assim que as coisas ficarem mais calmas..."

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para isso?" Mai perguntou, levando as coisa pelo caminho que ela queria.

"Não sei..." Zuko suspirou. "Pelo menos não há um prazo ainda." Ele riu. "Mas nós podemos ir treinando pra quando chegar o momento." Zuko se aproximou e beijou os lábios dela apaixonadamente e foi retribuído com igual paixão, mas logo que eles se separa Mai lambeu os lábios e decidiu que havia chegado um momento...

"Na verdade..." Mai começou, parou para considerar um pouco, e finalmente prosseguiu "você tem sete meses..."

Zuko demorou algum tempo para entender o que Mai queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas quando a ficha finalmente caiu ele ergueu a cabeça, e a olhou nos olhos piscando algumas vezes.

"O que?"

"Estou grávida Zuko... Dois meses." 

"Então, conseguiu o que queria sozinho não é?"

Iroh riu...

Jun não gostava quando seus clientes tomavam a frente dela. Por outro lado ela gostava da desculpa para ver Iroh. Ela sabia que o velho cumpriria sua palavra, não era do feitio dele não fazer isso, seria justo ele não dar tanto para quanto prometeu, mas ainda assim ela tinha direito a algo...

"Você ainda me deve, afinal, eu achei ela pra vocês..." A jovem disse...

"Vou cumprir minha promessa inicial, pode pegar tudo o que puder carregar." Disse Iroh.

"Não fiz tudo o que me pediu..." Ela ergueu a sobrancelha...

"É, mas a língua do seu animal foi cortada, alem de podermos dizer que seu silencio sobre o assunto vale ouro." Iroh deu um olhar brincalhão, porem significativo para ela...

"Não precisava se preocupar com isso..." Jun sorriu ironicamente. "Minha ética não me permite revelar segredos dos meus clientes."

Iroh jogou a cabeça para trás e riu."Quer dizer que não quer o dinheiro?"

"Muito pelo contrario, eu vou precisar desse dinheiro." Ela respondeu, com uma expressão de quem falava a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Porque? Se me permite a pergunta..." Iroh perguntou, apenas por curiosidade.

Jun passou alguns segundos em silencio, com a expressão de quem considera responder ou não, mas ela decidiu em favor de Iroh:

"Aposentadoria!" Respondeu simplesmente.

"Você não é jovem demais para isso?" Iroh sorriu.

"No meu trabalho antes cedo demais que tarde demais."

"Sei como é." Afinal, Iroh era um general. "Mas o que vai fazer depois que se aposentar?"

"Comprar uma casa no anel mais alto de Ba-Sing-Se e viver como uma rainha pelo resto da minha vida..." Ela riu, sem saber exatamente porque, mas a idéia de ela mesma vivendo em Ba-Sing-Se como uma rainha a parecia estranhamente engraçada...

"... Tem certeza que vai conseguir?"

"Como assim?"

"Realmente não vejo você tão parada..."

Jun sorriu seu velho sorriso e respondeu; "Na verdade, eu também não... É o lado bom de mandar na minha própria vida, se eu mudar de idéia, vendo tudo e volto pra minha vida." Ela deu de ombros...

"Quer ficar aqui?" Iroh perguntou!

"O que?" Ela entendeu as palavras dele, mas não sabia o que ele queria com isso.

"Fique aqui, na Nação do Fogo, até pelo menos o casamento de Zuko? Eu preciso de uma acompanhante para o casamento!" Iroh sorriu...

Jun não podia acreditar que ele estivesse falando sério, mas ela conhecia bem as pessoas em geral para saber quando elas estava falando sério ou brincando.

"Você me quer por perto caso ela fuja de novo não é?"

Iroh riu alto; "Um pouco dos dois na verdade, sua componia de fato, me encanta."

"Aceito o convite, afinal, não é todo dia que uma caçadora de recompensas é convidada ao casamento do senho do Fogo..."

--

Zuko estava com a cabeça deitada na barriga de Mai. Ambos estavam em silencio, pensando sobre tudo o que ter um filho implicaria.

O senhor do Fogo estava em uma guerra interna, entre a alegria por ser pai e a incerteza quanto a isso... E agora Azula havia voltado, e mesmo que Zuko se sentisse mais relaxado quanto a isso devido a sua confiança na palavra de Aang, ele ainda tinha bem vivo em sua memoria tudo o que Azula havia feito contra ele. Não importando o quanto ele confiasse em Aang, o grande ponto da coisa toda era Azula, e ele sabia que mesmo que ela se provasse diferente ele nunca poderia confiar nela.

E pensando em Azula ocorreu novamente a ele que não tinha tido das melhores experiências familiares. Sua mãe era o seu maior exemplo de uma pessoa que havia feito seu melhor para criar um filho, mas até ela havia cometido grandes erros e mesmo contando com tudo o que Ozai havia feito, havia uma certeza da parte dele que ele havia feito tudo certo.

E se ele, Zuko, não conseguisse fazer as coisas certas?

Mai, que achava que tinha pensado sobre tudo isso há muito tempo, já que tinha descoberto sobre a gravides há mais tempo, se surpreendia agora por que tinha em sua cabeça duvidas semelhantes em relação a própria criação. Ela não se dava bem com a própria mãe, ela não havia sido a melhor das irmãs também... E o pior, ela não se via muito como o tipo maternal, ela não saberia como agir... Havia um certo alivio em parte disso, porque Ursa estaria lá, Mai confiava nela, mas ela não poderia deixar Ursa se mãe dos filhos dela.

"E então?" Zuko falou...

Mai suspirou; "Eu não sei... Você esta feliz com isso?"

Zuko ficou em silencio por alguns segundos antes de falar; "Muito!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Mai..." Ele levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos dela "Eu não sei como fazer isso, eu não sei se vou ser um bom pai, o se vou conseguir cumprir todos os nossos planos de paz antes dele nascer, mas eu sei que nada me deixaria mais feliz que ter um filho com você e eu sei que vou tentar fazer o melhor que eu puder."

"Eu... Só perguntei se você tinha certeza..." Mai ergueu a sobrancelha.

"As vezes você me irrita sabia?" Ele disse, com uma expressão de raiva.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, no fundo eles ainda estavam preocupados e incertos em relação a ter um filho, mas havia agora uma confirmação sobre algo que ambos desconfiavam desde o começo.

O beijo acabou e Mai disse a única coisa a ser dita naquele momento;

"Vem, vamos dormir."

--

_A batalha mais difícil é a batalha contra si mesmo, há um monstro dentro de você Azula, mas ele não É você, não mais. Agora vocês devem se enfrentar e só uma forma de fazer isso._

Sê cuidadosa, seu inimigo vai se esconder nas sombras e nas dobras dos teus sonhos, ele vai te atacar covardemente, ele vai tomar várias formas, vai te confundir. Domina-lo será a coisa mais difícil que fará.

Os olhos de Azula abriram lentamente para encarar as sombras do próprio quarto sentindo uma presença familiar, quando Azula olhou para o pé da cama não pode acreditar no que viu. Azula viu a princesa da Nação do Fogo, aos quatorze anos, ela viu a si mesma, mas não conseguiu chama-la assim, ela não era a aquele ser de olhos vazios e rosto contorcido em fúria e insanidade.

Com um grito de ira, o ser lançou uma bola de fogo azul que Azula não pode evitar.

Azula abriu os olhos, expulsa de seu pesadelo e se sentou na cama rapidamente, quase por instinto, coberta em suor. O coração dela batendo velozmente, um nó em sua garganta e ela mal podia respirar.

"Eu estou aqui." Disse uma voz escuro, sua própria voz.

Azula se ergueu, seus olhos se acostumando com a escuridão da noite, mas mesmo assim ela mal conseguia ver algo do lado do quarto que não era iluminado pela lua. Depois de mais alguns minutos se achando louca, mas ao se virar pensou que talvez a loucura fosse uma opção melhor.

Escrito com fogo, em sulcos queimados profundos, na parede de frente a janela por onde entrava a luz da lua...

'Eu estou aqui.'

O que Azula sentiu naquele momento foi o mais próximo de pânico que ela já havia sentido em sua vida acelerando ainda mais seu coração e sua respiração, mas ela sabia que que se deixar dominar pelos sentimentos agora só faria dela um alvo mais fácil, para seja lá o que fosse que estivesse no quarto dela. Se encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama, ela se sentou em posição lótus, tentando manter a calma e de olhos abertos, mas ela estava exausta demais.

"O que faz aqui?" Azula perguntou, para seja lá o que fosse que estivesse no quarto.

"O que VOCÊ faz aqui? Este é o meu quarto." Foi a resposta.

"Você nem sequer é real!"

"E você não é digna!"

"Digna do que? Eu não tenho nada..."

"Mas você tinha... A coroa, o palácio, o país mais poderoso do mundo, mas você abriu mão disso..."  
"Eu não abri mão, eu fui forçada a abandonar."

"E o que te impede agora? Sair desse quarto é fácil, você sabe como, eu sei que você sabe. achar os seus aliados, ainda somos a única esperança deles para retomar o poder e o Avatar... Ele confia em você agora, não seria difícil por um fim nele..."

Azula considerou essas palavras, era a verdade... Ela poderia matar todos, se aproximar de Aang seria fácil, se ela escapasse aquela noite, ela poderia achar os seus antigos aliados e terminar o que seu pai havia começado, os soldados da Nação do Fogo estavam espalhados por Ba Sing Se, os pólos Norte e sul, no decorrer dos seis anos que Zuko comandou a politica externa do país, já que Azula não tinha muitos aliados na colônias, a Nação do Fogo havia reconquistado parte da confiança das outras Nações... Bastava uma ordem e ela retomaria tudo o que eles haviam perdido...  
Mas as palavras de Lin revolviam em sua cabeça 'A guerra acabou, não há o que temer.'

'Não há o que temer...'

"Eu não quero..." Ela falou.

A verdade era que tudo aquilo agora era sem sentido... Azula estava cansada, cansada da sua antiga vida, cansada de lutar, cansada e buscar poder.

Ela havia lutado a vida toda por aquilo e agora ela não tinha nada e não era só porque tomaram sua dobra, ela simplesmente não tinha ninguém que se importava, Mai e Ty Lee a traíram, Mai por amor a Zuko e Ty Lee porque não podia agüentar ver Azula ferindo Mai, Ozai nunca se importou, seu falecido pai a via como um troféu, uma arma de luxo, sua mãe... Azula não sabia o que sua mãe sentia por ela, mas o fato era que ela não tinha nada.

Ela provavelmente nunca admitiria aquilo fora daquele quarto.

"Não quer? Virou uma covarde ou" aqui, Azula ouviu uma risadinha de ironia "é apenas o seu desejo pelo Avatar falando?"

A frase atingiu Azula como um soco no estômago, ela não sabia bem porque, mas não queria pensar nisso agora "Vá embora..."

Ela riu outra risada irônica; "Eu não te culpo, afinal, quem diria, ele saiu um belo homem, e é muito poderoso também... Se manipularmos ele, tomaríamos o mundo. Será que é essa a sua idéia?"

"Não há 'Nós', não somos mais a mesma pessoa." Azula rosnou entre os dentes. "Agora, vá embora!"

"Ah, você sabe que pode manipula-lo, ele confia em você... Pense nisso, é só se livrar da dobradora de água, ele vai ficar frágil, vir direto para seus braços, ai seria fácil para nós..."

"VÁ!" Azula finalmente gritou, a raiva a consumindo, ela não sabia bem porque, mas a palavras de seu lado mais monstruoso mexiam com ela mais do que ela pensava, era ruim provar do próprio veneno.

"Sim... Por agora, eu vou!" e com mais uma risada irônica e um "tenha bons sonhos..."

A presença se foi, mas Azula sabia que os efeitos das palavras dela ficariam e provavelmente custariam uma noite de sono. 


	13. O Monstro

* * *

**Capitulo 13: O Monstro**

Ursa abriu as portas do quarto de Azula. Uma velha conhecida dos hábitos dos dobradores de Fogo, Ursa sabia que sua filha deveria estar acordada, mas se surpreendeu em descobrir que não, Azula, ao menos parecia, dormir pesadamente... No chão. A mulher curvou a sobrancelha e se aproximou de sua filha.

"Azula?" Ela murmurou gentilmente ajoelhando-se próxima a garota.

"Estou acordada..." Ela disse sem abrir os olhos.

"O que faz no chão?" Ursa se sentou ao lado da filha, sem entender muito bem porque ela estava lá.

"Eu não conseguia dormir, então achei que poderia ser o fato de eu ter me desacostumado com uma cama confortável..." Azula abriu os olhos e olhou para a mulher, depois fechou os olhos novamente. "Não funcionou..."

Ursa passou a mão distraída pelo cabelo da jovem como ela fazia quando ela era criança e não conseguia dormir, sem perceber que era algo que ela não fazia há pelo menos doze anos, ocorreu a Azula afastar a mão da mulher, mas ela estava cansada demais para pensar nisso, mediante a noite mal dormida um carinho na cabeça era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com ela, e ultimamente a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com ela era algo tão raro, que ela havia aprendido a apenas aproveitar a oportunidade.

"Assim está melhor?" Ursa perguntou em um sussurro.

"Sim..." Azula respondeu baixinho, mas por alguma razão ela não conseguia se entregar e simplesmente relaxar e dormir, havia uma barreira ali, algo que a impedia de simplesmente aproveitar aquele momento.

"Porque você está fazendo isso?" A pergunta fugiu aos lábios dela, sem que o lado dela que não queria saber razões pudesse impedir.

"Porque sempre te ajudou a dormir quando você era menor... Lembra como quando você tinha que acordar cedo pra treinar no dia seguinte, mas não conseguia dormir?" Azula ouviu uma ondulação na voz de sua mãe denunciando um sorriso. "Você ia até o meu quarto e eu ficava fazendo isso até você dormir... Depois chamava o Ozai pra te colocar na cama."

A Azula custou algum tempo para lembrar disso, talvez pela raridade daqueles momentos em família entre eles, mas descobriu que era simplesmente porque Ursa havia lembrado do motivo que Azula dava para ir ao quarto dela e a jovem lembrava do verdadeiro motivo para fazer aquilo.

"Eu não tinha problemas para dormir de verdade..." Azula confessou. Ultimamente ela tinha essa vontade estranha de falar a verdade. "Eu... Só queria ter um tempo com você que o Zuko não interromperia por um motivo ou outro..."

Ursa sentiu um nó na garganta, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma resposta ou motivo para suas atitudes. As coisas eram mesmo assim? Ela admitia que não passava tanto tempo com a Azula quanto com o Zuko; 'Azula tinha suas amigas e Ozai passava bastante tempo com ela... Treinando...' E a ultima palavra a rolar na sua mente fez ela entender parte do problema.

"Me desculpe..."

"Não faça isso!" Azula sentou no chão e se encostou na cama olhando para Ursa, seu rosto positivamente cansado. "Não faz mais sentido... Eu..." Ela tinha algumas perguntas, mas não sabia por onde começar, ela queria de alguma forma se livra da raiva que sentia da mãe e pra isso ela teria que perguntar, mas sabia como. "Porque..." Não, não era bem isso... Era medo da resposta. Azula lembrou daquela noite, de tudo o que aconteceu depois que Ursa a pegou pela mão e a levou para o seu quarto.

_"Agora, fale do que você estava falando!" Ursa disse em um tom autoritário, a paciência dela com Azula estava no limite, ela não podia agüentar mais a atitude da filha._

"A verdade!" Azula deu de ombros "Vovô ficou furioso porque o papai disse para passar o trono pra ele já que o Lu Ten está morto mesmo, então o vovô disse que não trairia o tio Iroh e que meu pai precisava entender a dor de perder um primogênito!" A garota excitada por toda a atenção que estava recebendo da mãe.

"E você esta feliz com isso?" Ursa tinha uma expressão enojada no rosto.

'Sim!' Azula disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Porque seria ruim afina? Se Zuko fosse embora, ela seria a terceira em sucessão ao trono e ainda por cima receberia toda a atenção de sua mãe que poderia querer.

"Você é um monstro..."

Ela tinha medo de ela estar certa... Mas a verdade era bem pior;

"Você estava certa..."

Ursa tentou afastar a culpa de si, mas não poderia parar de sentir que em parte era culpa dela, ela viu Ozai aumentar a arrogância de Azula e desprezar Zuko e achou que dar mais atenção a Zuko resolveria o problema, afinal Azula tinha amigas, mas não foi bem assim.

_'Azula nunca nos viu como amigas, nós éramos como soldados de elite... Era o único tipo de aproximação humana com o qual ela conseguia lidar...'_ As palavras de Mai carregavam o mesmo desprezo quando se lembrava delas de quando a jovem as havia dito ao vivo.

Ela não era uma mãe relapsa, mas havia deixado coisas passarem, achando que o problema não era tão grande, por isso quando Azula disse aquelas palavras naquela noite, ela não se perguntou porque da atitude dela, ela apenas disse exatamente o que ela pensou, sem entender ou pensar sobre a coisa como um todo. Novamente, ela estava ocupada demais com evitar com que Zuko se ferisse para pensar sobre Azula completamente.

Quando Zuko perdeu o Agni Kai para Ozai, havia uma certeza de que não havia nada nesse mundo para justificar um duelo com seu filho de quatorze anos que se recusou a lutar, o que poderia, possivelmente justificar, chamar sua filha de oito que você nunca conseguiu entender de monstros?

Azula tinha agora um vontade estranha de dizer palavras que pareciam não pertencer a ela mesma, vontade de pedir desculpas não era exatamente algo que ela fazia... Nunca... Mas agora havia algo ali, como se aquelas fossem as únicas palavras que ela poderia dizer, mas ela não conseguia, ela não havia perdoado a mãe dela pelo quão abandonada ela se sentia e por isso não conseguia descobrir.

"Eu nunca... Tive raiva de você Azula, nunca poderia, mas eu nunca entendi você, e a bem da verdade, eu acho que tinha medo de entender e descobrir que você era na verdade o pior que eu esperava... Esse medo só fez o problema crescer até o ponto que você... disse aquilo e mesma acabei por fazendo dele irreversível, mas agora, meu verdadeiro problema é perdoar a mim mesma..."

Azula de um sorriso de escaninho "Então temos algo em comum, eu ainda acho que não posso te perdoar."

"Você me culpa pelos seus erros?" Ursa a perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, como se procurasse entender.

"Até que ponto foram erros só meus?" Azula a olhou diretamente nos olhos, Ursa correspondeu sem desviar o olhar, era uma boa pergunta, mas Ursa queria sua resposta primeiro.

"Responda diretamente, Azula!" Ela disse com autoridade.

"Não, não te culpo..." Azula virou o rosto e olhou pela janela. "Mas eu te culpo por não ter se importado com nada que eu dizia até o momento em que eu disse algo relacionado a Zuko se ferir, eu te culpo por nunca ter dito que eu tinha me saído bem quando o Zuko ganhava toda sua atenção por falhar." As palavras de Azula saíram como veneno de seus lábios e a Azula sentiu o velho dragão azul acordar em algum lugar dentro de seu coração invertido...

"Eu te magoei tanto assim?" Ursa a olhou nos olhos e Azula contribuiu o olhar.

"Lembrar das suas palavras era única coisa capaz de me fazer chorar e eu odiava isso, tão poderosa e simplesmente lembrar das suas palavras de me fazia chorar como se eu tivesse oito anos de novo... " Ela sentiu uma queimação terrivelmente familiar nos olhos e quando ela voltou a falar não conseguiu deter o embargo em sua voz. "E eu te odiava tanto!"

Ursa pensou em dizer algo, mas ela não sabia o que dizer.

"Mas não importa mais..." Azula disse, enxugando o rosto. "Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar o que disse e não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar o fato de que você estava certa..."

"Azula, eu..."

"Me deixe só, eu quero dormir..."

Azula deitou de costas para a mulher e fechou os olhos. Ursa suspirou, sem outra escolha, se levantou e saiu.. 

* * *

  
Depois da noite mal dormida Aang decidiu que a sua situação com Azula e Katara era insustentável e ele precisava falar com alguem, primeiro lhe ocorreu falar com Roku, mas Aang temia a reação do Avatar em relação ao envolvimento dele com Azula, então o jovem decidiu-se pela segunda opção...  
No jardim ele encontrou a pessoa que melhor poderia ajuda-lo.

"General Iroh?"

"Aang! Bom dia..." Iroh disse em um tom alegre que se transformou em preocupado ao ver o rosto de Aang. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Não..." Aang esfregou os olhos. "Eu estou... Estou com um problema. Podemos ir falar em algum lugar mais reservado?"

"Vamos tomar café da manhã junto estão..."

"Na verdade, não estou com fome..."

"E se eu fizer uma boa xícara de chá, quem sabe assim você relaxa..."

"Perfeito..." Aang sorriu francamente.

Iroh aproveitou o pequeno percurso do jardim até o seu quarto de chá para analisar Aang de forma que ele não tinha tido a oportunidade antes. Faziam pelo menos três ou quatro anos que Iroh não via o avatar frente a frente, o jovem havia passado muito de seu tempo viajando o mundo tentando reparar cem anos de estrago e ele estava se saindo bem e acumulando enorme sabedoria, talvez por isso Iroh achasse a cara de incerteza dele meio incomum, apesar de Aang ainda ser jovem...

Chegando ao quarto Iroh começou a preparar chá e pediu ao seu servo que trouxesse o café da manhã para ele no quarto e que avisasse que ele não tomaria café com os outros, o tempo todo da preparação e que levou para o café da manhã chegar (o qual Aang percebeu que Iroh havia pedido mais do que seria necessário para só uma pessoa "No caso de ele mudar de idéia." Iroh disse Sorrindo) Aang ficou calado se só falou depois de ter tomado um gole da xícara em sua mão.

"Eu..." A Aang ocorreu seriamente dizer que tinha acontecido com um amigo dele, mas das duas uma ou Iroh teria presença de espírito para perceber que não era daquela forma, ou Aang colocaria Sokka ou Zuko em uma posição estranha. "Eu fiz algo que não deveria..." O jovem fez uma pausa decidindo que seria melhor contar a história toda desde de o primeiro momento. "Tudo começou quando Azula chegou no templo, na verdade..." 

* * *

  
Yan Jing era empregado da família real há mais tempo que ele poderia se lembrar, tendo começado aos quinze anos de idade como ajudante na cozinha, ele era apenas dez anos mais velho que Iroh, dentro daquele palácio ele havia visto de tudo, desde o crescimento de todos os príncipes da Nação do Fogo até a batalha final que derrotou Ozai, mas até ele achou estranho cruzar com Zuko assobiando uma musica alegre (aquela sobre um túnel secreto, se o velho servo não se enganava) balançando a cabeça no ritmo.

"Bom dia!" Zuko disse feliz para o servo. "Sabe se minha mãe já acordou?"

"Sim senhor." O servo curvou a cabeça humildemente. "Ela está tomando café da manhã com alguns de seus convidados."

"Ah, perfeito!" Zuko disse e continuou seu caminho ainda assobiando.

Yan Jing continuou seu caminho, sem conseguir evitar pensar que as pessoas naquele palácio estavam agindo estranho ultimamente... Talvez a presença dos estrangeiros. 

* * *

  
Escancarando a porta e dizendo; "BOM DIA!!" Zuko entrou. Katara, que estava distraída com os próprios problemas, se assustou de tal forma que cuspiu um monte de suco em Toph e foi seguida em gesto por Sokka que cuspiu o suco em Toph porque teve um ataque de risos.

"Bom dia, Zuko e obrigada, Katara e Sokka!" Toph disse ironicamente.

Katara enrubesceu e murmurando um; "Desculpe, o Zuko me assustou." enquanto dobra o suco de cima de Toph.

"Desculpe!" Sokka disse ainda rindo.

"É, o Zuko feliz é algo bastante assustador..." Sokka disse limpando uma uma lágrima de riso do canto do olho e ao se recuperar perguntou pensativo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tenho ótimas noticias!" Zuko olhou em volta. "Onde está o Tio Iroh e o Aang?"

"Senhor..." Disse um dos servos curvando a Cabeça. "General Iroh pediu o café da manhã em seu quarto de chá e estava acompanhado do Senhor Avatar. Ele pediu para não serem interrompidos."

"Ah, certo, tudo bem, de qualquer forma não posso contar, prometi pra Mai que não contaria sem ela e não quis acorda-la pode não ser bom..." Zuko explicou.

"Porque?" Perguntou Katara inocentemente.

Ty Lee, que estava até o momento quieta em seu canto com uma expressão menos feliz que o normal, mudou suas feições para uma de entendimento e abriu a boca de forma exagerada com os olhos cheios de alegria, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Ursa a cortou propositalmente.

"Bem, então melhor esperarmos a Mai então... Quem sabe no almoço."

"Ótima idéia mãe!" Zuko sentou "Como vocês dormiram hoje a noite?".

"Eu dormi bem, mas tenho a impressão que fui um dos poucos..." Disse Sokka. Toph concordou, a bem da verdade o casal haviam sido as únicas pessoas naquela sala, fora Zuko, que haviam dormido bem...

Teo e Ty Lee não haviam se encarado de frente a manhã toda, não havia nenhum traço de animosidade entre os dois, mas era óbvio que a conversa do dia anterior havia afetado mais a ações entre ambos que ambos pensaram no momento. A verdade era que os dois agora tinham medo de estar muito próximos quando sabiam que a separação teria que acontecer, temiam que tudo fosse mais doloroso, mas ninguém poderia culpa-los por ter medo.

Ursa havia passado a noite preocupada com Azula, o destino da jovem era incerto, se ela não provasse a mudança que o Avatar jurava que tinha acontecido, a jovem seria presa da mesma forma que Ozai, mas talvez o maior medo de Ursa fosse que o jovem Avatar estivesse enganado e sua filha fosse irrecuperável, isso combinado com os acontecimentos daquela manhã serviram para somar culpa em relação a tudo isso. Ursa não conseguia evitar de pensar que era tudo culpa dela, se ela tivesse dado um pouco mais de atenção a Azula, se ela não tivesse assumindo que sua filha estava bem com o pai e as amigas.

Katara, por sua vez, havia passado a noite em claro quando teve um sonho estranho do qual ela não se lembrava direito, mas que havia feito ela acordar em tal estado que ela não conseguia mais dormir, mas o que mais a incomodava era o fato de não consegui se lembra de nada do sonho.

Mas obviamente nenhum deles diria isso e estragaria a manhã de Zuko...

"Impressão a de vocês, eu dormi muito bem..." Disse Katara tomando outro gole de suco.

"Eu também." Mentiu Ty Lee "você dormiu bem Teo?"

"Muito bem!" Mentiu Teo, "Nossa, bem demais!" Exagerou.

O típico silencio estranho tomou conta da sala, mas Zuko mal o percebeu, enquanto atacava a comida, mas antes que algum dos outros presentes tivesse que dizer algo para quebra-lo, Mai chegou."Bom dia..." Ela disse calmamente e se sentou ao lado de Zuko.

Todos a receberam desejando um bom dia, exceto por Zuko que a recebeu com um desnecessário "Cuidado." Enquanto ela sentava calmamente ao lado dele.

"Esta confortável?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Zuko!" Ela respondeu meio irritada.

"Dormiu bem?" A voz dele parecia mais preocupada.

"Sim, Zuko!" Mai estendeu a mão e pegou uma fruta e começou a come-la esperando controlar a própria raiva por Zuko estar no pé dela.

"Só vai comer isso?"

Mai parrou de comer a fruta e olhou para Zuko com um olhar mais afiado que suas adagas e disse com um tom de quem controlava a irritação;

"Zuko, me deixa em paz..."

"Ah... Vocês estão bem?" Ursa perguntou.

"Ótimos!" Zuko e "Mais ou menos..." Mai, disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Mais ou menos porque? Que houve?" Zuko perguntou olhando para Mai com cara de susto. A jovem soltou um suspiro de irritação pegou sua fruta se ergueu e saiu...

O silencio estranho se instaurou na sala novamente, e todos olhavam para Zuko.

"Hum..." Zuko olhou para eles. "Alguém quer chá?" 

* * *

  
"Azula?" Perguntou Iroh sem acreditar.

"Sim!" Respondeu Aang com os olhos baixos.

Iroh e Aang estavam sentados na sala de chá e o General ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Aang havia contado, não só sobre o que Azula havia passado, mas também como Aang havia se apaixonado por ela, mesmo que ele estivesse em negação em relação a isso, mas para Iroh parecia claro.

Pela descrição de Aang, Azula havia mudado não só pela ajuda do Avatar, mas desde que foi ajudada pelos tais jovens até chegar ao templo, ela havia aprendido coisas que Iroh achou que ela nunca fosse aprender e entendeu coisas coisas que ele nunca pensou que ela poderia entender e agora Aang a amava por isso, mas como falar isso para ele?

Na verdade Iroh simplesmente não poderia acreditar que Azula tivesse mudado, partindo somente do que ele esperaria dela, ele diria que ela estava mentindo, isso seria esperado por ele, mas ele não podia negar que Aang realmente acreditava que Azula havia mudado, mas para Iroh, se o julgamento do Avatar era claro ou enevoado por desejo, ele não sabia.

Não, desejo não... Havia algo mais ali, Aang parecia se importar com ela alem do desejo, mas ainda assim o fato dele poder sentir amor verdadeiro por Azula não significava que ele era reciproco...

Iroh tomou um gole de chá, escolhendo bem as suas palavras; "Certa vez, um viajante passou a borda de uma caverna e viu algo brilhar no fundo dela... O viajante pensou que fosse ouro e entrou na caverna levado pela sedução do que ele pensou ser ouro, mas descobriu, tarde demais, que o brilho vinha dos olhos de um terrível dragão. O ouro pode fazer de homem muito rico, mas a sabedoria para reconhecer o verdadeiro ouro o manterá vivo..."

Aang permaneceu em silencio e olhou pela janela por alguns minutos antes novamente se manifestar;

"É um engano não é?"

"Acho que você está certo que a ama," Iroh disse cauteloso, ele gostava do garoto, não queria que ele se machucasse. "mas isso não significa que esteja certo e o preço que você pagaria por estar errado seria alto demais..."

"Como eu posso saber então?"

"Eu não sei, Aang, só você é capaz de dizer o que realmente sente, mas cuidado, os olhos do dragão brilham como ouro..."

"Obrigado, General Iroh, sua sabedoria é sempre uma grande ajuda e sua amizade um grande suporte." Aang se inclinou agradecendo Iroh. "Eu preciso pensar sobre suas palavras, não se importa de eu me retirar?"

"Claro que não, Aang." Disse Iroh dando um tapa amigável no ombro de Aang e com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto. "Quando precisar venha tomar chá comigo."

"Meu prazer." Aang sorriu. "Até mais General Iroh..." E Aang se dirigiu a porta mas antes que pudesse sair ouviu Iroh o chamar;

"Aang..." O jovem se virou e o general disse "Me chame de Tio."

Aang sorriu e saiu, sem uma solução para seu problema, mas se sentindo um pouco melhor e decidido a olhar diretamente nos olhos do dragão... Figurativamente. 

* * *

  
Era hora do almoço e todos, menos Azula, obviamente, estavam sentados em volta da mesa, aguardando Mai e Zuko.

Ty Lee e Teo haviam voltado a se tratar como eles se tratavam quando se conheceram, o que era um pouco menos intimo do que a ultimas semanas, mas muito melhor que a maneira estranha como se tratavam no café da manhã. Katara parecia feliz por estar com Aang, e ele parecia sinceramente feliz por estar ali também.

Toph e Sokka conversavam normalmente, talvez com um pouco mais de doçura que o normal, ao menos na parte de Sokka, Toph agia mais como a sua namorada (sim, namorada) chata e doce estivesse pendurada em sua orelha e Ursa e Iroh conversavam sobre a distribuição dos avisos de adiamento do casamento de Mai e Zuko, quando os próprios entraram.

"Amigos." Saudou Zuko feliz e recebeu saudações em tempos e tons diferentes de cada um deles. "Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque fiz tanta questão de reunir a todos, bem, temos boas noticias, algo inesperado."

"Inesperado é termos boas noticias..." Toph comentou e as pessoas riram.

"Bem, tenho que concordar." Zuko sorriu. "Mas essa noticia me deixou particularmente feliz, Mai disse que eu poderia dizer, mas, bem... Pra um Senhor do Fogo eu sou péssimo em discursos..." Os presentes riram. "Bem, o fato é que... Mai esta grávida."

"Aha! Eu sábia!!" Ty Lee gritou e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço da amiga, coisa que por sinal ela estava pronta para fazer assim que Zuko dissesse a palavra "gravida", mas os outros que não esperavam pela noticia tiveram reações bem diferentes.

Iroh sorriu largamente para Zuko e não disse nada, sabendo que a ocasião realmente não precisava de palavras. Sokka ficou surpreso, olhando Zuko com os olhos esbugalhados, como se não pudesse acreditar que Zuko fosse capaz de fazer uma proeza tão grande quando a de ser pai de um garoto.

Toph jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro de Zuko dizendo "Bom trabalho, esquentadinho!" Teo sorriu para Zuko, e ergueu seu copo como se brindando ao amigo. Aang, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram parecia realmente feliz, a alegria do amigo o contagiou e ele se ergueu e deu um abraço e foi seguido por Katara que também parecia feliz e surpresa por ele... E assim que Ty Lee soltou o pescoço de Mai os outros a cumprimentaram com igual animação.

Mas em meio a toda alegria, Ursa estava sentada em seu lugar, com uma expressão impossível de ser lida, mas que não era definitivamente triste ou feliz, apenas uma expressão branca, e isso surpreendeu Zuko, ele realmente esperava que ela já soubesse sobre o que era antes mesmo de eles contarem...

Quando percebeu que Zuko a olhava ela sorriu sinceramente para ele, mas não disse nada e fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para ele Mai se ergueu e saiu. 

* * *

  
_Poderia ser uma arena de Agni Kai, era uma grande área quadrada demarcada por fogo azul dentro de um local negro, se ele era grande ou pequeno era quase impossível de se dizer porque o breu do locar não deixava ver nada que não fosse iluminado pelas chamas azul céu, mas a temperatura era agradável._

No local estavam Azula e sua contraparte real, a princesa encarava o fracasso que havia se tornado e a guerreira encarava o monstros que havia sido, ambas se circulavam, encarando uma a outra sem piscar ou deixar os olhos da outra, a tenção era palpável, duas essências, um corpo, seria uma batalha.

_"Agni Kai?" Perguntou o espectro mais velho._

O outro espectro apenas a encarou de volta, fazendo um sinal afirmativo.

"Quando?"

"Por do Sol! No templo do palácio."

"Ainda estou sem minha dobra!"

O espectro mais jovem deu um sorriso de escarninho; "Não se preocupe com isso."

"Só mais uma pergunta..."

"Diga?"

"Estou enlouquecendo?"

A princesa apenas sorriu.

Azula abriu os olhos, se sentindo muito irada com tudo aquilo. No principio, Agni falou com ela diretamente, agora, quando ela realmente precisava dele, ele havia sumido, ela ainda estava sem sua dobra, havia passado por coisas que ela não desejava a ninguém (ELA não desejava a ninguém) e agora havia a grande possibilidade de ela apenas estar louca... E o mais estranho era que ela começava a achar essa possibilidade animadora... 

Aang abriu a porta do quarto de Azula e a viu sentada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Azula, tudo bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Azula tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Aang com a expressão mais alheia do mundo e disse;

"Eu tenho um Agni Kai hoje..."

As palavras pegaram Aang de surpresa.

"O que?" Ele perguntou

"Eu tenho um Agni Kai contra eu mesma hoje ao Por-do-Sol..." Ela se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, nervosamente. "Eu sei que parece loucura," ela deu uma risadinha nervosa "mas a loucura seria boa demais perto da verdade." Azula disse, transtornada e Aang decidiu que seria melhor tira-la dali...

"Azula!" Ele se ergueu e a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a parar, ele a olhou nos olhos, e ali, com o rosto bem próximo do dela e começou a sentir construindo-se em seu peito aquela familiar e pouco sagrada vontade de beija-la, inevitavelmente ela também sentiu isso e estendeu um pouco o rosto, quase roçando os lábios nos dos dele, mas Aang a afastou e a segurando a mão dela sem olha-la disse; "Vem, vamos dar uma volta nos jardins, um pouco de ar puro vai te fazer bem."

Azula abaixou a cabeça e soltou a mão dele.

"Eu sei onde ficam os jardins, você não precisa segurar a minha mão..." Azula vestiu uma longa capa e saiu sem olhar para Aang

A trajetória foi marcada pelo silencio, Azula tinha o rosto coberto pela sombra do capuz, se por respeito a vontade de Zuko de não querer que a vissem ou se por necessidade de esconder a si mesma por cansaço sobre tudo o que 'voltar a vida' acarretaria, isso não poderia-se saber. O coração de Azula era um ser desconhecido e nesse momento em ele passava por tantas transformações, ele tornava-se ainda mais impossível de saber "porquês", mas a verdade era que Aang só tinha que agradecer, ver o rosto dela apenas faria com que resistir fosse mais difícil. O que havia de errado com ele? Ele parecia mais disposto a devorar o dragão que o dragão de devora-lo.

Chegando ao Jardim, o silencio se instaurou novamente, até Aang finalmente lembrar por que eles estavam lá em primeiro lugar.

"Agni Kai?" Ele perguntou, sem olha-la.

"É, exatamente como eu disse..." Ela também não olhou nos olhos dele ao responder, ambos fingiam não

"Você tem um Agni Kai contra si mesma?"

"Sim!"

"Azula, eu não entendo como..."

"Eu também não, mas eu não me importo." Azula suspirou. "Eu não agüento mais, qualquer coisa que possa me servir pra por um fim nisso..." Ela respirou fundo e enfiou os dedos entre os fios de seus cabelos, soltando o ar com um suspiro de cansaço. "Qualquer coisa que me traga alivio."

Aang sentiu uma imensa vontade de passar o braço por cima dos ombros dela e deixar ela encostar a cabeça no pescoço dele, o que ele fez depois de pensar alguns segundos.

"Eu gostaria de trazer alivio para você..." Ela disse e ela pode sentir a vibração de som na garganta dele e ouvir o batimento do coração e sentir o calor da pele dele.

"Você já traz... É a única pessoa que parece não me odiar." ela suspirou, meio frustrada.

"Não, ódio não é a solução para nada..." Ele disse. "Mesmo porque, ninguém foi mais culpado por tudo isso que eu."

"Pelo menos você tentou concertar o que errou." Ela virou o o rosto para olhar para ele.

"Não é isso o que você esta tentando fazer?" Ele murmurou olhando-a de frente, novamente mais próximos do que deveriam...

"Eu fui obrigada!" Ela disse sem tirar os olhos dos lábios dele...

"Não é bem assim..." Mas ele não concluiu o que disse, ao em vez disso estendeu o pescoço para beija-la, ele não poderia mais agüentar, mas ao vez dos lábios quentes, ele encontrou dois dedos frios, quando ele abriu os olhos viu um par de olhos âmbar olhando-o de volta, séria, com o indicador e o dedo médio impedindo o beijo que ela mesma queria. Querer não é dever.

"Você é bom demais pra mim, Aang." Houve uma nota de ironia que ela não queria por ali, mas ela não poderia evitar e também algo de amargo, como um veneno de gosto particularmente ruim e que matava lentamente, ela o desejava, mas ela não o merecia, odiava isso e odiava ter chegado a um ponto de sua vida em que isso havia se tornado óbvio, em momentos como esse ela sentia falta de sua ignorância em relação aos sentimentos alheios.

Ela disse e virou-se para ir embora, mas sentiu Aang segurando o seu braço com um toque gentil, mas firme. "O que é avatar?" Ela perguntou com uma voz fria, esperando que ele a soltasse logo, ela sempre havia tido grande auto-controle, mas nunca esperou que fosse tão difícil resistir a um beijo.

'Eu não quero que você vá!' A parte mais passional da mente dele gritou desesperadamente, mas nem sempre devemos ser passionais, nem sempre devemos ser abertos demais a o que o nosso coração diz, por esse órgão ser confuso e ao mesmo tempo que não queria deixar Azula ir, não queria correr o risco de perder Katara.

Katara. Ele amava Katara e o que ele não daria para amar somente Katara. Quando era assim, era tudo mais fácil, mas Azula estava no sangue dele agora, era como ter dois corações, e o do lado direito amava Azula...

Ele se aproximou dela e erguendo o queixo dela, a beijou, encostando os lábios de leve nos dela, e começou a gentilmente fazer ela abrir a boca para aprofundar o beijo, porem, assim que as línguas deles se tocaram, toda a água do lago dos pato-tartaruga atrás de deles se agitou como em um maremoto.

Aang se virou e viu Katara observando os dois, com os olhos frios como gelo.


	14. Você é Seu Pior inimigo

* * *

**Capitulo 14 - Você é Seu Pior Inimigo**

Como atores fazendo a segunda apresentação de uma peça, Katara atacou Azula depois de ela e Aang terem se beijado, com a diferença que dessa vez os dois fatos estavam ligados de alguma forma, apesar desse desvio do roteiro original, todo o resto da peça parecia disposto a se repetir, quando Katara atacou Azula com uma lamina de água e Aang se colocou em frente a ela, pronto para defende-la, mas Azula estava cansada de repetir aquela tragédia de erros.

Ela agarrou Aang pelos ombros e o jogou para um lado e pulou para o outro, escapando do ataque de Katara por centímetros. Se colocando de pé rapidamente Azula se moveu para sua estância de luta e Katara fez a mesma coisa, as duas mulheres começaram a circular uma a outra, opostos tão completos, desde as cores, a forma de se mover e até mesmos os seus olhares que pareciam ter trocado de dona, Katara sentia ódio e Azula apenas esperava o primeiro golpe, concentrada.

"Já fazendo o que faz de melhor! Não é Azula? Destruir vidas!" O veneno de suas palavras rolou pelos lábios, quase negando o quão inaturais palavras cruéis intencionais eram a Katara. Ela estava totalmente consciente do que tinha dito e do que pretendia dizer e não se importava com as conseqüências.

"Não pode culpar só a mim!" Mesmo estando errada, Azula se indignou com as palavras da jovem, ela estava errada, ela admitia isso, mas ela não estava sozinha naquele beijo. "Eu não estava beijando ele sozinha."

"Você nem o começou, eu vi Azula, mas não estou falando disso!" Katara sorriu, amarga, coberta de alegria infeliz e cruel. "Você não percebe não é? Você não pode ser parte disso Azula, você não nasceu pra ter amigos, só seguidores, você não pode amar alguém, só pegar alguém que ama outra pessoa, porque o Aang me ama, eu sei disso e ele me amava completamente meu antes de você surgir, mas agora tomou parte do que era meu, você só veio em busca de redenção porque essa é a única forma de você recuperar a sua dobra, você nunca fez nada nessa vida sem ser para o seu bem próprio."

Azula voltou a ficar de pé, sem esperar nenhum golpe físico, Katara já havia feito tudo o que precisava fazer e a dobradora de água sabia disso, por isso saiu de sua estância de luta e a olhou com uma satisfação cruel. Se Azula feria com mentiras, Katara a feriu com a verdade. Era verdade, não havia nada de nobre sobre ela, nada de perdoável sobre as ações dela, nada que valesse a luta... Porque ela ainda lutava?

E não há nada pior que um dobrador de fogo sem propósito.

Aang por sua vez estava chocado com as palavras de Katara, ele conhecia esse lado dela, mas ele nunca imaginou que ela poderia ser tão cruel com uma pessoa que estava tentando mudar. Então ele lembrou que ele havia acabado de beijar Azula, e que tudo aquilo era culpa dele.

Katara sorria, mas a realidade do momento a tomou novamente; Não havia vitoria, o fato de Azula estar derrubada moralmente, não mudava o fato que Aang havia a beijado, depois de Azula ter repelido ele.

Não mudava o fato de que agora ele amava Azula ou, ao menos, era isso o que Katara pensava.

Magoada e amarga, furiosa por ter decido baixo e cansada da discussão sem sentido Katara, como um ponto final a tudo, arrancou o colar de noivado fora e o jogou aos pés de Aang e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

A sós novamente no jardim, Azula e Aang se olharam.

"Melhor você tentar falar com ela." Azula murmurou já saindo.

"Azula, ela não..." Mas a jovem já havia saído. 

* * *

  
Eram três horas da tarde e Azula não tinha fome ou sono ou sede ou mesmo vontade de ficar de pé, ela ficava apenas deitada ali, com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça, sabendo que em algumas horas teria que enfrentar um ser que diria coisas piores do que as palavras de Katara, ela sabia, ela conhecia a si mesma.

Trazer o seu inimigo abaixo não era exatamente algo que exigiria apenas golpes, as vezes, você encarar ele sob um ângulo diferente, atinja o ego, soque a alma, destruía o espírito, Katara havia feito isso com ela, com umas poucas verdades, e ela tinha certeza que ela mesma poderia fazer pior, Katara havia dito a verdade como ela a via, ela mesma seria capaz de contar a verdade e mentir de maneira a enganar a si própria. Ela sabia disso, agora Azula via, que mais do que para os outros, ela mentia a si mesma.

"Azula?"

Afundada em seus próprios pensamentos, Azula não ouviu Ty Lee entrar.

"Tudo bem com você?" A acrobata perguntou, olhando para Azula, meio preocupada...

"O que você sabe?" Azula perguntou a garota, antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Ty Lee colocou o indicador sobre a boca e pensou por alguns segundos até finalmente falar, lentamente, como se contasse todos os fatos... "Eu sei que você e Aang se beijaram e que Katara viu e terminou o noivado com Aang e Zuko trancou você no quarto porque ele acha que a culpa é sua... Ah, sim, o Aang e a Katara sumiram também..." Ty Lee olhou para Azula. "Acho que é só isso... Todo ta fazendo teorias sobre o que aconteceu, Zuko acha que você seduziu o Aang e beijou ele a força, Mai acha que você não seria capaz de seduzir um soldado com ordens pra dormir com você. Muitas idéias, eu achei melhor vim saber o que aconteceu com você mesma; Então, porque você beijou o Aang?"

"EU!!..." Azula gritou, mas respirou fundo e terminou a sentença calmamente."...não beijei o Aang..." Ela suspirou de novo; "...desta vez... Foi ele que me beijou."

Ty Lee virou ligeiramente o rosto e olhou para Azula com um olhar desconfiado "Desta vez?" ela ergueu a sobrancelha "Você não me contou tudo o que aconteceu naquele templo não é?"

"Não, eu não contei." Azula a olhou. "Nós nos... EU beijei ele!, mas foi só uma vez..."

"Porque?" A acrobata ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei, eu..." Azula engoliu em seco. "Me sinto bem com ele, confio nele."

"Eu confio na Mai, mas nunca beijei ela..." Ty Lee viu Azula erguer a sobrancelha pra ela. "Nada aconteceu atrás daquele palco, Azula, foi você MESMA que inventou e espalhou aquele boato. Olha o ponto é que você não beija uma pessoa só por confiança... Vai me dizer que confiava no Chan?"

"Quem?" Azula realmente não sabia do que Ty Lee estava falando.

"O garoto da praia que a gente destruiu e queimou a casa dele." Ty Lee explicou rapidamente. "Lembra?"

"Ah, lembro!" Azula fez uma careta, lembrando da sua... Animação impropria em relação a eles terem trocada um beijo. "Não! Como eu poderia confiar nele?! conhecia ele há apenas algumas horas!"

"Mas ele era atraente..." Ty Lee constatou.

"Verdade, ele tinhas uns belos braços..." Azula era obrigada a concordar.

"É isso o que você sente pelo Aang? Atração?" A jovem acrobata perguntou colocando a mão sob o queixo, com uma expressão investigativa que era meio cômica de uma maneira não intencional.

"Sinto atração," admitiu "mas também confio nele!"

"Atração e confiança? Só?" Ty Lee perguntou, sentindo que estava conseguindo chegar onde queria.  
"Mais que isso..." Azula sussurrou, inconscientemente.

"Você o ama?" Perguntou a outra, finalmente.

Era uma pergunta, simples e sincera, com uma resposta complicada e capiciosa. Era amor? Ela sabia o que era o amor?

"Eu não sei..." Era a única resposta simples e sincera.

"Sabe sim!" Ty Lee disse com absoluta certeza do que falava. "Você sabe.."

Azula olhou para Ty Lee, era verdade, a acrobata poderia não ser uma pessoa especialmente inteligente, talvez até ingênua demais em relação ao comportamento humano, ao menos na visão de Azula, mas no que se tratava de as pessoas, mesmo sem compreender as atitudes delas, ela entendia o que elas sentiam, mesmo que não soubesse o que elas pensavam.

"Eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, mas acho que sim... Acho que o amo!" Ironicamente, justo para ela, a verdade veio naturalmente, antes que a própria percebesse.

"Porque?" Ty Lee perguntou.

"O que?" Azula ergueu a sobrancelha

"Porque você o ama?" A jovem perguntou novamente, com uma expressão interessada no rosto.

"Porque eu não amaria?" Azula suspirou e se encostou na parede. As vezes ela odiava esse novo 'estado' dela.

Um sorriso se formou no canto da boca da jovem circense "Hum, verdade, ele é um cara gentil, bom, piedoso, não guarda rancores, sábio e ainda por cima, bonito e tem um corpo que..." Ty Lee suspirou "Nossa!" ela apoiou a mão embaixo do queixo com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Porque está aqui, Ty Lee?" Azula perguntou.

"Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa na verdade... Eu deveria te odiar; não é?" Ty Lee riu de uma maneira estranha, sem mudar sua expressão, posição e sorriso. "Você me tirou de onde eu estava feliz, me arrastou em uma busca sem sentido pelo reino da terra, me fez, indiretamente, escolher entre você e a Mai, me privou da minha liberdade, me mandou para o pior lugar do mundo, me deixou apodrecer e se Zuko não tivesse tomado a Pedra Fervente e depois ganhado de você eu provavelmente estaria lá agora..."

"Exato!" Azula cortou, cansada de ouvir o quão má ela era. "Então porque você está aqui Ty Lee?"

"Porque eu não sinto mais ódio de você. Nem medo." Ty Lee deu de ombros. "Não sei, quando eu vi você depois de todos esses anos, eu vi que não fazia mais sentido."

"É, quando você me viu fraca e derrotada!"

"Fraca e derrotada? Não, eu vi você encarar um grupo de pessoas com poderes diversos e agüentar muito bem, até eu bloquear o seu Chi, prova que apesar do resto, você ainda é a mesma... Ao menos em habilidades, mas não, não foi isso; Sua aura estava diferente."

"Minha aura é?" Azula riu, cínica. "Como a minha aura mudou?"

Ty Lee parecia inabalável pela ironia de Azula e disse simplesmente; "Ela costumava ser vermelho sangue. Agora..."

"Agora o que?" Azula perguntou.

"Branca..." Respondeu simplesmente.

"Paz?" Azula riu ironicamente, havia tudo nela naquele momento, uma sinfonia de sentimentos conflitantes, mas NENHUMA paz...

"Não, quer dizer que ainda está para ser definida..." Ela olhou para a Azula. "É sinal que a pessoa está em fase de transição, mas não se sabe onde ela vai parar... Mas eu acho que vai ser em algo bom, você é forte e merece um destino melhor que você teria antes."

Ocorreu a Azula dizer algo, pedir desculpas, mas...

"Ty, eu..."

Ty Lee a interrompeu abruptamente; "Não se preocupe com isso, eu sei o que você esta pensando, você não precisa se preocupar..."

As duas permaneceram em silêncio até Azula falar novamente; "Você amadureceu muito Ty Lee." Ela falou, fingindo casualidade.

A jovem riu. "Ah, não se engane, só estou assim agora porque o assunto é sério demais para ser de outra forma..." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu nunca quis brigar com você Azula, mas aquela hora você ia ferir Mai, eu não poderia deixar e depois daquilo eu sabia exatamente no que ia dar defende-la... Mas agora eu quero fazer as coisas mais fáceis pra você. Ao menos de minha parte."

"Eu queria que todos os outros fizessem as coisas mais fáceis pra mim como você faz..." Murmurou Azula.

"Eles não vão, ainda mais agora que você beijou o Aang." Disse Ty Lee realista.

"Aang me beijou!" Falou indignada.

Ty Lee riu; "A não ser que ele diga isso, ninguém vai acreditar."

Azula abaixou a cabeça; "Eu sei, mas ele não vai negar, ele não faria isso comigo, mas eu queria que você quisesse algo para mim..." 

* * *

  
Katara não queria vê-lo, ela não queria falar com ele, ela não queria saber sobre a existência dele e Aang chegou a conclusão que que era melhor ele dar tempo a ela pensar, para ficar só com suas próprias conclusões que talvez o próprio Aang precisasse de um tempo para pensar também, mas a verdade era que Aang não queria pensar.

Ele não queria chegar a uma conclusão, lógica, clara e fria, isso não fazia sentido, no fundo as coisas eram claras, ele amava duas e não poderia mudar aquilo, ele não poderia mandar naquilo. Sem perceber onde estava indo ele chegou no jardim, o mesmo local onde havia beijado Azula.

_"Eu vi Aang, eu vi que a primeira vez que você tentou beija-la ela te evitou, eu não sou estupida. O que você quer afinal?" A voz dela era controlada e a cabeça dela estava erguida._

Aang não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia que precisava dizer algo. "Katara, eu... Eu..." Era tão difícil! O que dizer afinal!?.

"RESPONDA AANG!!" Ela gritou, perdendo a compostura, cansada da incerteza dele.

"EU NÃO SEI!!" Aang gritou irritado. Ele já estava confuso o bastante, sem ela gritando.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE??" A respiração dela estava ofegante.

Mas Aang nada respondeu. Ele sabia a resposta, e sabia que só pioraria as coisas agora.

"Eu não quero ver você, eu não quero falar com você, eu não quero saber de nada em relação a sua existência." Katara disse amargurada e saiu, Aang não a seguiu.

"Você fez uma besteira não fez?" Aang sabia que era Iroh mesmo sem olhar para ele.

"Eu não sei, acho que no ponto em que cheguei qualquer atitude seria uma besteira... Eu não sei o que quero afinal!"

"Zuko me disse que foi tudo culpa da Azula..." Iroh sabia que não era bem assim, mas ele queria saber o que Aang diria.

"Zuko está mal informado!" Aang disse. "Se houve algum culpado fui eu... Eu..." Apertou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar. "Eu a beijei, depois ela ter me afastado."Ele tirou a mão dos olhos e suspirou e finalmente sorrindo ironicamente disse. "Acho que fui eu que tentei comer o dragão."

Iroh não riu.

"Quando eu estou com a Katara, eu me sinto bem, mas penso na Azula, quando estou com a Azula me sinto bem, mas penso na Katara, quando não estou com nenhuma das duas queria estar com qualquer uma delas."

"Bem, então, talvez seja melhor se afastar de ambas..." O general falou "Quando estamos confusos entre dois destinos opcionais e iguais, talvez a solução seja nos isolar deles ou abandonar ambos de vez."

Aang olhou para Iroh, estaria o velho general certo? 

* * *

  
"Zuko, você não pode prende-la, ela tem que estar no templo antes do por sol, se não ela perde tudo." Ty Lee disse com certo de tom desespero em sua voz, ela sabia que aquela poderia ser a ultima chance de sua amiga e agora que ela havia a perdoado, ela faria tudo pra que Azula tivesse uma vida feliz ou ao menos em paz.

Se Aang estivesse ali seria bem mais fácil, mas ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

"Ela não merece nada! Não depois do que ela fez com o Aang!" Zuko estava irredutível, Azula era culpada até provarem o contrario...

"Não foi culpa dela!" Ty Lee disse, convicta.

"Quem te disse isso? Ela?"

Ty Lee ficou em silencio, era um daqueles momentos estranhos em que alguem implica algo que deveria ser uma verdade inegável pela lógica, no caso, Azula ser uma mentirosa, mas que no momento não parece certo. Algo havia mudado em Azula, e a lógica das experiencias passadas claramente havia parado de se aplicar e tudo entrava em transição, mas como convencer Zuko disso?

A sorte obviamente estava do lado de Azula e Ty Lee.

"Não, Zuko, eu estou dizendo! Não foi a Azula, foi o Aang." O General Iroh entrou pela porta, com as mãos atrás do corpo de uma expressão grave no rosto

"Tio Iroh? Quem te disse isso?" Disse Zuko, surpreso.

"O próprio Aang!" Iroh respondeu simplesmente.

Zuko não poderia acreditar naquilo, como Aang pode beijar Azula? Como ele pode trair Katara? Ele começou a sentir raiva, ele não sabia exatamente qual era a coisa que o irritava mais, Aang ter traído Katara, a amizade deles ou por ele ter beijado sua irmã...

"Onde ele está?" Zuko perguntou irritado.

"Não sei, ele precisa de um tempo pra pensar, eu resolvi deixa-lo sozinho." Iroh falou calmo. "Não cabe a ninguém julgar o que ele fez, só ele mesmo!" Completou, resoluto.

"Eu quero falar com ele! Vou deixar ordens para..."

"Vai deixar Azula ir ao templo ou não?" Ty Lee perguntou impaciente, cortando Zuko.

Zuko suspirou; "Sim, mas nós vamos escolta-la, ninguém pode saber que é ela, e nós não vamos confiar nela tão cedo." 

É muito mais fácil achar alguem que esta tentando se esconder quando a terra te mostra tudo o que você precisa saber.

Também é fácil desviar de um golpe quando você sente o movimento do corpo dos outros, Toph se sentiu meio irritada por não ter previsto que Katara atacaria qualquer um se aproximando, mas ela percebeu que a dobradora se sentiu mal por ataca-la, isso era bom. Não era?

"Olá!"

"O que quer Toph?" A voz de Katara irritada e o coração dela acelerado. Toph podia sentir tudo o que acontecia com o corpo de Katara, coração acelerado, respiração desencontrada, ela estava com o corpo em ritmo igual ao de uma pessoa que havia corrido uma maratona, um estresse físico para fazer par com o estresse mental dela.

"Hey, calma! Eu só vim saber como você está..." Toph falou, erguendo as mãos na frente do corpo, em um sinal calma.

"Oh, você quer dizer em relação ao fato de meu noivo ter beijado a força uma mulher que tentou matar ele?" Katara disse entre os dentes, furiosa, lutando contra as lagrimas em seus olhos.

"É, imagino que não seja o ponto alto da sua vida..." Toph disse em seu tom usual.

"Como ele pode Toph?"

"Eu não sei! Cuidamos do "dedos leves" depois," Toph socou a própria palma, com um expressão que deixava claro que ela não seria gentil com Aang quando o visse " mas o que eu realmente quero saber é você vai se sair bem dessa?"

"Não sei... Não sei se eu vou sair dessa em primeiro lugar." Katara colocou as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"Wow, essa é uma novidade! Nunca imaginei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa a deitar no chão e esperar a morte vir." Toph disse cínica, e Katara não pode acreditar nas palavras dela.

"O que espera que eu faça?" Disse a embaixatriz, perplexa.

"Não sei, fale abertamente com o Aang sobre isso, exija uma resposta!" Toph falou enfática.

"Eu já fiz isso!"

"Então?" Perguntou Toph.

"Ele não sabe o que quer!"

"Então espere até que ele saiba!"

"Quer... QUE EU ESPERE PELA DECISÃO DELE??" Gritou Katara incrédula.

"Eu quero que você não deite no chão e espere a morte vir! E pra ser sincera eu também iria adorar que você parasse de ser tão hipócrita as vezes!" Toph disse em bom som.

"O QUE?" Katara gritou.

"Você não é surda Katara, eu sei que me ouviu muito bem. Deixe de ser hipócrita. Fala do Aang como se ele fosse imperdoável quando você fez a mesma coisa que ele!" Toph carregava em seu rosto a arrogância dos que se achavam certos.

"Do que você esta falando?" Quando Katara disse isso, Toph soube que ela estava certa de verdade.

"De você e Zuko três anos depois do fim da guerra, aquela noite em Ba-Sing-Se," Toph disse, para refrescar a memoria da amiga "você e Aang já estavam namorando e Mai e Zuko só não estavam casados por causa de Azula, já que eles estavam até dormindo juntos! Aang pegou vocês, mas ele te perdoou Katara e foi Você que começou o beijo também!"

"Quem te disse que eles estavam dormindo juntos?" Katara disse, um tanto evasiva.

"Ah, por favor, meu quarto ficava bem embaixo do deles, mas isso não vem ao caso, o ponto é que o Aang te perdoou por aquilo!"

"Mas eu não estava apaixonada pelo Zuko!"

"Negue que ACHAVA que estivesse na época! Katara, eu não estou dizendo pra você perdoar o Aang, eu não estou dizendo para você correr atrás dele, eu estou dizendo para ver seus próprios erros antes de dizer que acabou e Aang é imperdoável! Pense sobre isso, Droga!" Toph se sentou ao lado de Katara e colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga depois de alguns minutos de silencio. "Dê a ele um tempo pra pensar, você sabe como o Aang posse ser protetivo com as pessoas, talvez ele tenha se confundido em relação a o que sente pela Azula por vê-la perdida daquela forma."

Katara olhou para Toph, indignada, mas antes de responder ela parou e pensou bem nas palavras da amiga. A lógica a fez ver a verdade e admitir derrota sobre o assunto.

"Você está certa..." Disse contrariada, mas respirou fundo e se acalmou. "Obrigado, Toph..." Katara se acomodou no ombro da amiga.

"Quando precisar..." Toph Sorriu e acomodou a amiga em seu ombro, mas algo em Katara, fez a expressão de Toph ficar séria. "Se sente culpada por algo?"

"Sim... Mas não quero falar sobre isso." Katara murmurou, só agora percebendo o quanto se sentia cansada.

Tão cansada.

--

_Porque você luta?_

Porque você luta?

_Porque você luta?_

A pergunta se repetia como um mantra maldito, um mantra amaldiçoada do perdidos, envenenando a alma dela. Só há um antidoto, só havia uma forma de fazer a pergunta parar, só havia uma forma de parar o veneno da duvida e deixa-la para viver, era achar sua resposta.

... Ela ia morrer...

"O Sol está quase se pondo." Disse Ty Lee, novamente entrando sem ser notada.

Azula suspirou e sem uma palavra e movida única e exclusivamente pela consciência que ela tinha que fazer o que ela tinha que fazer, ela se ergueu.

"Não parece muito animada." Constatou Ty Lee, preocupada.

"Não estou. Não sei porque estou lutando..." Azula disse a verdade.

"Por si mesma!" Ty Lee respondeu simplesmente.

"Não sei se vale a pena..."

"Isso é péssimo, porque você é a única pessoa que pode saber isso!" Ty Lee tinha um tom inocente, que entre o que Azula tinha conhecido dela antes e o quanto ela havia mudado, a princesa não sabia se era puro ou irônico. "Eu acho que vale, mas... Vista o capuz e sua roupa! Iroh, eu, Mai, sua mãe e Zuko vamos te escoltar até o templo, vamos usar o pretexto de que vamos rezar por um casamento prospero a Mai e Zuko e em honra aos ancestrais, então vamos ser só nós e os Sábios lá dentro."

"Os Sábios do Fogo?" Azula disse, sem realmente estar surpresa.

"Sim, eles vieram pra cá, eles sabiam de você de alguma forma, eles disseram que..." Mas foi cortada por Azula;

"O espirito de Roku avisou durante o solstício de verão da chegada de um enviado, é eu sei, mas Ty Lee..." Azula parou na frente dela e a olhou nos olhos, gravemente; "Vai fazer a outra coisa que eu te pedi não vai?"

"Teo estará me esperando nos fundos do templo, eu dou um jeito de escapar." Ty Lee sorriu. "Não se preocupe, eu trago eles para você, mas o mais importante é você vencer isso." Ty Lee pôs a mão no ombro de Azula, mas seu corpo estava inquieto e ela teve que abraçar a amiga. "Boa sorte!"

Azula ficou, francamente surpresa com a atitude de Ty Lee, não que fosse algo fora do comum, era só que... Não importava, ela apenas correspondeu. "Obrigada Ty!"

Fora do palácio, o sol se punha sobre a Nação do Fogo. Era a hora.


	15. Resoluções

* * *

**Capitulo 15 - Resolução**

O Sol se punha sobre a Nação do Fogo, cobrindo o topo do vulcão com a luz laranja do crepúsculo e uma carruagem real, com seis pessoas, cruzou a curta distancia entre o palácio e o templo, banhada hora pelo sol e hora pelas sombras, mas de dentro dela o belíssimo balé de luz e sombra era ignorado.

Não era o ponto alto da vida dela, na verdade, afinal a noção de lutar contra si mesma era, alem da loucura geral da idéia toda, muito desafiador, modéstia a parte, Azula achava-se bem capaz de acabar se matando. Obviamente pensar essas coisas deveriam dar um nó na cabeça dela, mas sinceramente, depois de tudo aquilo, lutar contra si mesma parecia estranhamente lógico.

E era bem melhor pensar sobre aquelas loucuras que sobre o ambiente no qual ela estava agora, se bem que o ambiente era bem menos hostil do que o inicial. Certo, dentro daquela carruagem só Ty Lee havia a perdoado completamente, Iroh e Zuko suspeitariam dela pelo resto da vida e Mai... Mai simplesmente a odiava, mudar isso exigiria um esforço sobre-humano, mas Ursa; Azula não fazia a mínima idéia do que sua mãe sentia por ela, mas parecia não haver mais reprovação nos olhos dela, isso era bom, ao menos UM olhar de reprovação a menos.

Chegando ao Templo, ela limpou os pensamentos de sua cabeça e tentou relaxar. Viu que todos os sábios do Fogo estavam lá, Shyu, o chefe dos sábios, se aproximou de Azula, ainda encapuzada e curvou o corpo diante dela.

"Nos a aguardávamos, enviada de Agni." A voz dele era respeitosa e gentil, como se falasse a um superior religioso, era um tom quase familiar... Se em vez de gentil e respeitosa fosse respeitosa com um certo tom de pânico e medo, seria como a época quando ela era princesa... Lembrar dessas coisas fazia Azula entender porque ela estava ali em primeiro lugar.

"Venha." O Sábio do Fogo guiou Azula até uma grande escadaria que se estendia a até algum local no alto do templo, quando ela era criança, sempre teve curiosidade de saber o que tinha no alto dela, mas seu pai disse para ela não ir e como uma filha, se não obediente, esperta o bastante para não contrariar Ozai, ela não subiu, ao menos não enquanto alguém estivesse olhando, mas ninguém poderia observá-la vinte quatro horas por dia.

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar daquele dia. 

* * *

  
Ao contrario de todos os outros presentes, Mai notou Ty Lee se esgueirando pra fora do templo. Não era algo inesperado afinal, Mai era capaz de notar muitas coisas que as quais outras pessoas não notavam, já que parte do trabalho, como lutadora ao menos, era não ser notada.

Ela seguiu a amiga o mais silenciosa o possível, agora, não a levem a mal, no fundo de seu coração Mai sabia que poderia confiar em Ty Lee com sua vida, mas sua amiga andava muito próxima a Azula para ser completamente confiável, não por um problema de caráter dela, e sim por uma confiança que ela depositava no caráter humano geral, ela queria acreditar na mudança de Azula, tanto o quanto Mai não queria.

Apesar de tudo, Ty Lee sempre havia deixado claro que preferia que elas e Azula nunca tivessem brigado, mas ela também não hesitaria em lutar contra a "ex-amiga" delas se necessário, mas com Azula agindo como se estivesse arrependida. Mai não sabia o que esperar. Talvez Ty Lee tivesse caído no papo dela, talvez não, mas era exatamente isso que Mai pretendia esclarecer quando tocou o ombro de sua amiga do lado de fora do templo.

"AH!!" Ty Lee soltou um gritinho fino e se preparou para atacar a pessoa que a tinha abordado, mas parou ao ver que era a amiga. "MAI! Você me assustou!" A jovem colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou fundo, relaxando.

"Não se assunte com tanta facilidade, Ty Lee, faz você parecer culpada..." A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha para amiga acrobata.

"Culpada de que?" Fato; Mai era sempre séria, mas se conhecesse ela tão bem quanto Ty Lee seria capaz de diferenciar os tons de sério dela, infelizmente aquele tom em particular apenas deixava Ty Lee nervosa o bastante para PARECER culpada, mesmo que ela não estivesse fazendo nada errado.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora, Ty Lee?" O tom com o qual Mai disse o nome dela, fez com que ela se arrepiasse.

A acrobata estava em uma sinuca de bico, falar a verdade para Mai poderia não ser uma boa idéia já que Mai tinha essa coisa de esperar sempre o pior das pessoas, não a levem a mal, não era como se Ty Lee estivesse dizendo que Mai tinha algum desvio de caráter, era que sua amiga tinha uma certa dificuldade pra acreditar nas pessoas, e o fato era que Mai não queria acreditar na mudança de Azula tanto o quanto Ty Lee queria acreditar...

"Eu..." começou a jovem incerta de como contar aquilo "...tenho que fazer..." colocou a mão atrás da cabeça "...uma coisa..." começa a se mover como uma criança inquieta, pega em alguma travessura. "...para a Azula."

Mai estreitou os olhos e Ty Lee pós a coluna reta rapidamente e olhou a amiga.

"Que coisa?" perguntou a futura senhora do Fogo, em um tom mais afiado que suas adagas.

Ty Lee respirou fundo e tomou coragem; "Eu prometi que não ia..." O olha de Mai a fez mudar de idéia. "Certo, eu falo, mas é segredo!" 

* * *

  
Ela tinha seis anos...

_Frio na espinha, pêlos do corpo arrepiado, o ar a sua volta ficando mais pesado, na metade da escadaria ela já não conseguia mais respirar e as presenças do local não a deixavam em paz, mas ela seguiu, corajosa, até ela ouvir aquela voz falar com ela, uma voz grave e profunda dizer algo que ela não entendeu muito bem, mas não importava, o medo a venceu e ela desceu as escadarias como um raio e batendo em algo caiu para trás, com a respiração acelerada._

"Azula, você está bem? Papai disse para nós não..." Mas Zuko parou quando sentiu sua irmã agarrá-lo pelo tronco, pressionado a cabeça contra o peito dele.

Zuko não entendeu muito bem e ficou olhando para ela com uma expressão abobada antes de resolver simplesmente abraçá-la de volta.

Azula sorriu, a parte irônica é que não lembrava do que a havia ouvido, nunca havia conseguido lembrar... Provavelmente deveria ser um sábio ou sacerdote, agora não importava, ela estava mais surpresa como a lembrança veio de uma curiosidade amena e ela estava tão próxima de um destino final.

Inevitavelmente ela se lembrou do que Aang havia dito, quando ele contou sobre os sonhos dele antes do dia do Sol Negro, os sonhos deles sobre calças e provas de matemática... 'Ah, ótimo, pensar no Aang, isso ajuda', ela rolou os olhos em suas órbita quando o pensamento bateu, ela achou melhor voltar a se concentrar na escada.

No alto da escada estava um grande corredor e no fim desse corredor uma grande porta, nessa porta cinco fechaduras, que poderiam ser abertas somente pelos sábios ou o Avatar. Ela esperava que eles tomassem suas posições e abrirem a porta, mas isso não foi necessário, as portas se abriram sozinha e lá dentro estava... Aang.

Lá se foi o plano de não pensar nele.

"Olá, Azula." A calma na voz dele era tão estranha depois de tudo aquilo, mas Azula ignorou aquilo, fazia sentido ele agir daquela forma naquela situação. Fazia sentido ELA agir daquela forma naquela situação.

"Aang... O que faz aqui?" Não havia nenhuma entonação especial na voz dela, ela estava apenas... Neutra.

"Eu sou o Avatar, seu guia, afinal, eu sou responsável por você e eu tenho uma missão a cumprir." Ele respondeu, no mesmo tom dela. "E só vim para abrir os portais o físico e o espiritual, mas uma vez dentro do seu mundo interno a luta estará toda em suas mãos."

Azula sentiu uma certa decepção por ele não estar lá por se preocupar com ela, mas seu lado realista sabia que seria daquela forma, ele a esqueceria e voltaria para Katara, o pensamento era tão lógico, mas ainda assim fazia o coração dela pesar um pouco, porem, aquele não era o momento para aquilo.

Desviando sua atenção, Azula finalmente viu como era a sala. Grande, decoração típica de Templos, com uma grande Estatua de Agni em cada extremidade, representando a morte e o nascimento diários do Deus, no chão havia um grande circulo solar representando os dias, os meses e as estações e tudo o que o Sol provinha as pessoas.

Havia um simbolismo profundo de morte renascimento e renovação ligados a Agni, ele era o deus do sol, do fogo e do trovão, todo o dia ele nascia no leste e morria no oeste apenas para fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte, ele destruía e eliminava, queimando o antigo para abrir espaço para o novo, ele caia do céu e fazia do dia e noite calmos se encherem de pavor.

Os Sábios se retiraram e deixaram Aang e Azula a sós na sala eles trocaram um breve olhar, mas eles sabiam o que tinham que fazer naquele momento. Sem uma palavra, Aang a guiou até o centro do circulo solar no meio da sala, sem uma palavra ela se sentou ali, ele a olhou e sentou-se de frente para ela, e abrindo os seus chakras, entrou em estado de Avatar.

"Boa sorte..." Ele disse com uma voz, carregada com a sabedoria de milênios e Azula fechou os olhos, entrando em estado de meditação.

_Era a mesma arena do sonho, cercada por fogo azul brilhante, mas dessa vez Azula poderia ver um Dragão Azul de frente para ela, e olhando para trás, um tigre branco, cada um em um extremo da arena. Pelo que se lembrava, Lo e Li a contaram uma vez, os Tigres sempre havia representado a mudança, mas nunca foram especialmente ligados a dobra de fogo ou qualquer outra dobra em si, e sim a idéia da dobra universalmente, a de pegar um elemento e mudá-lo, conforme a sua própria vontade, mas sem forçar sua vontade sobre ele... A dobra era muito menos complexa naquelas __épocas._

Azula cortou sua linha de raciocinou quando sentiu chamas se elevarem na extremidade oposta a dela e de dentro da grande fogueira azul surgiu, ela mesma em, aparente, carne e osso de quatorze anos de idade, o ponto alto de seu poder, já que logo após aquela batalha no dia do cometa, ela havia sido deposta de todos os seus poderes oficialmente.

A Princesa da Nação do Fogo, como ela havia resolvido chama-la, o título representava tudo o que ela era, futura senhora da Nação mais poderosa e mais tarde até mesmo do mundo, tantas ambições, tanto poder, tão pouco do que os seres humanos sentiam.

"Você veio?" Disse sua contraparte ironicamente, mas Azula nada respondeu, ainda meio imersa em suas considerações sobre tudo aquilo, apesar de já estar ficando alerta com relação ao risco.

A princesa riu cinicamente, ela sabia de tudo "Também acho que palavras não vão nos servir de nada agora." E se moveu para sua estância de luta, mas uma duvida permeava a cabeça da contraparte mais velha.

"Eu sei o que está pensando..." Disse a princesa "Se uma luta aqui seria mesmo capaz de ferir o corpo, a bem da verdade, não, mas a batalha aqui é por algo bem maior, o corpo e a mente, somos dois pedaços de um mesmo espírito dividido, essa é uma luta pelo controle do corpo e o total da mente." Dizendo essas palavras, ela atacou.

A primeira rajada de fogo, foi difícil de desviar, a segunda foi incrivelmente previsível, há um lado bom em lutar contra a sua contraparte mais jovem, ela será menos experiente, Azula sabia como seu inimigo pensava e isso era uma boa vantagem, boa o bastante para cobrir o fato de a dobra dela estar inativa.

"É uma espécie de rebelião interna." Azula riu cinicamente. "Você quer o controle do corpo! Quem diria que um dia eu me revoltaria contra mim mesma."

A seqüência de golpes seguintes foram desviadas com uma facilidade incrível, mas Azula fazia seu melhor para evitar movimentos amplos ou que exigissem muito movimento, ela tentava poupar energia e se manter instável diante dos ataques, ela sabia que quanto mais energia ela guardasse para o golpe final, melhor.

Encarando a si mesma ela pensava... Tão surreal quanto todo o resto de sua jornada, a sua chegada ao palácio a fez se lembrar de todo o resto da viagem e do quanto ela havia mudado, a pouco tempo atrás aquela jovem que estava atacando-a com tudo o que tinha. Azula sabia o que ela pensava; "Fraca!", afinal seria isso o que ela achava de si mesma no começo, mesmo que colocasse tudo bem mascarado pela desculpa de ela estar sem a dobra.

Um golpe especialmente poderoso quase pegou Azula de frente, mas ela conseguiu desviar.

"Distraída?" Perguntou a princesa.

"Você deveria saber não é? Afinal, lutamos por um corpo, somos dois pedaços de um mesmo espírito, mas a mente, nós compartilhamos." Azula disse, colocando em pratica uma idéia que passou pela sua cabeça.

"Bem, em parte sim, mas não completamente, afinal se pensássemos igual ainda seria-mos uma só, mas você é uma..."  
_  
"Fraca?" Cortou Azula e depois sorriu. "Fraca, sem dobra, ferida, preocupada com uma vida pessoa e em ter a confiança das pessoas a minha, volta, estou passando por todas essas coisas, e como você tem o seu poder, não tem uma vida pessoal nem a confiança de ninguém, nada disso te preocupa, no entanto, você não pode me vencer."_

A princesa atacou sua contraparte mais velha, mas para Azula aquela era apenas a chance que ela esperava, o tempo todo sua contraparte se aproveitava de ela estar sem dobra e s atacava a distancia, mas a jovem dessa vez a atacou com força demais, Azula não sabia bem porque da ira repentina, mas ela aproveitou para atingir a princesa no estomago. A jovem princesa voou para trás, caindo de costas, e Azula a atacou com um poderoso chute de calcanhar enquanto ela ainda estava caída, mas a jovem conseguiu desviar.

"Quem ganhar leva o controle corpo, esse corpo é meu!" Disse a princesa, se erguendo em um pulo. "Eu tenho grandes planos para ele!" Então a princesa ergueu um grande circulo de fogo a sua volta. 

* * *

  
Silenciosa e com uma expressão séria, surpreendentemente, essa era Ty Lee e não Mai. A jovem e pálida atiradora de adagas por sua vez apenas tinha uma expressão enjoada em seu rosto, com sua pele pálida ligeiramente esverdeada. Voar não era uma atividade prazerosa para ela.

O clima estava tão tenso que Mai achava que poderia cortá-lo com uma de suas adagas e o voar a deixava tão desconfortável que ela colocaria seu almoço para fora, não exatamente nesta mesma ordem.

Ao sentir seu estomago revirar novamente, Mai considerou algo; Porque ela estava lá afinal? Ah, sim, para ter certeza que Ty Lee não estava indo direto para uma armadilha de Azula, mas sinceramente, se Mai soubesse que o clima de falso "Apenas Amizade" entre Ty Lee e Teo estivesse tão pesado ou que voar faria ele se sentir tão enjoada, nunca teria entrado naquele "pássaro" de ferro do infernos.

E eles dois não estavam nem se falando diretamente, o clima era simplesmente atmosférico, quase como um fenômeno climático, ele estava sentado ali, pilotando o avião e Ty Lee estava lá do lado dela, alternando entre olhar para ele e olhar para fora da janela com uma expressão séria que Mai achava que a jovem acrobata nem sequer era capaz de produzir.

'Avião', foi assim que Teo chamou seu pássaro de aço, era só um protótipo, mas o mecânico achou que seria melhor ir com ele, afinal a viagem demoraria semanas por terra e dias de balão, mas com aquele avião seriam apenas algumas horas. Mai tinha que admirar a engenhosidade do jovem, o avião era muito similar a um pássaro, asas, um bico e pneus com bases muito similares as garras de um gavião, alias a coisa toda parecia similar a um avião, Teo havia explicado a Mai mais ou menos como funcionava, como uma forma de fazê-la se senti mais calma. Não havia funcionado, mas fez ela admirar a paixão dele pelo o que fazia mais ainda, apesar de que aquela paixão, tanto dele quanto da Ty Lee pelo o que faziam, era parte do problema.

Bem, em suma, havia um "climão" que já era ruim o bastante se eles estarem em um pássaro de ferro em faze de testes ainda.

Mais suspirou.

O problema de Teo e Ty Lee era complicado, eles se amavam, mas tinham sonhos e objetivos diferentes, duas coisas inconciliáveis, a não ser que um deles cedesse, mas Mai achava difícil, tanto Ty Lee quanto Teo não faziam o tipo de desistir, mas era mesmo uma pena se eles não pudessem ficar juntos, era tão obvio o que eles sentiam, afinal, Teo estava fazendo um favor para Ty Lee sem pedir nada em troca.

Mai viu Ty Lee alternar pela primeira vez seu olhar entre a parte de trás da cabeça do piloto e a paisagem fora da janela e sentiu o seu estomago revirar mais uma vez... Suspirou novamente, seria uma longa viagem. 

* * *

  
_'Bem... Esta ai uma coisa que um sentido novo a; "Você é seu pior inimigo!".' Azula pensou irônica se erguendo, o ultimo golpe havia sido poderoso, a atirou alguns centímetros no ar. Ela estava cansada, e ela não sabia pra onde aqueles danos estavam indo, aquilo era insano, ela era um espirito, ela não deveria estar sentindo aquelas dores, mas ela ignorou, se ergueu e voltou a lutar, ela tinha que terminar aquilo._

"Você não desiste não é? Nem quando a batalha está perdida." A princesa disse, do centro do seu circulo de fogo

"É, pareço como o Zuko não é?" Azula disse ofegante e rindo. "Mas isso é uma coisa boa, afinal, ele é o senhor do Fogo hoje... Eu sempre imaginei que Zuko nunca seria melhor que eu, mas, quem diria, ele conseguiu, e isso não me atinge, porem tenho certeza que atinge você!"

"SUA IDIOTA!!" A princesa gritou furiosa. Azula riu, ela se conhecia bem o bastante pra saber como irritar a si mesma... 'Certo, esses pensamentos estão ficando confusos demais...' Ela pensou, e decidiu intimamente que pararia de pensar sobre aquilo, precisava pegar nos pontos fracos da princesa, mais conhecido como, "atinja seu orgulho". Azula sorriu novamente.

'É isso o que vou fazer.' pensou triunfante. 

* * *

  
"Onde estão Mai e Ty Lee?" Zuko perguntou curioso, por volta de uma hora depois de as jovens terem partido.

"Elas saíram por volta de uma hora atrás." Iroh respondeu simplesmente.

"Onde elas foram?" O Senhor do Fogo gostava de saber onde Mai estava vinte quatro horas por dia desde que ele havia recebido a noticia da gravidez dela.

"Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe, elas vão ficar bem..." Iroh percebeu o nervosismo de seu sobrinho e percebeu que ficar ali não ajudaria ele nem um pouco. "Vem Zuko, vamos dar uma volta pelo templo. Ursa, você quer vir também?"

"Obrigada pelo convite Iroh, mas prefiro ficar aqui..." Ursa disse, sem olhá-lo, ela estava nervosa, de uma forma diferente da de Zuko, do tipo mais tensa, mas imóvel e ainda assim inegavelmente nervosa.

"Você parece precisar de um pouco de ar puro..." Iroh estava incerto de suas palavras, ele não tinha boa idéia do que seria melhor para Ursa diminuir seu nervosismo.

"Estou bem Iroh, não se preocupe." Ursa sorriu para ele sinceramente. "Estou um pouco apreensiva mas me movimentar não ajudaria, acho melhor eu ficar parada exatamente onde estou, me ajuda a relaxar."

Iroh assentiu e guiou Zuko para a ala descoberta do templo, lá haviam fontes, estatuas, jardins suspensos, era o templo mais grandioso da Nação do Fogo, depois do templo da ilha da Meia Lua, obviamente, mesmo ele tendo sido reformado e ampliado recentemente.

O Senhor do Fogo e o general caminharam lado a lado, por algum tempo admirando a arquitetura, mas Iroh sentiu que Zuko respirara fundo várias vezes, se acalmando, o rapaz tinha muita tenção sobre os seus ombros agora, não sabia no que acreditar por isso quando o velho General finalmente sentiu seu sobrinho menos tenso perguntou;

"Como se sente Zuko?" O tom demonstrava um pouco de preocupação, calculada para não deixar Zuko nervoso novamente...

O senhor do Fogo suspirou; "Eu não sei, a Azula..."

"Não a Azula, Zuko, você." Cortou Iroh, se movendo de forma que olhasse Zuko de frente e nos olhos. "Como você esta se sentindo?"

"Em relação a que?" O jovem perguntou curioso, se não era sobre Azula sobre o que eles poderiam falar?

"Em relação a você mesmo Zuko, sua vida, seu casamento..." Iroh sorriu; "Seus futuros filhos..."

Zuko esboçou um sorriso, relaxando ligeiramente. "Eu estou feliz, mas também..." o sorriso de Zuko sumiu "...nervoso, muito nervoso..."

"Por ter filhos?" Perguntou Iroh.

"Sim!" Zuko suspirou "Eu tenho medo de... Você sabe, meu pai, eu tenho medo de ser igual a ele." Zuko estava tenso, mas sua tenção foi substituída por surpresa quando ouviu Iroh rir alto. Ele olhou seu tio perplexo olhou perplexo. "Tio!!"

"Perdão, Zuko é que..." Iroh disse entre risos. "Não vai acontecer, você não poderia ser igual a Ozai nem que você quisesse e não acho que você queira." Ele ainda sorria.

"E se o problema for ao contrario, e se eu for muito cuidadoso com os meus filhos e eles não fiquem fortes e se um deles sair como a Azula e eu..." Zuko se calou ao sentir a mão de seu tio em seu ombro.

"Você vai fazer um bom trabalho..." Iroh disse confiante, e Zuko sorriu para ele.

"Obrigado tio..." Zuko disse, realmente agradecido, mas ainda nervoso. "Mas acho que isso é algo que só saberemos de verdade quando eu tiver criado meus filhos..."

Iroh concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Mais alguns minutos se passaram, até Zuko perguntar o que realmente queria saber.

"Tio, acha que Azula pode mudar?" O tom de voz dele era neutro, ele queria saber a opinião do tio sem exercer influencia alguma sobre o que ele diria.

"Bem, Zuko, os espíritos costumam agir sabiamente, talvez Azula mereça uma segunda chance afinal." Iroh passou a mão na barba pensativo. "O que você acha?"

"Eu não sei... Eu gostaria muito que as coisas fossem assim, mas eu não sei."

"Ela parece mesmo querer mudar, Aang parece acreditar nela e ela teve varias oportunidade de nos ferir, mas não o fez e, eu não sei... Os sábios estão aqui, ela passou uma grade jornada, está sem sua dobra, ela fala verdade Zuko, acho que se ela passar neste teste poderemos confiar nela. Não faz muito sentido insistirmos nisso abertamente, mas que sabe, ceder um pouco de terreno de cada vez, cuidadosamente..."

"Poderemos..." Zuko murmurou, e passou a mão no cavanhaque "Mas será que conseguiremos?"

"Creio que essa seja a grande questão." Murmurou Iroh, "Mas espero que se ela mudar mesmo consigamos emparelhar a nossa capacidade de perdoar, com a dela de mudar..." 

* * *

  
_Azula não agüenta mais correr e desviar de ataques a distancia, a princesa não a deixava mais se aproximar desde o ultimo ataque direto, mas o plano de irritar a princesa estava funcionando de certa forma, ela ficava cada vez menos cuidadosa, mas mantinha o circulo de fogo em volta de si e Azula não ousava atacar pulando, isso a tornaria um alvo fácil, ela não sabia mais o que fazer, mesmo evitando os golpes com certa facilidade ela não conseguia se aproximar de sua oponente, toda a vez que ela tentava levava um golpe mais poderoso envolto em fogo._

"Porque toda essa resistência afinal? Porque você luta tanto contra a mudança?" Azula perguntou finalmente.

"Não se trata disso, você desistiu, desistiu do trono do poder da guerra, você entregou tudo o que eu não quero entregar, eu quero meu trono, meu poder, tudo que é meu." Respondeu a princesa.

"Então você esta perdendo seu tempo!" Azula disse. "Agni não vai devolver a dobra ao meu corpo a não ser que..."

"Eu faça o que ele quer? Ele não é o Deus verdadeiro que você pensa, o poder de retirar a dobra de alguém vem do fato de seu poder estar representado na terra, pelo Avatar. esse foi o verdadeiro motivo pelo ele não se manifestou em cem anos de guerra, sem a ponte entre os mundos, a visão dele se nublada, e apenas a energia do poder dele chega ao planeta. Quando eu vencer, vou ter tempo o bastante para assumir o poder desse corpo vou usar o seu arrependimento para me aproximar e acabar com a vida deles." A princesa disse, irada, a paciência dela estava acabando, ela queria sair logo daquele maldito mundo interno.

"Eles vão descobrir a tempo e a confiança deles não recai em mim, alem de Aang estar..."

"Não, eles não vão, essa é a parte interessante, esse é o NOSSO mundo interno, a presença do Avatar aqui é apenas a de um catalisador do poder, mas tudo isso está acontecendo sem o conhecimento de mais ninguém, isso é entre nós mesmas, nosso mundo, nosso corpo..."

"Dois pedaços de um mesmo espírito..." Azula murmurou.

"Exato, eu sou parte de você, mas eu tenho um motivo para lutar, eu tenho que ter o meu poder, meu trono, meu mundo e por isso eu vou te destruir." As palavras da princesa saíram como veneno de sua boca e uma luz iluminou a mente de Azula.

_Ela entendeu, ela finalmente entendeu, aquele tempo todo ela estava fazendo a coisas errada, dois pedaços de uma mesmo espírito, elas eram a mesma pessoa..._

A jovem abandonou sua estância de luta e se sentou em posição de lótus. "Eu tenho um propósito agora, eu tenho que fazer a vontade do meu deus, eu tenho que proteger o mundo de você. Você não pode sair daqui, mas não posso te matar, seria matar parte de mim, eu só negaria uma parte de mim e eu não sou mais assim... Eu tenho pena de como eu costumava ser..."

A princesa se enfureceu começou a preparar o ataque final, mas Azula permaneceu quieta no lugar, o raio foi formado, e Azula estava imóvel, a energia fluiu pelo corpo da princesa, e Azula permanecia inerte, como uma estatua, a energia saiu pela ponta dos dedos da Princesa, sendo conduzida até a sua contraparte...

'Não há medo, não há dor, não há pesar não há nada, só a paz mais profunda...'

No mundo espiritual os olhos de um ser feito de fogo e luz abriram rapidamente; "Ela compreendeu" 

* * *

  
Um raio de luz branca atravessou o teto do templo e cobriu a noite da capital da Nação do Fogo com uma claridade nunca vista antes, a luz foi vista em todas as partes na Nação do Fogo, a luz brilhou intensa por escassos segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e quando ela se foi, as pessoas voltaram a seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

* * *

  
Aang abriu os olhos lentamente, sem saber o que havia acontecido, ele lentamente se moveu de um lado para o outro, era como se ele tivesse sido arremessado longe por uma explosão muito poderosa e quando ele se lembrou que havia sido exatamente isso o que tinha acontecido, se ergueu rapidamente e não pode acreditar no que viu.

Azula estava no centro de um círculos de chamas branco-azuladas que tinham um calor tão intenço que Aang não conseguia chegar mais perto, do que os três metros que ele estava delas, mas as chamas começaram a diminuir quando Azula aspirou uma grande quantidade de ar, quando ela prendeu a respiração elas sumiram.

A jovem abriu os olhos e encarou Aang com uma expressão cansada. Ele sorriu para ela, ela sorriu de volta a soltou sua respiração, que saiu de sua boca acompanhada de uma grande flama branca, então ela tombou para a frente sendo aparada por Aang e desmaiou sobre o ombro dele. 

Todos os sábios Ursa, Zuko e Iroh estavam na ante sala da sala principal do templo. Zuko encarava os sábios com cara de poucos amigos.

"Abram a porta!" Vociferou Zuko, para os sábios, o raio de luz havia destruído o teto do templo e levado todos para a para a ante sala da sala sagrada, todos muito nervosos com o som e as possibilidades sobre o que havia acontecido.

"Não podemos senhor, com o Avatar lá dentro não podemos abrir a porta pelo lado de fora..." Mas foi cortado pela mão de Zuko em seu colarinho "Aaahh!"

"Dê um jeito!" Zuko disse na cara do homem.

"Não é simples assim, Senhor do Fogo Zuko," Disse Shyu "nós não sabemos o que pode sair dali de de dentro. Se a enviada não tiver dominando seus desejos destrutivos e energia negativa eles terão dominando tudo e ela estará perdida para sempre, é por isso que só o Avatar pode abir a porta. O Avatar deve ficar lá dentro porque é o único que pode destruir o espirito da destruição, nem que seja com a sua vida."

O Senhor do Fogo arregalou os olhos com ira e encarou o líder dos sábios. "Você o deixou entrar lá?"

"O Avatar tem que cumprir sua missão." Respondeu o sábio simplesmente.

Zuko o agarrou pelo colarinho, tomado pelo desespero e a ira, seu melhor amigo estava lá dentro junto com a irmã psicótica dele e apesar de tudo, ele não queria nenhum dos dois mortos e por isso agia com a ira comum a sua adolescência, era o desespero falando mais alto, o medo de perder o que ele tinha de mais precioso, seu amigo, que o havia salvado de tantas formas diferentes que ele não poderia nem contar a todas, nem agradecer o bastante.

"Zuko!" Ursa disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do filho. "Ele não pode fazer nada." Ela disse calmamente e Zuko soltou o colarinho do homem que se afastou rapidamente. "Só podemos esperar, com calma..." ela tentava ao máximo passar paz e calma a Zuko, para ele conseguir se controlar, mas os esforços de Ursa não tiveram que ir muito alem daquilo, pois o portal se abriu e dele surgiu Aang com Azula desmaiada em seus braços.

"Azula?" Ursa perguntou assuntada com estado inerte da filha. Ela se aproximou rapidamente e viu que mesmo fracamente, ainda respirava.

"Ela está bem..." Ele disse olhando para Ursa e depois olhando para todos completou sorrindo. "Ela conseguiu!"

Continua... 


	16. Definições

* * *

**Capitulo 16 - Definições.**

Parte I - Despertar

_Nenhum corpo físico poderia existir lá, nada, nem formas com as quais se poderia identificar, nem formas físicas, mas todas as viva almas lá encontrava a paz suprema e só suas vozes falavam._

"Estou orgulhoso de você, por alguns momentos não te achei capaz de cumprir sua missão, pensei que não compreenderia, você me provou errado..." Começou uma voz profunda, com algo de quente e poderoso nela. __

"Então é você, o causador de todos os meus problemas não é?" A segunda voz era irônica e tinha algo de perigoso em seu fundo, quase sem querer.

"Pode-se dizer que sim..." Ele riu. "Mas todo o seu sofrimento valeu a pena no final."

"É, quem diria que o maior poder que eu poderia ter nasceria do fato de eu não fazer mais questão de poder?" Ela disse, irônica.

"A vida mortal é muito irônica não é?"

"Imagino que deva ser pra você." Ela respondeu, seu tom deixou claro que se ela tivesse um corpo físico estaria erguendo a sobrancelha.

"É, é sim..." Ele riu alto. "Mas você, também teve o que merecia afinal, tanto em matéria de punição quanto de recompensa..."

"E agora, o que acontece comigo e com os outros?"

"Você sabe, será a minha nova sacerdotisa, se mudará para a ilha da meia lua, já vai saber sobre os outros quando acordar... E por sinal, é quase a hora..."

Azula abriu os olhos lentamente, para ver o breu de seu quarto encortinado. Quanto tempo havia passado? O que havia acontecido? A batalha começou a voltar lentamente a sua cabeça, a batalha, o tempo para compreender, a luz e o sorriso de Aang... Ah, o sorriso de Aang... Melhor não pensar em Aang, mas depois de tudo aquilo ela havia... Não, não poderia ser, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Ela se ergueu em um pulo, mal percebendo um tubo de soro ligado a veia dela, arrancado sem cerimônia, Azula moveu-se para sua estância de luta, se sentindo tensa, mas ela respirou fundo e relaxou o máximo que podia, respirando fundo uma segunda vez, fez um movimento básico de dobra de fogo e o resultado foi estarrecedor; uma enorme flama branca saiu de sua mão e iluminou completamente o breu. um sorriso sincero tomou seu rosto e ela se sentiu muito bem, relaxou e, colocando as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, caiu para trás em cima da cama, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

'Não posso ficar nesse quarto, tenho que sair.' Ela pensou se erguendo de novo, abriu as cortinas, por volta de uma hora até o por do sol, observando o quarto, percebeu que as medidas de segurança foram retiradas e viu sobre a sua cômoda roupas dobradas, diferentes das que usava normalmente, mas deveriam servir, ela não poderia sair do quarto com um roupão de seda.

Azula não era muito dada a escolher demais suas roupas, afinal ela havia passado a maior parte do tempo dela em um uniforme militar, mas ela havia gostado daquelas roupas em especial, era estilosa e boa para lutar ao mesmo tempo, depois de se vestir, Azula viu um brilho dourado lhe chamar a atenção, era sua coroa, Azula a ignorou e saiu do quarto. 

* * *

  
O palácio estava ricamente decorado, lírios panda em toda a parte, faixas douradas e vermelhas, 'Algo esta acontecendo.' Ela pensou, e teve seu pensamento confirmado quando um grande som de ovação veio do lado de fora do palácio, mais propriamente do grande pátio onde eram organizadas as cerimônias formais um pátio que tinha uma vista para a area menos nobre da capital. Azula se aproximou silenciosamente das cortinas que separavam a o corredor do palácio da varanda.

Azula viu Mai e Zuko de mãos dadas diante de vários convidados, em frente a eles, as pessoas dançavam a se divertiam, Aang e Ty Lee ladeavam eles, nas posições de padrinho e madrinha, Sokka e Toph dançavam, coisa que Toph fazia com umas graça inesperada da parte de uma dobradora de terra e ainda por cima cega os Pais de Mai também estavam lá. Ela não via Iroh ou sua mãe em lugar algum, mas o que Azula realmente se perguntava era onde estaria Katara.

"Olha só, você está de pé novamente." Azula ouviu a voz conhecida de Iroh atrás de si. Ela se virou e viu seu tio sorrindo para ela.

"É, estou sim..." Azula sorriu. "A propósito, quando tempo eu fiquei apagada?"

"Dois meses..." O general respondeu sorrindo.

"Dois meses?" Azula perguntou incrédula.

"Sim." Iroh sorriu ainda mais da cara da sobrinha. "Colocamos até soro no seu braço que você não morresse de inanição..."

Azula lembrava vagamente de ter arrancado uma agulha de soro do braço quando acordou. Ela levou a mão a dobra do braço inconscientemente; "Bem, obrigada pela consideração."

"De nada." O velho homem respondeu simplesmente. "A propósito, você tem que falar com os Sábio do Fogo no próximo solstício."

"Solstício de Inverno?" Azula perguntou, sabendo a repostas, se as contas dela estavam certas aquela noite seria o equinócio de Outono.

"Sim... Você tem que assumir seu posto como Sacerdotisa de Agni." O general observou de canto de olho a reação da sobrinha, mas ela não parecia surpresa.

"É, eu sei..." Azula suspirou. "Onde está Katara?" Ela perguntou finalmente.

"Voltou para a Tribo da Água do Sul, é a nova chefe de lá, desde que Sokka resolveu viajar com Toph..." O homem suspirou; "Ela te curou antes de partir..."

"Ela me curou?" Azula perguntou incrédula.

"Ajudou na verdade! Aquela batalha se passou praticamente toda dentro da sua mente, ela deixou você mentalmente e espiritualmente cansada, mas seu corpo saiu exausto o seu novo fogo ajudou você a se recuperar espiritualmente, mas a água do oásis do polo norte salvou seu corpo e sua cabeça..."

"O senhor parece saber muito sobre luta espiritual..." Azula ergueu a sobrancelha cínica.

"Uma coisa ou duas." Iroh respondeu no mesmo tom. "Mas o que realmente salvou seu corpo foi a água do Oásis."

"Porque ela fez isso?" A jovem baixou a voz.

"Bem, sua mãe a pediu, mas acho que tinha há ver com o fato de ela se sentir meio culpada por algumas coisas que ela te disse..."

Azula abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. "E onde está Ursa?"

"Ela deve voltar daqui a pouco..." Então Iroh sorriu subitamente; "Venha, vamos para a festa."

"O que?" Azula arregalou os olhos. "Não, tio, eu não..."

"Bobagem," ele sorriu mais e abriu a cortina, dando passagem para ela "é o casamento do seu irmão com a sua amiga, vamos!"

Azula sabia que não teria como negar o pedido de seu tio, então ela respirou fundo e atravessou as cortinas, em direção ao pátio. 

* * *

  
"Ela ainda não acordou?" A voz dele não parecia preocupada, em verdade, tinha um tom desinternado de quem pergunta se vai chover.

"Ainda não, mas ela vai ficar bem. Os danos ao corpo e a cabeça dela foram curados e ela é forte..." Ela respondeu.

"Ela sempre foi, mas ainda acho vergonhoso ela ser curada por uma inimiga." Ozai nunca se conformaria com nada daquilo.

"Katara não é mais nossa inimiga." Ursa replicou simplesmente, sem sentir a necessidade de contar sobre Azula e Aang, se Ozai soubesse sobre.

Ursa achou que nunca mais voltaria lá para falar com Ozai, mas quem diria, lá ela estava, no dia do casamento de seu filho, ela estava justamente com ele em vez de estar lá em cima acompanhando o casamento de seu filho ou vendo como estava a sua filha, ela estava lá, falando com Ozai, o homem que a baniu e ao filho dela, o homem que criou sua filha para ser como ele... E ela já não tinha mais raiva dele.

"E quando a Zuko?" Ele mantinha o tom desinteressado, não queria que Ursa percebesse o quão solitário ele se sentia só naquela cela o tempo todo.

"Ele está bem... Mai está grávida. Eles vão para Ember Iland na lua de mel... Zuko queria ir para Ba-Sing-Se, mas Mai não gosta muito do reino da terra."

"Vou ser avô então?!" Ele fez um som irônico. "Ba Sing Se, o que passa pela cabeça de Zuko em querer ir para Ba Sing Se... Bem, fora ter se casado com Zuko, Mai tem bom gosto..."

"Ozai." O tom dela era de reprovação e Ozai riu, ele gostava de causar aquela reação nela. Ursa, assim como Zuko, era uma visão engraçada quando irritada, mas diferentemente de Zuko.

"Você fica linda quando está irritada assim." Ele riu alto e depois baixou a voz. "Os anos foram muito generosos com você, Ursa..."

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu relaxando, entendendo o que ele estava fazendo. "Bem, melhor eu ir."

"Pode me avisar quando Azula acordar?"

Ursa ponderou se era uma boa ideia. "Sim..."

"Pode traze-la aqui?"

"Não!" respondeu sem pestanejar. "Adeus Ozai."

"Até logo, Ursa..."

Ela saiu, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ozai se encostou na parede de sua cela e começou a pensar. Quem poderia dizer que esperança era algo tão poderoso, a única coisa entre ele próprio e um suicídio honroso era a esperança de que Azula voltaria para tomar o trono e o tiraria dali e ao que parecia, sua chance havia chegado, mesmo que Iroh tenha contado o que havia ocorrido no templo, Ozai sabia que Azula ainda era sua filha, da qual ele tanto se orgulhava, claro, ela havia se aliado ao inimigo um pouco, mas isso não significava que ela estava ligada a ele, se ela era a Azula que ele conhecia, ela o ajudaria a fugir...

Ele havia ouvido as palavras de Ursa, claro, mas ela não deveria ser levada tão a sério, se diziam que Azula havia mudado, ela acabaria sendo mandada para falar com ele diretamente e então ele saberia quem era sua filha, mas ele não acreditava que ela iria decepciona-lo, ela não era Zuko. 

Azula fez o máximo que podia pra se aproximar de Mai e Zuko sem ser notada, mas Ty Lee a viu... Justo Ty Lee.

"Azula?!" Ty Lee jogou os braços a volta do corpo da amiga e a apertou contra o peito. Azula sentiu o ar se esvaziar de seus pulmões, suas costelas espremerem seus órgãos internos, mas até que ela estava feliz, uma felicidade esmagadora... Esmagadora demais. "Você está de pé!!"

"Oi Ty Lee..." A voz dela saiu fraca. Ty Lee a soltou e ela voltou a respirar. "Eu estou de pé... Como está tudo?"

"Tudo ótimo, olhe isso." Ty Lee deu um sorriso largo e mostrou orgulhosa um bracelete e um anel.

"O que é isso, Ty Lee?" A sacerdotisa perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Tradição do reino na terra EEE tradição nossa." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Alcançando o entendimento do que acontecia, Azula olhou para Ty Lee incrédula; "Como?"

"Depois eu conto, vem, vamos aproveitar o casamento."

"Ty Lee, você fez aquela coisa que eu te pedi?" A pergunta foi súbita e Ty Lee parou e se virou para Azula.

"Sim..." Ty Lee respondeu.

"E...?" Azula insistiu.

"Bem, eles não estavam na casa..." Ty Lee pegou duas taça de uma mesa e deu uma a Azula, e inalando profundamente começou a contar rápido. "O irmão mais velho deles morreu na sua invasão do palácio há três meses atrás, eles foram levados para um orfanato, pouco depois de você ter deixado a fazenda. Acabou que eles foram adotados por um casal, sabe, o irmão mais velho deles era amigo do homem que decidiu adota-los. Eles estão bem, mas estão nas ilhas mais esternas da Nação do Fogo."

"E vocês não foram ver como eles estavam?"

"Pessoalmente não, mas Zuko mandou um agente social do governo ver se a família tratava eles bem, em geral é procedimento padrão. Eles tratavam, mas o tal soldado não tinha muito dinheiro, então Zuko promoveu o cara que adotou eles a capitão e chefe da guarda da ilha, pra garantir que eles ficariam confortáveis..."

"Zuko?!" Azula arregalou os olhos em descrença; "Você contou a Zuko?"

"Não, a Mai contou ao Zuko." Ty Lee respondeu calmamente, apesar de estar falando rápido.

"Você contou a Mai?"

"Contei, ela me pegou saindo do templo e eu tive que contar a história toda, ela veio comigo... Bem, é isso!"

A ultima parte foi dita extremamente rápido entre as duas, com um certo nervosismo da parte de Azula, mas ambas pararam para beber um gole de suas taças, logo após isso, Azula perguntou mais calma;

"Tem certeza que eles estão bem?"

"Sim, tenho!" A jovem falou com enfase e a Sacerdotisa se sentiu um pouco melhor.

"Bem," Suspirou "melhor assim... Não queria dizer que menti pra eles diretamente."

"Você estava se protegendo..."

"Que seja... Me fale de você."

_Olhando para Ty Lee de longe, Teo não sabia o que fazer, seu amor estava triste, e não há nada de mais triste que ver seu amor sofrendo. Ty Lee estava extremamente preocupada com Azula e isso fazia de Teo extremamente preocupado com Ty Lee._

"Como está?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Katara disse que ela vai ficar bem, mas não sabe se ela vai acordar." Ela respondeu destraida.

Demorou algum tempo para Teo perceber que ela havia falado sobre Azula.

_"Estou falando de você..." Ele segurou ela pelo queixo e a olhou nos olhos._

"Eu estou... Bem... Eu acho." Ela respondeu, mas ela não queria falar sobre o assunto...

"Sabe Ty... Eu andei conversando com o Zuko, sobre o tempo que ele e a Mai ficaram separados e pensando... Sobre nós."

"Sim?" Ela perguntou, tença... Ela odiava ficar tença, isso endurecia a coluna dela e fazia ela se sentir presa.

"Como é viajar com o circo?" Teo perguntou subitamente.

"Hum?" Ela não entendeu novamente "Bem... É... Dormir um dia em um lugar, acordar no outro, conhecer vários lugares, várias pessoas." Ela foi sorrindo gradualmente.

"E as apresentações? Como se sente sendo o centro da atenção de todos."

"É impossível descrever... Eu não sou tão boa com palavras assim."

"Você nunca abandonaria tudo isso não é?"

Ela estancou, percebendo com quem ela estava falando tudo aquilo. "Olha Teo... Eu não sei... Tem certas coisas pelas quais eu trocaria tudo isso."

"Aceitaria se eu pedisse para casar comigo?" Ele perguntou rápido, pegando Ty Lee de surpresa.

A jovem, pega de surpresa só conseguiu articular um incerto; "Eu não sei..." antes de ser cortada.

"E se eu prometesse que viria te ver onde você estivesse, sempre que eu pudesse."

"Bem..."

"E se eu jurar que assim que minha presença não for mais exencial eu vou começar a viajar com o circo e com você, pra onde você for..."

Ok, ele estava indo rápido demais; "Mas Teo..."

"Eu só vou ser feliz ficando com você. Eu não sei como vivi tanto antes de te conhecer, mas sei não que não vou conseguir viver sem você agora..." Ele pegou uma caixa da base da cadeira dele, ele abriu e dentro haviam um bracelete de pedras e um anel de ouro. "Quer ser minha noiva, Ty Lee?"

... Quem poderia dizer não?

"Então, aqui vamos nós; noivado a distancia por no minimo dez meses." Suspirou a acrobata. "Acho que o filho do Zuko e da Mai nasce antes."

"Mai está grávida?" A jovem arregalou os olhos, era muita informação em um pequeno período de tempo para ela.

"Azula? Você está de pé?" Azula reconheceu a voz de Zuko se virou para ver ele e Mai atrás dela... Se sentiu feliz por ver que eles não estarem a olhando com desconfiança mais, porem ainda assim ocorreu a ela porque eles haviam mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

"Olá, Zuko... Mai. Sim, estou de pé novamente, foi um tanto súbito, eu não esperava acordar no dia do casamento de vocês..."

"Acordou bem na hora não é?" Zuko sorriu. "Bom ver você de pé novamente..."

"Bom estar de pé novamente." Era tão estranho para ela, Zuko a tratar assim, o que havia mudado entre Iroh, Zuko e Mai enquanto ela dormia? Importava?

"Bem, vamos começar a nos despedir dos convidados. Aproveitem os fogos." Então saíram.

Foram poucas palavras, trocadas por educação, mas era bom ver que as pessoas não a olhavam daquela forma mais, havia algo de muito bom naquilo, mas falando em olhares, Azula percebeu algo de muito estranho por ali.

"As pessoas, parecem não estranhar a minha presença..." Murmurou a mulher, mas nesse momento os fogos começaram e Azula decidiu se preocupar com essas coisas mais tarde...

* * *

**Parte II - Missão**

Era uma fria noite no Pólo Sul, fria como todas as noites do Pólo Sul. Katara olhava para a lua, ela sentia a força correr no sangue dela e ela precisava de força.

Aang havia ido embora ou ela havia abandonado Aang? O fato era que ele não estava lá, ela não pensava que doeria tanto, e ela pensava que quando se falava de um coração partido, era figura de linguagem, mas era literal, o peito dela doía...

"Está frio filha, você deveria entrar..." Ela ouviu a voz de Hakoda atrás dela.

"Estou bem, pai..." Mentiu.

"Não, não está, e o frio não vai ajudar." Hakoda colou as mãos nos ombros da filha.

"O frio não me incomoda..." Ela riu de leve. "Coisa de dobrador de água".

"Certo, então podemos falar de Aang aqui mesm..."

"Também não quero falar de Aang... Não quero falar nisso" Ela suspirou. "Eu, Aang... Acabou pai, eu acabei com tudo, não há nada pra fazer".

"Ele te traiu." Hakoda deu um ligeiro apertão nos ombros da filha.

"E eu trai ele, um bom tempo antes, e ele me perdoou..." A dobradora replicou.

Hakoda sussurrou; "Bem... você perdoaria ele?"

"Não sei..." Ela respondeu sinceramente. "Eu ainda gosto dele... Gosto muito, mas não sei se posso confiar nele mais. Não sei se poderia viver com isso, toda a vez que ele fosse para Nação do Fogo, toda a vez que ele não estivesse perto..." Ela pressionou o indicador e o polegar em sinal de frustração e cansaço.

"Você mesma disse que ele te perdoou quando você o traiu..."

"Mas foi diferente, eu e Zuko estávamos confusos, mas ele ama Mai e eu amava Aang... Agora, ele ama Azula pai e eles se encontraram de vez em quando eu não vou poder deixar as tribos para ir para a Nação do Fogo com ele sempre... Pior, segundo Zuko ela vai virar a sacerdotisa de Agni, eles vão ter que se encontrar... E então?"

"É... É difícil haver amor sem confiança..." Concordou o guerreiro "Imagino que você correria atrás dele?" O tom de Hakoda ficou ligeiramente mais leve.  
"Não!" Afirmou a jovem categoricamente.

"Ótimo..." Hakoda colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da filha "Vêm, você ainda tem tempo de pensar nisso tudo, não há porque você se torturar, não deve nada a ninguém..."

Katara sorriu para seu pai, ele tinha razão e apesar de seu coração ainda estar pesado, ela se sentiu bem melhor quando entrou em sua tenda. 

* * *

  
A visão dos fogos era extremamente bela e deixava a todos na capital boquiabertos, mas Aang não olhava para os fogos. Azula... Ele pensou que teria sorte o bastante para não ter que vê-la antes de partir... Porque sorte? Porque ele não estava pronto, era esse o porquê, mas ele não estava com sorte, lá estava ela, olhando para os fogos como todos os outros presentes.

Ele sabia que não poderia ignorá-la e se afastar, mesmo que ele quisesse, não seria digno, honrado ou a coragem esperada de um avatar, então ele tomou um grande gole de coragem liqüida, também conhecida pelo nome popular de 'Bebida Alcoólica' e se aproximou dela.

"Azula.." A voz dele saiu baixa e ela não ouviu. Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou mais. "Azula!" Mas os fogos ainda abafavam a voz dele. Então ele respirou fundo e tocou o ombro dela. Ela virou a cabeça distraída apenas para vê-lo diante dela.

"Aang..." Ela disse, sem ar, por algum motivo.

"Olá!" Uma palavra, por falta de palavras melhores.

"Oi!" Ela respondeu, ambos achando que aquela conversa não estava certa. Azula se sentia especialmente tola com tudo aquilo...

"Temos que conversar..." Aang disse, sério.

Azula respondeu um; "Quando?" Calma, quieta, feliz por parar com a conversa tola...

"Quando a festa acabar," Ele respondeu prontamente. "Temos coisas importantes a falar..."

"Não poderíamos falar amanhã?" Azula não queria realmente falar com ele agora, ela precisava de um tempo.

"Não." Ele respondeu rápido. "Eu parto amanhã...".

"Para onde?" Perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressada...

"Todo o lugar onde eu for necessário..." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Em que sentido?" Ela tinha em mente um sentido no qual só ela precisava dele.

"Como Avatar, claro..." Ele respondeu.

"E quanto a você?"

"Não entendi a pergunta..." Aang falou confuso.

"E do que você precisa?" Ela explicou "Quem vai conseguir isso pra você?"

"Eu não preciso de nada..." Mentiu.

Ela se virou e o olhou nos olhos de frente. "Nem de ninguém?"

"Não é a questão!"

Azula o encarou, quem diria que ele a conheceria bem o bastante a essa altura para não se arriscar a mentir para ela. Agora, se a mentira seria que ele não precisa de ninguém restaria saber se a pessoa de quem ele precisa era ela ou Katara... Ou talvez nenhuma das duas... Ela não precisava ser tão arrogante afinal...

Nesse momentos os fogos terminaram e os arautos começaram a anunciar a partida de Zuko e Mai. Aang deixou o lado de Azula para cumprir seu último dever como padrinho. E Azula o observou de longe, se retirando do lugar logo que percebeu que todos estavam ocupados...

Aang queria falar com ela depois... Tudo bem, enquanto isso ela iria falar com outra pessoa. 

* * *

  
Ozai ouviu alguém entrando em sua cela, deveria ser Iroh ou Ursa trazendo seu jantar, eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse da incompetência do Avatar em matá-lo, mas ficou surpreso quando outra pessoa entrou pela porta.

"Azula..." Ele sorriu seu sorriso de satisfação, surpreso que ainda fosse capaz de fazê-lo, depois de tanto desgosto.

"Olá pai..." Ela falou, neutra, sem emoções em particular.

"Então, Ursa mudou de idéia?" Ozai perguntou, com um sorriso de triunfo.

"Na verdade, ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

"Descobriu sozinha?" Ozai sorriu mais ainda.

"Sem a ajuda de pessoas do palácio ao menos, não importa agora." Azula se sentou de frente para ele. "Como está pai?".

"É uma pergunta retórica não?" Ozai ergueu a sobrancelha.

Azula riu; "Pensando bem, foi sim... Mas não fui intencional, só uma regra de educação... De qualquer forma, não estou aqui para falar disso..."  
"Que queimadura é essa?" Ele perguntou subitamente.

Azula olhou para sua queimadura pela primeira vez em muito tempo, percebendo que a estava ignorando desde que ela havia parado de arder, mesmo que ela pegasse a parte de baixo de sua boca, parte de seu queixo e descesse pelo pescoço.

"Isso foi Zuko, luta final no palácio... Mas, como eu disse, não estou aqui para falar disso..."

"Eu soube da sua pequena viajem..." Ozai comentou casualmente, quase ignorando as palavras dela.

"Quem contou?" Ela, estava genuinamente curiosa.

"Sua mãe," Ozai deu uma risada cínica "ela parecia bem orgulhosa da sua mudança."

Azula sentiu-se extremamente feliz, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos e de ela mesma achar que já não ansiava por isso, ela ainda ficou extremamente feliz em ouvir que sua mãe estava orgulhosa dela por qualquer motivo, mas escondeu tudo muito bem, ela não queria mostrar seu novo modo a Ozai ainda, ela preferia usar uma máscara de desinteresse e perguntou;

"E o senhor, o que achou de tudo?"

"Eu me pergunto se é verdade..." Ozai Virou a cabeça de lado de como se a analisasse, mas para ele o fato de ainda tentar mascarar o que se passava na cabeça dela era um sinal que ela não havia mudado tanto assim... Na verdade a única mudança realmente perceptível nela era o fato de ela ter parado de fingir desinteresse por olhar para as unhas...

"Muitas pessoas se perguntam." Respondeu simplesmente.

"Eu duvido que você tenha se tornado fraca e se voltado contra sua Nação e seu sangue..." Eu deu uma longa pausa, acrecendo significado a suas ultimas palavras; "Como Zuko."

Ela sorriu, não cínica ou irônica, um sorriso baixo e sincero; "Normalmente as pessoas acham que eu não fui capaz de me tornar tão boa quanto ele..."

"E você acredita nisso?" Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo, antes de responder; "Decidi que não mais vou querer ser qualquer outra pessoa que não eu mesma..." Ela sorriu arrogantemente. "Eu sou o melhor que se pode ser afinal..."

Ele riu alto. "E o que você é agora?".

"Azula, Sacerdotisa de Agni." Ela respondeu simplesmente a única coisa que poderia pensar agora...

"Só isso?" Ele se inclinou para frente. "Não deseja ser mais?".

"Como o que, pai?" Ela encostou a cabeça na mão e olhou para seu pai com o rosto inclinado, curiosa.

"Senhora do Fogo..." Ele respondeu simplesmente, a velha chama se ascendendo em seu olhos.

"E como eu faria isso?" Azula não poderia negar que a princesa ainda vivia dentro dela e para sempre ela precisaria se testar sobre isso. Se ela voltasse atrás, qual seria o preço?

"Me tire daqui, mate seu irmão e mate o Avatar" Ozai achava tudo muito simples, apesar da arrogância de sua filha começar a irritá-lo.

Mas para Azula os preços eram altos demais... "Não quero tirar você daqui e não quero deixar o meu futuro sobrinho órfão".

"E o avatar?" Ozai ergueu a sobrancelha se sentindo cada vez mais irado...

Azula não se abalou pelo olhar de seu pai e respondeu sinceramente; "Não poderia feri-lo..."

"Porque?" Ele rosnou entre os dentes trincados.

"Porque eu amo ele..." E essa é a prova que mesmo uma verdade simples pode tornar nossa vida muito complicada...

Ozai olhou para Azula, achando que aquilo era uma piada sem graça, mas não havia nada no rosto dela que mostrasse que ela estivesse brincando.

"Não tem graça, Azula! Esse não é o momento de piadas." Ele a olhou do jeito que faria ela temer alguns anos antes, mas Azula permaneceu quieta, calma sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção ou preocupação.

"Eu não estou brincando, pai..." Ela se ergueu.

"PORQUE VOCÊ VEIO AQUI ENTÃO?" Ele gritou se erguendo, a encarava de frente, mas Azula não se moveu, apenar o encarou de volta, completamente calma.

"Porque eu sabia, pai, que você esperaria que eu viesse te tirar daqui e restaurar a nossa falsa gloria do passado e sabia que você me consideraria covarde por não aparecer, mas principalmente, porque você merece ouvir isso da minha boca; Eu não vou te ajudar!" Disse cada palavra categoricamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. "De fato, se algum dia o senhor escapar, eu mesma vou achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta." Ela respirou fundo, relaxando. "Adeus pai." Ela se virou e saiu.

Ozai se sentou, sentindo a ira queimar dentro dele, sem conseguir liberá-la de forma alguma. 

* * *

  
Só mais uma mudança, só mais um momento que se tivesse passado meses antes teria tido um desfecho completamente diferente, só mais uma coisa que havia mudado, mas ainda era difícil. Ele ainda era o pai dela, ele ainda havia sido o homem que havia incentivado ela, e que querendo ou não ensinou coisas importantes, como por exemplo, como lidar com pessoas como ele... E com ela mesma, agora que ela pensava nisso...

Ironia das ironias, procurar a ponto fraco do seu inimigo e ataca-lo ajudou ela a manter-se de pé ao lutar consigo mesma, apesar de o ataque não ser a solução para aquela luta ao menos... Imersa em pensamentos, foi trazida ao mundo pela voz assustada de sua mãe, assim que a jovem abriu a porta para sair das masmorras.

"Azula, o que faz aqui?" Ursa não esperava ver sua filha saindo daquela porta em especial ao menos não sabendo onde aquela porta ia dar e sinceramente achando que sua filha ainda estava na cama.

"Vim falar com meu pai..." Respondeu a jovem simplesmente e logo completou; "Não se preocupe, eu não o soltei.."

"Eu não achei que fosse fazer isso..." Ursa disse, soando meio ofendida.

"Nem por um segundo?" Azula não moveu um músculo de sua face, agora fria.

"Fiquei surpresa por te ver de pé na verdade." A voz dela saiu sincera. "Como se sente?" Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto da filha, que não se moveu, neutra,sem recusar ou aceitar o gesto de carinho.

"Melhor," respondeu a jovem. "é bom sair da cama finalmente..."

"Já comeu algo? Eu acho que..." Mas Ursa nunca terminou aquela frase...

Azula a cortou; "Achou que eu o tivesse soltado?"

Ursa tirou a mão do rosto da filha, e suspirou "Não sei..." Começou "Mas acho que fiquei mais feliz por você estar de pé que desconfiada pelo lugar de onde você estava saindo."

"Mãe... Quando eu estava com o meu pai, ele me disse que você..." Azula parou, se perguntando se queria mesmo continuar com aquela pergunta.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você? É verdade, eu estou..." Ela sorriu. "Muito orgulhosa."

Azula não sabia o que dizer; "Obrigada..." Foi o melhor que pode articular antes de sentir os braços da mãe dela em volta dela, ela retribuiu o abraço, sem lembrar exatamente quando havia sido a ultima vez... Não importava mais, ela realmente sentia vontade de chorrar agora. "Mãe, eu tenho que... Uh, ir discutir umas coisas..."

"Certo, certo..." Elas se separam.

"E por favor;" disse a jovem, baixando a voz "não conte a ninguém que fui falar com Ozai..."

"Certo... Mas porque fez isso?" Ursa perguntou.

"Precisava deixar algumas coisas claras entre eu e ele..." Respondeu Azula simplesmente. "Tenho que ir mãe..." Azula seguiu sem caminho.

"Até mais filha..." Murmurou Ursa, observando a filha sumir entre os corredores do palácio. 

Aang observava a Lua através do escritório de Zuko, sério. Azula chegaria logo e ele realmente esperava só falar o que teria que falar, mas sabia que dificilmente fosse funcionar assim... Vê-la novamente já havia sido um baque, ele não queria estragar nada, ele precisada de um tempo, sem Azula e sem Katara, ele precisava pensar, ele precisava...

"Avatar?"

Ela soou tão formal, que achou estranho depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois.

"Azula, pode me chamar de Aang."

"Melhor não." respondeu simplesmente. "O que quer me dizer?"

O rosto de Aang ficou sério e ele suspirou. Havia assuntos mais importantes. "Bem é sobre os seus deveres, como você sabe deve partir para a ilha da meia Lua, lá em um templo do Avatar, mas eu não sou nada além da representação do poder dos deuses sobre a terra, mas você está aqui por que..."

Azula decidiu completar; "Depois de tudo a Nação do Fogo precisa de um representante espiritual próprio, principalmente levando-se em conta tudo o que fizemos com o mundo e o próprio Avatar, eu sei, eu vou ser como uma representação de Agni mais propriamente dito, responsável por manter a Nação do Fogo na linha enquanto você e Zuko reconstroem o mundo..." Falou com calma.

Aang sorriu; "Está a par de tudo?"

"Estou a par da missão, mas o resto é você quem tem que me dizer..." Ela respondeu ainda séria.

Aang se sentou e indicou para que Azula se sentasse de frente pra ele. Por quinze minutos, ele falou e ela ouviu, ele contou sobre a iniciação, as cerimônias religiosas, que ela teria que vir ao continente de vez em vez para realizar cerimônias na capital todo o solstício de verão e que eles se veriam nesse dia.

Aang também explicou sobre ele e Zuko terem conseguido o perdão pelos crimes de guerra que ela havia cometido, dando a si mesmos como garantia, Azula então entendeu porque as pessoas não estranharam a presença dela na festa, aparentemente uma grande quantidade de propaganda positiva sobre ela foi espalhada.

'O que dizer?' Azula pensou, irônica 'Algumas coisas não mudam, os propagandistas da Nação do Fogo fariam qualquer um crer que preto é na verdade branco e a lua é só o sol a noite...' Não importava, ela estava feliz por não ter que encarar a reprovação geral novamente...

Assim ela teria tempo para se importar com coisas mais incomodas de verdade, com o fato de o tempo todo, ela e Aang falarem-se como se discutissem um negocio qualquer, mas ela escondia muito bem, Azula ainda era uma grande mentirosa e uma grande atriz, mesmo que tentasse evitar usar essas 'Habilidades', ela não tinha objeção e usá-las para proteger a si mesma de uma dor desnecessária.

Já Aang não agüentava mais. Uma frieza surgiu entre os dois, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles e isso incomodava Aang profundamente, era tão mentiroso tudo aquilo, aquele clima, aquela forma de se tratar, aquela frieza, não era verdade, ele estava mentindo e isso o corroía, mas ela parecia não ligar, como se não importasse para ela.

"Melhor eu ir agora, tenho que decidir o que vou fazer nesses três meses antes de partir para o templo... Acho que vou tentar ter uma conversa amigável com minha mãe uma vez na vida..."

"Azula, espera..." Mas Aang não teve tempo de dizer nada, Azula apenas o segurou pelo queixo, prendeu o corpo dele contra a parede com o dela e o beijou profundamente.

Incrível como você perde noção do tempo e das coisas quando você esta beijando alguém, Aang demorou algum tempo pra reagir e abraçá-la, puxando ela contra si, aproveitando o máximo que ele podia da boca dela, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ela o afastou.

"Até o solstício, Aang." Ela virou e foi embora, deixando o avatar ainda zonzo para trás. 

* * *

**Parte III - E No Fim...**

Azula estava sentada em posição de lótus no centro de uma sala no templo da ilha da meia lua, respirando fundo e lentamente, limpando sua mente de todos os pensamentos e sentimentos, não era mais tão difícil na verdade, nos três meses que passou entre o palácio e viagens rápidas pelo seu país, teve tempo para rever todo um modo de pensar e para acabar com sentimentos sem sentido.

_"Pensando bem sobre isso, eramos ambos patéticos..." Ela comentou sarcástica. "Eu tinha ciúmes de você com a nossa mãe e você tinha ciumes de mim com o nosso pai."_

"Ah, então você admite que tinha ciumes de mim?" O tom era quase brincalhão.

"Eu tinha ciúmes de um monte de gente e um monte de coisas, seu relacionamento com a nossa mãe, o relacionamento que você e Mai tinham, do talento de Ty Lee com os rapazes..." Ela suspirou.

"Perde o sentido não é? Depois que você muda..." Pela primeira vez, ele demostrava algum tipo de simpatia e afinidade pela irmã... "Quando eu me aliei ao Avatar foi como se tivesse perdido três anos da minha vida."

"Pra mim foram vinte..."

"Não é fácil..." Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo que para ela, no fundos os dois eram parecidos nisso, odiavam admitir que estavam errados.

"E é solitário..." Ela completou "Demoram a acreditar em você, lembrando de tudo o que você fez... Faz tudo mais difícil, justamente porque você não pode culpa-los"

"É... Mas quando você muda e as pessoas percebem e acreditam em você, tudo fica mais fácil, porque ai você não está mais só... Hoje você não está mais só..."

Ela o olhou séria e disse "Eu sei..." Então ela deu um sorriso cínico. "Zu-Zu..."

Zuko a ajudou... O que foi por definição bastante estranho, mas ele parecia ser a única pessoa capaz de entender ao menos parte do que ela havia passado.

"_Como se sente agora?"_

"Bem..." Ela respondeu, colocando a mão sob o queixo. "Na verdade, nunca estive melhor."

Ursa estendeu a mão e começou a passa-la pelos cabelos da filha "Você parte amanhã não é?"

"Sim, iniciar meu treinamento..." Ela se inclinou e deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe "Aparentemente há uma noção diferente para a luta da dobra de Fogo Branco."

"Vai ser interessante..." Murmurou Ursa.

"Vai sim..."

"Vou sentir sua falta filha..." A mulher suspirou, "Passamos tanto tempo separadas, de tantas _formas, quando finalmente..."_

"Eu sei," Azula concordou. "eu penso o mesmo, mas eu tenho uma missão pra cumprir agora e eu devo voltar eventualmente..." Ela a olhou e sorriu.

"Estou orgulhosa de você..."

A jovem deu um sorriso arrogante; "Eu sei!"

Azula sorriu e respirou fundo mais uma vez, limpando sua mente completamente de pensamentos... 

* * *

  
O tempo fez o que sempre faz e não parou para ninguém e com o curso do tempo tudo mudou, tudo se moveu, mágoas foram perdoadas, duvidas esclarecidas para dar lugar a novas magoas e novas duvidas, perderam-se e fizeram-se amizades. Em sete meses, muitos morreram e, principalmente, nasceram.

O tempo não para e traz em suas asas o inesperado a prova era que se perguntassem a uma Azula mais jovem o que ela estaria fazendo a poucos meses de seus 21 anos de idade ela nunca responderia; "Descansando depois de conduzir a cerimonia de batizado dos meus sobrinhos", mas era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Mai deu a luz depois de doze horas de um parto complicado, mas tudo deu certo, apesar que a Senhora do Fogo teria que ficar de repouso por mais tempo que o normal, nasceram os filhos de Mai e Zuko; Kala e Savir, uma menina e um menino para serem batizados apenas um mês mais tarde, quando sua mãe estava bem novamente.

Azula ficou impressionada com os nomes, me primeiro lugar, porque não havia nenhum Z neles e em segundo, porque eram nomes antigos, pouco usados, mas ligados as antigas tradições, Zuko deveria ter tirado a ideia deles dos Guerreiros do Sol.

Agora ela estava sentada na sala com Zuko, Ty Lee, Teo, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, Ursa e obviamente, Aang, Azula esperava vê-lo apenas no solstício de verão... É a saída triunfal dela foi arruinada... Que importava? Observando as coisas a sua volta, ela percebeu certa estranheza entre Aang e Sokka.

Ela havia ouvido falar que Aang e Sokka haviam brigado por conta... Dos acontecimentos do dia que ela havia enfrentado a si mesma, mas haviam finalmente feito as pazes, mas era obvio que os dois agiam meio estranhamente um com o outro, isso não duraria muito, ela esperava ao menos, ainda se sentia culpada... Era o maravilho e novo mundo da consciencial, mas ela realmente esperava que eles voltassem a ser amigos então ela voltou sua atenção para os assuntos.

Toph estava contando sobre suas viagens em torneios de luta pelo mundo Sokka a acompanhava, quase como um empresario e também como um estudioso de artes de espada e entre outros conhecimentos gerais, Ty Lee e Teo falavam dos seus planos morarem no circo e viajar por toda a parte, depois que eles se casassem, o que fariam assim que pudessem, Zuko contava sobre os seus planos para o futuro do país e de seus filhos, a própria Azula contava sobre sua viagem pelo país durante os três meses que teve até ter que ir para templo e sobre seus treinamentos e Aang... Aang apenas ficava calado, Azula resistia corajosamente a perguntar como seu ano estava indo seu ano de reclusão, ela deveria controlar aquele lado cínico dela melhor.

A verdade era que a vida pessoal de todos parecia estar andando muito bem, mas a dela parecia parada, ela só queria uma pessoa e justamente alguem que não sabia o que queria. A principio, Azula tinha certeza que Aang iria preferir ficar com Katara, e ela tinha auto-respeito o suficiente para não correr atrás dele, mas ela também tinha auto-confiança o bastante para saber que ele não havia casado com Katara era porque ele não queria. Ela conhecia o tipo de Katara, ela nunca correria atrás de Aang, mas o amava o bastante para perdoa-lo se ele pedisse isso, ao menos seria assim na época, mas pelo jeito isso não havia acontecido.

Azula não sabia se deveria falar com ele... Seria certo isso? Katara cuidou dele e ela tentou mata-lo, não era difícil saber quem merecia mais... Ah, ela odiava pensar assim, e odiava ainda mais o fato de ser verdade! Oh, droga, agora a cabeça dela doía...

"Com licença," Disse Azula se erguendo. "eu vou me retirar, me sinto indisposta. Boa noite a todos." e saiu da sala. 

* * *

  
Tente dormir com a sua cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos, Aang não conseguia. Durante o primeiro dos três festivais da princesa da Lua, no começo do inverno, na tribo do Norte Aang reencontrou Katara, eles se falaram, como bons amigos, ele gostava de Katara, sem duvidas, ele devia mais a ela que a qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele teve que tocar no assunto sobre eles, ele tinha que saber...

_Eles falavam sobre a decoração e outros assuntos frívolos até que Aang subitamente começou; "Katara, sobre o que aconteceu no palácio... Eu... Eu nunca quis magoar você, mas eu magoei e não sei se algum dia vou poder remediar isso... Mas eu gostaria de ao menos te pedir perdão por isso... Você é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, e mesmo que você nunca mais queira me ver novamente e eu vou entender se quiser assim, eu queria dizer isso antes."_

"Sabe Aang, as vezes achamos que algumas coisas nunca poderiam mudar e as vezes estamos certos... As vezes não." Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele. "Por muito tempo eu tentei ter raiva de você Aang... Principalmente depois que parei de ter raiva da Azula, já que eu percebi que ela não me devia nada, ela nunca me deveu, nos eramos inimigas, lutamos em lados contrários, mas você, você me prometeu algum tipo de lealdade ao menos, mesmo que subentendido com a sua proposta de casamento e sabe de uma coisa Aang? Eu acreditei em você, eu gostava de você..." Ela riu. "E eu ainda acredito e gosto, mas... Não consigo confiar em você dessa forma mais."

"Isso quer dizer...?"

"Que eu gosto de você, nunca poderia deixar de gostar de você, de amar você até, você me salvou de tantas formas diferentes, em tantos momentos diferentes Como amiga e nada mais..."

Ele sorriu pra ela, aliviado de alguma forma, perder o amor de Katara seria doloroso, mas compreensível, perder a amiga e mestra dele, isso sim seria completamente insuportável.

Poderia parecer que metade do problema estava resolvido, certo? Não para Aang, havia algo de errado ali, algo alem do fato de que se ele ficasse com Azula pareceria que ele só havia escolhido ela por falta de opção, ele soltou um som parecido com um rosnado e estressado ele pressionou as palmas contra os olhos com força, até a sua visão ficar cheia de pontos de luz e meio estranha.

"Ah, o que eu faço?" Disse frustrado, ficara daquela forma não era bom, atrapalhava tudo, a dobra entrar no estado de Avatar, por alguns minutos ele ficou deitado ali, com o peito exposto subindo e descendo com o ritmo da respiração dele, tentando relaxar e pensar direito. Por três meses ele viajou tentando decidir e por mais três ele pensou que se era pra ficar com Azula porque Katara havia rejeitado ele era melhor ele ficar sozinho, mas ele tinha que ver ela de novo...

Ela estava se saindo muito bem, era uma boa líder religiosa, uma boa aprendiz de seus novos modos e antigas tradições, ela usava o poder com responsabilidade e estava linda... Muito linda... E de resto não mudou nada, ainda era irônica e sarcástica, mas não havia mais aquela maldade antiga na voz dela, tão igual, mais tão diferente. Aang não podia acreditar que ela já havia tentado mata-lo... Mesmo que ela tivesse.

Aang se ergueu da cama e abriu a janela, deixando o ar passar pelo corpo dele e teve uma idéia. Pegando seu planador, ele saiu voando pela janela usando somente uma calça de pijamas e deixando o vento bater em seu peito, e sorrindo ele decidiu onde iria. 

* * *

  
Horas mais tarde todos se sentavam para o café da manhã no palácio, quando entrou um inegavelmente cansado Aang, que cambaleou até a mesa.

"Aang, você está bem?" Zuko perguntou, vendo o estado do amigo.

"Ah, bem, eu..." Aang deu um bocejo. "Desculpe, de qualquer forma, ontem a noite eu sai com o meu planador e voei até as antigas estatuas do portões de Azulon e acabei dormindo lá..."

Mai ergueu a sobrancelha; "Porque você fez isso?"

"Eu precisava pensar um pouco e sai voando por ai."

"É muito bom não é?" Brincou Teo. "Nada melhor que voar um pouco pra arejar a mente..."

Aang sorriu de volta, mas Azula parecia mais intrigada com os motivos

"É, mas vindo de um avatar é meio assustador," Azula começou. "o que preocupa você pode ser um problema para o mundo."

"Ah, não..." Aang sorriu. "É... Bem, não precisar preocupar o mundo ao menos."

"Como podemos ter certeza se você não fala?" Insistiu Azula.

Aang engoliu em seco quando viu algo brilhar no fundo dos olhos dourados da jovem, algo de malicioso, mas não exatamente nocivo, algo de entendimento, algo que parecia assustadoramente como um 'Eu Sei! Eu só quero que você fale de abertamente.' que fazia Aang se sentir pressionado, mas antes que ele tivesse que falar, Iroh o salvou.

"Ora, Azula, não confia na palavra do Avatar?" O tom de Iroh soaria brincalhão para as pessoas que não o conheciam, e talvez houvesse algo de brincadeira pra cobrir a clara mensagem; 'Não pise em vidro quebrado, minha sobrinha.'

"Desculpe tio é minha..." Azula tomou um gole de suco e completou, sorrindo; "Curiosidade natural."

E os assuntos mudaram novamente, passando mais uma vez por assuntos variados, coisas comuns do dia a dia, tempos de paz, conversas de paz e eventualmente durante o café olhares foram trocados entre Azula e Aang, e isso já começava a se tornar cansativo para ela, se esse homem não parasse a simplesmente a olhar e fosse fazer algo de uma vez, ela teria que fazer algo.

Ursa então entrou e enquanto ela cumprimentava a todos e sutilmente pediu para Iroh acompanha-la, Azula voltou seu rosto para sua mãe, ela não parecia nervosa exteriormente, mas a jovem sentiu uma tensão praticamente irradiar da mulher, mas nada disse, mesmo quando ela saiu, se desculpando pela preça e acompanhada de Iroh. 

* * *

  
Iroh passou a mão pela barba imerso em pensamentos... Ozai era tão pacifico enquanto dormia, desde de pequeno, era uma característica comum a ele e Azula, ambos perigosos, mesmo adormecidos, ambos aparentemente inofensivos, até acordarem... Mas Ozai não acordaria mais, nunca mais. O velho general não sabia o que havia acontecido, Ozai era jovem para todos os efeitos, mas ele havia morrido, literalmente da noite para o dia. 

* * *

  
Em seu quarto, no escuro, Azula encostou a testa contra o vidro gelado pela clima do lado de fora. A chuva caia impiedosa sobre a Capital, com suas gotas grossas e geladas, mas ela não parecia se importar, se a testa dela estava fria. Se o quarto estava escuro, se estava com frio ou se o vidro embaçava sob sua respiração.

Ele era o pai dela, apesar de tudo, havia sido ele que havia dado parabéns a ela por fazer tudo com perfeição quando sua mãe parecia se preocupar mais em consolar Zuko, ele havia ensinado muito do que ela sábia em relação a estratégia e bem ou mal ela não teria tanto conhecimento de dobra se ele não tivesse explorado isso primeiro, bem ou mal ele fez dela mais forte, mas nada mudaria o fato que ele foi cruel, com ela e com Zuko, e que ele a usou.

Ozai estava morto, e ela não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso e há de estranho sobre não saber como se sentir, sentimentos nunca deveriam ser pensados, eles deveriam vir pura a simplesmente, quando não se sabe como se sentir em relação a algo é por conta de dois prováveis motivos ou são vários sentimentos conflitantes e as vezes e você não sabe identificar nenhum deles... Ou não há sentimentos, Azula temia a segunda opção...

Ela se sentia tão tença, como se todos os músculos do corpo e a mente dela estivessem em estresse completo, apesar da inercia dela. A cabeça dela doía, mas o vidro gelado contra a testa dela ajudava.

A porta se abriu e alguem entro no quarto, mas Azula não se importou em olhar que era e não se moveu ao sentir um par de braços a envolver por trás. Era Aang, a única pessoa com a qual ela realmente queria estar agora. Ambos ficaram em silencio um tempo... Ele poderia perguntar algo... Se ela estava bem, ou algo assim, mas ela ficou feliz por ele não dizer nada apenas abraçar ela, era tudo o que ela precisava. 

* * *

  
Curvado sobre o berço de seus filho, ambos imersos em sono profundo, Zuko pensava sobre o futuro, o que seria dele, o que seria dos filhos dele e que tipo de pai ele seria. A morte de Ozai havia feito ele pensar, durante um bom tempo da vida dele tudo o que ele queria era ser amado e considerado pelo seu pai, ele queria parar de parecer menor em relação a sua irmã, mas agora, ele estava morto e Zuko não conseguia sentir nada alem de alivio.

"Zuko? Você está bem."

O jovem se virou para ver sua esposa, emoldurada pelo batente da porta, com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Zuko sorriu, simplesmente vê-la o fez se sentir melhor. Mai não sabia que Ozai estava vivo, não faria sentido contar que agora ele estava morto. Ele decidiu deixar o passado para trás.

"Eu estou ótimo..." Ele respondeu. "Vêm cá..." Ele estendeu o braço e Mai se aproximou, ele puxou ela para perto e a beijou. "Tudo fica ótimo tendo comigo."

Ela riu cinicamente e murmurou; "Você é tão bonito quando fica piegas..." contra os lábios dele antes de beija-lo.

Ursa, Iroh, Mai... Agora Kala e Savir, eles importavam, eles estavam vivos, eles nunca o haviam magoado, mesmo que ele tivesse magoado alguns deles, mas agora ele faria as coisas certas e ele nunca mais magoaria eles. 

* * *

  
Ele não havia dormido, sentir ela daquela forma, deitada no peito dele, tão cansada, fingindo dormir para não preocupa-lo, ele se sentia tão bem e ele começava a pensar sobre o que faria agora, quando sentiu ela se mover sobre o peito dele e decidiu falar, sem muito certeza, perguntou a primeira cosia que veio a sua cabeça.

"Está acordada?"

"Sim. Não consegui dormir..."

O sol nascia e entrava entre as frestas abertas da janela e iluminava Azula e Aang, ainda nas roupas do dia anterior, deitados sobre a cama dela, confortáveis, acomodados um ao corpo do outro, ambos sentiam que poderiam passar o resto da vida assim... E não era uma má idéia afinal...

"Porque está aqui Aang?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque está aqui Azula?" Não era a primeira vez que ela perguntava aquivo, mas dessa vez ele apelou para a retorica.

"É o meu quarto?!"

Ironia... Ela era boa nisso, algumas coisas não mudavam.

Ele pensou um pouco então começou a responder com toda a sinceridade que podia... "Estou aqui porque é onde eu queria estar... Poderia ficar assim para sempre... Só eu e você."

"... O que isso deveria significar exatamente?" Ela se virou de bruços ficando cara a cara com ele.

"Que depende de você..." Ele colou a mão atrás da cabeça dela e a puxou para perto, mas ela afastou a mão dele...

"É isso o que você quer?"

"Sim!"

"E o que faríamos a partir daqui," ela bufou e se sentou na cama "você ia me pedir em casamento, moraríamos juntos, você acha que daria certo?" Ela se ergueu e começou a caminha pelo quarto, inquieta, como um tigre enjaulado.

"Porque você tem tanto medo de tentar?" Ele falou de repente. Ela estava dificultando as coisas, não era inesperado, mas Aang não queria mais perder tempo com aquilo.

Ela parou e olhou o homem em sua cama com uma expressão ofendida. "Eu não estou com medo! Você realmente parou pra pensar em se ficarmos mesmo juntos?"

Aang fez a expressão mais sarcástica que podia. "Tem razão, seria péssimo, poderíamos até ser felizes! Isso não seria horrível?" Até ele surpreendeu a si mesmo, mas manteve a expressão de sarcasmo irritado no seu rosto.

"Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Aang!" Ela tentou parecer irritada, mas havia algo de cômico na ultima frase de Aang, que não a fez irritada em sim ter vontade de rir, ele estava ganhando aquela, mas ela ainda precisava pensar mais. A vontade dela era pular no pescoço dele e dizer sim pra tudo o que ele dissesse... Mas isso não faria o estilo dela.

"Você não pode conviver tanto tempo com gente como o Sokka... E você, sem aprender algo." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"O que faremos então?" Ela disse, cedendo aos poucos... Isso era mais o estilo dela.

Ele ainda estava deitado na cama, e se moveu até a borda dela e sentou e fez um gesto para ela se aproximar e pegar a mão dele. Ela bufou e andou até ele, desconfiada, ela sabia que no minimo ele ia puxar ela pra perto, ou algo assim, mas ela decidiu simplesmente sentar no colo dele de uma vez.

"Então?" Ela perguntou.

"Como se sente agora?"

Não era exatamente a pergunta que ela achou que ia ouvir, mas respondeu mesmo assim. "Bem..."

"Exato!" Ele passou os braços pela cintura dela e a puxou contra si, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela. "Eu também..."

Ela relaxou completamente e se encostou nele, suspirando profundamente. "Nossa... Como isso foi complicado." Ela murmurou.

"Eu sei..." Ele virou o rosto dela para si e encostou a boca na dela, roçando os lábios, mas antes que eles se beijassem de fato, ela se afastou de novo.

"Eu te amo, Aang..."

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela passou o braço por detrás da cabeça dele e o puxou para um beijo quente e profundo que fez Aang agarrar ela co mais força ainda pressionando ela contra o peito dele, como se nunca fosse solta-la e era uma sensação tão boa, e assim foi até que os dois tiveram que respirar novamente.

Ele a olhou, sem ar, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto "Eu também te amo..." 

* * *

  
Fogo, o elemento que destrói, o que ele destrói, depende de quem o controla e dos elementos a sua volta. As vezes destruímos por poder, as vezes destruímos para exibir nossa força, e as vezes destruímos para que não nos destrua, ou destruímos para proteger...

Ursa jogou o bilhete suicida de Ozai no fogo e o viu queimar, voltando seus pensamentos para o dia da morte de seu ainda marido, na época.

_Matar para salvar a vida um filho, mentir para salvar a felicidade de uma filha, extremos que só uma mãe pode alcançar, e Ursa foi aos dois..._

O corpo daquele que outrora era o homem mais poderoso do mundo pendia do teto preso a ele por um lençol de seda, preso pelo pescoço quebrado em um ângulo estranho, os olhos abertos a encarando. Ela não soube como não gritou e correu para procurar Iroh naquele exato momento, mas ela surpreendentemente até para si mesma, respirou fundo e se acalmou completamente, estranhamente sabendo que aquilo não era tão inesperável assim...

Ela o circulou, o olhou por inteiro questionando sobre várias coisas, ela sabia que não poderia ser simplesmente isso, ele se matava e mais nada, mas ela insistiu, finalmente vendo que tinha algo em sua mão, um papel, com muita calma, ela o pegou e leu. E subindo seus olhos para o morto... Agradecendo pelos lençóis serem de seda.

Talvez ela não tivesse feito aquilo, se ele se ele não tivesse escrito aquele papel com o nome da filha deles escrito nele, apenas isso, um pequeno papel dobrado, com o nome dela, como se lá constasse uma nota importante, mas nada havia, e isso seria pior. Ursa sabia o que aquilo significaria para a Azula... Então, ela agradeceu a Agni que os lençóis de Ozai eram de seda.

'Seda não deixa marcas...' Ela pensou, e graças a isso ela pode colocar o corpo dele na cama e falar que foi uma morte natural, e ninguém desconfiou, ninguém nunca saberia.

E quando a folha de papel se tornou apenas cinzas e restos carbonizados, ela murmurou uma ultima vez; "Nunca vão saber..."

Antes de deixar o quarto, para ver seus netos...

Fim 

Avatar acabou, PdE acabou... Tudo passa, tudo sempre passara, disse o grande Lu-Lu...

Mas acalmem-se crianças, PdE, (diferentemente de Avatar mesmo ¬¬) não vai deixar vocês na mão e vai ter um pequeno epilogo... XD

Mas como esse é o fim oficial, parafraseio os "Beathes" em sua musica "Sgt Peppers Lonnely Hearts Clube Band";

It was wonderful to be here  
It was certainly a thrill  
You're such a lovely audience  
I'd like to take you home with me  
I'd love to take you home... XD

(reinterpletação livre... e não tenho certeza sobre o meu inglês, mas Hey... Eu fiz o meu melhor...)

Foi ótimo pessoal, obrigado a todos você... E como sempre...

Espero que gostem XD

Beijos pessoas e obrigado, de coração...


	17. Epílogo

Epilogo;

Treze anos se passaram, numa brisa pacifica que levou consigo todos os ventos da guerra e mais de uma década de paz e amor e mais três anos de simples calma, o mundo estava estável e a guerra parecia a 300 anos de distancia em vez de treze e o mundo parecia ir simplesmente bem.

As relações entre o Reino da Terra e a Nação do Fogo iam muito bem, o Rei e sua esposa, Jin, haviam tido seu primeiro filho, Príncipe Jian Shin, o Herdeiro do Reino da Terra e apesar da diferença de idade, ele e Savir se davam muito bem.

As Tribos do Norte e Sul haviam recuperado contato com seus primos no Pantano. No Norte, Arknook continuava a governar enquanto treinava seu filho para ser herdeiro do trono, e no Sul Katara era a líder e todos os anos vários jovens iam da tribo do Norte para a do Sul somente para aprender a dobra de água com a melhor dobradora do mundo.

Katara por si só havia se saído muito bem, era uma mulher independente, uma líder nata, uma grande mestra e maior parte de seu tempo estava tão concentrada em comandar a sua tribo que não pensava em mais nada, isso desviava a mente dela de pensar em Aang e por anos ela usou isso para fugir dos pensamentos, até o dia em que finalmente teve que encarar tudo.

Tentando fugir da verdade, a jovem estressou tanto seu corpo que finalmente o cansaço a tomou e teve que ficar de cama por vários dias e é impossível de fugir de si quando se está numa cama, e pra ser sincera Katara não poderia ser mais covarde, então ela encarou a coisa e chorrou, finalmente...

Ela chorou tanto que suas lágrimas afogaram suas mágoas e logo não haviam mais motivos para chorar, e as lágrimas perderam o sentido e ela pode se erguer de novo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que tudo ficou bem, claro, ela ainda sentia algo, ainda doía um pouco, mas ao menos ela encarou e agora ela poderia se ver de frente pra tudo isso e ela estava mais forte que nunca.

--

Os olhos arregalado com admiração de Ai, observavam a mãe. Ela era jovem demais pra entender bem o que a mãe fazia, mas havia algo e se equilibrar em uma mão, de cabeça pra baixo enquanto passa lentamente as pernas por trás da cabeça que faz o sentimento de admiração inevitável.

Ty Lee sorriu para a filha, ela gostava de a garota ver ela treinando, ela parecia tão feliz e impressionada quando a via e Ty Lee gostava da Atenção que ganha da filha caçula e dois filhos do meio, já que o mais velho parecia mais interessado em treinar dobra do terra... Uma habilidade que havia surpreendente para ela e Teo, mesmo o avô materno de Teo tendo sido um.

Trocar de mão subitamente fez a garota de três anos rir e a cambalhota no ar caindo de pé fez ela aplaudir e como uma boa artista ela agradeceu com uma mesura antes de pega-la no colo...

"Gostou meu amor?" A mulher sorriu e pegou a garota no colo.

A menina apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se aninhou no peito da mãe. Ai estava longe dos modos expansivos da mãe, nem mesmo a ousadia do pai, ela era uma menina tímida, normal na idade dela.

"Ty Lee, tudo pronto?" A voz de Teo chegou antes dele no quarto.

"Pronto pra que?" Perguntou a mulher distraída ainda olhando para a filha.

"Pra viagem..." Respondeu ele.

"Ah, sim sim... E os rapazes?"

"Wai e Ben estavam me ajudando no avião... Não sei onde Tei Long está..." Ele disse e acrescentou um frustrado; "Eu nunca sei onde ele está!"

"Deixa o garoto," ela sorriu "ele deve ter ido na cidade..." Disse Ty Lee despreocupada, apesar dos modos livres do rapaz ela sabia que ele tinha cabeça no lugar, mas Teo parecia meio frustrado por justamente seu primogênito não ter interesse nas mesmas coisas que ele.

"Fazer o que na cidade?" Perguntou Teo Frustrado.

"Não sei..." Ela sentou no colo dele e sorriu; "Calma meu amor, tenho certeza que ele vai estar aqui para partirmos." E o beijou.

"Certo, mas vamos colocar as bagagens no avião. Nos esperam para o anoitecer de amanhã. Devemos partir pela manhã..."

--

Aang passou os braços por baixo dos de Azula e os colocou com um punho fechado na frente do outro aberto se concentrando na dobra de fogo fez uma grande nuvem de vapor subir da banheira.

"Melhor assim?" Ele perguntou envolvendo o corpo de Azula com os braços e puxando-a mais pra perto de si.

"Sim..." Respondeu relaxando mais no peito de Aang; "Tudo pronto pra partimos?"

"Sim! Ilah está entusiasmada, ela adora ir a capital..."

"Eu sei..." Ela riu um pouco. "Ela tem uma queda pelo Savir."

"O que?" Se Azula tivesse visto a cara de surpresa dele, teria rido alto.

"Ela tem uma queda pelo Savir..." Disse a mulher calmamente, rindo um pouco do tom de pânico na voz dele.

"Ah, por favor Azula, a garota só tem nove anos..." Ele disse sério. "E o Savir é primo dela!"

"Eu não disse isso, eu só disse que ela tem uma queda por ele..." A voz dela era cínica.

"Mas eles não..."

"Aang, eu não disse que eles vão se casar nem nada, só que ela tem uma queda por ele..." Ela riu "Você está saindo um pai super protetor..."

"Eu não..." Começou ele...

Mas parou quando Azula se virou para olha-lo nos olhos, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Azula, Aang lembrou que era impossível mentir para ela.

"Certo, eu tento parar..." Aang então resolveu mudar de assunto "Alguma noticia a mais?"

"Não... Só isso, partimos amanhã de manhã, devemos chegar pela noite "

"Ok, então vamos relaxar por agora." Ele puxou a cabeça dela sobre o peito dele e a beijou.

--

O vento passava pelo rosto dela com força, os ventos eram bastante fortes no ponto mais alto do templo da ilha da meia-lua, respirando fundo uma ultima vez ela abril o planador e pulou do ponto mais alto do templo.

Segundos de pânico passaram enquanto a jovem esteve em queda livre e é difícil lembrar de lições de dobra de ar quando se está em queda livre, mas ela conseguiu recuperar sua concentração e dobrar o ar sobre as asas do planador.

Seu pai tinha razão, era a melhor sensação do mundo, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por um segundo aproveitando a liberdade, mas ela os abriu logo, tentando lembrar de todas as regras. Não abrir a boca, não entrar em pânico, não perder a concentração, não fechar os olhos E relaxar... Bem, ela achava que conseguia fazer todas aquelas coisas...

--

Dia seguinte:

"Vamos Savir, beba um pouco."

"Mas vô, eu não gosto..."

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?"

Iroh nunca se conformaria com o fato que seu sobrinho neto não gostava de chá, ele estava sempre tentando mudar aquilo, mas o rapaz parecia não conseguir apreciar uma bom gole de chá, ele parecia gostar bem mais daquelas bebidas doces e gasosas que Teo tinha inventado para vender no circo...

"Desculpe vô..." Savir era um menino tímido que detestava decepcionar as pessoas, mas também nunca se forçava a fazer nada que não quisesse, nem para agradar as pessoas a sua volta.

"Ah, tudo bem rapaz... Então, como anda seu treinamento?"

"Ah, bem..." Ele então deu um grande sorriso. "Meu Pai me deu as antigas espadas dele! E mamãe disse que vai me ensinar o truque pra atirar facas!!"

Iroh sorriu abertamente, Savir não era um dobrador, mas ninguém parecia se importar e ninguém se importava, sinceramente Iroh parecia mais preocupado com o fato de o jovem não gostar chá.

"Será que eles vão demorar muito vô?" Perguntou o jovem ansioso, ele gostava do palácio e de sua irmã, mas ele adorava ter outras pessoas por perto, ele era um garoto sociável...

"Não, eles já devem estar chegando..."

"Eu mau posso esperar pra ver Ilah de novo!"

"Aposto que sim, ela adora você!"

"É porque eu sou um cara legal." Savir piscou, falsamente sedutor e com um sorriso canastrão para Iroh e o General não conseguiu evitar sorrir, o garoto tinha um grande senso de humor... Nem parecia filho de Zuko em primeiro lugar, mas sem duvida havia algo de seu avô Iroh nele.

Kala era bem diferente de seu irmão nesse ponto, ela não tinha muito senso de humor, pelo menos não o senso de humor bobo que Savir tinha, ela fazia mais o estilo inteligente e seco da mãe e da tia, mas no momento a jovem estava mais nervosa com a chegada de seus tios.

Ela gostava de treinar com a tia, o pai dela pegava leve demais, não que a tia dela não tomasse cuidado para não machuca-la, mas Zuko era... Cuidadoso demais, mas ela não o culpava, sua avó havia contado sobre Ozai e a origem da cicatriz dele... Não importava, ela queria aprender a criar fogo azul, ela deveria ser capaz disso, ela tinha poder pra isso.

Iroh olhou para a neta, sentada em baixo da macieira, ela parecia tão séria e concentrada.

"Kala, quer um pouco de chá?" Iroh perguntou de repente.

"Uh?" A garota se virou para Iroh assustada. "Ah, chá? Claro!" Ela se ergueu e andou até perto de onde eles estavam.

"Toma, chá é bom pra se acalmar e relaxar." Iroh sorriu. "Você está precisando Kala, acalme-se..."

"Desculpe vô... Eu pretendo pedir pra minha tia me ensinar algumas coisas..." disse a garota. "Mas ela sempre se nega a ensinar..."

"Ela tem as razões dela..." Começou Iroh, mas foi cortado pela jovem...

"E meu pai tem as dele, o senhor os seus, mas eu também tenho os meus..." A jovem disse, anciosa... "Eu quero aprender mais!"

"Isso é ótimo Kala, mas você precisa ter paciência..." Iroh disse, sem poder evitar ponderar como Kala parecia uma mistura perfeita entre a frieza externa de Mai e a impaciência interna de Zuko quando estavam por volta mesma idade dela.

"Oh, eu tenho paciência, mas não com isso!" A jovem respondeu, diretamente.

Iroh tomou outro gole de chá, e perguntou calmamente; "Porque não?"

"Porque eu não agüento mais meu pai me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança," A voz da jovem começou a subir. "eu posso aprender mais que ele quer me ensinar, que ele diga prós meus professores não me ensinarem e até mesmo do senhor não querer me ensinar também!" No fim ela já falava muito irritada.

"Wow," Savir, ergueu as mãos, como se pedisse para ela parar. "Kala, calma."

"Cala a boca Savir, você não sabe como é!" Ela respondeu na mesma hora.

"Claro que não sei," agora Savir também estava sério "você é a única pessoa que tem problemas no mundo Kala!"

Mas a briga foi interrompida por uma voz calma; "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Os jovens se viraram para ver sua mãe parada ali encarando os dois, com uma expressão séria, esperando uma resposta, mas eles sabiam que não poderiam responder sinceramente.

Kala e Savir eram o tipo de irmãos que preferiam resolver os problemas entre e eles sozinhos, então olharam uma ao outro nos olhos até chegarem a conclusão muda de discutir o assunto entre os dois, depois, e então olharam para a mulher para murmurarem um nada convincente; "Nada mãe..."

Mai não era estupida, ela sabia que eles estava escondendo algo, ela poderia perguntar a Iroh, mas alem de isso poder ficar para depois, também não via razão para levar o assunto mais adiante, então simplesmente deu um daqueles olhares que a mãe dela costumava dar e que ela pensava que nunca teria que usar.; "Arrumem-se para o jantar, os nossos convidados estarão aqui em algumas horas."

Os dois cumprimentaram a mãe respeitosamente e saíram.

Quando os dois estavam longe Mai se virou para Iroh; "O que aconteceu com eles dois?"

"O de sempre, Kala acha que Zuko não está ensinando tudo o que pode para ela e Savir ficou irritado pela reação dela quando ele tentou acalma-la."

"Hum..." Mai murmurou em entendimento, mas uma pergunta era inevitável se fosse pra ver os dois lados da questão; "O que você acha do que a Kala disse?"

"Bem," começou Iroh pensativo "eu entendo o que ela sente, mas Zuko está certo, ela tem a mesma impaciência adolescente do pai por baixo daquela superfície calma e isso somado ao fato de ela ser um prodígio como a tia... Não, ela precisa aprender a realmente controlar as emoções dela ao invés de esconde-las sob uma superfície calma..."

Mai colocou a mão sob o queixo e considerou a situação um pouco; "Talvez eu devesse falar com ela..." Murmurou...

"Talvez pudesse ajudar..." Iroh concordou.

--

Azula passou a mão pela cabeça de Ilah assim que eles desceram de Appa e a jovem correu para abraçar a avó e foi retribuída calorosamente, Ursa era o tipo da avó coruja e também o tipo de avó jovem demais para ser avó de alguem, Azula apenas observou o contato entre as duas por um segundo, se sentindo, sem perceber, feliz pelo tipo de relação das duas...

Ty Lee e Teo chegaram algum tempo depois, Zuko se sentia meio estranho toda a vez que via os filhos de Teo, já que a primeira reação dele a primeira gravidez de Ty Lee foi um nada discreto; "ELE CONSEGUE FAZER ISSO?" na frente de Teo que fez, com que Mai apertasse os olhos pesadamente. Ai era a única das crianças que se parecia mais Ty Lee que com Teo, desde os olhos vivos até a face redonda e simpática, mas ao contrário de sua mãe, era tímida, ainda assim...

Haviam uns cinco anos que eles não se reuniam assim, Zuko havia até convidado Katara, Toph e Sokka, mas Toph e Sokka ainda viajavam pelo mundo de vez em quando e Katara estava na alta temporada de receber alunos e não poderia deixar a tribo do Sul... Havia um boato que ela estava noiva de um Guerreiro da Tribo do Norte, nada confirmado, mas a idéia em si deixava Zuko feliz, Katara era uma amiga muito querida por ele acima de qualquer coisa.

Eles se reuniram por nenhum motivo especial, apenas para se ver em época de baixa temporada para os trabalhos deles, com o solstício de inverno, Azula teria que ir para Capitão de qualquer forma e estando o inverno tão próximo, em uma época de tão baixa temporada para o Circo, Ty Lee e Teo poderiam viajar sem problemas.

Prestando atenção, percebia-se como a conversa era trivial, coisas simples como amor, vida, criar os filhos, alguns acontecimentos, até um pouco de politica, mas nada tradado com muita seriedade, tudo aquilo ainda parecia estranho a Azula as vezes, ela não lembrava de as coisas serem assim na família dela.

Pensando bem até mesmo estando somente ela, Zuko e seus pai as coisas pareciam tão formais, coisa que ela sempre havia achado... Ridículo para ser sincera e agora, mesmo ela ainda estranho, ela gostava bem mais das coisas dessa forma...

Observando cada rosto no lugar, Azula percebeu que Kala não parava de a olhar, Azula entendeu, a jovem queria falar com ela, mas ela não falava, mesmo sendo um tanto quanto obvia pelo fato de ela a encarava sem parar, a jovem não falava nada, devia ser algo que ela não queria falar na frente dos pais, já que ela não fava abertamente de uma vez...

Quando o jantar acabou e todos se recolhiam a uma pequena sala para conversar, Azula segurou sobrinha atrasando ambas em relação a todos eles...

"Venha, vamos falar a sós..." e ambas entraram em uma sala separada.

--

Azula escutou cada palavra de Kala, suas razões, seus medos e finalmente, seu pedido;

"...Por isso eu queria que a senhora me treinasse."

Azula estava feliz com o pedido, ela gostava muito de Kala, via na jovem muitas coisas dela mesma, se bem que essa deveria ser a fonte dos problemas da jovem, provavelmente, Azula decidiu ficar do lado seguro; "Se seu pai disse que não é bom, eu acho que não deveria desafia-lo... Ele sabe o que é melhor para você..."

"Argh, eu to cansada de ouvir isso." Disse a jovem exasperada; "Não é verdade, ele não me ensina porque ele tem medo de mim!"

Azula ergueu a sobrancelha; "... Medo de você?"

"SIM! Eu sinto isso, sinto como se ele não me ensinasse por medo de algo, medo de mim!"

Azula pensou um pouco sobre o assunto, passou pela cabeça dela que talvez Zuko agisse daquela forma pelo o que havia acontecido com Azula... Os dois últimos prodígios da família, ela e a Azulon, não haviam sido exatamente as melhores pessoas do mundo. Azulon havia mandando o filho matar o próprio neto e Azula tinha certeza que estaria morta ou louca hoje se não fossem Aang e Agni.

Ela ergueu a cabeça depois de fazer sua reflexão e olhou para a sobrinha novamente; "Você sabe porque?"

"Não! Isso que me irrita mais, sentir que ele está escondendo algo de mim... Eu já tentei falar que ele faz isso diretamente, mas ele não quer me ouvir, ele simplesmente vai embora me dizendo pra tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça."

A sacerdotisa se recostou contra a parede e começou a pensar um pouco. Aquilo não era certo, Zuko não poderia simplesmente julgar Kala daquela forma, ela não deveria ser julgada pelos erros cometidos por Azula e Azulon, ela deveria receber espaço para cometer os próprios erros e aprender com eles, Zuko deveria ser um guia para ela e não um mestre de como comandar a vida da garota...

"Certo, eu falarei com o seu pai sobre isso..." Azula falou se dirigindo a porta.

"Pedi para a senhora me treinar..." Kala resmungou.

"Não posso fazer nada disso sem a autorização dele..." Azula deu de ombros. Olhando nos olhos da Sobrinha completou; "Pode deixar, vou convencer o velho Zuzu a deixar..."

Kala esboçou um meio sorriso e se curvou respeitosamente; "Obrigada Tia..." ela parou subitamente "Zuzu?" Kala riu e ergueu a sobrancelha.

Azula riu e colocou o dedo sobre os lábios em sinal de silêncio, depois abriu a porta e as duas foram jantar...

--

Kala não conseguiu esconder o sorriso quando ouviu sua tia falar com seu pai;

"Zuko, posso falar com você antes de ir dormir... A sós?"

Zuko ergueu a sobrancelha, sem realmente entender, mas respondeu dando de ombros; "Claro... Mas antes vou colocar os garotos na cama..."

"Pai, nos temos treze anos..." Disse Savir, erguendo a sobrancelha. "E alem do mais, mamãe e nossa avó vão estar lá caso os lençóis ataquem a gente..."

"AHAHAHA," A piada, nem havia sido boa, mas Zuko era um verdadeiro babão pelos filhos... "certo então, boa noite prós dois..." Zuko beijou as cabeças deles e eles saíram... Finalmente só haviam Azula e Zuko na sala;

"Sobre o que quer falar, Azula?" Zuko perguntou sorrindo.

Azula suspirou, sabendo que seria uma conversa difícil se Zuko decidisse entrar em negação, mas ela tinha que falar;

"Sobre Kala..."

O Sorrido de Zuko sumiu e ele teve exatamente a reação esperada;

"Não há nada a se falar sobre Kala!"

Negação...

"Eu sábia que você iria reagir assim," Zuko abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas Azula apenas ergueu a mão calmamente e continuou falando; "mas me escute; Ela pediu pra ser treinada por mim..."

"E você recusou, claro!" Exclamou Zuko, irritado.

"Não, eu disse que falaria com você, mas eu devo dizer, eu gostaria de treina-la, afinal ela VAI SER minha sucessora como Sacerdotisa..."

"É, mas isso ainda está muito distante de acontecer, ela só tem que assumir esses deveres depois que você morrer e isso não acontecerá tão cedo!" Zuko então a olhou, sério como nunca. "A minha resposta é; Não!"

"Eu não aceito a sua resposta, mas não continuar essa discussão hoje," Azula foi até a porta, porem parou e o olhou uma ultima vez; "mas quero que você pense em algo e só responda amanhã; Você está com medo dela ou está com medo de mim?" E saiu, sem esperar resposta.

Zuko entendeu bem, mesmo que não fosse admitir diretamente no momento... Desde que havia descoberto que Kala tinha nascido com talento natural, um prodígio, como Azula e que Savir não tinha dobra, ele deliberadamente a segurou, ele tinha medo de que se a fizesse se esforçar ao máximo ela poderia ficar arrogante dos poderes dela.

O Senhor do Fogo se sentou e pressionou os olhos como os dedos, Mai não sábia que Zuko segurava Kala, tão inteligente quanto Mai era, ela não sábia como a dobra de fogo funcionava, nem como os guerreiros se desenvolviam... Para que afinal? Ela confiava em Zuko e no julgamento dele, por anos havia sido assim, mas Zuko temia qual poderia ser a reação da esposa a aquilo.

Azula estava certa, e Zuko não imaginaria como, por mais duro que conviver com Azula sendo uma mentirosa, era ainda mais difícil conviver com ela, falando a verdade e, pior, estando sempre certa.

--

E mais uma vez, como por milhões de anos a fio, Agni nasceu jogando seus raios de luz sobre as terras do fogo e como em todas as manhãs por mais de uma década agora, ele foi saudado pela sua sacerdotisa, como ocorria nos tempos antigos.

Azula desceu para tomar seu café da manhã e foi parada por Kala no meio do caminho...

"Tia... Falou com papai?" A jovem parecia nervosa, excitada alem de ter olheiras em baixo dos olhos... Estranhamente parecida com Mai nos dias de provas na escola. Kala provavelmente não havia dormido bem.

"Sim..." Respondeu a mulher simplesmente.

"... Então?" Perguntou a jovem nervosamente. Azula sorriu pra ela.

"Ele não quis falar do assunto, mas eu deixei ele com algumas coisas pra pensar antes de sair, mas não se preocupe..." Azula adicionou rapidamente ao ver o olhar da jovem. "Zuko vai fazer a coisa certa..."

"Porque? Ele sempre fazia a coisa certa quando era jovem?" Kala ergueu a sobrancelha.

"... Não, o Zuko era do tipo que errava bastante, pra ser sincera..." Azula ergueu a sobrancelha. "Mas ele melhorou muito com os anos e hoje... É, hoje ele faz mais a coisa certa que a coisa errada..."

"Porque ele faz isso comigo?" Kala perguntou, impulsiva, era a pergunta que ela queria mesmo fazer, esse tempo todo, ela não poderia falar com sua mãe, não tinha coragem pra perguntar ao seu pai, ela não queria as respostas rápidas de Iroh e Azula parecia a única pessoa em sua família com a qual ela poderia falar.

"... Kala, venha comigo." Azula falou calmamente e levou a jovem para uma sala.

As duas sentaram e a Kala estava curiosa, sua tia parecia extremamente séria, talvez um pouco triste. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que ela via a mulher daquela forma, seu tipico olhar irônico.

"Kala, o que você sabe sobre mim em relação as guerras?" Azula perguntou, séria.

A jovem não entendeu? De que aquilo importava... Ela sabia que seu pai e a irmã haviam tido conflitos, mas realmente eles não poderiam ter sido tão ruins... Afinal, não era como se eles se odiassem afinal. "Que você conquistou Ba Sing Se... Depois acabou guerreando com o papai por alguns anos... Isso, eu acho."

"Sobre MIM Kala e não o que eu fiz... O que você sabe sobre como eu era?" Azula viu no olhar da sobrinha que ela não entendia nada daquelas perguntas. Então suspirou e começou a contar a história desde seu começo.

--

Você pode se livrar de muitas coisas, mas não de si mesmo. De nenhuma parte de si mesmo. Azula sabia que nunca poderia se livrar do que havia feito ou de quem era. Aquele dia, naquele templo, Azula não havia destruído seu outro lado, ela havia aceitado e ele ainda estava lá, ainda se manifestava ainda existia.

Há um sério problema em ter um lado seu que você não conhece, mas há algo de pior em ter um lado seu que você conhece, não há nada para te redimir da culpa se você ceder a ele, porque você sabia, Azula sabia.

Andar pelas bordas da insanidade era difícil, ainda mais quando há um lado seu te puxando para o fundo do poço, mas Azula conseguia muito bem, ela tinha motivos pra se manter bem, sua filha, seu marido, seu país, agora ela tinha bons motivos pra se manter sã e assim ela fazia e não esperava que falar tudo do seu ponto de vista para a sua sobrinha poderia ajudar tanto.

Ela havia visto a expressão de Kala mudar, com todos os sentimentos que a sacerdotisa passou para ela e por vezes Azula teve medo que a jovem se revolta-se e no fundo não sabia porque havia dito tudo aquilo, mas ela sentia a necessidade de Kala saber a verdade, porque era importante...

Mas não houve revolta ou raiva, ela apenas ouviu e abraçou Azula pelo fim da conversa... Tão fora do comum na família deles, mas Azula retribuiu o abraço, se sentindo muito bem.

--

Zuko anunciou a partida de Kala no almoço, antes ele havia conversado com Mai e contado toda a verdade sobre como se sentia e como havia segurado a própria filha por medo do imprevisível. Obviamente, Mai havia ficado muito irritada com a atitude de Zuko e obviamente o perdoou também.

A semana correu rápido demais para todos, como se reunirem daquela forma era raro para todos eles, mas tudo o que é bom acaba, e no último dia Kala se sentia estranha, ela havia sido a única pessoa para qual a semana havia sido muito lenta, mas agora, ela sentia seu último dia em casa correr rápido demais e só então ela percebeu o quanto sentiria falta de conversar com sua mãe, treinar com o seu pai ou simplesmente relaxar tomando um chá com Tio Iroh... Droga, ela estava achando que seria falta até mesmo das brincadeiras de Savir.

O dia da partida havia chegado e Kala estava deitada na sua cama. O quarto estava completamente vazio de seus objetos mais pessoais, restavam apenas a cama e o armário, vazios. A jovem olhou em volta e lembrou dos momentos ali...

"Vou sentir muito sua falta." Mai disse as suas costas. Ela nem havia ouvido sua mãe entrar.

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta mãe..." Kala olhou para sua mãe e sentiu algo muito pouco familiar em seus olhos, algo como uma fisgada. "Pela primeira vez nessa semana, eu percebo quanto."

"Isso é bom..." Mai sorriu. "Eu adorava ficar longe dos meus pais quando tinha sua idade."

Kala sorriu de volta, mas logo ficou mais séria. "Mãe... Vou mesmo sentir sua falta."

"Eu sei, eu também vou sentir muito sua falta..." Mai abraçou a filha. "Você é a única pessoa que entende meu humor..." O sarcasmo na voz da Senhora do Fogo era obvio.

"Ah, é simples..." Começou a princesa no mesmo tom... "As pessoas só tem que entender que você não tem humor..."

"Viu? Você me entende." A mulher suspirou. "Venha, todos estão te esperando."

Mai saiu primeiro pela porta, mas Kala parou um pouco no batente e olhou em volta deixando as memorias aflorarem mais uma vez e trazerem consigo uma saudade prematura, do que ainda não estava distante... Mas ela, sabia que seu destino não era ali, ela sabia que ela poderia ser a melhor, mas pra isso teria que largar sua infância naquele quarto.

Ela havia sido feliz, mais feliz que as sua mãe, pai e tia. O passado não era um problema para ela, o bom pra sempre lembrado e o mal também, o primeiro para lembrar de como fomos felizes antes e o segundo, para nunca esquecer o quão somos felizes agora...

--

E assim acaba a história, de como Agni recuperou seus sacerdotes e de como uma princesa recuperou sua alma e de como uma família se ajustou. Simples assim, não só um conto de força e provação e sofrimento, como também de redenção, alegria e amor... Apenas um conto de algumas vidas e como eventualmente acabou bem.

Cai o Pano...


End file.
